In The Woods Somewhere (Screenplay)
by LadySephiroth030490
Summary: Whilst wondering in the woods, Daryl Dixon unknowingly finds his future. This story is divided into scenes or screenplay format (actor scripts) that mainly revolves around Daryl and Tessa's developing relationship. DarylxOC
1. Scene 1&2 (That's Tessa)

Hi TWD Fans!  
 **THIS IS A FANFIC** I created and put into screenplay format. For me it's quicker and easier to tell the story and give those aspiring actors a chance to dissect a script, explore the characters and make choices without so much technical direction. On my Final Draft software is looks A LOT different but here I will keep it basic. This particular fanfic are scenes that mainly focus on the developing relationship of Daryl Dixon and my OC character Tessa. **  
DISCLAIMER:** **THIS IS NOT AN ACTUAL SHOW PLOT AND I DO NOT OWN TWD.** Enjoy!

* * *

***Again, Thanks for tuning in! I will give some tips on how to read/ dissect a screenplay. First off, you may notice the capped letters that read something like " **EXT.-WOODS-DAY"**. This is called the **SCENE HEADING** and it lets you know where and when exactly the scene is taking place. **Outside (EXT) or Inside (INT).** But this is only half the info that won't always be laid out in detail of what the set looks like. As an actor, it crucial to be **SPECIFIC ABOUT ENVIRONMENT.** (I will leave that to you) I won't get too technical with the script because they can get very "directional" Also, Final Draft isn't compatible with Fanfiction so the _TRANSITIONS_ which are suppose to go to the right will be in _ITALICS.***_

* * *

 **THE WALKING DEAD.**

 **TEASER.**

EXT.- WOODS- DAY

Thunder roars in the sky. The dark green Georgia forest is gloomy and still but dripping with water from the previous shower. Daryl walks cautiously through the brush as he comes upon a creek. He stops to examine the running water below. Though, the way down is fairly steep, Daryl readies himself for the hike down.

DARYL CLIMBS DOWN TO THE WATER BELOW.

 _CUT TO:_

EXT.- WOODS- CREEK BED- DAY

Daryl washes blood from his knife and crossbow in the water. He takes a moment to observe his surroundings. No sign of Walkers and the slope is too muddy for an attempted climb. He grabs his possessions to continue on his way for a less steep and muddy climb up. Walking along the creek, The Archer discovers something a bit further down from his path. On the side of the creek bed, a BODY, to fresh to be a Walker, lies.

DARYL

The hell...

Daryl eases his crossbow off his shoulders to the ground. Knife drawn, he cautiously approaches the figure.

 _CUT TO:_

* * *

INT.- ALEXANDRIA- RICK AND MICHONNE'S HOUSE- RAINY DAY

Carl sits near a window LOOKING OUT with Judith on his lap. RAIN IS POURING DOWN THE SEAL. Through it Carl notices DARYL RIDING DOWN THE NOW MUDDY ROAD ON HIS BIKE AND ABRAHAM RUNNING NOT FAR BEHIND. Then Carl notices A BLACK COVER BEHIND DARYL WITH AN ARM DANGLING FROM IT. The body resting on his back.

CARL

Dad! DAD!

RICK (O.S.)

What?

CARL

Come here!

Rick and Michonne walks to the window to see DARYL AND ABRAHAM UNLOADING THE BODY.

They rush to the door.

The door opens as the men carry the body up the few porch steps.

RICK

What's this?

DARYL ENTERS WITH ABRAHAM CARRYING THE BODY. All are soaking to the core. Michonne stands back by the door.

DARYL

A woman. Found her in a creek. She's alive.

The black tarp that cover her slips off revealing, **TESSA** , A MID- LATE 20'S, LIGHT COMPLEXION FEMALE. A few locs drape half her face as she is brought in unconscious by the two men.

MICHONNE IS ASTONISHED. Her breath shortens.

 _(During Rick and Daryl's dialogue the sound is muffled and concentrated on Michonne heavy breathing.)_

DARYL (CONT'D)

We ain't got a doctor so I thought to bring her here.

RICK

Put her on the sofa. Did she have any weapons?

DARYL

Just a bow and a knife.

RICK

Take 'em. No chances.

RICK LOOKS TO MICHONNE.

 _FADE IN THEME MUSIC:_

 _(Snaps to regular sound)_

RICK (CONT'D)

Hey. You okay?

MICHONNE

(Beat) That's Tessa **.**

 _CUT TO:_

 _OPENING CREDITS._

* * *

 _***_ Thanks for reading! Please Review ***


	2. Scene 3&4(What Are The Odds?)

***Thanks for tuning in for the next two scenes! One way to break down a script is to determine the **GENRE**. As we know TWD is a horror/thriller but none the less a **DRAMA**. Dramas tend to be at a slower pace and there are a lot of moments/ pauses called **BEATS** that let the script breath. They indicate thoughts, mood changes or changes in dialogue and can be placed anywhere by the actor not just where the writer puts them. So take your time and really think in the head of the characters to make these scenes work.***

* * *

INT.- ALEXANDRIA- RICK & MICHONNE'S HOUSE- LIVING ROOM- NIGHT

The candle's flame flickers casting a shadowy orange light in the room. The woman known as Tessa, lies on the sofa under a quilt.

MICHONNE SITS NEXT TO THE SOFA IN DEEP THOUGHT.

Rick stands at the arch way between rooms with a beverage in a mug.

RICK

Hey.

MICHONNE

Nothing yet. It's been two days since.

RICK

Well, she has a slight concussion from falling into

the creek bed. Be glad that's all she got. She'll come around.

He approaches and sets the mug on the table.

RICK (CONT'D)

And she's breathing on her own so that may be soon.

MICHONNE

Yeah. (Beat) I'm still wrapping my head around it.

After all this- I don't know what I would do

when she does come around.

Feeling her anxiety, Rick eyes her down.

RICK

You take it easy. You take it slow.

And enjoy every moment of the embrace.

There is a brief silence.

RICK (CONT'D)

Why don't you go get some rest.

I'll watch over her tonight.

MICHONNE

(Beat) Give me a minute.

RICK GIVES A NOD AND LEAVES.

Michonne rears forward in her seat to hold Tessa's hand.

MICHONNE (CONT'D)

(To Tessa)

I don't know what to say right now. I know what I

should say but it wouldn't matter. I wasn't there

then but I'm here now and I want you to

be, too. I need you to be. I'm sure you've

fought harder battles. Somehow you've make

it this far so you need to pull through.

(Beat) There so many things I want

to know so please... Just-

Near tears, Michonne lowers her head. After a moment, she feels pressure around her hand and looks up astonished.

* * *

EXT. ALEXANDRIA- DAY

Daryl sits dry scaling a few fish on the front porch of a house. A bucket of water with other fish next to him. He occasionally wipes scales from his face as they pop up and hit him. Tessa walks up.

TESSA

Hey. What 'cha got there?

DARYL

Bream. Caught 'em in the pond over yonder.

She examines his actions for a moment. It almost amuses her to see the bit of frustration as he cleans the fish.

TESSA

There's an easier way to do that.

Daryl just grunts as he continues to scale. Tessa takes the bucket with a few other fish in it and sets it in front of him. She then kneels down and holds out her hand. Daryl looks to her before handing over the knife. Tessa takes the blade and puts the fish in the bucket.

TESSA (CONT'D)

It'd be better with a spoon but if you scale

them under water it's less of a mess and

the scales come off a bit easy. I may have grown

up in the city but I'm a country girl at heart.

Had my Daddy to thank for that.

DARYL

And you some kin to Michonne?

TESSA

Yeah. A younger cousin. She's one of my aunt's daughters

and got twelve years on me. (Beat) What are the odds right?

Silence falls among them for a moment.

TESSA (CONT'D)

She told me about you and what you did.

I haven't seen you around much but I want to thank you.

DARYL

By cleaning fish?

Tessa smiles and chuckles a bit.

TESSA

Yeah. Sure. But if you're looking for me to gut

those squirrels I'd have to be close to dying again.

Tessa gets up and hands the blade back to Daryl.

TESSA (CONT'D)

I'm going on watch now.

She turns to leave but Daryl calls to her.

DARYL

Hey. You're welcome.

Tessa flashes a faint smile and walks away. Daryl takes the bucket and repeats what she demonstrated.


	3. Scene 5&6(You Saved Me)

As an actor in film and television, you don't always get the **"Journey"** of the story like in theater. The scene you're in at the beginning of the script may not be shot until the very last day of filming. This is why it is important to know the most important thing **"What is happening in this scene?"** A lot of times, actors don't read the entire script, especially in television, because they simply don't have time. They just have to know what the show is about (or watch a few episodes) know their character's **WANT** and the **RELATIONSHIP** the other character(s) in the scene. An actor that can do this well enough fits into the piece. Screenplays are designed with that in mind.

* * *

EXT. WOODS- DAY

Tessa walks on a narrow worn path through the thick brush with her recurve ready at hand. There is someone lurking in the distance behind her and though she is not oblivious to the figure and keeps her cool. Finally, Tessa stops. The slight noise made by her follower distracts her true intentions.

TESSA

Ya know, when you're stalking someone they're not suppose to hear you.

She turns to Daryl now stepping out from the thicket.

TESSA (CONT'D)

Or see you.

DARYL

What the hell are you doing out here?

TESSA

Getting into trouble. Are you here to be my chaperone?

Daryl just eyes her down.

TESSA (CONT'D)

Well if you must know, I'm tracking a deer I saw while on watch not long ago.

DARYL

So you just abandoned your post?

TESSA

Eugenie's covering so no, it's not abandoned. Besides, we could

use a little change from the diet of fish, don't you think?

Tessa examines the area for signs of the prey as Daryl watches her for a moment with curiosity.

DARYL

What you know 'bout this?

TESSA

Country girl. It's one way I've survived this long.

(Beat) There should be water up ahead. It went there.

Tessa walks as he validates tracks. She's right. He follows.

* * *

EXT. WOODS- DUSK

Daryl and Tessa are tracking the recently shot deer.

TESSA

We won't have time to dress it if we lose anymore light.

DARYL

Blood's gettin' thick so we're closing in. It was a good shot.

At a closer range you would have dropped 'em.

They continue to track as Tessa studies Daryl for the moment. Curiosity.

TESSA

Michonne told me that at one point you stopped looking for people.

DARYL

Not "one point" I still don't.

TESSA

Why?

DARYL

(hesitatingly)

There ain't nobody worth saving.

TESSA

You saved me.

DARYL

I found you.

TESSA

You saved me. You didn't know who I was.

You could have very well left me dying but didn't.

So was I worth saving?

DARYL

(Beat)You tracked and shot a deer. So yeah.

Suddenly, they react the groans of three walkers closing in on something in the distance. One is already on the ground preparing to feed. Daryl realizes it to be the kill and they dash towards it.

He shoots the one nearest the kill as Tessa takes aim for another. No time to reload, he smacks the third across the head with the crossbow, and draws his knife to attack the fourth. Daryl delivers a final blow to the recovering third walker as Tessa checks the deer.

DARYL (CONT'D)

Is it good?

She continues to check as Daryl recovers. Then, Tessa discovers a bite on the rump of the deer.

TESSA

No. It just started to chew. You think we could just-

DARYL

Naw. I wouldn't risk it.

Tessa gets up clearly discouraged. She takes the arrow from its side.

DARYL (CONT'D)

C'mon. We lost light anyway.


	4. Scene 7&8 (Prediction or Prophecy?)

Hi Guys! Thank you so much for those who continue to tune in and see how the story plays out. I know it may seem a bit dull to a few because it isn't as detailed as novel format but I am kind of thinking of converting the story to be both. Until then this gives who ever wants to the chance to act out, make choices and have a bit of fun without me dictating every action. Anywho... Last time I talked a bit about **RELATIONSHIP**. This my friend is the formula to a great story. We love to see how character relationships develop as they could relate to our own lives. As with life, relationships change constantly and in the clever technique of Meisner they go deep and change by the **MOMENTS.** EX: John and Sue are husband wife but if the are against each other in a competition **IN THAT MOMENT** they are competitors. Or Jacob and Drew may be brothers but if one is teaching the other how to program a TV the relationship is teacher student. Relationships sometime has subtext and is often impacted by the scene which is why scene analysis is crucial oppose to just calling out lines a certain way.

* * *

EXT. ALEXANDRIA- GAZEBO- DAY

Michonne sits with Tessa at the gazebo.

MICHONNE

What happened?

TESSA

You're Mom asked me to attend to Grandma while she

went to pick up her prescription. I was on social media

reading about all the stuff that was happening and

decided to turn on the News. (Beat) I saw the

bombing of Atlanta. That's when everything went down.

TV. Internet. Grandma's respirator. I panicked and

call 911. Nothing. Called your Mom- That's when I realized

she wasn't coming back. But I still waited for her. With

the chaos in the streets I dared to go outside. Hours went by...

Grandma started to breath again. (Beat) Long story short, I barricaded

myself in the storage shed out back for days hearing gunshots and

groans until I was driven out by hunger. I took a few

things and set out. Mainly been on my own ever since.

Tessa takes off her right boot and pulls out a wallet size photo of her, Michonne and her mother they took years back.

TESSA (CONT'D)

Got it from an album in the shed. It's one

of the last things I could savage. Take it.

Michonne examines the photo then hands it back to her.

MICHONNE

No. You keep it. If you've had it this long it's

better off with you. My memories are just that.

I don't have to be reminded of them.

TESSA

Yeah. Guess when you look at it long enough it

truly is just a picture. Nothing like the real thing.

Tessa stuffs the picture back in her boot.

MICHONNE

No. You still that 'lil worrisome child that's in the photo.

TESSA

Oh, blah. (Beat) You remember when I was that lil worrisome

child I use to be like "I want to be an artist or veterinarian."

MICHONNE

Oh, I do remember THAT. Every stray animal would

find its way to you and you took care of them.

TESSA

Yeah. I damn near majored in Biology. It was just an infatuation.

Got in there it was a whole different story. But I still love

animals and nature. Continued to self research and learn about 'em.

MICHONNE

Then what did you choose?

TESSA

I was left undecided when all this broke out. I've had plenty

of thinking time out there and it made me kind of regret

not trying harder. I understand biology but to really

grasp the concept- I can't. If so, maybe I could solve all this.

MICHONNE

No one knows what caused it.

Tessa ponders on the statement.

TESSA

Before the outbreak, I heard about something called

The Food Illuminati. I though it was bogus but researched

it anyway. Something about controlling the population

through the foods we eat. How they processed meats with

chemicals that in large doses have the potential of damaging

brain cells, cloning and processing foods that could change

the very structure of our DNA. So much stuff, but as I

researched deeper it got so scary I had to stop. It made me

a lot more cautious of the what I consumed. Sometimes I f

elt like an idiot to believe such things but to a certain degree

it made sense. Every time on the News we'd

hear about new incurable diseases.

MICHONNE

Sounds like a theory.

TESSA

Which brings another point. I remembered a poem I read in literature

called "What If A Much Of A Which Of A Wind" by E.E. Cummings.

The last stanza petrified me because it states:

 _What if a dawn of a doom of a dream bites this universe in two._

 _Peels forever out of it's grave and sprinkles no where with me a you._

 _Blow soon to never and never to twice. (Blow life to isn't; blow death to was)_

 _All of nothing out hughest home. The most who die the more we live._

Meaning what if this isn't something that happened

overnight but was HUNDREDS of years in the making.

And it will take hundreds of years to reverse it. We're already

living in practically nothing and nearly all the world's dead.

Maybe then it was prediction but now- its prophecy.

Silence for a moment.

MICHONNE

I believe there's a cure. And it won't take hundreds of years

to find it. And even if it does, know that we were

amongst the survivors to make it possible.

TESSA

Well if the cure is something as simple as

toothpaste we'll have you to thank for that.

They chuckle at the joke as Rick approaches.

RICK

Cracking jokes about me again?

MICHONNE

It's not about you this time, I swear.

Rick shrugs it off casually.

RICK

We're going on another run soon. I know we've exhausted

just about every place around but we have

to keep looking. Luck's bound to change.

TESSA

Well I'm not doing anything. Mind if I pull some weight?

RICK

Nah, Abraham and Eugene would do for this go round but Daryl was asking for you.

TESSA

Did he shoot himself in the foot?

RICK

Don't know. He was hauling a deer but you better go make sure.

TESSA

Yeah. I better.

Tessa leaves.

* * *

EXT. ALEXANDRIA- DAY

Daryl is stoking the fire pit as Tessa approaches. There is a gutted doe hanging from a tree.

TESSA

Bambi's mom?

DARYL

Doesn't matter, it's dinner now. It's what you wanted, ain't it?

TESSA

Yeah, but the trouble to get it? If you had told me I would have helped.

DARYL

Naw. Wasn't no trouble. You were going to do it alone before. Besides, I'm sick of fish.

TESSA

(Beat) Okay. You get the lion's share, but I'm calling dibs on the shoulders.

She turns to leave.

DARYL

Whatever. We split it.

TESSA

Dibs!


	5. Scene 9&10(Better Alone)

Hi Guys! Ok, I decided to do something a bit different. Instead of sticking strictly to the rules of the screenplay format. I'm going to integrate it just a bit with novel format. You'll see. Any who...acting tip of the week. In a screenplay, when introducing a new character **THE NAME WILL APPEAR IN CAPITAL ( SOMETIMES BOLD) LETTERS LIKE THIS.** This will sometimes be accompanied by a brief description of the character. In the case of the second scene, since this is a TV series, the **MAN** would be consider an Under 5 meaning he had a couple of lines to say. In the case of **MAN #2** , he too is an Under 5. Wait...What? Yep. Because he have a small significant part to play even if he doesn't say a word his actions speak for him. He is accompanied by another contracted actor and helps move the story along.

* * *

EXT. ALEXANDRIA- NIGHT

Daryl and Tessa sits by the fire engaged in conversation.

TESSA

I wanted to travel the world. I practically still could.

DARYL

It's not that simple.

TESSA

No. Not to many things are but its possible.

DARYL

So why you still in Georgia? All this time,

you could have been long gone.

Tessa takes a deep breath and sighs.

TESSA

Even if I were to stand on top of a mountain,

what would I be looking down at?

What was or what would be? Surviving

is a common goal but I'm not even sure

if its worth having a personal one. (Beat)

I don't know what I want... anymore.

Silence falls for a moment. Daryl looks to Tessa with almost a tender glare as she tosses debris into the fire. Something about her seemly familiar.

DARYL

I know what I don't want. I don't want to be

torn apart by some reanimated bastard,

or shot up by some prick. (Beat)

I don't want to see you hurt. If surviving

is the only goal then I'm gonna make sure I do.

Tessa examines him for a moment searching for truth in his eyes then pulls off her boot for the picture and holds it out. In the wallet size portrait, Michonne with her mother and Tessa.

TESSA

Big cousin, Michonne. That's her mom.

This photo was actually meant for them but

the photographer was running a special where

an extra person could get in for the same price.

DARYL

What the hell kind of special was that?

TESSA

Who knows. I was just hanging with

them because she was in town. (Beat)

Growing up, I admired her alot.

I mean she had it all. She doesn't talk

about it but life was good to her... and it still is.

Daryl glances down and notices A SHACKLE around her ankle barely visible under her jeans.

DARYL

How were you alone out there for so long? You had to have been with a group.

TESSA

No. Its better to be alone. You do what's

necessary when necessary for you. To be honest,

I've been here for bit but I have

mixed feeling about being here.

DARYL

That's stupid. You get on me 'bout not saving

people and you don't want to be around them.

Tessa puts her boot back on.

TESSA

Why are you here? I mean, you seem

like the small town, backwoods guy that

didn't want anything to do with anybody

except, maybe, those close to you. You're

perfectly capable of taking care of yourself.

So why stay?

DARYL

I wasn't, at first. I guess I found a purpose.

TESSA

(Teasing)

Is it hunting squirrels people won't eat?

DARYL

And finding any other supplies they need.

TESSA

Yeah. Good luck with that. There are approximately

twenty four people in this community and

nothing left in the entire area.

There is a brief silence until Daryl gets up.

DARYL

There's a run in morning. Bound to be something out there.

He walks away.

TESSA IS LEFT WITH HER THOUGHTS.

* * *

EXT. TRUCK BASE- NIGHT

At least two dozen eighteen wheeler trucks are impounded in a fenced lot. There is one way in and out but it is blocked by a military tank. Outside the gates are four parked cars. The impound is dimly lit but the silhouette of A FEW MEN walk about but another shadow is lurking about outside the gates.

A KNIFE STABS THE TIRE OF ONE OF THE PARKED CARS.

Tessa creeps around to the small tenant house just outside the lot. She moves quickly but carefully and crouches against the house.

Voices leak from inside the shallow walls until the flimsy house door on the side opens. **A MAN** EXITS and walks opposite from Tessa's position. She checks her surroundings before creeping to the door to peek inside. Just as suspected, **MAN #2** is inside.

* * *

INT. TRUCK BASE- TENANT HOUSE- NIGHT

Man #2 sits at a table with his back to the entrance. Legs crossed, chewing gum, head down doing a cross word puzzle, he his oblivious to his surroundings when suddenly a swift hand cuffs around his mouth and knife slashes across his throat.

Leaving him lifeless in the chair, Tessa takes the heavy set of keys off the rack on the wall. Next, she searches him for any valuables and discovers a half pack of cigarettes, a dull knife, handgun. She stuffs them in her pack along with the crossword puzzle book and turns to leave until something in the corner of the small place caught her eye.

A CONCUSSION HAND GRENADE.

Tessa goes over to pick it up and studies it for a moment before stuffing it into the pack too. She leaves.

* * *

EXT. TRUCK BASE- NIGHT

Checking her surroundings, Tessa slides through a large enough hole under the fence from the far rear of the impound. She heads for the targeted truck being careful not to be detected. She unlocks it with a key from the ring she slipped at the base and gets in.

* * *

INT. TRUCK BASE- TENANT HOUSE- NIGHT

The Man from before re-enters the shack house.

MAN

Hey, do you know what the -

He discovers the gruesome sight and rushes out to alert the others.

* * *

EXT. TRUCK BASE- NIGHT

The truck's engine roars, dash panel illuminates with the gas hand on half a tank. Tessa sighs and GEARS UP AND PUSHES THE GAS PEDDLE. She makes her way around to the front gate as the men squabble about in attempts to find the intruder. They stop upon SEEING THE TRUCK TURN THE CORNER.

MAN

Get out of the way!

With the grenade at hand, Tessa rears out the window and tosses the weapon ahead towards the gate and tank.

THE EXPLOSION breaks the fence, destroys half the cars and moves the tank a bit. As the few men scurry about to regroup, Tessa goes full throttle and burst clean through the remainder of the fence past the tank and onto the road away from the lot. They fire shots at the vehicle but none were successful.

For the remaining cars, the me attempts to pursue but discovers the slashed tires. They give up with frustration.

* * *

I know the scenes are short but I would love to know what you guys think of them so far. Are you just reading? Acting them out? Any questions? Whatever but **PLEASE REVIEW**! Thanks again!


	6. Scenes 11&12(Country Girl)

Thanks for checking in again! No acting tips tonight. However, I won't be posting next week due to the holiday weekend but the week after I will continue. I can't wait to post the juicy scenes I've already created but I upload two a week because I'm still thinking of the in between stuff but IT'S COMING! Also, I see that there are **over** **500** **people** **reading** each week but **NO ONE HAS REVIEWED**. If you are one of those 500+ people PLEASE do so. I want to know what you think. Yay? Nay?

* * *

EXT.- ALEXANDRIA- RICK & MICHONNE'S HOUSE- LIVING ROOM- DAY

Michonne stands next to Rick sitting on the sofa and Daryl backwards in a dining room chair. They review an area map of Alexandria spread out on the coffee table.

RICK

This is just about every place we hit up

within twenty miles in either direction.

DARYL

Then we just have to go further.

MICHONNE

That means a lot more resources and

people we don't have. Even if we find places much

further there's a chance they've been raided.

DARYL

If we don't risk that we risk losing stability here.

(Beat) I'll do it. I'll take Abraham and Eugene

on a three week scout.

RICK

You two are half the muscle of this place.

Eugene maybe but I need Abraham here.

DARYL

What about Tessa? She pretty good out there.

There is a bit of silence.

RICK

I'm not familiar with her skills.

MICHONNE

My cousin's a tomboy no doubt.

DARYL

Country girl as she put it.

MICHONNE

That too. But she's also a good strategist and

tracker. She might be needed here. So I'll go.

RICK

Where is she?

DARYL

I saw her a day or so ago.

MICHONNE

I'm sure she's around.

DARYL

You don't keep tabs on her much do you?

MICHONNE

(Beat)It's hard but I try not to shelter her.

I have to remind myself that she's not a little girl anymore.

But trust me, she can handle herself. She's has by far.

DARYL

Toughness. Runs in the family, huh?

MICHONNE FLASHES A SMILE OF "YOU KNOW IT."

Suddenly there are knocks at the door. They rush to open it.

Rick swings open the door to reveal Tessa sweating and out of breath.

TESSA

Rick, you need to come now.

Though she seem unharmed, Michonne pushes past the men to Tessa with a bit of concern.

MICHONNE

Tessa, you okay? What happe-

TESSA

I'm fine. But we're going to need about twelve people.

* * *

EXT. ROAD TO ALEXANDRIA- FIFTEEN MILES OUT- DAY

Abraham steps back from the opening trailer door of the eighteen wheeler truck as he slightly readies his weapon. Outside of it stands Rick, Michonne, Daryl, Tessa, Glenn, and a few other needed members of the group. On the truck, LOADS OF VARIOUS SUPPLIES. Hygiene, food, medicine, clothes, etc. Everyone stands in awe. It's been a while. Dumbfounded, Rick finally turns to Tessa.

RICK

Where did you find this?

TESSA

I got lucky.

She moves towards the trailer.

TESSA (CONT'D)

I would have driven it all the way but there

was only a half a tank of gas.

(Under her breath) Probably best it did run out.

Tessa gets on the back of the open trailer.

TESSA (CONT'D)

We leave the truck but get the supplies back quickly.

Stuff the trunks, backseats, any available space in the cars.

ABRAHAM

You don't have to tell me twice.

He gets on the truck and starts gathering supplies. Everyone else joins, too.

* * *

Thanks! **Review** , please!


	7. Scene 13&14(I Got Lucky)

Yay! I'm back! And guess who went to Senoia, GA to see the set of TWD? That's right. Anyway Hope everyone had a fun and SAFE holiday week. I will continue to update the two scenes a week though I can't promise a certain day.

ACTING TIP: Film acting is very much different from theater though it's still the same. The camera picks up EVERYTHING! Notice a few characters in the show (EX: Michonne) and how still they are. This is freaky, but the camera is a soul seer so your THOUGHTS CAN BE SEEN no matter how small they are. **GROUNDING** yourself and finding your **STILLNESS** in certain shots (mostly close ups) is a great technique to contain any nervous energy and channel emotions to your face. But keep in mind this could vary by genre for with comedy you can get away with being a bit over the top. Learning camera techniques is a great way to advance as an actor.

* * *

EXT. ALEXANDRIA- DAY

Tessa sits at a table finishing the crossword puzzle/riddle book until SLAM. On the table a dead opossum. She glances at it then turns her attention back to the puzzle.

TESSA

I'm not cleaning that.

DARYL

I didn't ask you too.

TESSA

I'm not eating that.

DARYL

(teasing)

Some country girl.

TESSA

And as one I will eat raccoon, squirrel,

rabbit and deer but I will not eat possum.

Its probably "playing possum."

DARYL

Naw, It's as good as dead.

Rick steps out onto the deck.

RICK

Hey, Tessa. Come walk with me real quick.

Tessa hesitates for a moment then closes the book, gets up and follows Rick out into the yard.

 _CUT TO:_

Rick waits for Tessa to catch up. They start to walk together.

RICK

I never thanked you for bringing

back those supplies. Guess I was a bit...

dumbfounded that you found

such needed quantity.

TESSA

You're welcome.

RICK

(Beat) You say you got lucky?

TESSA

Yep. I have a horseshoe up my ass. That's my only explanation.

Rick is a bit suspicious.

RICK

Well, how far did you go before you got "lucky".

TESSA

Why does that matter?

RICK

Just curious. Maybe there is more.

We can search around for oth-

TESSA

There's not. I checked. Let's leave well

enough alone for now. There's enough

food to last a month in a half, hygiene

for two maybe three. When that

runs out we'll talk.

Rick studies her stand offish expression but nods in agreement.

RICK

Alright.

TESSA

Excuse me.

Tessa walks off.

RICK IS LEFT WITH HIS THOUGHTS.

* * *

EXT.- ALEXANDRIA- WATCH TOWER- NIGHT

Tessa sits in the dark guard tower alone observing the few Walkers outside the gates. She watches them with empty emotion not daring to waist bullets on the few. A moment pass until something in the distant trees catches her attention. She gets up and goes to the opposite window to better view the faint red light eerily flowing through the woods like a beacon. Her breathing quickens as she lifts the rifle to look through the scope. It passes between the trees. Now she sees it. Now she don't until suddenly... it stops.

Tessa is tempted to squeeze the trigger but at such a range she knows she won't make the shot.

Then, just as it appeared, the red light vanishes back into thin air and the woods goes completely dark.

 _FADE IN THEME MUSIC:_

Tessa is clearly a bit shaken and keeps her weapon aimed. But after a moment of seeing no additional signs, she lowers her weapon. Heart bounding and a sudden chill consuming her body, Tessa tries to steady her breathing.

OPENING CREDITS...


	8. Scene 15&16(A Bit On Edge)

Shout out to Rita Crunche for the awesome review! Glad to know somebody is getting where this is going.

* * *

EXT. ALEXANDRIA- COMMUNITY GATES- DAY

Tessa walks towards the gates armed with her recurve over her shoulders. Rosita is manning the entrance.

ROSITA

Hey. What's up?

TESSA

Just heading out.

ROSITA

You know, you should chill.

The last few days you've done more

than all of us combined. You deserve

a break already.

TESSA

I'm not going out for supplies. Just taking a walk.

ROSITA

It's not exactly a walk in the park out there.

A lot of us aren't pulling serious shifts.

Ask someone to go with you.

Tessa gives her a faint nonchalant smile.

TESSA

I'll be fine, Rosita. I'm a big girl.

ROSITA

(Beat) Alright.

She opens the gates and Tessa walks through.

ROSITA (CONT'D)

Hey, everyone really appreciates what you did.

Just be careful out there.

Rosita closes the gates and Tessa walks on.

* * *

EXT.- ALEXANDRIA- COMMUNITY GATES- DAY

Rosita stares through the bars of the gates until the sharp roar of an engine ring in her ears. She turns to the noise. On his new bike, Daryl rides up to the gates and stops for Rosita to open them. She doesn't. Instead, she goes over to him.

ROSITA

Going anywhere particular?

Daryl shuts off the engine.

DARYL

Naw. Just got done fixing on my bike.

I'm gone take it out for a spin. Why?

ROSITA

Tessa's out there.

DARYL

She alright?

ROSITA

She seemed a bit on edge about something.

I don't know but... just keep an eye out for her.

Daryl eyes her sensing her concern for Tessa. He nods

DARYL

(Beat) Alright. If I come across her I'll see what's up.

Rosita goes back to the gates and he restarts his bike. She opens them for Daryl to proceed forward.

HE RIDES OUT.


	9. Scene 17&18(Smart not Brave)

EXT. -WOODS- DAY

Like a lioness stalking prey, Tessa carefully moves through the thick green forest examining every possible sign for what she had seen last night. Nothing. She walks on going deeper into the woods.

EXT. WOODS ROADSIDE- DAY

Daryl rides down the road until something on the side catches his eye. He brings the bike to a halt next to the object and looks at it before picking it up.

Tessa.

Daryl looks around in either direction for additional signs of her. His gets off his bike and walks to the side where the object was found. In the moist soil, a slight skid mark as if someone lost footing a bit going down the slope to the woods. The tracks recover and continue as faint footprints.

Taking his bike by the handles, Daryl walks it over to the less steep slope into the woods.

CUT TO:

EXT- WOODS- DAY

He covers the last of his vehicle with loose branches and leafs. Daryl scans the area for any additional signs he may have missed. To be sure he starts back at the first track and works his way from there.

Daryl paces just a few feet from start before noticing the tracks getting scarcer. One foot print here another one there until eventually they become almost non existing. Confusion is his expression. Surprisingly, Daryl Dixon is having trouble reading Tessa's tracks.

As he continues, Daryl eventually notices a pattern. Of the tracks he could see were usually around fallen leaves and sticks with only half a footprint embedded next to the forest debris. That's when Daryl realize she is using the pine needles, sticks and leaves as a tarp to step on and cover her tracks.

Daryl continues forward.

EXT. WOODS- DAY

Hours pass and Tessa snoops around the area in which she discovers as a hot spot for the mysterious light. Though there are no legible footprints, the soil has been disturbed. In the dirt, Tessa uncovers a glass beer bottle. She crotches to pick it up and tilts the bottle towards her noise to catch a whiff of it. It's fresh but how fresh is yet unknown. She glances around for any additional signs and potential danger. Nothing. Just as Tessa is about to head off, a shuffling noise through the trees rattles in her ears.

Shaken by the noise, Tessa dashes for cover behind a large tree. Her breathing quickens but she takes a few deep ones to calm her nerves. She calmly places an arrow on the arrow rest and clips it on the drawstring. Rearing against the tree, Tessa listens to the foot prints closing in from behind. Tessa takes another deep breath as the footprints stumble closer and closer. Walker?... No. The sound is too controlled. Tessa could feel her heart sprinting in her chest, so she inhales another breath of courage before readying her weapon. The faint noise is now close enough.

With fierceness in every muscle of her body, Tessa leaps out from behind the tree. Arrow aimed, ready for release- she fires but immediately jerks down her forward hand to tip the arrow off balance. It strikes the ground just missing the intruder's feet. Tessa completely freezes upon seeing another arrow aimed at her. A brief second later, she releases the remainder of her nervous energy and lowers her weapon as did the other archer who picks up the arrow at his feet.

With tension in her blood, Tessa rushes over to him.

TESSA

Daryl, what are you do- I could have killed you!

She snatches the arrow from him.

DARYL

Same here.

He relaxes.

TESSA

Stop stalking me!

DARYL

Stop leaving your bread crumbs!

Daryl shoves the object from the side of the road at her. She flinch as she catches it. Tessa gives him an annoyed yet frustrated glare before walking off in the opposite direction.

DARYL NOTICES THE EMPTY BOTTLE ON THE GROUND. HE KICKS IT OVER TO SEE THE FRESH BEER LABEL. CURIOUS YET SUSPICIOUS, HE LOOKS BACK IN THE DIRECTION OF TESSA.

CUT TO:

* * *

Tessa takes the lead. Stepping over the forest debris, she takes large enough steps as if trying to put distances between herself and the other archer. Its apparent they've been walking in silence for a while.

Tessa scans the area for additional signs while Daryl studies her from behind.

DARYL

You should really try staying put sometime.

Always seem like you've got a whole

lot of nothing to do.

Tessa remains silent and continues to walk.

DARYL (CONT'D)

You know your cousin was always running off, too.

TESSA

I'm gonna stop you right there.

Tessa turns to him.

TESSA (CONT'D)

I admire her but we're not the same.

I'm not running off...

DARYL

Then why are you getting defensive about it?

TESSA

(Beat) Go back or keep up.

Tessa turns away. Daryl stays still in his tracks looking after her with suspicion as she walks on. His expression..."Yeah, I know." He follows.

* * *

EXT. WOODS- DAY

After walking the woods for sometime, Daryl and Tessa heads back in the direction of the road.

DARYL

Maybe not just like Michonne but there is a pattern.

TESSA

We're at this again huh?

DARYL

Yeah. (Beat) You're looking for something.

TESSA

Maybe I'm just looking for a piece of mind.

DARYL

Well you ain't gone find it out here.

TESSA

You think you've got me figured out, don't you?

DARYL

I do.

TESSA

Alright. Shoot.

DARYL

Ya' do a good deed then pull away

because you're still not sure if you fit here.

Either that or you're afraid of something.

Tessa remains quiet at his chatter but tries to compose her feelings.

DARYL (CONT'D)

But what you said before about not

being with a group... I don't believe you.

TESSA

(Beat) Well, you don't have to. But you

can believe this. After what happened,

what I brought back. I know I can't sta-

Tessa's words are cut short as she discovers A FOOT PRINT IN A SHALLOW WATERY PUDDLE going in the direction in which they just came. She stops in her tracks.

TESSA (CONT'D)

Hold up.

Daryl walks back to her.

TESSA (CONT'D)

Did you do thi- no...

She glace at Daryl's feet.

TESSA (CONT'D)

It's not even your size. (Beat) And the sole pattern isn't mine.

DARYL

(examining track)

Yeah... and its fresh, too. (Beat) Somebody's following us.

TESSA

(under breath)

Or tracking us.

Suddenly, there is crackling in the woods. A figure moves in the far distance. It's not a Walker. Startled, Tessa heads in the opposite direction but Daryl moves with his crossbow ready to investigate until Tessa stops him.

TESSA (CONT'D)

(Whispering)

Let's go.

DARYL

No. I'm not runnin'.

TESSA

They haven't spotted us so we still have the advantage.

DARYL

They'll track us back to the community.

I'm going to shadow 'em and find

out who he's with.

Weapon ready, he push past her in the direction of the noises but she stops him again.

TESSA

No! (Beat) If there are others we will

be outnumbered. We'll throw them off

for a chase. Confuse our tracks long

enough to put some distance between us.

Wanting to push past her again, Daryl instead finds himself in conflict with her words. He glances to the distant intruder but ends up locking eyes with Tessa who gives him and almost pleading look.

TESSA (CONT'D)

Daryl, sometimes to win you have to

do the smart thing not always the brave.

Running doesn't make you coward no more

than confronting them makes you

a man. Believe me. Not this time.

The are voices are closing in. He glances in the direction then back to Tessa. Eventually, he gives in.

DARYL

C'mon.

Daryl and Tessa run in the opposite direction from the voices.


	10. Scene 19, 20, & 21(No Bread Crumbs)

Should have given the heads up I was on vacation so I didn't post last week. Anyway, I uploaded a little extra. Enjoy!

* * *

EXT. - WOODS- DAY

Tessa hops about in the Georgia Clay mud making multiple tracks. She then trails some off into the brush in either direction. Daryl just stands back observing her behavior. He gets what she is trying to accomplish but to what purpose.

TESSA

This should keep 'em busy.

She stops next to Daryl who looks at the mess of tracks she created.

TESSA (CONT'D)

Your turn.

DARYL

That ain't gone do much. If they're good, they'll

catch on and pick up on the strongest end.

TESSA

Yes but the confusion will slow them down.

By then, let's hope to be inside Alexandria.

Until then, we should be conscience of where we step.

Daryl looks at Tessa. It is apparent to him that she has had to do this before. He plays along and steps around a few times in the clay. When he finish, they dart off in a different direction off the woodland trail.

* * *

EXT.-ROADSIDE-DAY

Daryl and Tessa rip the natural covering of the branches and leaves off the bike.

They walk the bike up the slope to the road. Just as the two are prepared to put distance between them and their possible stalkers, a Walker appears close in the two lane road between them and the way to Alexandria. It growls and limps towards them. Daryl loads his crossbow.

DARYL

I got 'em.

Daryl aims but Tessa rushes over to him. She reaches out to lower his weapon.

TESSA

No. Leave it.

DARYL

What the f- Why?

TESSA

(Digging in pack)

You shouldn't leave bread crumbs.

Tessa pulls out a medium size rope and tosses one end to Daryl.

TESSA (CONT'D)

There's more than one way to skin a cat.

Daryl catches the rope and tightens his grip on it. They run towards the Walker, the middle of the rope snags it's midsection and it staggers backwards. Keeping the rope tight, they push it off the roadside and sends it down the slope rolling. Tessa recollects the rope as they rush back to the bike. Daryl starts it up, Tessa gets on behind him. She settles in the seat and wraps her arms around him. Daryl shuffles a bit at the gentle placements of her hands. Her left across his midsection and her right covering his heart. He nearly freezes completely after feeling her body press slightly against his back but Daryl snaps out of it by rutting the engine. He gently replace her right hand to his waist.

DARYL

Relax a bit. Hang on but not to tight.

TESSA

I won't let go.

He takes off down the road towards Alexandria.

* * *

EXT. - ALEXANDRIA- DUSK

The motorcycle reaches the gates of the community and comes to a halt for the guards to open. Awaiting their arrival, Rosita, now accompanied by Sasha, opens them and Daryl rides through but he doesn't stop. Instead, he continues on through the community. The two women look on after them then closes the gates.

Daryl brings the bike to a halt in front of the house Rick and Michonne reside in. He shuts off the engine as Tessa gets off.

TESSA

Thank you.

DARYL

Yeah.

TESSA

(Beat) We should keep our little encounter on the low, okay.

Before Daryl could respond she swiftly turns and walks to Michonne exiting the house.

MICHONNE

Hey. What are ya'll up to?

Michonne reaches to hug Tessa. Daryl watches as they break the bond. Particularly Tessa. Wanting him not to confront the stranger was one thing but to not report it... This pushes his suspicion over the edge but he remains quiet.

TESSA

Nothing. We were just out and about.

Daryl was teaching me more about tracking.

Michonne flashes a smile his way then back to Tessa.

MICHONNE

If you're hungry I managed to make something I think you'd like.

TESSA

Hungry not the word. I could eat whatever moves right now.

She heads up the steps to the door.

MICHONNE

(To Daryl)

Come on in, I made plenty.

DARYL

Thanks but nah. I'm gone finish working on

this bike before it gets to dark.

MICHONNE

Well, I'll put you up a plate. Come by

and get it when you're done.

Daryl gives a nod and starts his bike as Michonne heads up the steps. Tessa stands with the door half open and leaning against it. Daryl gives her one more glance before driving riding off. Her eyes trailing him as he go. Michonne stands next to Tessa and watch her watch Daryl.

MICHONNE

Thought you already knew how to track?

Tessa shrugs.

TESSA

There's always something to learn. (Beat) Let's go inside.


	11. Scenes 22, 23, 24, & 25(Secret)

INT.- ALEXANDRIA- RICK & MICHONNE'S HOUSE- LIVING ROOM-MORNING

The sun's rays pound through the curtains on Tessa who lay face up on the sofa under a blanket. Of the three rooms in the house with two of them already occupied, she prefers to sleep in the living room. On her restless nights she could easily slip out of the house and take a walk through the community or woods. Tessa folds an arm across her eyes and let out a sigh.

Foot steps approach and she peeks out of one eye to see who they belonged to. Rick stops in front of Tessa.

RICK

Hey... good morning.

Tessa just grunts and rubs the back of her neck.

RICK (CONT'D)

Well you're the one who wanted to sleep

on the couch. (Beat) Why don't you get up,

get something to eat. We're going on a run soon.

He exits the room as Tessa still lies with her arm covering half her face and looking up at the ceiling.

* * *

EXT- ALEXANDRIA- MORNING

Tessa heads down the steps of the house to the vehicle parked in front of it. Rick is loading a few things as she arrives.

RICK

That was faster than I thought you'd be.

TESSA

I've never taken long to get ready.

(Beat) Is everyone else ready?

RICK

Yeah, I'm ready.

Tessa gives him a puzzle look.

TESSA

Wait... It's just you and me?

RICK

Yeah. It's a short run. I can get to

know you personally other than through

Michonne. Maybe you can try some of

that "luck" of yours again.

TESSA

Darn... I left my "Horseshoe"

in my other pants.

Rick chuckles a bit. He gives her a pat on the shoulder as he walks to the driver side to get in.

RICK

Come on. Let's get a move on.

She gets in the passenger seat and Rick drives to the gates.

* * *

EXT. ALEXANDRIA -DAY

The day is pretty calm by far in the community as Michonne patrols the streets. A few neighbors are also out and about and some kids run to the newly built playground. She stops and watches them for a moment. The smiles on their faces, the energy they posses while playing sends Michonne into a momentary thought. After a moment she bat her eyelid to snap out o it recollect herself. She continues on until a familiar voice calls to her.

DARYL

Hey, 'Chonne! Hold up.

Michonne turns to see Daryl walking swiftly to her.

MICHONNE

Hey. You're heading out?

DARYL

I actually just got back. (Beat) I wanna

talk to you real quick about Tessa.

MICHONNE

Oh...?

Coming a bit closer, Daryl leans in to speak quietly to her.

DARYL

Look, I know you don't wanna "baby" her

but you should really keep an eye on her.

Michonne glares, listening to the haunting seriousness in his voice.

MICHONNE

What makes you say this?

DARYL

She's hiding something.

MICHONNE

So you're saying you don't trust her?

DARYL

I'm saying something is up. (Beat) That day before

we pulled up to the house, she was out in the woods-

MICHONNE

With you. She said you were teaching her to track.

Daryl sighs and shakes his head slightly.

DARYL

Don't play stupid, Michonne. She

knows how to track. Hell, she was doing

it when I found her and being extra

careful about it, too. Tessa was searching

for something... we found someone in

the woods somewhere.

Michonne give him a concerned glare.

MICHONNE

Who?

DARYL

I don't know and she wouldn't let

me find out. But I went back out there

today- nothing. You should talk with her

and find out what's up. She'll listen to you.

Hesitantly, she nods in agreement to Daryl's protest.

MICHONNE

She's on a run with Rick right now. But I'll see into it.

Daryl walks off leaving Michonne with her thoughts.

* * *

EXT.- ROAD- DAY

The vehicle speeds down the two lane highway. Inside the car, Rick and Tessa are silent. Though she can feel Rick's eyes darting back and forward from the road to her, she looks out the window at the scenery passing by.

RICK

It's no secret that Michonne and I are together.

TESSA

(Beat) You want my opinion on it?

RICK

I'm just thinking how much of an awkward

situation this must be for you. Being reunited

with a family member after so long then

finding out the things we've been through.

TESSA

You don't need my approval, Rick. I'm happy

for her. You're good for each other. She'd

probably agree that you're a lot better than Mike.

Rick looks to her as she seem a bit taken back.

TESSA (CONT'D)

Maybe that was to bold.

RICK

(Beat) Why don't we head down the

Old Highway and try our luck there?

They continue on down the road.


	12. 26,27,28,29,30

Late uploading but I had an important audition to prepare for. Thanks for the patience. Enjoy the chapter/ scenes! And please review. :)

* * *

INT.- ALEXANDRIA- RICK & MICHONNE'S HOUSE- LIVING ROOM- DAY

Michonne enters the living room and stops. She looks around for a moment hoping to find a clue as to what Daryl suspects of Tessa. She goes to the sofa and inspects the cushions. Tessa didn't have much to begin with so she actually doubt anything would be found. Still the fact that Tessa would opt to sleeping downstairs on a couch verse in the empty bedroom's queen sized bed was a bit odd to think of it.

As Michonne is deep in thought, Carl enter with Judith.

CARL

Hey, Michonne.

With a gasp, she turns to him.

CARL (CONT'D)

Have you seen the diaper bag?

MICHONNE

...I put it in the closet in our room.

CARL

Okay. (Beat) What were you doing?

MICHONNE

(Beat) Nothing. Just straightening up things.

Carl turns to leave but is stopped by Michonne.

MICHONNE (CONT'D)

Carl, what do you think of Tessa?

Carl hesitates for a moment to reflect on this.

CARL

She's okay with me. She's helpful...

and your blood relative... why?

Michonne sighs heavily.

MICHONNE

I just... wanna know.

CARL

(Beat) She goes out late at night if

that's why up want to know. I've never

thought anything of it because...

Well, I feel we can trust her.

She is quiet for a moment.

MICHONNE

Yeah... I hope so. Come on.

* * *

EXT.- SMALL TOWN- DAY

The vehicle is parked on street side in the distance as Rick and Tessa walk side by side. Both have a backpack but instead of her bow Tessa is armed with a hand gun holstered on her side. They are engaged in pre-conversation.

TESSA

You know, I use to be the person to bitch

about GMOs, calories and sugars and made

every effort to eat healthy. But what I

wouldn't give for a fat, sloppy, heart attack

on a bun at the local fast food joint now.

RICK

Well its good thing you chose to stay fit.

You're better prepared for survival today.

TESSA

Survival wasn't on my agenda. I just wanted

to live a long, illness free life. Something that

should've been so simple is far from reality now.

RICK

(Beat) None of us were prepared to live this way.

But things always bounce back and evolve.

Isn't that what you scientist believe?

TESSA

I'm no scientist, Rick. There are some things

I agree with and others debatable. I'm more

of a... naturalist? I guess. I believe in nature.

Her laws. Her balance.

RICK

And as in nature, you adapted to change. We all did.

TESSA

(Beat) Did we, really? Or have we become who we were all along?

Rick stops in front of the town bar and looks at her. He nods.

RICK

Half and half. (Beat) Let's check in here.

He draws his gun and heads in followed by Tessa.

* * *

INT.- SMALL TOWN- BAR - DAY

The door creeks open and in walks Rick with his weapon drawn creeping cautiously in. Tessa covers the rear as she enters and shuts the door behind. As usual, debris is everywhere. Everything from turned over tables, broken bottles, decorations barely hanging from walls and papers scattered everywhere.

Rick makes his way around the counter and checks underneath.

TESSA

Looking to get lit?

RICK

Usually bar owners strap guns under the

counters in case things go sour. There's a

chance they could have been missed.

TESSA

Umm... That's good to know.

RICK

What? No college parties back in your day?

TESSA

Maybe back in your day they were in bars. Mine clubs.

Tessa checks around in some of the cabinets. Nothing but a few empty or broken bottles, and other debris. She wonders deeper into the bar's back area leaving Rick in the front of the bar. In a back room, everything is in shambles except this one door that was clear from obstruction and a large old juke box placed in front of it.

Curious, Tessa approaches to remove the heavy piece of furniture. It screeches across the floor as Tessa pushes the force of her body against it. She opens the door but to her surprise four Walkers turn to greet her. In a panic, she shuts the door but they ram against it. Tessa just lets go, moves back and draws her knife as they spill out of the walk-in closet. The ghouls rush towards her but she kicks the first one in the midsection knocking it to the ground.

Tessa stabs the second in the head, it drops then she goes for the third but the fourth is closing in fast. After stabbing the third, to her misfortune, her weapon gets stuck in the creature's skull and she tries prying it loose. Thinking fast, Tessa kicks a chair in the path of the forth Walker just as the first is getting up. It misses the chair and continues towards her. After a few tugs, the blade is free and she take the fourth by the neck drives the knife in it's skull but the first Walker has closed in and prepares to deliver a bite before Tessa could remove the blade.

A shot ring out and the Walker collapse to the ground. Tessa turns to see Rick in the doorway with his Ruger aimed. He goes to her.

RICK

You alright?

TESSA

Yeah. Thanks.

She looks to the open walk-in closet and they head over. In the closet is a stash of goods and food items.

RICK

Looks like you didn't forget that horseshoe

after all. Let's pull the car around,

get this and head back.

TESSA

No, wait. (Beat) This is somebodies stash

and they obviously went through trouble to secure it here.

RICK

So. Maybe they're dead.

TESSA

No. It had to be pretty recent. The area around

the door was clear and there's not a speck

of dust on these cans. (Beat) I know we'd rather

have a lot than not enough but we still have

more than this person. I'm just saying... what

if this person is alone? I know what that's

like. And it shows there are still

caring people in this world.

Rick ponders a moment as he studies her expression. Coming to terms he nods.

RICK

Alright. How about we take half and come

back in a few days? If the place remains

untouched we take the rest.

Tessa smiles.

TESSA

Deal.

Suddenly a noise is heard from the main bar area. Rick and Tessa draw their guns and heads back.

Rick lead the way with Tessa covering the rear. They creep through the hall but just as Rick turn the corner a shotgun cocks and aims for his face. Rick and Tessa draws on the man who's name is **TWITCH** but no one fires. Then **TWO OTHER MEN** aim for the duo. Three against two.

TWITCH

What cha' take?!

Rick reasons with him.

RICK

We didn't take anything. Just lower your weapons and we'll talk about this.

TWITCH

Ain't nobody "talked" in a long time.

TESSA

Nobodies got to get hurt. Just do as he asked.

TWITCH

Shut up!

Tessa looks a bit taken aback not by his remark but his reaction. As if he was malfunctioning he made jerking or "twitching" motions. From behind him in the distance, the two others back him up.

MAN 1

Twitch, they got a SUV parked on

the street. We should check it!

TWITCH

Yeah I saw! It's looking pretty clean that mean

you people must be from somewhere nice.

Rick slowly pretends to hand over his weapon and step towards Twitch as if he is surrendering just so the men could lower their guard.

RICK

See we're "talking". So let's just lower our weapons...

Rick maintains eye contact as him continues to "hand over" but Tessa stands her ground. Just as Rick gets closer Twitch cocks the shotgun with the intention of firing upon Rick but Tessa fires first hitting Twitch in the shoulder. Bullets galore now and Rick and Tessa dives behind the bar counter as the two uninjured men use whatever cover they had.

RICK (CONT'D)

Caring people, huh?

TESSA

Yep.

In between shots Rick and Tessa fire back. Twitch is alive but remains on the floor to crawl towards the door.

Knowing this isn't going anywhere, Tessa stops for a moment as to devise a strategy. Aimlessly shooting not only waste bullets but is bound to draw Walkers. She glances around to see a circular mirror hanging in the corner of the bar near the ceiling. Its in the perfect angle to provide them the whereabouts of their opponents. The two men are spread apart. One behind a table, the other a pool table. Time to end this.

Tessa gets Ricks attention and points to the mirror. He gets it and they split off. Rick to the right Tessa to the left. She fires a test shot from over the counter and ducks back down. As suspected, Man 2 rears up to fire back and with that she rolls from behind the bar and shoots the man taking him out.

With a tougher time due to the thick pool table, Rick tries to find an opening. But with a little bit of patience no need. Man 1 rears up at the wrong time or, for Rick, the right time and he takes the shot. Rick and Tessa unite but are suddenly alerted by the sound of the bar door flinging open. They chase after Twitch.

* * *

EXT. SMALL TOWN - DAY

Twitch runs across the road towards the woods holding his wounded shoulder just as Rick and Tessa runs out to pin point him. Rick takes aim but he knows the distance is too far. He attempts to pursue but Tessa stops him.

TESSA

Rick he's injured and not a threat to us anymore.

Rick looks to her.

TESSA (CONT'D)

He might get an infection or just bleed

to death anyway. (Beat) Let's get our prize.

She walks back to the bar.

* * *

EXT. ROAD- DAY.

For the most part the car ride is quiet with Rick at the wheel and Tessa peering out the window at the passing scenery. Rick glances over to see a slight smile on Tessa's face.

RICK

What's got you smiling over there?

Tessa doesn't respond immediately. Still smiling a bit she looks over at him and shakes her head.

TESSA

It's nothing much just... I just realized how

much you remind me of someone.

They exchange eye contact for a moment as Rick's expression reads "who?"

TESSA (CONT'D)

You remind me of my Dad.

RICK

How's that?

TESSA

Because you... you're the kind of man that

can make a way out of no way. Make ends

meet by any means necessary. My Daddy was

like that and I can see that Carl is going to be, too.

Rick divides his attention between her and the road.

RICK

Thank you. In a sense we all are like that.

TESSA

True. But from the stories... it started with you.

They return to their individual thoughts the remainder of the ride.

* * *

Thanks! Review!


	13. Scenes 31 & 32

EXT.- ALEXANDRIA- DAY

Rick pulls up to the "stock house" where the supplies and weapons are kept. Rick and Tessa gets out as **TORRI** , another member of the community who is keeping inventory, walks out to greet them.

TORRI

Wow, you guys are really racking up.

I'm going to have to rearrange some things.

TESSA

Well sorry for all the extra work.

(To Rick) I'll help Torri with the supplies.

RICK

Alright. I'm gone get back to the house.

Drive the car around when you're done.

Rick heads off and continues down the street in the direction of their house. As he stroll down the street, he takes in the sights before him. There is a sense of inner peace within him. The fact that Negan and The Saviors were defeated and Alexandria gained two new allies with Hill Top and The Kingdom. On top of that the people in his community are fed and taken care of. A slight smile spread across his face at children playing, neighbors out and about on their porches talking, walking down the street, tending to gardens and a few livestock. The community is alive and thriving and in this moment everything is good. Now at his doorstep he enters the house.

* * *

INT. ALEXANDRIA- RICK AND MICHONNE'S HOUSE- LIVING ROOM- DAY

Rick looks over to see Michonne sitting on the couch where Tessa sleeps. She is reading a book but gets up to greet him.

MICHONNE

Hey, how was it?

RICK

Great. We got more supplies though we

ran into a little trouble. Nothing we couldn't handle.

MICHONNE

Walkers?

RICK

No. Three guys the supplies belonged to.

We tried reasoning with them but they

wouldn't listen. It ended in a little

shoot out but one guy ran off.

Michonne gets a bit worried.

MICHONNE

Oh my- where is Tessa?

RICK

Just fine. She's helping at the stock house

right now. She actually injured the guy that ran off.

Michonne is relieved a bit but then a puzzled look comes across her face. Rick notices.

RICK (CONT'D)

Everything okay with you? How was your patrol?

MICHONNE

I'm... fine. Just I had a little talk with Daryl that's all.

RICK

About?

Michonne is conflicted if she should tell him but shrugs her shoulders and slightly smiles.

MICHONNE

(Beat) I don't even know yet.

RICK

Well, let me know when you figure it out.

He gives her a kiss and walks off.

* * *

EXT. WOODS- DAY

Roaming Walkers are drawn to the sound of running, panting and not to mention the sweet aroma of living blood. Exhausted, Twitch stumbles over sticks and other forest debris whilst holding his wounded shoulder. To weakened to fight back, he dodges as many as possible like a football player going for the touchdown.

Twitch can't shake the few already on his trail and yet he continue to attract more. Now with eight Walkers tailing him, his body is breaking with exhaustion from blood loss until he collapse completely but franticly starts to crawl as they close in. One grabs hold to his leg and he turns to try and kick it off just as it tries to bite. Before the bite is delivered, shots ring out and the creatures fall before Twitch. He kicks it off his leg and looks up with astonishment.

Three armed men comes towards him from behind the slanged Walkers. They look at him.

PHIL

No, he's not one of them.

BILL

Yeah, just a commoner. (To Twitch)

Where you heading, sunny? Or maybe

I should ask where you coming from?

Still panting, Twitch just looks at them from his position on the ground. Dan notices the wound.

DAN

That wound on your shoulder. Were you bit?

Twitch still remains silent and panting.

BILL

Well, if you were bit we should just

put you out of your misery.

They cock their guns and point them at Twitch.

TWITCH

I was shot!... I was shot. So were my friends.

PHIL

Well where are they?

TWITCH

Dead... in a small town off the old highway.

We had supplies stored away and tried

to protect it when we were attacked.

Now I'm just a rouge.

DAN

Attacked by who- how many? How long ago?

TWITCH

About an hour in a half ago maybe two.

Some man with a beard and young girl...

with dreadlocks.

This seems to catch their attention.

BILL

(Beat) Really now? Show us.

* * *

Review. :)


	14. Scenes 33, 34, 35

Hi everyone! Thanks for the patience because it's been pretty busy wrapping up thing in my personal life. I did a little something different and you will see it as you read but I added music to help build the scene. I will do that from time to time and it will be pretty cool (if not distracting) to go to **youtube** and play the song whilst reading to kind of get the feel.

* * *

EXT. ALEXANDRIA- MID AFTERNOON

Things are in full swing in the community as people carry out their chores. Michonne heads to the watch tower post where she is scheduled for her mid afternoon to mid evening shift. Just as she reaches the tower, Daryl and Aaron are climbing down the post after their shift. Aaron reaches the bottom first.

MICHONNE

Everything clear?

AARON

Yeah. We just spotted a couple of deer and small

herd of Walkers up there. Nothing too exciting.

MICHONNE

Good. If it stays that way then it'll be an easy day for me.

Daryl reaches the bottom with a rifle and his crossbow. Aaron takes the rifle.

AARON

Okay. I'll see you around. Oh, Daryl,

I've got to get the tomatoes from the patch

but if you could tell Eric I'll be there soon...

DARYL

Alright.

Aaron heads off.

MICHONNE

Tomatoes?

DARYL

He's making some kind of stew tonight.

MICHONNE

You're staying over?

DARYL

Naw, just for dinner.

MICHONNE

(Teasing)

You're such a rouge.

He mumbles a "Yeah" and starts off.

DARYL

I'm gone see what else needs to be done.

Michonne grabs his arm.

MICHONNE

Hey. They just got back.

DARYL

You talk to her?

MICHONNE

No. But Rick said they ran into some

guys that shot at them. Everything's good

but when you were out there you

encountered some guys too?

Daryl nods.

MICHONNE (CONT'D)

I'm thinking maybe they were the ones you saw.

DARYL

Where is she now?

MICHONNE

At the stock house helping with the supplies they found.

Daryl studies her expression for a moment There seems to be a bit of confusion with her.

DARYL

Well... don't know unless you ask.

There's another rifle up there.

He walks off leaving Michonne in thought.

* * *

EXT. - SMALL TOWN- OLD HIGHWAY- DAY

Twitch and the three men stand in the road where the incident occurred hours earlier.

TWITCH

There's the bar right there. No doubt they

taken all the supplies. They had a car parked

along the side there.

He points to where the car was parked. Phil walks over.

TWITCH (CONT'D)

I don't know which direction they came

from or where they went.

PHIL

(Examining tire tracks)

Oooh, but I do.

Twitch stands holding his shoulder between Dan and Bill.

DAN

And you're sure, it was a dreadhead girl with a bearded man?

TWITCH

I'm handicap but blindness ain't one of them.

BILL

For our sake, let's hope you're right.

With that, Bill pulls out his gun and plants a bullet in Twitch's brain. The man falls flat as Bill puts the weapon away.

BILL (CONT'D)

Gents, we have a fresh trail. Let's get this done.

They move on.

* * *

EXT.- ALEXANDRIA- WATCH TOWER- EARLY EVENING

Michonne paces slowly back and forth across the deck of the tower scanning the area both inside the community and out. Suddenly, something in the shadow line between the border of a field and the woods on the far side catches her attention. Though the figure is in the distant shadows, Michonne leaps into action with a feeling of who it might be. The Samurai swiftly climbs down from the tower with her focus on the area.

Half way, she skips the last few steps and jumps down landing on both feet then races for the gate where another Alexandrian is keeper.

MICHONNE

(to Gate Keeper)

Open up! Man the post.

The gate opens and she dashes for the side of the community where the figure was last seen.

EXT.- WOODS- MID EVENING

Holding the handle of the sword connected to her back, Michonne carefully and quickly examines the area in attempts to keep a fresh trail. She picks up a few fresh tracks and heads off. At first closer together, the tracks are now spreading further apart indicating that the being is now running. Michonne picks up the pace but watches her own footing as to not contaminate the trail. Due to the increasing number of pine needles on the forest floor, the tracks become faint with every step until they go cold. Michonne isn't as skilled in tracking as Daryl or her cousin but knows enough to get by. In this case, instinct directs her and she follows.

{ **Music Selection** : Dan Gibson- Jesu Dulcis Memoria}

THE LAST OF SUNLIGHT IS SEEN FADING THROUGH THE CANOPY. THE FOREST IS NOW A LUSH OF DARK GREEN AND SHADOWS.

Finally, after about two hours later, Michonne catches up to exactly who she suspected it to be. It's Tessa but she is not alone. Though her cousin's back is to her, Michonne conceals herself behind a large enough tree to observe her bazaar behavior.

Tessa stands frozen with tears swelling in her eyes then paces a bit before collapsing to her knees before a male Walker. It is alive but its body is crushed beneath a fallen tree trunk. The creature snarls and grabs for her but she keeps her distance as she sobs... and sobs... and weep silently.

Michonne wants to reveal her presence but also wants to observe and make sense of what she is seeing. So many questions shroud her mind about this encounter. After a few moments, Tessa who is shaking with tears draws her knife and puts the Walker down. It's groans and snarls cease but Tessa's cries are still heard as she scream out a bit in frustration, throwing the knife to the side in the process.

Michonne lets this moment sink in with an expression of concern yet confusion on her face. Seeing this contradicts everything Tessa has told them. She turns back to see Tessa gathering sticks and other loose forest debris to cover the remains of the now completely deceased being. Once completed and after another moment of silence, Tessa grabs her belongings then heads off in the opposite direction from Michonne.

Once Tessa is out of sight, Michonne creeps over to the buried creature to uncover it's face. There is a stab to it's temple and blood streaming down it's face. The Walker is still pretty fresh, possibly recently died a week ago. It's facial features still in decent shape for Michonne to make out that it is a young man, about Tessa's age, beard, and brown complexion. Michonne sighs and re- covers the body. She looks in the direction where Tessa headed off then she, too, heads off back to Alexandria.

* * *

I hope that song painted a picture of grieving. Review. :)


	15. Scenes 36, 37 & 38

INT. - ALEXANDRIA- RICK & MICHONNE'S HOUSE- LATE NIGHT

Michonne lays awake next to a sleeping Rick. They both are naked but under the thin silk sheets. She just stares at the ceiling in thought before finally getting up to sneak around the room and get dressed.

She opens the bedroom door where Carl and Judith are to check on them. Carl is sleep in his bed as Judy in her crib. Now for one more...

Through the dark, Michonne maneuvers her way through the house seeing only the shadow of furniture. She comes to a stop before the living room and looks to the sofa but Tessa is not there. In a slight panic, Michonne goes through the house swiftly but quietly. She checks the kitchen, behind any other closed door and then she realizes...

Michonne heads up the stairs to the empty bedroom and opens the door. She is relieved to see Tessa lying sleep in the bed. Hesitate, she creeps over to her. From what Michonne could tell, Tessa cried herself to sleep due to the tear stains on her face. She looks peaceful but at the same time troubled in her sleep. Michonne sighs deeply.

* * *

EXT.- ALEXANDRIA- NIGHT

The night is quiet and peaceful as Michonne walks down the street to herself. Then a voice calls out.

DARYL (O.S.)

Hey.

She turns to see The Archer sitting on the railings of Carol and Morgan's porch smoking a cigarette. Michonne slightly smiles.

MICHONNE

Hey. What's with you?

DARYL

Carol and Morgan... they're having a "Moment".

MICHONNE

(smiling)

Aw, poor baby.

DARYL

I can't sleep through that. (Beat) Where you off to?

Michonne sighs.

MICHONNE

I don't know. Just... out.

Daryl puts out the cigarette and goes over to her.

DARYL

Guess I'll take a walk to.

The two head down the street at pace. They are silent for a moment until Michonne finally speaks her mind.

MICHONNE

Tessa cried herself to sleep.

Daryl just looks and silently listens to her. A slight frown on his face.

MICHONNE (CONT'D)

I saw her slip into the woods today

and tracked her for a while. Just beyond

the creek you found her there she was.

(Beat) You were right. She's hiding something.

DARYL

What was it?

MICHONNE

She was crying over a Walker then buried it.

DARYL

What did she tell you?

MICHONNE

I haven't confronted her yet.

DARYL

(Beat) I'll do it.

MICHONNE

No. I will. She was very distraught

over it so I'm just giving her a little space.

(Beat) The reason you're right, I think

she may have known that Walker in life.

Daryl silently looks at her.

MICHONNE (CONT'D)

(Beat) I feel terrible. My only living relative

and I know little to nothing about her.

DARYL

You do.

MICHONNE

I don't. (Beat) Growing up she would call me,

telling me about school field trips, friends

and any other thing going on in her life. But I

was always busy... busy doing nothing.

Other than Andre, I was putting my attention

on things that doesn't even matter anymore.

Even now, you're more attentive to Tessa than I.

The one person that SHOULD matter MOST

and I use excuses like not wanting to baby her.

DARYL

And you shouldn't. Look, you're right

to give her space. You're right... she's

tough. As much as I wanted, I couldn't

keep up with Merle.

Michonne stops walking and so does Daryl. Her expression seems somewhat defeated and discouraged.

DARYL (CONT'D)

(Beat) And about that day... I don't think

I ever thanked you for trying to reason with him.

MICHONNE

You don't have to. He had his reasons.

He gave us a chance. That's something we

could all respect.

DARYL

Yeah... Merle's never done anything

like that in his whole life.

Michonne looks to him.

MICHONNE

(Beat) Daryl, thank you. For keeping

an eye on her when I didn't.

He shrugs and nods.

DARYL

It's what we do.

She smiles at him and they continue on.

* * *

INT. - RICK AND MICHONNE'S HOUSE- TESSA'S ROOM- DAY

Tessa places a backpack on the bed and stuffs a few items inside. She glances around making sure she has everything. On the night stand is the picture of her, Michonne and Michonne's Mom. Tessa picks it up and looks at it before a knock is heard at the door. She knocks the backpack on the floor and kicks it under the bed just before the door opens. Michonne enters and closes the door behind.

MICHONNE

How are you feeling?

Tessa silently looks at Michonne, curious of why she asked.

TESSA

I'm fine... What's up?

Michonne shrugs.

MICHONNE

I just came to see what you were up to.

She walks to Tessa.

MICHONNE (CONT'D)

We've all been busy so I thought to see you. Do some catching up.

TESSA

Well, I was actually on my way out.

MICHONNE

Where?

TESSA

Just... see what needs to be done, I guess. Catch you later.

Tessa heads for the door.

MICHONNE

I followed you into the woods the other day.

Tessa stops but doesn't turn to her.

TESSA

I know... I just hoped you'd never ask.

MICHONNE

Then you also know that I'm not a simpleton. You knew that Walker.

TESSA

(Beat) Yes. Yes I did.

Tessa turns to her older cousin. Michonne has an expression of "Who was it?"

TESSA (CONT'D)

He was an accompanist... and someone I was in love with.

Michonne stares at her with sorrowful concern. Tessa, however, seems unaffected as if she has come to terms with this fate. She has a hardened look though it was still softened by her beautiful exotic appeal, she seems pretty stand offish. Tessa turns away but Michonne approaches her and pulls her in for a warm hug. They hold for a moment before Michonne coldly breaks the embrace. Realizing something she glares at her.

MICHONNE

Accompanist... for what?

TESSA

(Beat) Surviving.

MICHONNE

Don't be vague. Surviving what? And don't say Walkers.

Tessa takes a deep breath and sighs calmly keeping direct eye contact with Michonne.

TESSA

I was apart of a group...

* * *

 **Review? :)**


	16. In The Woods Somewhere

INT. ALEXANDRIA- RICK AND MICHONNE'S HOUSE- DAY

Michonne is on edge sitting and thinking about everything Tessa had just told her. Her guard is up, her mind is racing as she is conflicted on what to do. Michonne jumps up and begins pacing to release tension. Then there is a knock at the door and Michonne goes to open it. Torri is smiling on the other side.

TORRI

Hey, Michonne. Is Tessa around?

I really need some help at the stock house.

MICHONNE

She is but she's not allowed to come out right now.

TORRI

(teasing)

Not allowed? What, is she two?

(Beat) What about Carl?

MICHONNE

He's out with Rick tending to things.

TORRI

Well... can you help me?

MICHONNE

No, I'm tending to something and Judith is asleep.

TORRI

And a lot of other people are busy, too.

(Beat) C'mon, I promise it'll take like...

five minutes. Seven at most.

Michonne looks towards the stairs but she dared not let Tessa know she was leaving.

TORRI (CONT'D)

This stuff is heavy and I can't do it alone.

Though still conflicted, she snaps back to Torri.

MICHONNE

(whispering)

Alright. Seven minutes tops.

She quietly closes the door and rushes to the stock house with Torri. Peering out the window upstairs, Tessa watches as her cousin goes swiftly down the street with Torri. Tessa waist no time.

* * *

EXT. ALEXANDRIA- AARON AND ERIC'S HOUSE - GARAGE- GLOOMY DAY

Thunder is roaring and grayish dark clouds hang around the community. Carol watches as Daryl fix on his bike.

CAROL

You were just fixing it a while back.

What's wrong with it now?

Daryl pulls a piece from the bike.

DARYL

Speaking English to you... one of the main

components I knew was only gonna last

a while longer. It got a bit more juice but I

won't risk taking it out for nothing. Not

until a find a good replacement out on

the road. Been looking for a while now.

CAROL

Well, you can look cool in a pick up truck until then.

DARYL

Yeah right.

He places the piece back on.

CAROL

Well, come in before the rain pours and

get some lunch. Those clouds are coming

pretty fast.

Carol heads off in the direction of her home.

DARYL

Alright. I'll be over.

Daryl takes a rag to wipe oil from his hands. He glances out into the community to see Michonne and Torri in the distance walking swiftly to the stock house. He doesn't think to deeply about it and carry on with his business.

* * *

DARKNESS.

Darkness... more peaceful than light. In darkness you can see nothing but in the light you can everything. The good the bad and the ugly. At least that's what her Grandmother once said and she's right. Darkness... this is what Tessa choose. Everything goes away. There was nothing worth seeing anymore. She doesn't choose her future, her fate is already written. Everything she was or ever will be- gone.

Just yesteryears, Tessa was like any other young adult. She was a college student, experiencing new things in life, achieving goals and chasing dreams, developing a social life and love. Now she finds herself figuring out life a whole new way. Running and hiding and for what? Just to breathe the dying stench of the world? Tessa was alive but she wasn't living. Her dreams in the old world was now non- existent in the new. To have a good job, travel the world and experience things, have fun with life, hopefully find that lover and some day even...

A deep exhale and Tessa opens her eyes.

* * *

MONTAGE.

EXT. - WOODS- SMALL CABIN - GLOOMY RAINY DAY

Deep in the dark green forest, Tessa sits on the porch of a small, rugged cabin looking out into the woods at the first drops of the rain falling through the canopy. Dead Walkers are scattered around the cabin in attempts to mask her live odor from those wonder the woods. Even if the bodies attract the curiosity of the living, they are her best defense against the uncontrollable dead creatures.

{Music Selection: "In The Woods Somewhere" by Hozier}

Tessa reflects on the choice she has made to leave Alexandria. An expression of regret yet satisfaction fills her face before she goes inside just as the rain starts to pour.

CUT TO:

EXT. ALEXANDRIA- CAROL AND MORGAN'S HOUSE - PORCH- GLOOMY RAINY DAY

Daryl sits tending to his crossbow and smoking a cigarette until a feeling comes over him. He stops with a chilling expression on his face and glare out at the now pouring rain. This feeling, as if something was about to happen, clearly tug at his mind yet he remains subtle about it. He nonchalantly gets up and tosses the cigarette out into the rain. The Archer takes his crossbow and goes inside.

CUT TO:

INT. - ALEXANDRIA- RICK & MICHONNE'S HOUSE- GLOOMY RAINY DAY

Michonne enters the house lightly damped from the rain. Lucky for her, she was half way back to the house when it started and ran the rest of the way.

MICHONNE

Tessa?... Tessa!

Michonne calls out through the house for her cousin but there is no response. She goes into the living room. No one. Then into her bedroom. Not there either. Michonne snoops around for a moment and notices a few things missing. Things that would be essential to survival like cords from the TV for tieing things shut, hand mirror, hygiene, etc. But on the night stand is the picture from her boot. Michonne picks it up and ponders for a quick moment before Judith cries at the clap of thunder. She storms out of the room.

EXT. WOODS- GLOOMY RAINY DAY

THE RAIN HAS DIED DOWN A BIT IN THE THICK GROWTH OF THE DARK GREEN FOREST.

In the now humid weather, the three men, Bill, Phil and Dan scout the woods for their query. After a moment, Phil gets a lead and nudges his head in the direction.

CUT TO:

EXT. ALEXANDRIA- CAROL & MORGAN'S- GLOOMY DAY

Carol opens the door with a pleasant smile upon seeing Michonne holding Judith under a poncho. The Samurai speaks something to her which causes Carol's expression to turn to concern as she looks to Michonne's worried expression. Morgan and Daryl approaches the doorway after hearing the women. They seem to be listening as Michonne walks inside and Carol closes the door.

CUT TO:

INT. WOODS- SMALL CABIN- GLOOMY DAY

A TV cord is tied around the door knob and a piece of furniture to stall entry. Tessa sits on the floor clear of the windows sharpening her knife when she hears a noise. She readies herself and crouch down next to the window to peek outside. It is only a Walker but in the distant trees she notices movement. Living movement. Tessa swiftly gathers her belongings and bolts out the back door.

CUT TO:

INT.- ALEXANDRIA- CAROL & MORGAN'S HOUSE- GLOOMY DAY

Carol holds Judith for Michonne as herself, Daryl and Morgan listen to her explain what's happened. Daryl's expression the most concerned besides Michonne.

INT. WOODS- GLOOMY DAY

The three men are position themselves outside the door. Dan and Phil are on both sides of the door whilst Bill kicks the door. Due to the tied cord around the knob, it takes a couple of kicks until finally the door gives way, halfway cracking off the frame. Inside the cabin, a clutter of mess but they now examine every corner of it. Phil quickly picks up the trail again and they head out the back door.

CUT TO:

EXT. WOODS- DAY

Tessa runs through the woods avoiding Walkers when ever possible. The mud makes it somewhat of a challenge but she jumps over fallen logs, nearly slips on pine cones and even splash into fresh, muddy puddles but she dare to stop until there is a fair amount of distance between her and the men.

DARYL (Voice Over)

How long ago?

MICHONNE (Voice Over)

I don't know. It couldn't have been long.

But she told me something...

Tessa finally stops behind a tree and catches her breath. Chest heaving, she rears her head back on the trunk and gently close her eyes for a moment. Darkness. That moment of peace.

CUT TO:

INT. ALEXANDRIA- CAROL & MORGAN'S- GLOOMY DAY

With urgency in his steps, Daryl bolts past the women and out the door with his crossbow at hand. Carol assures Michonne as Morgan follows Daryl out.

MORGAN

I'll gather who I can while you get the head start.

Moments later, Morgan is running down the street as the roar of a motorcycle's engine fills the community. He rides to the gates. Upon seeing him approach, the Keeper immediately opens them and Daryl rides straight through. He looks on after him knowing that something is happening.

Determination fills every essence of his being as he race down the road to a suspected destination.

Daryl has lost so much and so many, more than what he's gained. For what he has gained, he is willing to fight and hold on to it by all means. Some way this includes Tessa. He has grieved over to many important females throughout his life from his Mom, Sophia, Beth, Denise and nearly Carol to allow this cycle to continue. That day he found Tessa in the woods somewhere, he did more than save some girl, or reunite Michonne with her cousin. Daryl is unknowingly saving his future- again.

{ Music Ends}


	17. Scenes 41, 42, 43, 44 & Prey

**Hi guys! Thanks so much to everyone who continue to read each week. I will try to upload as much as possible every week though I can't guarantee I'll be posting on the same days. Please let me know what you think about this chapter (these scenes) particularly the one between Daryl and Tessa. It's one of my favorites. Enjoy!**

* * *

EXT. WOODS- CAMP- NIGHT

Morgan, Rosita, Sasha and Abraham are sitting at the dim firepit.

ROSITA

She may be long gone by now or maybe not even in these parts.

MORGAN

Daryl has reason to believe she is. We will find her.

ROSITA

Where is he right now?

SASHA

In the RV resting up.

ABRAHAM

We set out so fast it didn't even

cross my mind. Morgan, do you

want to fill us in on exactly how

deep of a shit puddle Tessa has gotten

herself into?

They all sit quietly. The three of them expecting Morgan to answer but he just stares into the fire.

ABRAHAM (CONT'D)

Do you even know?

MORGAN

(Beat) It's nothing she's gotten

into but something she was already in.

How ever deep that is... we all are in it now.

An eerie silence hang the air. Nothing but the crackle of the firepit is heard as everyone ponders his words.

ABRAHAM

Sounds like we're up for somethin' heavy.

SASHA

Let's not jump to conclusion. We'll find

Tessa and hear it from her. We

should all get some sleep. There's

no doubt Daryl would want to start early.

* * *

INT. WOODS- CAMP- RV- NIGHT.

Daryl lie wide awake on his back in the bunk bed of the RV. He tried sleeping but anxiety pumps through his veins at such a speed it made him want to just fight bears instead since Morgan has talked him out of searching for Tessa tonight. In the dark, they would be tripping over themselves and greatly decrease their safety.

Daryl has lived this chapter before only this time the girl he is after chose to leave and for a reason any man should be pissed over. All he could do was force himself to sleep. Daryl rolls over on his side and closes his eyes. Upon doing so he realize... _"Why am I even doing this?"_ Is it simply because Tessa is Michonne's cousin that he feels such dedication to this mission? After all, it was Michonne that lead him back to his brother, Merle. Perhaps this is a chance to repay such gratitude to her as to reunite Michonne with her only living relative.

Or maybe, since all the conflict has died down, Daryl Dixon just doesn't have anything else to do with his time. Possibly, his willingness to go after Tessa is for a reason he feels but can't admit nor understand. Whatever the reason, Tessa had to come back and he was going to be sure of that. She belonged there in Alexandria.

Daryl reflects on all the things she adds to the community. Through her secretive lifestyle, he could see that Tessa has a high respect for herself and she's not afraid to call things how she see it. After the conversations, he knows this girl had a lot to live for in her previous life and still does. Tessa had drive, ambition and goals something he never thought to explore whilst living in the shadow of his brother. That kind of devotion encouraged him to want to reach for something though he's not quite sure what yet.

Tessa's aura is as mighty as a lion being opportunistic and fierce, yet her spirit as free and gentle as a bird. She is perfectly capable of providing for herself and her strong persona proves that she doesn't need a man for protection which makes Daryl, in a strange way, want to protect her. Stupid right?

Even so, she couldn't be strong all by herself. Tessa needs their help and this time Daryl is willing to aggressively defend.

* * *

INT. ALEXANDRIA- RICK AND MICHONNE'S HOUSE- LIVING ROOM- NIGHT

Michonne worrisomely looks out the window watching for a hopeful return. Rick approaches.

RICK

You should get some sleep.

I'll keep watch.

MICHONNE

I should be out there.

RICK

You can't be two places at once.

If she comes back you need to be

here. If she doesn't, Daryl and the

other's will find her. He will.

MICHONNE

And when he finds her...

can he bring her back? Tessa's

not the most cooperative when

she's set to something.

Rick just looks to her for a moment.

RICK

Go... get some rest. If we don't

hear word from him by tomorrow,

I'll send out another party.

Michonne hesitates for a moment then nods. Rick kisses her forehead and she walks off.

* * *

EXT. - WOODS- MID DAY

Daryl, Morgan, Abraham, Sasha and Rosita set out early to get a good lead on Tessa. They scout the woods for any possible clue.

ROSITA

We've been at it since dawn and so far nothing.

MORGAN

We'll find something.

ROSITA

The supplies she took was far out.

At least fifty miles or so. Who's to

say she isn't that far this time? (To Daryl)

What makes you think she's in this area?

Daryl takes lead. He doesn't answer her but is completely focused on the task.

MORGAN

Perhaps it's best we start small

before going far out. There weren't

any vehicles missing and she

couldn't have gotten too far on foot.

SASHA

Maybe she found one out on the road.

ABRAHAM

Or hopefully she came to her senses

and went back to the community.

A bit annoyed with all the uncertain chatter Daryl speaks.

DARYL

We should split up. Time is of essence.

The more ground we cover in either

direction increases our chances of finding her.

Rosita

What the hell...

They arrive at a clearing and are surprised to find a mass confusion of tracks in the Georgia clay mud.

ROSITA

Who did this?

SASHA

Multiple people?

DARYL

Naw. Who else.

With a sudden rush of adrenaline, Daryl quickly examines the tracks.

ROSITA

Why? If she is trying to hide she

should keep a low profile.

DARYL

Stalls whoever's track'n her. Stupid, I know but kind of smart.

Daryl scans over the area as quickly but careful as possible until finally he gets a good lead but in case he is wrong.

DARYL

Abraham, the walkies.

Abraham reaches into the backpack for the radios.

DARYL (CONT'D)

You and Sasha go West, Morgan and Rosita East.

ROSITA

What about you?

DARYL

I'm going North.

ROSITA

That's not what I meant. What if you run into trouble?

DARYL

That's what we got the walkies for.

ROSITA

And if we can't get to you in time?

MORGAN

I say we do it. These tracks may lead

straight to her or she could have done

the same thing further down. Spreading

out... one of us are bond to find her.

Plus it'll be night in a couple of hours.

Best pick up the pace.

Daryl nods and catches a radio Abraham tosses to him.

DARYL

Alright. Keep the chatter down until

you need to call out. At dusk we head back

to the road and radio in to Rick.

They all head off in their directions. Daryl view the tracks that points North. He has a good feeling about this particular direction and Daryl wants to be the one to find Tessa first to give her a few choice words.

* * *

EXT. - WOODS- DAY

Daryl cautiously treks through the forest viewing any additional signs of Tessa. He knows he is getting close. Suddenly, a familiar voice comes from behind.

TESSA (O. S)

You shouldn't have come.

He turns to see Tessa jumping down from a tree and with a bit of aggression starts towards her.

DARYL

Yeah, well you shouldn't have left.

TESSA

You know why.

DARYL

Doesn't matter. You're coming back.

As he steps closer but Tessa draws a gun on him. Daryl stops and glares dangerously at her as she does to him.

TESSA

They're hunting me not you.

Daryl takes a moment to respond due to his mixed emotion. What should he be most angry about? The fact that the woman he is trying to "save" AGAIN is pointing a gun at him or just everything else within this situation. Either way, his anger is brewing.

DARYL

So that's it, then?... You just gone

go back to sleeping in trees? Run until

you drop dead in a ditch? Be prey?!

TESSA

If it protects the community then -

DARYL

Bullshit, Tessa! You think these pricks

will be satisfied when they kill you?!

TESSA

YES!

DARYL

NO!

TESSA

You don't get it!

DARYL

What's there to get?!

TESSA

They're hunting me anyway! (Beat) Even before all this.

Before you found me I was already "prey"!

It's not about the supplies I took, Daryl. You

wanted to know if I was apart of a group and

the answer is "YES". And they are trying to

kill me. It's deeper than you think and I

don't want you or anyone else getting involved.

Though still a bit pumped, He looks to her in a more calmer tone.

DARYL

It's too late for that.

Tessa sighs with annoyance.

TESSA

Just go away. I thought you were done saving people?

DARYL

You're family.

TESSA

I'm not your family.

DARYL

Even so! You've got an actual family member alive and don't give a shit!

TESSA

I do that's why I'm leaving! I haven't

been through hell with you people and it

makes no sense for you to go through it for me.

DARYL

Hell, huh? You went through that when

you stole the supplies for us! You already

gave us half their shit! So what's next? They'll come for us.

Tessa begins to lower the gun a bit. Seeing her guard drop, Daryl holds steady, easing towards her as he tries to reason her through.

DARYL (CONT'D)

It doesn't matter what you were in before...

We might as well go through it together, now.

Just come back and we'll work something out.

She ponders for a moment but then re-aims the gun at Daryl.

TESSA

(stepping away)

No.

DARYL

C'mon, Tessa... this makes no sense.

He eases closer and reaches for her. She moves back again.

TESSA

I said "No."

DARYL

I said "You're coming!"

TESSA

GET AWAY FROM ME DARYL DIXON!

DARYL

Damn, girl! You're so stu-

BANG! Gun fire and Daryl cry out as he hit the ground clenching his left leg.

TESSA

DARYL!

Tessa runs to aid him. She sees just enough to know it's just graze on the side above the knee but there is blood. Lots of it.

THE COCK OF A RIFLE. BANG!

Tessa ducks with Daryl at the gun fire. It misses. There are approaching voices in the distance. He pushes her forward.

DARYL

GO!

TESSA

(pulling up Daryl)

NO! Get up!

She wraps his arm around her shoulders and pulls him up whilst grabbing his crossbow. They dash as quick as possible through the thickness of the forest as shots fire over and over.

CUT TO:

Tessa supports Daryl on his weak side. Once believed to be at distance, they stop behind a massive tree. Daryl sits against it as Tessa tends to his wound with a bottle of water from the backpack and a ripped cloth. They are sweaty and panting heavy as well as trying to minimize noise.

DARYL

We didn't lose 'em. They'll track the blood.

TESSA

I know. That's why I'm covering it. Come here.

After rinsing it with water, Tessa ties the makeshift bandage tight around his left leg. He grits his teeth.

DARYL

Ahh!... Son of bi-...

TESSA

You've got to get back to Alexandria.

DARYL

No! Those bastards- I'm not leaving. You're coming-

TESSA

I AM! I am. But we can't lead them back.

One of us have to be a decoy.

I don't have to explain who.

Tessa looks in her gun.

DARYL

I won't get far on this leg.

TESSA

And you can't fight. (Beat) I've got four

shots. I'll make it work. Get going!

She starts to leave but Daryl grabs at her.

DARYL

No, No! You don't-

TESSA

STOP! That bandage is thin. If you

lose more blood you could faint.

PHIL (O.S.)

Here's some over here!

BILL (O.S.)

Fan out!

TESSA

Hey, hey, I'll be okay... I played Paintball.

Tessa dashes in the opposite direction.

CUT TO:

Moments later, Tessa takes position behind a large enough tree on the flank side of her opponent's location. Their focus is in the direction where Tessa last left Daryl and she hoped that he listened a went back for the community. She waits for that opportune moment as two of the men, Phil and Dan, scout around viewing for more tracks. The third one is not in sight. Phil gestures for Dan in the opposite direction of Tessa.

PHIL

Something over here.

Like a lioness, stealthy and focused on her prey, Tessa moves a few trees closer. She only gets one shot and if this fails she blows cover and the tables are turned once more. If she could manage to take one guy out it evens the field at least until the other shows up. There is only one guy in view range as the other is blocked by a tree. She'll have to take it but just as she attempts a Walker comes for her out of nowhere and close in for the bite. Tessa draws her knife and handles it. Upon stabbing it she guides it to the ground to silence it's fall but the distant men hears it and responds. Tessa scurries back behind a tree from the ground.

DAN

What was that?

They turn it the direction of Tessa who sits with her gun drawn and listening to the approaching men. Damn, her cover is blown the shot is lost and she seem to be losing her cool. Then, it dawned on her. Tessa pulls the hand mirror from the pack. If she could get a pin point on where at least one of the men are there is a chance she could still take the shot. With light fading there was little chance of reflection from the mirror... Got cha.

Swiftly Tessa darts from behind the tree, takes aim and takes the shot. Dan never saw it coming and his body fell limp as Tessa ran like hell shooting at Phil in hopes of hitting him too. In retaliation, Phil shoots back but with so many trees aiding her he misses.

CUT TO:

Daryl reaches into his pack for the radio and turns it on. He speaks into it hoping the other would have their's on too.

DARYL

Sasha, Abraham, you there?... Morgan, Rosita...

No one answers. Upon hearing the shots, he gets to his feet in a slight panic. Finding his balance he grabs his crossbow and sets off limping in the direction of the gun fire. Suddenly a force tackles him to the ground from behind causing him to drop his weapon. The husky man named Bill gets on top of Daryl and punches him across the face but The Archer delivers one himself then grabs the man by the ears. With as much strength as he could muster, Daryl pulls him to his right by them trying to be careful of his injury. Now onto top, Daryl throws a few punches himself but the bigger male jacks him by the vest and tosses him off to the side. Daryl hits his injured leg upon the thud and slightly cry out. Bill gets up, spitting a bit of blood from his mouth.

BILL

You prick...

Bill heads for Daryl.

CUT TO:

Scanning the woods for Tessa, Phil yells out in frustration.

PHIL

You think you're smart?! You've just been

lucky, little bitch! We've been playing this

game for a while! Sooner rather than later

he's going to come... then you, that other

bastard, me, Bill and anyone else will die!

He continue to tread through the woods.

PHIL (CONT'D)

I'm out of ammo... Why don't you just quit

hiding and face us, you cowardly bitch!

Silent. Then...

TESSA (O.S)

Says the man with the gun.

Phil turns to see Tessa standing a few feet away.

TESSA (CONT'D)

Come at me.

Anger fills Phil's face and he runs at her. Tessa stands her ground in a serious yet calm manor but once close enough, she takes off. Through the trees, she runs with Phil on her trail. Jumping over fallen branches and other forest debris, Tessa keeps her footing. After a moment, she stops and leans forward on her knees to catch her breath and appear tired. Then, Phil stops a few feet behind her. Tessa and Phil face off.

PHIL

Tired? About time. (Beat) This is over.

Phil runs towards her with the intent of tackling her to the ground but at the peak of the tackle, before impact, Tessa counters it, pushing the man over the hidden ledge to his death. Tessa peers over the side to see him faced down in the deep ditch.

TESSA

Yes... It is.

CUT TO:

Bill and Daryl continue at it but with one good leg, Daryl struggles to prevent the heavy man from getting the best of him. Sure, Dixon has been through worse hell such as rolling down a cliff with and arrow stuck in his side then fending off two Walkers after hallucinating about his brother. But none of those things weren't also throwing fallen forest debris in his face then trying to pound him with a tree branch. Bill wasn't just trying to kill Daryl but torment him and make him suffer. No fair fight where he is concerned. As Daryl recovers from the dirt thrown in his face Bill, takes the rifle and goes across Daryl face knocking him to the ground. He pushes himself back up but a heavy boot stomps down on his shoulder and delivers a kick to his gut. Daryl rolls over clenching his abdomen. Bill takes the rile, gets on top of Daryl and chokes him with it. Naturally, The Archer tries to prevent this.

BILL

When I kill you, that girl will do nicely.

Then we'll turn her in and collect our reward.

They continue to struggle. Bill slams his knee against Daryl's injury but he couldn't cry out. Not whilst he is still being choked. The Archer's attempts to rid the husky man fails and he nearly goes limp until suddenly Bill stiffens. Feeling his grip loosen, Daryl sees the frozen shocked expression on the man's face then pushes him to the side. Daryl gasp for air viewing over Bill's now lifeless body with an arrow stuck in his back. A few feet away, out of breath herself, Tessa stands with his crossbow aimed. She lowers it then runs over to help Daryl up.

TESSA

You alright?! How your leg?

DARYL

I'm alright.

She examines him. No he's not. Tessa sighs with bit a aggravation. Just then, Morgan's voice is heard over the radio on the ground.

MORGAN (V.O.)

Daryl, Sasha, Abraham we heard shots! Anybody copy?

TESSA

Let's get back.


	18. The Most Dangerous Game- You're Family

INT. ALEXANDRIA- RICK AND MICHONNE'S HOUSE- NIGHT

Rick, Michonne, Daryl, Tessa, Sasha, Abraham, Rosita, Morgan, Carol and, a few others sit or stand around in the room listening to Tessa explain her ordeal.

TESSA

His name is General Constantine and he rules over

eighty plus soldiers in a place called New Fort Knox.

When the outbreak happened, he and his company

were apart of a disaster relief team assigned to

deliver supplies across country to those needing it.

But when things completely went to hell, he abandoned

the mission and kept all the things he was in control of.

ABRAHAM

So it's basically an army base? A refugee camp?

TESSA

If you want to call it that but it's far from it.

The General isn't exactly leader of the year and

because of his brutality many within want him

gone or wish to leave themselves. Which is why

he wants me dead but not so quickly.

MORGAN

How did wind up with him?

TESSA

A patrol found me alone and brought me back nearly

a year ago. I pulled my weight and he put me in

charge of multiple duties. Overseeing the Outpost

was one. It's where I got the truck of supplies and

one of two throughout the area.

MICHONNE

You said you tried to over throw him.

TESSA

Yes. Myself and two others lead a few in a plot to kill him.

But a Judas in our group spoiled the plan and The General

had all involved, including one of the leaders, executed

immediately. Trevor and I were spared for what he

calls "The Most Dangerous Game."

ROSITA

What's that?

TESSA

In his previous life, hunting was a pass time

and still is but not for animals or Walkers. Hunting

humans is his new challenge.

Everyone in the room is hooked on her story especially Daryl who sits with a discussed frown.

TESSA (CONT'D)

He selects prey by performance in the group.

Usually strong opponents as they present him a challenge.

He won't waist resources going after weaklings so they

are executed on the spot unless he gives them the

opportunity to redeem themselves through the hunt.

ROSITA

Okay. That's stupid.

TESSA

Not to him. He says it's a way to keep the strong- strong

while the weak is weeded out. (Beat) Selected "prey" are

shackled and given little food and water for a week

before released. A maximum of three Starter Hunters,

usually those seeking to move up in ranks, are sent out first.

They are given a time limit to end the hunt and

claim their wager. If they fail, he enters the game.

Then everyone becomes his prey.

CAROL

And if you refuse the game?

TESSA

He'll just kill you. But on rare occasions, you as

prey can end the game by bringing him the

Starter's heads. In return you claim whatever

they wagered but must select new prey for him to hunt.

The majority just go through with it because it

offers a chance of escape and that determination fuels the fire

perfectly for him. He'll go the distance to find you.

SASHA

When he finds his "prey" and kills them what's next? He eats 'em?

TESSA

No... You just stare a the world through glass eyes.

A sick, chilling silence fills the room. Rick is obviously unhappy.

RICK

That's enough. I think it's obvious what we

got to do. Go after this wacko and end this.

TESSA

"WE" will do no such thing. I told you, this is a personal matter.

RICK

He sent men that shot Daryl and tried to kill you. This is personal.

TESSA

Why do you continue to go through hell when you jus-

RICK

We've been through hell with people like him before.

TESSA

Who? The Saviors? Yeah, he knew about them.

Negan was a playground bully compare to this guy

but why he never went after him is beyond me.

RICK

We can handle our own.

TESSA

You're delusional.

RICK

Yeah, well why don't you tell me just how "delusional"?

TESSA

High powered rifles of all kinds, hand grenades,

mines, tanks, numbers. You got any of that?!

You barely had food when I got here, Rick!

RICK

If he's got all that, sounds to me like you're

the delusional one to even try and handle this alone.

TESSA

I'm a lot more familiar with the situation than any of you.

RICK

That's good because you're going to help us.

You say he's on his way let 'em come. We'll round up

any able numbers we have. Join forces with our allies

if we must but we're not backing down nor are you

turning yourself in. Matter of fact, you're not going

anywhere without an escort for now on.

TESSA

I'm not going to just sit around and-

MICHONNE

That's exactly what you do! If I have to be

hand cuffed to you, Tessa, you're not

leaving my sight, again!

Tessa is taken aback by Michonne's sudden temper flare and the women glare at each other.

DARYL

(Beat) No, 'Chonne. You've got enough responsibility.

I'll watch her. With a busted leg what else have I got to do?

Tessa glares at him with a a hasty tone in her eyes.

MICHONNE

Daryl, she is my first responsibly and you need to recover.

DARYL

No worries. We'll be like two catfish in a skillet.

RICK

There you have it. We get started tomorrow.

Rick exits.

* * *

INT. ALEXANDRIA- ARSENAL- DAY

Daryl sits and watch Tessa do her assigned chore of cleaning the guns. He can tell by the way she is cleaning them that she is eating her feelings. Possibly annoyed with him, this situation or just everything in general. Tessa briefly glances up at him to catch him staring. He seems to be trying to figure her out. She rolls her eyes whilst continuing her business.

TESSA

You got something to say?

DARYL

No. Do you?

TESSA

Yeah. You really shouldn't have.

DARYL

Shouldn't have kept you alive?

She stops her business to face him.

TESSA

I am as good as dead, and so is everyone else because of you.

Daryl shrugs and relaxes in his chair.

DARYL

Well we'll be dead together. You're not doing this alone- not no more. So you can just drop that Miss Independent attitude.

TESSA

Then I guess I'll pick up your noble one. Ride your bike like it's a mighty steed to rescue a damsel in distress.

DARYL

More like a distressed damsel.

TESSA

You can be so full of it. It wasn't because I think I could do it alone it was-

DARYL

I know why you did it, Tessa! You want to stall the enemy.

Give them what they want to throw them off our trail.

You want to protect us! I know...(Beat) my brother did the same.

Tessa look to him in a bit of a calm yet frustrated manner.

DARYL (CONT'D)

Your intentions are good but stupid. Everything, Rick, 'Chonne

and the others went through we did it together.

So shut up and show a little gratitude.

Daryl gets up and slightly limps to the door. Then he turns back to her.

DARYL (CONT'D)

(Beat) When I said you were family, I meant it.

He exits leaving Tessa with her thoughts.


	19. All of Us, Lucky, Doctor in the Doorway

**Hi guys! Thanks so much for the patience these last two weeks. So, so busy acting, class, work and other business stuffs. I'm way overdue so I'm cutting down some things and getting to the point. Also though one of my favorites is gone bye bye he will still be present in my story. Thanks!**

* * *

INT. -ALEXANDRIA- CHURCH- DAY

Rick, Michonne, Daryl, Tessa, Carol, and other community members gather at the Church for the biggest meeting they've had since deciding what to do with the hoard of Walkers a way while back.

RICK

Now everything is laid out so we do this tomorrow night.

COMMUNITY MEMBER

What are the options?

TESSA

There are two. Take the base or take him by surprise.

CAROL

I opt for taking the base.

TESSA

It will be difficult so stealth is a must. It will

have a lot more firepower and guards but if we

gain control we could get Constantine to surrender.

COMMUNITY MEMBER

And what makes you think he'll do that?

RICK

He has to. About now he believes he's hunting

only Tessa and not aware of plots like this.

TESSA

It will be him against his Army. He has a few loyalties

but the others will see the shift in power and join in.

COMMUNITY MEMBER

That's the best case scenario now what the worst?

You make this all sound like a walk in the park.

Like they're just going to fall in line with you.

TESSA

I know the good ones from the bad.

COMMUNITY MEMBER

Doesn't matter. That's eighty plus trained soldiers and thirty of us.

DARYL

You don't have to go.

COMMUNITY MEMBER

And neither do any of you.

I think you're out for revenge. We're doing this for you.

TESSA

You're doing this for food, medicine, firepower and two

Army Vet doctors. One of which helped us. (Beat) I know

you're afraid and nobodies judging you for it but if we

don't take the fight to him he will find Alexandria and

it will be just a whisper in the wind. If I could do it alone,

I would... but I tried that- twice- and it didn't work.

Now, no one's forcing anyone but if things go sour

and we are even one able body short, it

will be equivalent to doing it alone. It'll take all of us.

Nearly everyone silently exchange glances around the room.

RICK

(Beat) I know we're not all fighters. So if anyone wants out

just walk out but before you do be honest with yourself.

If you believe you can be apart of this please do. If not,

we won't be mad... we'll continue to provide for you, you

won't be kicked out. It's the people that make this

community and it wouldn't be one if we were all

out fighting. (Beat) So... Anyone?

All are silent for a moment until the COMMUNITY MEMBER steps forward and stops to stare boldly before turning to the door to walk out. Moments later, a few others follow silently until there are only a handful of people in the room.

TESSA

To be honest, the smaller our group the less likely

we'll be detected. Seems we have just enough to

break into teams and penetrate the fort from all angles.

Michonne and I can pair up, Rick, you and Daryl will-

DARYL

No. Looks like we're evenly matched. No

sense for the women to go bout it alone.

RICK

Right. Michonne and I will pair up. Sasha & Abraham,

Carol & Morgan, Rosita & Spencer and Tessa you're

with Daryl. The rest of you can pair off male

and female but most likely you with be our second line

of defense.

ROSITA

We will lead them. Stake out in the woods and

when you need us just radio. We'll come.

MICHONNE

With a compound of that many we should combine a

team as an overwatch whilst the other two infiltrate.

ABRAHAM

With my background in military and Sasha's aim, I we can handle that.

MORGAN

Along with us.

RICK

Alright that leaves Daryl, Tessa, Michonne and

I to penetrate the fort. Tessa... Lay it out.

Tessa takes a piece of paper that is slipped in a Bible on one of the pews and begins to draw.

TESSA

Okay. We start here...

* * *

EXT. NEW FORT KNOX- NIGHT

The night is silent as the groups move through the woods. At point one, Rosita and Spencer fall back with their group of fifteen and remain stationed in the woods whilst Rick, Michonne, Daryl, Tessa, Carol, Morgan, Abraham and Sasha continue forward. They get lower and race trough the open field closer to the base.

At point two, Carol, Morgan, Abraham and Sasha peel off and take position whilst the other two teams continue to the infiltrate the base. Once there, they all stop and compress against the wall while glancing around at their surroundings.

TESSA

Rick, you and my cousin take the West wall.

Daryl and I got this one. You remember what to do?

Michonne peaks around the corner.

RICK

Yeah...

(Whispering in Radio )

Alright everyone, keep the radios down low and only use them

in dire need. Don't want any wandering ears listening to chit chat.

MICHONNE

It's clear.

Michonne and Rick rush off to the opposite side of the base.

DARYL

Alright. Let's do this.

CUT TO:

* * *

EXT. FORT KNOX- NIGHT

Now inside, undetected, Tessa and Daryl sneak between the narrow siding of the building. Daryl trails close behind her and they peak around the corner to get a glimpse of the area. No one. Just as Tessa is about to bolt to the door Daryl grabs her and pulls her back. Daryl pins her against the building between his body. She looks him in the eyes taken aback by his sudden protectiveness. He gestures to the window where dark, shadowy figures stand.

TESSA

Just come.

With their guards up, both archers have their weapons ready. As Daryl keeps watch Tessa picks the familiar lock to Constantine's quarters. She pushes open the door and they rush in.

INT. FORT KNOX- CONSTANTINE'S QUARTERS- NIGHT

Upon entering, Daryl is a bit startled by the stuffed humans. Daryl steps a bit closer to examine the remains of a male, stuffed statue and slides his fingers across the exposed skin. It is rough and leathery. He stands back examining them at a distance. Tessa notices.

TESSA

George, Richard, Ava, Max... Just some of his prized trophies.

DARYL

How is this possible? I didn't think humans were taxidermic.

TESSA

I didn't think dead people would live this long.

Tessa searches around the room.

DARYL

(Sarcastic)

(Beat) And you wanted to become one of these.

Tessa stops and looks at him from a distance.

TESSA

I didn't want you to become one of these... or Michonne, Rick... anybody.

She goes back to ransacking the room.

DARYL

And we won't. Breaking into this place was pretty easy.

TESSA

That's because they've never had an attack or intrusion before.

They may be on edge about the supplies but not here.

Come to think of it, I've noticed there aren't many soldiers

here. He probably had them deployed to the supplies.

DARYL

Or they're hunting for you.

TESSA

Whatever the case let's consider ourselves lucky.

Tessa grabs some things from out of The General's desk.

TESSA (CONT'D)

Lets get to the cells and see who's there. Hopefully,

Rick and Michonne found the doctors by now. Come on.

* * *

EXT. NEW FORT KNOX- NIGHT

Rick and Michonne manage to evade a few soldiers as they pass through. Keeping a low profile, they rush into the building.

The hall is dreary, dimly light and empty with doors lining the way. Non-verbally, they communicate and Michonne, armed with a semi-automatic, covers Rick as they go down the hall check each door. Close to the last one, Rick opens a door just as a man dressed in a button down shirt, Khakis, and glasses is coming through the door. Startled he shouts but Rick rushes to him covering his mouth and pushes him against the wall. The man struggles a bit but Rick calms him.

RICK

Shhh, hey, hey. Are you Dr. Ferrell or Dr. Grayson? Just nod "Yes or No."

DR. FERRELL nods hesitantly "Yes."

RICK (CONT'D)

We're friends of Tessa. Are you familiar with her?

He nods "yes" again.

RICK (CONT'D)

Were you one of the doctors that helped her

and another young man but the hunt?

He shake his head "No."

RICK (CONT'D)

Where is that doctor?

Dr. Ferrell's words are muffled under Rick's hand so he lets go to hear what the man has to say.

DR. FERRELL

Dr. Greyson is dead. He was killed by the our leader, General

Constantine shortly after. I'm Dr. Henry Ferrell. (Beat)Is she alive?

RICK

Yeah. She's headed to the cells to free any other potential victims.

DR. FERRELL

What? Why would she come back?

RICK

We're here to end this General.

Just then noise is heard from the hall and Michonne turns to them.

MICHONNE

Rick, someone's coming.

RICK

Show us where the cells are.

DR. FERRELL

There are soldiers coming. We won't make it out of here.

Rick hesitates for a slight moment and looks around the simple room. There are two surgical tables covered with white sheets. He gestures to Michonne just as the voices are getting closer. Michonne rushes behind the space between the door and the wall as Rick to one of the tables to lay on top. He covers himself with the sheet while the doctor just stands a bit dumbfounded.

SOILDER 1

Ferrell!

The two men enter. One with his arms around the other for support.

SOILDER 1 (CONT'D)

Jackson shot himself in the foot on watch.

SOILDER 2

It just went off. I swear it was on safety.

SOILDER 1

Probably should just give him a band-aid or something.

He looks over to the table to see a body.

SOILDER 1 (CONT'D)

What the hell are you doing?

The man lets go of the injured one and heads over to the table. Dr. Ferrell is nearly frozen with fear but swallows hard to explain.

DR. FERRELL

I'm experimenting on a Roamer.

The man prepares to unveil the body.

SOILDER 1

Don't tell me you brought in the ugly basta-

Once he lifts the sheets his words are cut short as Rick launches off the table a stabs the man in the neck. Suddenly, Michonne impels the second man from behind with her katana and he collapse to the ground. Rick dashes for the doctor and grabs him.

RICK

Let's go.

They dash out the room.


	20. Infiltration (10 Scenes)

**Thanks for those continuing to support! Though not many reviews (Hint, hint) it's great to see the numbers I'm seeing. I, myself, really can't wait to get to the "fun" scenes between Daryl and Tessa so I'm trying to breeze through this and juggle life. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

EXT.- NEW FORT KNOX- NIGHT

Walkers feed on the bodies of two soldiers below at the base of the steel tower. Sasha, Carol, Abraham and Morgan now watch through the narrow cut windows and listen for any threat from either direction. So far the field is clear and the fort is calm. Sasha take a deep breath.

SASHA

For an army fort, this place doesn't look so well guarded.

ABRAHAM

Tessa said they've never been attacked to a serious degree.

So when you're at the top of the chain, what's there to fear?

On the ground over yonder, Rosita and Spencer's team stake out amongst the trees. They are dressed in Walker cloaks as to mask their odor from roaming Walkers and not blow cover.

* * *

EXT. - NEW FORT KNOX- CELLS- NIGHT

Two guards stand at the entry way to the holding cells. Suddenly, arrows simultaneously strike each of their heads from opposite directions. They collapse to the ground as Daryl and Tessa unite from opposite ends of the building with their weapons sheaved. As Daryl pulls the arrows from their skulls, Tessa opens the door to the building with the spare keys from The General's desk. Once open, she and Daryl each grab a body and quickly drag them inside. They drop the guards to the side and close the door behind.

TESSA

Come on.

Daryl follows her down the stairs of the dimly lit, grim looking building. It was one of a few as the base had settled around abandoned storages. They set up a few tents before adding some structure to the fences which were much like the walls of Alexandria.

* * *

INT.- NEW FORT KNOX- CELLS- NIGHT

Four people sit in chains against the wall. There are rusted pans for food and the water pals are molded with dirty water inside. The sound of footsteps rushing down the stairs alert the weary prisoners as they fear for the possibility that it is their time. Tessa stops at the last step to observe the room and who was in it. Two people are unfamiliar but the other two are. AN AFRICAN AMERICAN MALE ABOUT EARLY 50's, **SERGEANT JONES**...

SERGEANT JONES

I'll be damned...

TESSA

Sergeant Jones?

Surprised, Tessa rushes over as Daryl starts for the others. She goes for the padlock that looping the chains through the shackle to the wall.

TESSA (CONT'D)

Why are you down here?

SERGEANT JONES

Nevermind me. Why are you?

TESSA

To end this. I met some people- family- and

told them of Constantine. They're here to help.

SERGEANT JONES

The General isn't here and you shouldn't be either.

Constantine is wired for carnage. He killed Dr. Grayson.

Tessa's expression is of shock and sorrow.

SERGEANT JONES (CONT'D)

He found out.

Just then the other familiar face, A MID 20'S WHITE MALE, **SETH BAKER** , steps over. Tessa isn't excited and her expression "You son of a bitch." Without warning Tessa snatches him up against the wall. Daryl and Jones break them apart.

TESSA

Sucks when it's your ass on the line. Daryl, I

should have informed you to leave the "Judas" alone.

Seth stands before Tessa in an apologetic manner.

SETH

I was stupid and a coward... and you were right.

SERGEANT JONES

(Beat) It wasn't him. Constantine knew but was playing fools.

Just then the door from upstairs opens and movement is heard. Daryl grabs Tessa and everyone shifts under the stairs. Daryl and Tessa ready their knives. Down the steps comes Rick, Michonne, and Dr. Ferrell. Upon seeing them they, lower their defenses. Rick stops at the bottom not seeing anyone until...

DARYL

Rick...

Rick turns to the familiar voice behind him.

RICK

We need to move quick and now. We killed two soldiers

and it's only a matter of time before they're discovered.

DARYL

Yeah us too. Alright if we're going to fight this

guy we need weapons. Let's get to the infirmary.

SERGEANT JONES

Whoa... Fight?

TESSA

Yes. That's why were here. It ends here.

SERGEANT JONES

With what army?

TESSA

This one. There are still some who feel differently.

SERGEANT JONES

He's gone and took his most trusted men with

him. We should all just be smart and go too.

TESSA

You know we can't do that. He won't stop. We round

up our most trusted, take the base and him by

surprise. Besides, my group- my family- need supplies.

This sounds good to Seth and he braves up to chime in on the plan.

SETH

You can leave the people to me.

TESSA

No.

SETH

Trust me. I know who'll help.

TESSA

That's not it. If anyone sees you or the others they'll

know something is up. As far as I can see, Dr. Ferrell

is the only one who can walk around without suspicion.

DR. FERRELL

But I don't know who I'm dealing with. Some way he's got to help me.

Tessa considers this. Suddenly, an idea and she tears a piece of Seth's shirt before running up the stairs where Michonne stand watch next to the two dead men. Tessa dips the cloth in the blood spilling from them and goes back down the stairs.

TESSA

(To Seth)

Give me your hand.

A bit discussed he does and she ties it around it.

TESSA (CONT'D)

(To Ferrell)

If anyone ask... you're treating his wound.

SETH

And me?

TESSA

You're a good lair. Figure it out.

Rick steps into play.

RICK

(Beat) Here take our radio.(Handing radio to Ferrell)

Us four will head to the infirmary. Sergeant Jones, you

and these two get out by the East wall and to the woods.

We have a party there waiting. Ferrell, Seth, once you have a

handful of people send two off for others then start slipping through as well.

MICHONNE

We need to go.

RICK

Alright, get going.

Dr. Ferrell and Seth head up the stairs as the rest wait below. They open the door and head off. Moments later as the coast is clear Sergeant Jones and the other two make their way to the escape. Then soon after, Tessa leads the way to the infirmary.

* * *

INT. NEW FORT KNOX- NIGHT

 **A YOUNG FEMALE SOLIDER** enters the building reviewing some business as she heads down the hall at ease. Halfway through the hall she stops and slowly turns her attention to a closed door. With caution she approach and presses her ear against the door to hear faint vocals on the other side. She glances down to see dark red oozing out from underneath the door near her feet. Hesitantly, she opens the door to find the Walkers of the two slain soldiers. They rush towards her and in a panic, she closes the door and backs away as they slam against it. Wide eye with fear, the young woman storms out of the building leaving the papers in the pool of blood.

* * *

INT.- NEW FORT KNOX- INFIRMARY - NIGHT

Three other soldiers lay dead as Rick, Michonne, Daryl and Tessa load up on what they can fit in the bags they carried in.

MICHONNE

This has to be the most weapons we've come across in one room since.

RICK

With the amount of people here it's to be expected.

TESSA

This is still only half. I use to be one of the

Supply Sergeants and we don't put all our eggs in one basket.

Daryl comes over with his share.

DARYL

My bag is heavy enough. Ain't no way we're getting all this without going unnoticed.

TESSA

You're right. So we get just enough to arm our people. We get the rest after the takeover.

RICK

Whatever we have let's just take it. We've lingered too long.

They rush out of the room with Tessa leading the way. Down the dark hall, the group head for the back exit door.

* * *

INT- NEW FORT KNOX- GUARD TOWER- NIGHT

In the tower, Abraham, Sasha, Carol and Morgan remain alert continuing to scan the area for any sigh of the enemy. Suddenly, Sasha spots three figures running across the field on the far side.

SASHA

We've got movement.

She quickly pulls up the rifle to peer through the scoop at the fleeing targets.

ABRAHAM

Hold up. Don't get trigger happy.

He looks at them through a pair of binoculars.

ABRAHAM (CONT'D)

No weapons... maybe they're a few of the people Tessa was talking about.

They all watch for a moment.

CAROL

Maybe they're not. (Beat) We should radio Rosita

and Spencer and give them a heads up.

* * *

EXT. - NEW FORT KNOX- NIGHT

After checking the surroundings, Tessa senses something is definitely up. She dashes out with the others and they stay alongside the compound. Voices are heard scrambling about and her heart race within her chest. Suddenly bright lights illuminate the fort and the sound of sirens fill the air. Tessa, Daryl, Rick and Michonne stop in their tracks.

* * *

EXT- NEW FORT KNOX- FIELD- NIGHT

Halfway through the field Sergeant Jones and the other two stop and turn to the fort. In a slight panic Jones wish to run back but is stopped by one of his accompanist.

ACCOMPANIST 1

No! They still have others out here and they're going to need your help.

He looks at the them with uncertainty.

ACCOMPANIST 2

We're out. Trust they will be too.

He hesitantly nods and they continue on through to the woods.

* * *

INT. - NEW FORT KNOW- NIGHT

Abraham, Sasha, Carol and Morgan drop there attention on the runaways and turn to the fort.

ABRAHAM

Monkey sacks!

Carol grabs the radio.

CAROL

Rick! Do you copy? Michonne, Daryl, Tessa?!

After a moment, there is no answer on the radio but gunfire is heard through the echoes of the siren.

CAROL (CONT'D)

We have to get down there.

Carol turns to leave but is stopped by Morgan.

MORGAN

Carol, No! We have to be their seeing eye and stay here.

CAROL

That's four against an army in there!

MORGAN

And we're there second line of defense. (Beat)

We have to have faith that they have allies.

ABRAHAM

The man's right. We rush in we lose everything.

Carol looks to Sasha who glances at Abraham unsure about the situation herself. But she looks to Carol and nods.

SASHA

Let's wait. If they need us they'll radio.

* * *

EXT- NEW FORT KNOX- WOODS- NIGHT

In the woods, Rosita, Spencer and the others are alerted as well.

ROSITA

Shhii...

The siren echoes through the woods. Rosita pick up the radio.

ROSITA (CONT'D)

Rick, Daryl, you in? Michonne, Tessa!

SPENSER

The hell happened?

ROSITA

Whatever happened this isn't good.

SPENSER

You're right because that siren is going to draw Walkers. We need to move.

ROSITA

With the cloaks we'll be fine.

SPENSER

I don't wanna risk it.

Just then they hear crackling and the running. Rosita snaps up and aim at the figures charging in their direction. At the cock of firearms the three people stop at surprise to the group. Sergeant Jones raises his hands in submission.

SERGEANT JONES

Hey, hey! It's okay. Tessa sent us.

SPENSER

What happened? Where are they?

SERGEANT JONES

They went to the infirmary after we were

directed to leave. Beyond that, don't know.

They look to the fort as it flashes with gun fire.


	21. Danger Zone

**Hi Guys! It's been awhile but with the year closing out I've got so much to get off my plate. Here's just a little something, though the rest of the scenes have already been made I'm saving it to cut down on a few things and move the story along. I really appreciate those who continue to read. Happy Turkey Day!**

* * *

EXT. NEW FORT KNOX- NIGHT

Rick, Michonne, Daryl and Tessa are taking on gunfire from ahead. They've been spotted and barricade themselves whilst trying to construct a plan. The odds are looking slim for them as more soldiers join the gunfight.

RICK

I'm need a plan, Tessa. Now!

He fires off his weapon from behind the crates and barrels.

TESSA

I'm working on it.

DARYL

Right now we need to fan out and not get caught in one spot!

MICHONNE

We need to head for the exit! Where is it?!

TESSA

Other than the way we came, there no chance at that! They've locked down.

RICK

We'll make one! Just move!

With the bags, they rush from their position. Rick fires a few last shots as they near the corner to their next destination.

With Tessa leading the way followed by Daryl, Michonne and Rick, they run through the base hoping to come across something they could use as an escape. Upon turning another corner, a few soldiers react quickly and fire shots. The bullets bounce off the steel plated building beside them. As Tessa and Daryl continue forward, Michonne stops and turn back with Rick at the increasing gunfire that split the group. Daryl notices and turns back but Rick yells from the other end.

RICK (CONT'D)

Just go!

Six soldiers rush down the way towards them. Tessa grabs Daryl as three soldiers break off and head their direction firing shots that luckily miss. They run into a shack and slam the door shut just as a few more shots penetrates through the walls.

DARYL

Get down!

Daryl tackles Tessa to the ground behind some objects in the shack. He lands on top of her fortifying her body with his own. For a brief moment they recover before scurrying completely behind the objects for cover from the recurring shots.

TESSA

Leave the weapons. We break for the back.

DARYL

No. I'll carry yours.

TESSA

On your leg you can barely carry yourself. We're just going to have to sacrifice.

DARYL

We can't out run bullets.

TESSA

We can't stand against them either.

Daryl looks to her, seemingly worried not for himself but for her. She touches his hand.

TESSA (CONT'D)

On three.

He nods.

DARYL

I'll cover you.

Suddenly before the could start, the sound of additional gunfire is heard along with some final dying cries. The bullets cease and The Archers deem it a bit safe to peer over the barrier. A figure enters from the outside and spots the duo unharmed. It's Seth.

SETH

Come on!

He rushes out. Daryl and Tessa doesn't hesitate and follow suit. Outside were a couple other recruits and what sounds like a battlefield is happening within Fort Knox.

TESSA

Have you seen the other two?

SETH

No but we've got numbers to take what we need. Dr Ferrell is headed for the exit. We should too.

TESSA

Not without my cousin and Rick.

SETH

If they're smart they'd go to the exit point too.

TESSA

And if they can't?!

Daryl forcefully steps in yelling over gunfire.

DARYL

Yo, Seth! You take a group to control the gates.

Open them, we'll signal the rest of our crew

to enter. We're finishing this so go! Now!

Seth seems a bit uncertain.

TESSA

Seth you've done this much so I know you can do more.

Seth sensing his commanding presence and her bit of plea, he nods and starts off. Daryl taps Tessa and they, start off as well.

Around the fort the odds were tipping in their favor due to the increasing number of willing "good soldiers" wanting a change in the false system they've been living. General Constantine has established a corrupt way of living in Fort Knox. Hunting his own people for sport, making them kill for higher ranks and decent supplies, choosing favorites- it was a dictatorship and many were sick of it.

As some run out of ammo, they turn to other weapons such as table legs, rocks, chains, any objects to use as weapons if not their bare fist. The intensity was too much to reload so it was an all out riot and the ringleaders were amongst them. Michonne slashes and stabs with her sword, Rick fires his last shot into the crowd before suddenly, someone runs towards him with the intent on tackling him. Rick moves and counter the man, slamming him to the ground and stomps on his head before going over to Michonne. They rush on through the riots.

Daryl and Tessa, too, fight side by side, protecting themselves and each other from not only the living soldiers but the ones who died and turned. Soldiers on their side rush to assist them as some Tessa were familiar with.

* * *

Finally, along with others, Seth takes the gates and opens them. He runs outside flaying his arms and yelling into the night for the reinforcements. This catches teams B & C's attention from both the guard post and woods.

Through binoculars, Spencer sees Seth

SPENSER

Who's that? You think that's for us.

ROSITA

Maybe.

Sergeant Jones reaches for the optics and Spencer hands them over. He peer through to see that it's Seth.

SERGEANT JONES

That's Seth. They've taken the base!

ROSITA

Let's move in!

She signals for her group to move and the obey. Through the field they head for the base whilst remaining alert and maintaining stealth.

* * *

In the guard post Team C notices Seth though they are unsure what to make of it.

CAROL

Who is that?

SASHA

What is he doing?

MORGAN

He's signaling for someone.

ABRAHAM

Reinforcements.

SASHA

For us or another?

They see Rosita's team moving through the field of tall grass.

ABRAHAM

Us.

* * *

Seth runs about near the tree line of the opposite side of the Fort. Seth doesn't know where to signal. He just knows that Sergeant Jones and the Doctor are somewhere out there with the rest of Tessa's group and he hopes they know he means well. He stops upon seeing figures move in the distance through the tall grass.

Tessa is knocked to the ground by an opponent twice her size and lands on her bow, breaking one of it's limbs. She was taking him head on with a few combat skills she know until she made and error that allowed him to gain advantage. He goes for her but is suddenly struck by a blade and falls to the ground. Michonne helps her cousin up.

TESSA

Where's Rick?

MICHONNE

We got separated but we seem to be winning.

Suddenly, BOOM!

A blast explodes the West wall of the fort and people close enough are thrown through the air while other are knocked off their feet. Debris and dust flurry through the air.

Team C's sight is somewhat limited to only the blast but not where it came from. Team B stops in the field.

SPENCER

What did that?

SERGEANT JONES

Not what. Who?

No matter where, Everyone around ceased action as they turn their attention to the West wall. Then, through the smoky debris more soldiers rush through the smoke over the blasted wall and the hostility continues. The new arrivals began to outnumber the Rebels, firing shots at those who retaliated. Before long, **A TALL, BUILT, MID 50's WHITE MALE** emerges from the clearing smoke and small patches of blazing fire. His head is shaved bald, eyes dangerous and focused, but nothing was more noticeable than the deep gash like scars running from the side of his head to face. He stops and studies the sight before him with his special rifle over his shoulder. In a deep, commanding voice he speaks.

GENERAL CONSTANTINE

Who started this party without me?

END CREDITS.

* * *

 **Think a bald Arnold Vosloo, Billy Zane or Patrick Steward looks for the General. Thanks!**


	22. Flashbacks

INT. ALEXANDRIA- RICK AND MICHONNE'S HOUSE- LIVING ROOM- NIGHT

**GRAYSCALE FLASHBACK**

Blankets and pillows are on the floor in front of the sofa where Tessa is laying. She watches the man who placed them there settle in for the night. Daryl doesn't seems to care that Tessa is just looking at him from under the blankets.

Finally he finishes his business and lay down on the floor under them. He sigh from the long day and looks up at the ceiling with one arm covering his forehead. Tessa uncovers her mouth from the covers to speak.

TESSA

The day that you found me. Why were you in the woods alone?

DARYL

That reminds me.

Daryl hops up and goes to his bag. He pulls out two padlocks and a thick cord about eight feet long with loops at the end then goes over to Tessa. He pulls the covers off her legs to expose the shackle and loops the cord through then locking it with the lock.

TESSA

What are yo- Serious?

After which he ties the other end to his own ankle.

TESSA (CONT'D)

Is this necessary?

DARYL

Yep.

Daryl goes back to getting comfortable.

TESSA

If we're gonna be stuck together then you have plenty

of time to answer my question. What were you doing

in the woods the day you found me?

He lay with an arm behind his head looking over to her.

DARYL

(Beat) Nothing particular. I don't even remember.

I guess... I just wanted to be alone.

Tessa is slightly amused at this contradictory. Daryl doesn't want Tessa to be alone yet he once seek loneliness. Uncertain of his future with the group he just wanted to get away as well as deal with embedded sins.

DARYL (CONT'D)

What you smirking about?

Tessa just shakes her head. There is silence between them for a moment.

DARYL (CONT'D)

(Beat) You said this General... he knew about Negan. Just how much?

TESSA

I'm not sure. That was before I arrived at Knox.

From what I heard, it sounds like this Negan was

trying to be the Mansa Musa of the apocalypse

with his Willie Lynch Theory. Lets just say

Constantine a bit more "direct." He doesn't

have to scare you just make you a believer.

DARYL

(Beat) Who were you to him? Before you were "Prey."

TESSA

(Beat) Just that. Nothing more nothing less. Everything else was an illusion.

Tessa rolls over on the sofa.

* * *

* GREY SCALE FLASHBACK*

INT. NEW FORT KNOX- GENERAL CONSTANTINE'S TENT- NIGHT

Bodies slam on a dusty ground surrounded by soldiers with high powered firearms. One man attempts to get back up but a heavy boot stomps between his shoulder blades pushing deeper into the dirt. It's Negan. Then a shadowy figure emerge from the dark part of the tent. With every slow steady step sounding powerful as if the Devil himself were heading his way. He finally comes into the dim light and stops. He stares with a calm piercing stare.

SOLDIER

These are the men who attacked us, sir.

Negan forcefully pushes up once again...

NEGAN

I'm Negan and you wil-

The soldier once again stomps him down.

SOLDIER

You speak when spoken to.

GENERAL CONSTANTINE

Shhhh... Shh, shh.

The General calms the soldier and walks over. He stops. His heavy boots near Negan's head who appear slightly shaken. There is a brief silence until it is broken by the General's chuckles.

GENERAL CONSTANTINE (CONT'D)

Negan... I'm General Constantine.

Seeing the baseball bat in his hand, the General steps on his wrist forcing him to release hold of his beloved Lucille.

GENERAL CONSTANTINE (CONT'D)

What you got here... Negan?

(examining Lucille for a moment)

Boy, did you pick the right one, today. You and your

men threaten my men on their patrol, they bring you

back here and this is what you have for show. Tsk. Tsk.

He knocks the bat against the ground near Negan's fingers.

GENERAL CONSTANTINE (CONT'D)

You know, the natural balance of things is there

must be predator and prey. Your name doesn't

matter. To me you're prey and I am the apex

predator. (Beat) Sit him up.

The soldier with his foot on top grabs Negan and pulls him to his knees.

GENERAL CONSTANTINE (CONT'D)

This is very disappointing. You're hardly a challenge

but I can't make up my mind of what I'm going

to do with you.

He paces with Lucille.

GENERAL CONSTANTINE (CONT'D)

Hunting has always been my favorite sport.

There's something about that adrenaline rush

and the pleasure of dominating my vict-

NEGAN

I don't give shit if-

In a sudden swipe Constantine swings around with Negan's bat and stops it just inches away from the side of his face. Negan's breath shortens but he remains still and forcibly calm.

GENERAL CONSTANTINE

Attempt to speak again and I will personally skin you

with this bat and use your flesh as my door mat.

After a moment, The General turns away whilst using Lucille as a back scratchier.

GENERAL CONSTANTINE (CONT'D)

Made me lose my train of thought...

Negan recovers and the General turns back to him.

GENERAL CONSTANTINE (CONT'D)

I hate giving lectures to kids, particularly those

going around collecting garbage- and a baseball bat?

You wanna join the little leagues, son?

Constantine goes over and squats down to get eye level with Negan.

GENERAL CONSTANTINE (CONT'D)

I want to take the barbed wire around this and strangle

you with it. But lucky for you, I'm still trying to

figure out my mood. You're reckless so I don't see

you as a challenge. Yet, you threatened me and

that pissed me off. So it's a puzzle. Killing you

would be too easy, simply letting you go would

be to hard.

The General stops and ponders at what seems a dangerous thought.

GENERAL CONSTANTINE (CONT'D)

I've figured out my mood. I'm a reasonable man..."Prey".

I'm going to let you live... today. I'm going to let you

live tomorrow and maybe even the day after that.

But I will never forget you. Eventually I will hunt you, kill you

and make you my trophy. Until then, grow up... try

to "Live" a little. I don't make threats only promises

but this is a warning. As a staple of that...

General Constantine signals his men and they jerks up three of Negan's guys. Without breaking eye contact The General pulls his gun and aims at one of his men. BANG! Square in the middle his brow, then the other and the other. Negan is frozen, his eyes locked on Constantine's he dared turn around but only listens to the last body hit the ground.

GENERAL CONSTANTINE (CONT'D)

One for trespassing, the second was for the threats and the third... I hate Mondays.

He stands completely over Negan.

GENERAL CONSTANTINE (CONT'D)

You have ten minutes to gather your dead friends and get the fuck out my territory- or I'm going hunting.

He tosses Lucille across the room.

GENERAL CONSTANTINE (CONT'D)

Take your toy with you.

The soldiers jerk up Negan and his few men and carry out The General's order to escort them back across the river out the territory.

*End Flashback*


	23. Game On

EXT. FORT KNOX- NIGHT

A heavy silence looms over the fort. The retaliating soldiers are quarantined by Constantine's followers. Once everyone is controlled, another MALE SOLDIER reports to the General.

MALE SOLDIER

Sir, we've recovered three unknowns and one...

I think you'd be pleased with.

Soldiers escort Daryl, Rick, Michonne and finally Tessa before the General. They slam them to their knees. With a piercing stare, he glare at the other three before ending on Tessa.

GENERAL CONSTANTINE

Oooh, no, no, no...

He goes closer to Tessa. His walk is steady, heavy and powerful. The General stoups down and grabs a hand full of her locs jerking her head upwards so their eyes lock. In a powerful yet smooth voice he speaks. (Think Bane from The Dark Knight Rises though not sounding robotic.)

GENERAL CONSTANTINE (CONT'D)

You know the point of being prey is to make the

hunter's hunt challenging. Instead, you show

up here, attempting to become the hunter

and still ended up being prey. Tessa, darling...

you were suppose to make this fun or me.

The General forcefully mugs her head to the side as he lets go. He towers over her.

GENERAL CONSTANTINE (CONT'D)

Then again, I'm not surprised one bit. I had a

feeling you would attempt something like this so

I deliberately stalled the hunt and I'll be damn...

my instinct was right.

He chuckles to himself and walks with power amongst them.

GENERAL CONSTANTINE (CONT'D)

Instinct... some thing humans replaced with logic

and called it common sense but even that failed us

in the end. The world got stupider- just like this plan-

and look... still swimming up shit creek. What

makes this even disappointing, Tessa is you were

one of my best strategist.

A few soldiers walk over with the remaining stolen weapons in the bags and places them near the General. He looks through it a bit.

GENERAL CONSTANTINE (CONT'D)

Reminds me of when you robbed the outpost a while back.

I didn't allow my men to purse because then I'd learn nothing.

You took a lot. I figured you must have been held up somewhere

or you wouldn't have risked it otherwise. Tell me...

was it for these fine folks?

He walks down the line to face Michonne and Daryl.

GENERAL CONSTANTINE (CONT'D)

Just who are they to you?

He stops before Rick who looks at him not out of fear but with hateful intentions. Of course he has faced many foes like Constantine before and every incident has made him not just a better leader but a better person. Rick calmly answers.

RICK

Rick... and Tessa is like a daughter to me.

The General is taken back a bit.

GENERAL CONSTANTINE

Rick?... Rick Grimmes?

Rick slightly nods. Constantine chuckles a bit seeming amused.

GENERAL CONSTANTINE (CONT'D)

You were amongst the leaders that took out Negan.

Son of a bitch. (Beat) You know, he was potential prey on my list.

RICK

If you wanted to kill him then you should have gotten

to him sooner. It would have been better for many.

The General cracks a slight smile.

GENERAL CONSTANTINE

You think I care about the well being of "many"? Negan

was not a challenge to me then. He wanted to play that

back alley bully bullshit and had nothing but played out

physiological warfare tactics. Hid behind pussy ass men

and that damn baseball bat... So I let him go. Told him

to become "challenging" to me. Hadn't heard of him in

years since until I was informed of his death by some of

his people who found their way to me. I made him prey

then made him a "promise" as I'm about to make you...

Rick. But first,(Calling to...) Chief... apologies...

Sergeant Strickland.

Tessa's eyes narrow at the sight of the MID 30'S MALE stepping into view.

SERGEANT STRICKLAND

Sir?

As she recall, the former Chief had something against Sergeant Jones that she fully didn't understand. Whatever it was, she can assure that he got his revenge since he obviously has been promoted and Jones was on the prey list.

GENERAL CONSTANTINE

There are others staking out no doubt. Right, Tessa?

TESSA

Whatever your instinct tell you.

The General smirks at here comment.

GENERAL CONSTANTINE

(To Sergeant Strickland)

Take a group out and find them.

SERGEANT STRICKLAND

Yes sir.

Automatically, about thirty others follow him out. General Constantine glare at the four seemingly just as calm and fearless as he. A devious smirk rest on his face for in his mind he's already sized up his next target.

* * *

EXT. FORT KNOX- NIGHT

Seth scurry to hide in the trees as the soldiers exit the fort heading to the fields. His breathing increases as his heart rate rises with the fear of being caught. As the tail of the group nearly passes, crackling is heard from his position alerting A FEMALE SOLDIER from the group. She breaks off with her weapon aiming for the trees.

Though already unseen, Seth takes the extra precaution to hide on the ground behind a tree as she scans through them. Then a Walker appears through the dark woodlands closing in near Seth. He reaches around his waist for the weapons he managed to grab during the fort takeover. His hand feels over two grenades before reaching his knife and pulling it out. The Walker however continues forward towards the female solider. She draws her knife, launches for it and slay the creature about seven feet from Seth's hiding. Seth tries to control his racing breath. A few steps closer and either the creature or soldier would have discovered him. After another careful scan, she slowly steps away and rejoins the rank.

Seth lets out a sigh of relief and puts away the knife. He touches the grenades then an idea seem to have invaded his mind.

EXT. FORT KNOX- FIELD- NIGHT

Rosita and her team lay low in the tall grass at the approaching soldiers in the distance. Everyone moves with stealth as she signals them to fan out.

EXT.-FORT KNOX- TOWER- NIGHT

In the tower, Abraham, Sasha, Carol, and Morgan sees two soldiers breaking off towards them.

SASHA

They're coming to check for their men no doubt.

In a slight panic, she takes aims at the approaching men.

MORGAN

We can't shoot they'll know for sure it's been taken.

CAROL

Like the bodies below won't give us away.

ABRAHAM

Damn!

SASHA

We should each take aim. Hit them simultaneously.

ABRAHAM

The others will hear.

* * *

INT- FORT KNOX- NIGHT

The fort is still. All around the resisting residents are restrained by the ones willing to obey their dictator. A SOLDIER reports to Constantine who authoritatively stands before Tessa and the three outsiders.

SOLDIER

Sir, we've checked the holding cell. The other potentials

are gone and we are unable to locate the doctor.

GENERAL CONSTANTINE

Find the doctor but don't waist time on the others. Here or out there either way they're dead.

The soldier walks away.

RICK

It's a stupid move what you do now. Hunting and killing your own people.

GENERAL CONSTANTINE

Ohhh? I like to think of it as fun.

RICK

That's not surprising for a man who doesn't care for

the well being of many. So I like to think you're a jackass.

More than you think, you need people to survive.

The General steps closer to Rick and gets eye level with him. Smirking he inhales.

GENERAL CONSTANTINE

Rick... You want to know how I got this scar?

Rick glares at him as if saying "Hell No."

GENERAL CONSTANTINE (CONT'D)

(Beat) I'll tell you anyway. From the day my old man put

a gun in my hand I've been a hunter. So for my thirteenth

birthday, he took me on a hunting expedition across Southern Africa.

Namibia for Oryx and Hyena, Botswana for Zebra, Zimbabwe

for Cape Buffalo and Lion, but it was in Mozambique for

Leopard that I got my ass handed to me. Got lost in the bush...

down to nothing but a dull hunting knife. The first night

I was fortunate but on the second after surviving it's harsh day,

I took refuge in a tree and never sensed it coming. Daggers

tore into my flesh and my only escape was a long drop to

the ground. I lay in the dust watching the shadow of the

very animal I was there to kill climb down towards me. I was

certain death was to follow. Instead, the illusive beast slinked

away into the night. Through the throbbing pain of my scalp

severed from my skull, I could vaguely hear the hackles of

Hyenas, the growl of Lions and every other nocturnal predator

drawn by my blood ready to finish me. So I dragged myself

under a thicket of thorns for protection before losing conscience.

A total of four days had passed when the rescue team

located me and spent months laid up with a bandaged

head, three broken ribs and a busted leg.

RICK

The hunter is hunted... you still haven't learned the lesson.

The General smirks. Unusually, he finds himself quite fond of these potential prey options.

GENERAL CONSTANTINE

During the downtime, I gained a hell of lot of patience

and had plenty of thinking time. Though I was nearly

immobile, and caught and infection that took some time

to treat, there was no hate for the Leopard. In fact,

I wanted to be that Leopard. What happened to me

was a reality check and made me realize life for what it

was designed to be. Not the illusion that humanity created

from the fear of the natural realm. This apocalypse finally lets

us see the world for what it always has been.

Man hunting man. And it's perfect for me.

Constantine stands and walk down the line. He stops near Daryl who is beside Michonne.

MICHONNE

It was people that saved you. Who gave you

another chance at life. Why take someone else's?

GENERAL CONSTANTINE

Picking on somebody my own size. Animals can only

provide so much sport. But you're right. That's why

I hunt those I have no use for. But I give them a chance.

TESSA

So you killed Dr Greyson because he was "useless"?

GENERAL CONSTANTINE

Oh Tessa, you know very well why. You did that.

As long as I have one doctor to taxidermy my

trophies I think I'm good.

RICK

Useless or not you still need people. The good ones at least.

GENERAL CONSTANTINE

They're only good if they're useful. But don't worry. I'm

not new to the game. Before joining the armed forces I

was a Bounty Hunter so hunting humans is well

within my play. But enough about me.

It's time to make that promise.

Constantine cocks his weapon and puts it to Daryl's head.

TESSA

DON'T!

Tessa felt her heart skip a beat though she composes.

TESSA (CONT'D)

You don't want to do that.

With his gun still aimed he coldly turns to Tessa. He senses something. A certain "attachment" and decides to test it further.

GENERAL CONSTANTINE

No, I really think I do.

He turns his attention to Daryl again and presses the gun to his forehead.

TESSA

He's what you want. A challenge. He's worth

the hunt and would make a fine trophy.

GENERAL CONSTANTINE

You think I'm going to take your word?

TESSA

(Beat) You don't have to but if you don't then

you'll never know. Trust me. He is what I say he is.

The General contemplates. Hearing her trying to disguise the nervousness in her voice he smiles.

GENERAL CONSTANTINE

You're right... I don't want to.

Tessa is relieved a bit but is still on edge. I she knows the General he always has something else in mind.

GENERAL CONSTANTINE (CONT'D)

So you will.

Tessa frowns and clenches her jaw. He signals and two soldiers roughly pull her up and walks her to where Constantine stands over Daryl. Smirking he hands her the weapon.

GENERAL CONSTANTINE (CONT'D)

Do this and you and the other dreadhead will go free

whilst Rick will be my new target. If not he still

dies, you, her and anyone else will too and

Rick's fate remains. You have twenty seconds.

The two soldiers cock their weapons behind Tessa's head ready to fire when the General gives the word. Aiming the gun, she turns to Daryl kneeling on the ground looking up at her. He doesn't seem afraid. Instead he looks sincere almost encouraging her to pull the trigger. Perhaps it's because it's not the first time he's stared down the barrel of a gun. Or maybe if it meant her freedom, he was willing to lay down his life at her hands. There will be no hard feelings.

Tessa's breathing is hard but stead as her tearing brown eyes meet the gaze of his icy blue ones. Her finger barely squeezes the trigger, the soldiers takes full aim and Constantine deviously smirks. A tear rolls down her cheek and Daryl nods. Tessa begins to mouth him some words.

TESSA

I -

Suddenly AN EXPLOSION sends a few people and debris hurling through the air whilst the reminder are shaken off balance. With an opportunity at hand, Tessa swiftly takes aim at the two distracted soldiers behind her and fires killing both. Seeing the retaliation, General Constantine goes for Tessa but Daryl lunges forward and delivers a punch to his jaw. Though the heavy man didn't completely go down it was enough force to send him stumbling. The entire Fort is once again either in a shoot out or riot.

* * *

EXT. FORT KNOX

On the outside of the fort everyone from Abraham, Sasha, Morgan, Carol, the two soldiers approaching them and the ones in the field stop to turn their attention back to the fort. Sergeant Strickland is about to give order to go back until Rosita seizes the opportunity.

ROSITA

Open fire, now!

Now spread across the field gunfire light the night from the tall grass. Caught off guard, a few soldiers go down before others could fire back. Sergeant Strickland yells his orders to continue forward.

GUARD TOWER- NIGHT

The two soldiers approaching Abraham and his team, stop and run towards the field but they never make it. Sasha and Carol take their shot and the bullets explode through the back of their heads out through their foreheads. They fall lifeless to the ground and the team now turn their focus to the battle in the field.

WOODS- NIGHT

The noise attracts another foe. Walkers from every angle of the dark woods close in on the fort and field. Team C aim through the narrow windows at whatever stand harm to their people in the field.

* * *

INT- FORT KNOX- NIGHT

Constantine recovers from Daryl's blow and licks a bit of blood from his mouth. He smirks. Game on.

Tessa aims at him and pulls the trigger. Empty. The hunter fully stands totally fierce and walks toward them. Daryl knows he isn't exactly in the best condition for a full out fight particularly with a man who has five more inches in height and twenty more pounds in weight on him. Not here and now at least. His instinct- grab Tessa and flee.

Distracted by the confusion for a moment, Rick regains sight on Constantine and now armed with a gun takes aim. Before he could take his shot he is tackled by a soldier and engaged in a fight. Rick immediately slams the man off of him and delivers multiple blows to his face until he is bloody and nearly lifeless. The Ringleader turns his attention to where he last seen The General but he is gone. Rick calls to Michonne who regains her sword and the two head off.

Wind blows the fiery debris of the explosion around and one thing after the other quickly catch a blaze. Now nearly half the fort is in flames. Walkers walk through the fire from the two blown out walls of the fort and do what they do best. They gorge themselves on the wounded or dead that have not yet turned.

Daryl runs with Tessa through the fort until they stop behind some wooden crates. She snatches away from him.

TESSA

What are we doing? Let's finish this.

DARYL

We are... Smart not brave remember?

Tessa thinks for a moment.

TESSA

Ok. Our best bet is to get him alone. I know a place.

We can lure him into the woods he use as an obstacle

course for training.

DARYL

What makes you confident he will follow?

TESSA

Trust me. He'll walk bare foot into hell to-

Suddenly wood explodes next to Daryl's head from the gunfire behind. He ducks out of the way pushing Tessa forward.

TESSA (CONT'D)

Stay close!

They run as The General fires over and over at his escaping game. With confidence and determination in his eyes The General pursue.


	24. Game Over

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! Wow... late but better late than never. I wasn't going to prolong this end of the story any longer but hopefully now you get how their story begins and will develop from here. Thanks to all those who continue to read... even if you don't review. -_-. Enjoy :)**

* * *

EXT.- FIELD- NIGHT

The field is a war zone between the two groups. Some Alexandrians that ran out of ammo now engage in hand to hand combat. Others hidden in the grass continue to fire along with Carol, Morgan, Sasha and Abraham who act as snipers from the guard tower beyond. They take out the enemies as well as Walkers that get too close to their people.

Sergeant Jones is in hand to hand combat with the enemy soldiers as well. One comes at him, using an empty rifle as a weapon. Jones catches it at each end from barrel to butt and quickly overpowers him. A knee to the gut and right hook to the face, the man is down. Suddenly a knife slashes across the exposed skin of Jones' arm. He swiftly moves as a few more slashes follow up. The two opponents glare dangerously at one another.

SERGEANT JONES

You got what you want but it still isn't enough, "Chief".

SERGEANT STRICKLAND

"Sergeant" now and no it's not.

He takes another swing but thinking fast, Jones moves swiftly behind him, wraps his arms around his neck and with a quick twist, Strickland's lifeless body collapse to the ground. Victorious he stands.

SERGEANT JONES

(Beat) It is now.

As the battle rages on, sparks make like snow flurries from the fort to the field then trail on into the woods.

* * *

EXT. WOODS- NIGHT

Daryl limp runs through the woods keeping up with Tessa to the best of his ability. At least in the dark, the moon light provides them with as much light as their eyes could comprehend. Daryl then stumbles a bit before regaining footing. He pauses for a moment and clutches his leg. Tessa realizes and turns back for him.

Upon doing so, something in the distance behind them catches her eyes. The orange substance blooms brighter. Though it seems to be coming in slow they weren't sticking around for it to blossom at full rage. Tessa grabs hold of Daryl.

TESSA

Daryl, let's move!

Daryl notices. The fort fire had made it's way across the field to the woods.

DARYL

Yeah... ain't no turning back now.

TESSA

There's water this way. It's a straight shot.

Pulling him with her, she starts in that direction.

DARYL

Here...

Thinking fast, Daryl pulls out his red bandanna and a spare black one from his back pocket and gives it to Tessa. She understands and ties it around the lower half of her face as Daryl does the same. They dash for cover as the fire spreads, consuming the entrance to the woods.

* * *

EXT. FORT KNOX- FIELD- NIGHT

Rick and Michonne now join the rest on the battle field to finish the takeover. Through the chaos Michonne scans frantically for her cousin. Over the noise she yells out.

MICHONNE

Tessa!

An enemy lunges for her but she slashes him down with a swift notion of her sword.

MICHONNE (CONT'D)

TESSA!

The fort is now completely in flames so is half the field with a trail of fire leading to the woods. Michonne stares at the path of fire and a feeling- just a hunch- comes over her. She runs towards the burning trees. Slashing away at Walkers and any enemies in the way. She is nearing the fire until someone grabs her around the body and swing her back around. Michonne puts up a fight a bit before realizing it's only Rick. He let's go.

RICK

What are you doing?!

MICHONNE

Tessa is in the woods. I just know it!

She tries to bolt.

RICK

STOP! She's with Daryl. (Beat) They will survive.

Michonne is still tempted to go but is stopped again. Rick assures her.

RICK (CONT'D)

WE CAN'T... Hey, hey think about this.

Going after them won't help them no more than it will us.

They'll make it out. I just know it.

Uncertainty fills her face as Michonne, usually being the voice of reason, finds it hard to listen to it now. But he's right. Venturing into the burning woods after Daryl and Tessa would be stupid and suicidal rather than heroic. All she could do is watch the Hell on Earth unfold.

* * *

EXT. WOODS- NIGHT

The woods around them is now engulfed in flames. Luckily, the worst of the fire had already spread before them, blown from another direction by the wind and leaving gaps to navigate through. Darkness clouded with smoke and singes blur their path. As if that isn't enough, a few fiery Walkers lunges at them from which ever angle. They simply just avoid them with their knives drawn in a free hand whilst blocking their mouth and nose between their inner elbows as an extra precaution to keep from breathing in harmful debris.

Up ahead, a large enough tree slumps on the verge of falling right onto the path. By calculation, Tessa knows that if it does it would be the only thing between them and their destination with few gaps around it.

TESSA

Daryl, come on!

They pick up the pace but from the looks of it Daryl knows they won't both make it. Even so, that's not stopping him from trying. Daryl closes in closer behind Tessa. As of now, The General isn't the threat but this unpredictable chaos is. Some of the branches fall first before the entire tree buckles just in time for Tessa to make it beyond but Daryl unfortunately-

The last thing Tessa sees is the tree crashing down onto the path seemingly pinning Daryl underneath. Ashes and singes flare up from impact. Tessa shields herself from the debris though she wipes a bit that flew into her eyes.

TESSA (CONT'D)

Dar- Daryl!

He was so close. She recovers and assess the wall of fire but could see nothing. Going around would take a minute she doesn't have though she desperately wanted to know. Surprisingly, a burning Walker comes dangerously close to Tessa from the side and she immediately kicks it away before delivering a blow to the skull with her knife. Then gunfire. She isn't hit but Tessa locates it's origin. Then another. She runs.

The smoke becomes a lot more blinding and she is feeling the heat but not from the fire. Like a spark within her ignited something else that burned in her solar plexus. Anger fuels her adrenaline to overcome the obstacles in her path. Of the fire, the smoke, the Walkers and the hunter Tessa is done with it all and she will finish it on her terms. She continues to her destination.

* * *

EXT. - DRIED LAKE BED

Finally, Tessa stops in a familiar area yet something isn't right. Exasperate, she looks out onto the landscape. This is where the water source should be. Instead, the small lake in the forest is now just an open field coated with patches of fire. From the looks of the vegetation, it hasn't contained water for some time. Still, Tessa jogs towards the center in hopes there is something. At least she is clear of the burning forest and pulls the black bandanna down from her face for a gasp of air.

In the middle, Tessa comes across something else. A row of wooden planks are laid out like a railroad track. She doesn't know what it is but from the smoke rising from it, it could be a pit to hell itself. Tessa assess the discovery as a dark shadow emerge from the smoke and flames behind her. A feeling of unease grows within and she turns to her attacker with a fierce scowl molded on her face.

Rifle in arms and laughing amusingly, he approaches.

GENERAL CONSTANTINE

Now this is the challenge I expected.

Tessa says nothing but watches his every move.

GENERAL CONSTANTINE (CONT'D)

Aww... I hope you weren't planning some strategy

by coming to the lake. Unfortunate for you the water

dried months ago but I made use of it as you may have noticed.

He stops a few feet from Tessa.

GENERAL CONSTANTINE (CONT'D)

It made a fine grave for Dr. Grayson. Perhaps it

would have for Trevor or that redneck but...

my instincts says they're dead. And you will be too.

At this, Tessa welcomes death just not before revenge. All this time she has been playing it "smart" avoiding unnecessary conflict only to end up in the same predicament. Well, this time her tricks has run it's course and she takes the stand she's always wanted to against General Constantine. She was never exactly afraid of him just afraid of what he would do to those she care for.

But now that fear is gone because so are half those people and to protect the rest this must be done. Tessa's glare is that of a lion ready to kill. Such focused energy and power directed towards this maniac. Constantine reads this body language as "bring it". He smirks and tosses the rifle to the side. She starts at him and he the same. Once their distance close, Constantine takes a swing but Tessa swiftly dodge pass and behind him. He turns in time for her to deliver a kick to his abdomen and follow up with a few good punches. Tessa is going to work on The General using all she knows.

Hand to hand combat was a skill she freshened up on whilst at Fort Knox as apart of training. Though she wasn't the best but she was good enough. Even before, sparing wasn't foreign to her thanks to her father enrolling her in Karate classes when she was a kid. She never made it past blue belt but it added a layer of toughness to her that she has carried through life and she needs every ounce of it now more than ever.

Though Tessa is well built and strong physically, at 5'5 and about 150 pounds she's still not quite the match for the 6'2, nearly 200 pound General. Still, Tessa uses wits and speed to dodge her way out of this. Unaware, Tessa stumbles closer to the planks across the ground as Constantine gains control over the fight. One clumsy move prove to be a fatal error and she is knocked to the ground. He gives her no breathing room and kicks ashes into her face.

As a natural reaction, she rolls over and wipe the substance from her eyes but upon doing so Tessa feels a heavy boot drive into her midsection. She slumps further to the dusty ground in pain before Constantine kicks her in the shoulder with such a force she collides with the weakened planks and crashes through. Trapped smoke and some flames escapes the nearly ten foot deep pit filled with burning Walkers. They hungrily snarl and grab up at her dangling over the edge. Luckily, Tessa caught on to a thick underground root upon crashing in. The stench of rotten, burning corpses fill her nostrils but Tessa claws at the ground above with her other hand to grab something.

The General slowly walks over with the rifle and peer down at his game. He smirks and take aim.

GENERAL CONSTANTINE (CONT'D)

Game over.

He slightly squeeze the trigger but upon doing so, a sudden brute force tackles him from the side. The rifle goes off in the air before flying out of his hands and into the pit.

On the ground, Constantine receives vicious punches from the man with the red bandanna and he isn't letting up. Adrenaline raging, Daryl then picks up a good size rock next to them, raises it high and attempts to smash it down on Constantine's head but he moves in time causing Daryl to stab into the earth beneath them. He kicks Daryl over and proceeds to stomp on his midsection but Daryl grabs his standing leg and pulls him down with him. The Archer attempts to get up and head for Tessa but is yanked back by Constantine. He grabs hold of Daryl's neck and slams him to the ground then proceeds to choke the life out of him. Daryl isn't going and immediately grabs whatever his free hand could. So happen it is part of a burning shrub branch and he slashes it across his attacker's face. The sting of it's burning switches causes The General to release Daryl who adds a gut punch and tosses the weakened man to the side. He scurries over to help Tessa.

It wasn't a moment to soon as she found herself getting exhausted by the smoke and burning, rotting flesh below. He lay belly down to get a good hold on her as she to him. Daryl hoist her over the edge allowing her to crawl up the rest of the way. No sooner than Tessa crawls to safety, a heavy boot drives into Daryl's right flank. Tessa swiftly moves out of the way as his body nearly slams into her. He is kicked over and over until The General pins the The Archer to the ground on his back with his shoulders over the edge of the burning Walker pit.

Daryl, too, grabs him by the neck but Constantine punches him and chokes him harder than before. Between The General, the smoke, the smell and the pain Daryl tries desperately to hold out with whatever ounce of fight he could pull from his body.

Suddenly, nails sink into him like claws and Constantine yells out as teeth tear into his right ear. Blood ooze between her lips and as repulsive as the taste may be, Tessa continues to rip into him like a hungry animal. The General releases a hand from Daryl's neck, unsheathe his knife and in a flash slashes her across her right side. Tessa retreats, clenching her wound.

Immediately, Daryl punches him twice in his bloody, half bitten off ear. Constantine is caught off guard and loses balance. With the thrust of his hips, Daryl flips him into the fiery pit of Walkers. He rolls onto his belly to see the last of The General being engulfed by flames and ripped open by what seems to be the demons of hell. Through the agonizing death, he did not scream but accepts his fate. As a few bit into his head and blood runs across his face, Daryl catches a glimpse of his eyes. In some haunting way, they seem to send him a message of respect. To Daryl, they seem to say "You were a challenge... well done." His body is now completely submerge beneath the Walkers and flames. General Ralph Constantine's reign is done.

Daryl looks over at Tessa on the ground and scurries over to her. She is half conscience when Daryl tends to her. He turns her over to revile her bloody hands covering her wounded right side but she is to weaken to apply pressure. Daryl does but Tessa stops him. She seems as if she is struggling to breathe.

TESSA

Go... you need to go.

Daryl says nothing but glances around at the burning forest. In an instant he sees somewhat of a clearing through the flames. Daryl pulls Tessa up and supports her with a hand over her wound and her arm over his shoulder. Still alert, Tessa hangs in there with him to the best of her ability. They rely on each other for support as they stagger down a mild burning path. Daryl glances at Tessa who seem to gradually be fading. Her loss of blood means no oxygen circulating through her body and with the prolonged exposure to the smoke this might as well be a death sentence. Daryl feels her going limp despite her efforts and encourages her to stay with him though it nearly sounds like a plea.

DARYL

Tessa, hold on. Please... hold on.

Daryl picks up the paste and eventually feels his own body locking but keeps pushing. Daryl and Tessa has been through to much shit to just throw in the towel. Both were pretty determined and stubborn and those traits will aid them now. With every step, Daryl feels his body getting heavier and heavier until...

* * *

EXT. ROAD

Their bodies slam onto the asphalt pavement as both warriors lay out taking in shallow breaths. Next to Tessa, Daryl rest with ease knowing that for the moment they were out of the woods. The wide enough road provides enough protection from the trees that now lightly burn and singe. He wearily looks at Tessa as she to him. She weakly smiles before softly closing her eyes. Though to weak to apply pressure, he still holds his hand to her wounded side. Daryl scootch closer to her to feel her faint breaths. There is nothing more he can do. Not for her not for himself. Exhausted, he too surrenders his body to the pavement.

Before he could shut his eyes, from over Tessa's body, Daryl faintly sees headlights of a vehicle shine through the fog- like smoke. It slows and comes to a halt before boots step out and rush towards them. What happens next, he leaves to fate.

* * *

 **What do you think happens between them from here?**


	25. His New Domain

**HERE WE GO...**

* * *

DAYS LATER...

Tessa stir awake and partially opens her eyes. Through blurred, vision she sees the shapes of furniture in the room and feels that she is lying in a bed under soft covers. An I.V connect to her arm and she stares down at the strange cool substance that enter through her veins. Tessa gives in to the relaxed feeling that overcomes her and closes her eyes again.

Moments later...

After recollecting her scattered thoughts, Tessa stirs once more.

INT. - ALEXANDRIA- MEDICAL ROOM - DAY

DR. FERRELL (V.O)

She's coming around.

She could hear the familiar voice and someone else approach. A rough yet gentle hand takes hers and she hazily opens her eyes. To Tessa's delight, she slightly smiles at him seeing his bandages and bruises.

DARYL

Hey. You good?

TESSA

Are you?

DARYL

Forget me. You nearly died. (Beat)

That was stupid. You couldn't think of something else?

I mean, what the hell were you trying to accomplish?

You should have just ran. Why would you-

Daryl frowns upon seeing the smirk crack on Tessa's on face.

DARYL (CONT'D)

What the hell are you smiling about?

TESSA

It's cute when you scold me.

DARYL

For good reason. What happened to smart not brave?

TESSA

When I have to be.

Daryl studies her expression of tenderness.

DARYL

Yeah well... You didn't have to.

TESSA

Of course I did.

Tessa attempts to sit up and is struck by a sharp pain. She clenches her side.

DR. FERRELL

Don't be so quick. You could pop a stitch.

She lifts the sheets to see stitches across her right flank. She studies the wound.

DARYL

The son of bitch cut you. I threw him into the pit.

TESSA

I remember. But how did we get here?

DARYL

Our group conquered the fort and took the high

road out at first chance. We stumbled onto

the road just in time.

Tessa is puzzled a bit as she vaguely remembers that part.

DR. FERRELL

You two's endurance is incredible. How you survived

all that is baffling yet you were still in bad shape.

Daryl fractured a rib and you needed blood. I conducted

a simple blood test on each possible candidate. Miraculously,

Daryl's blood type is O negative which means his

cells are universal. Lucky he's around.

Just then, Michonne opens the door and spots her cousin. Overwhelmed with mixed emotions, she rushes over to her as Daryl automatically makes way. In tears, Michonne leans into Tessa from over bedside and hugs her tight. Daryl walks over to Dr. Ferrell.

DR. FERRELL (CONT'D)

She's good to get up and walk some as long as she goes easy.

Daryl glare over at the two women sharing an affectionate moment.

DARYL

That's good... Cause there's one more thing.

* * *

INT. ALEXANDRIA- AARON'S GARAGE- DAY

Michonne holds Tessa's hand as she sits on the steel crafts table with her shackled leg exposed. There is a towel between the her ankle and the shackle. Her foot is propped up on a stool. Daryl kneels down in front of her.

DARYL

Try not to move. It might be rough but I'll be careful.

Tessa sweetly smiles as if saying "I know."

He fires up a cutting tool and begins cutting on one end until the blade slices through tapping the towel. Then the other side for the same result until the metal shackle falls to the concrete ground in two pieces. Daryl stops the tool, slides off the rag and takes Tessa's leg in his hands. He gently rubs over few marks left by the shackle. Daryl stands to meet Tessa's gaze.

TESSA

Thank you.

* * *

EXT. ALEXANDRIA- DAY

Soldiers and citizens walk about the community unloading supplies from the an eighteen wheeler truck on the inside of the community with two others outside the gates.

RICK

You're talking about the West coast. That's pretty far. Are you sure?

Now General, Jones stands with Rick near the gates of Alexandria as the soldiers prepare for the journey ahead..

GENERAL JONES

Positive. It's something many of us have been wanting

to do for a long time. We'll see what's left of other bases.

Hopefully run into other good people and try

to save what's left of the world.

RICK

We thank you for half the supplies from the outposts.

We'll divide it amongst our allies. With this much food

and ammunition we should be good for a long while.

GENERAL JONES

You're welcome, Rick.

RICK

No you are... anytime.

Just then, the two turn there attention to Daryl and Michonne who holds on to Tessa giving her extra support. He smiles and opens his arms wide as he walks over to embrace Tessa in a hug.

SERGEANT JONES

I wasn't leaving without a goodbye.

After a moment, Tessa sees Seth approach from over Jones' shoulder. He stands slightly smiling.

SETH

Do I get one too?

Tessa breaks the hug to address him.

TESSA

No...

Tessa smiles and steps over to give him a hug. Unusually it last a bit longer than the hug Jones and her shared.

TESSA (CONT'D)

You came through. Keep it up.

They break away.

SETH

You... Just keep being you.

TESSA

You're welcomed to stay.

SETH

Thanks but I think I've found my place.

He turn to Jones.

SETH (CONT'D)

General, sir, under your command we're ready to move out.

GENERAL JONES

At ease. (Beat) Rick, Daryl, Michonne... Tessa...

may good fortune be upon you and we meet again someday.

MICHONNE

Someday.

Michonne smiles a warm glow and Daryl nods his peace.

After the few accompanying soldiers settle in the back of the trailer, Seth takes the driver side of the truck as General Jones on the passenger and closes the door. His arm cuffs the door from out of the window and he waves a final farewell. The few Alexandrians look on as the truck exits the community.

* * *

EXT. - ALEXANDRIA- CAROL & MORGAN'S HOUSE- BACKYARD- DAY

There has been peace in the community and throughout the area of the neighboring communities for weeks now. Life carries on in Alexandria at full swing. Children attend school, members attend the occasional services at the church with Father Gabriel, the more crafty members grow gardens and create things that make their lives more comfortable.

Daryl sits eating one of the Rabbits. A few others are strung up on a post. Now up and moving on her own, Tessa enters the backyard and approaches The Archer. He acknowledges her but continues to chow on his meal.

TESSA

Why are you eating it raw?

DARYL

I've had to do it before.

TESSA

Yeah, well, we have stoves and ovens now.

DARYL

I'm hungry now.

Tessa exams him in amusement.

TESSA

Rick say I can have the empty house on the far side.

DARYL

Why the hell he give you that one?

TESSA

I asked for it. I like the privacy every now and then.

Plus I decided to try out my green thumb with it's potential

garden space.

DARYL

Think you'll be alright over there?

TESSA

Why wouldn't I? It's still inside the community.

DARYL

Yeah. But it's closer to the walls. Besides, there

was talk when we first got here that the place is haunted.

Tessa chuckles.

TESSA

Daryl, there are dead people walking around.

DARYL

Yeah, but you can see them.

TESSA

Have we met? I think that ghost would be more afraid of me.

(Beat) Why don't you have a house?

DARYL

I crash here at Carol and Morgan's-

Aaron and Eric's sometimes.

TESSA

Well when they get sick of you, you're welcome

to come over. I'll even cook the Rabbits.

DARYL

Let me guess. You get half of 'em right?

TESSA

You catch, I cook, we share. And vice versa.

Tessa flashes a smile and leaves. Daryl wipes the blood from his mouth as he looks on after her. A slight warm feeling tug at him. Though it doesn't show in his face, Daryl could swear he was blushing from the inside so he shakes the emotion soon after it lands. Yet, his mind lingers on it a moment longer. Daryl look to the other rabbits on the post.

* * *

EXT.- ALEXANDRIA- NIGHT

Daryl stands in the shadows a distance from Tessa's new house. He glare at it with much uncertainty. Why do this? Is it the curiosity of exploring a feeling that's got him on edge? He can't help but notice lately that every time he see Tessa or hear her name, that warmth surfaces. It's happened for a while now since going after her in the woods that day. During their recovery period he has tried to avoid contact with her but the void strangely made him think of her and want to see her more. It's time to see what this is about. Gathering a bit of courage, he inhales and eventually walks toward the door.

EXT. ALEXANDRIA- TESSA'S HOUSE- NIGHT.

With the link of Rabbits over his shoulder, Daryl stands before the door. He is conflicted on weather to knock or walk away. He raises an arm to attempt it but hesitates and dismisses the thought altogether. Daryl turns to leave but feels a sudden rise and drop in his temperature as his heart skips a beat upon coming face to face with Tessa who stands watching him from the bottom of the porch.

TESSA

Hey... what's up?

Daryl is hesitate to respond as he collects himself from her sudden appearance. This woman is as stealthy as a cat to have snuck up on him like so.

DARYL

I wanted to see if you were home.

TESSA

But you didn't even knock. You just stood there.

DARYL

Thought you might be sleep.

TESSA

No, I just left Rick and Michonne's. I was coming down the street when I seen you.

DARYL

Well, um... I bought the Rabbits.

Tessa smiles softly.

TESSA

It's really late. It'll be a while to skin 'em and cook 'em.

DARYL

I know. I was just going to leave 'em here and I'll come back for 'em later.

Daryl walks down the porch steps. Tessa senses his unease.

TESSA

You should come in. Freshen up and take a load off.

I mean, its no sense in walking across community

to Carol and Morgan's. Besides, this is pneumonia

weather. You don't need to be out here.

He stands with much uncertainty, glaring at her up and down. Tessa then understands his unease.

TESSA (CONT'D)

There's a couch in there if that's what your worried about.

Daryl, it's just one night... but I'll let you decide.

Tessa walks past him, up the steps and to the door. Without looking back, she opens it and walks inside. Daryl stands frozen in place as he conflicts with his impulses until one gets the better of him. The Archer begins to walk away but he doesn't get three feet from the house before stopping in his tracks. Charged with a sudden confidence, it's this moment he realize this is a woman he's grown fond of and it's apparent she's grown fond of him too. It's time to stop denying his feelings. He looks to the cracked door and makes his decision. Daryl walks up the steps to the house, goes in and closes the door.

This is his new domain.


	26. A Prayer For You

**I noticed a review recently posted by a reader and LMAO! Let me just say for future chapters I trust you are over 18. *Meow* Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

INT. TESSA'S HOUSE- LIVING ROOM- DAY

The sunlight laminates the yellow and blue curtains over the windows giving the room a bright, harmonious tone. A grey stone fire place, beige walls and grey ceramic wood style floors- the interior is a balance between country and class.

The man lie peacefully asleep on the sofa until...

NOISE IS HEARD IN THE BACKGROUND AND DARYL STIRS AWAKE BEFORE SNAPPING UP WITH HIS KNIFE AT HAND. HE IMMEDIATELY RUSH TO THE SOURCE OF IT.

 **KITCHEN.**

A bit startled, Tessa turns in time to see The Archer suddenly stop before the archway. He lowers his weapon upon seeing Tessa near the open oven with a pan at hand.

TESSA

'bout time you're up.

She bumps the oven door close and proceed to the island with the pan.

DARYL

How far in the day is it?

TESSA

Almost afternoon. Once you sat down on the

couch last night you were out like a light.

After setting the pan down, she takes off the oven mitts and flops them on the counter.

TESSA (CONT'D)

(Beat) Go shower up. The food will be

ready by the time you get out.

Daryl silently stare her.

TESSA (CONT'D)

Go on. Cause you're not sitting at my table like that.

Daryl curiously looks at her before backing away and heading to the bathroom. Tessa continues her business in the kitchen.

* * *

INT. TESSA'S HOUSE- DINING ROOM- DAY

30 Minutes Later...

Now dressed in a different, clean set of clothes, Daryl approaches the table which is set with nice China. He just looks at the many things in the room. The house itself isn't exactly luxurious yet not at all plane. Tessa enters from the kitchen.

TESSA

You find the towels and everything okay?

DARYL

Yeah.

She places a dish on the table.

TESSA

Good, cause I didn't. Who ever owned this

house had a weird way of organizing things.

And, obviously, it was a male as you may

have seen the pile of men's clothing I threw

out of the closet. Seems he was just your size.

Tessa looks to him in his new attire before walking back into the kitchen. Daryl is still standing near the table looking at the many decorative. Tessa comes back with the main course.

DARYL

Is this necessary? I mean, all this to eat rabbits.

Tessa chuckles.

TESSA

It's not necessary but a lot of this stuff was

already here so might as well put it to use.

There is a bit of silence as he continue to observe his surroundings.

TESSA (CONT'D)

Alright, I'm gone be honest... I'm not a chef

at cooking Rabbit but I think I made it

work with the available ingredients.

He sit at the long table near her seat as Tessa takes the lid off the pot. She pours some into a bowl and places it in front of Daryl.

TESSA (CONT'D)

Rabbit beet stew.

Daryl awkwardly looks at the dish before him. After fixing her own, Tessa sits and starts to say grace until she notices Daryl just staring at the bowl.

TESSA (CONT'D)

It's not poisoned. (Beat) Just taste it.

If you don't like it, I swear, I won't be offended.

Daryl takes the spoon, dips it in and takes a sample. Not a second later, he nods and continue to dig in like it's that last meal he'd ever eat. Tessa smiles.

TESSA (CONT'D)

Have as much as you like.

Tessa then bows her head silently. Daryl glares at her even after she finishes and prepares to eat.

DARYL

Why'd you do that?

For a moment, Tessa is a bit confused but suddenly realizes what he means.

TESSA

Saying grace?

Daryl slightly nods with a "um hm".

TESSA (CONT'D)

What? You don't believe?

He shrugs a shoulder.

DARYL

(Beat) How could you?

TESSA

How could I not? You think that after

everything that's happened I'm just...

Daryl just looks at her seeming to not have an answer.

TESSA (CONT'D)

I'm not exactly religious... but I do believe

there is a Great Spirit, regardless of its name

or gender. When I think of everything and

how far I've gotten... how far we've gotten...

I can't just assume all this is by chance.

Something's protecting us.

Daryl listens and studies her as she speaks.

TESSA (CONT'D)

You can chose not to believe... but I will

still pray for you, Daryl, as I just did.

DARYL

Did you pray when you were out there?

TESSA

(Beat) No. But like I said... after everything,

prayer is the least it could do to thank that entity.

She starts to eat a bit while Daryl thinks on this.

DARYL

(Beat) I don't know what I believe in... anymore.

TESSA

(Beat) I think you do.

DARYL

I don't.

She stops.

TESSA

You do. Don't be afraid of faith.

DARYL

I'm not afraid.

TESSA

Then what's stopping you from believing?

Daryl intensely studies her.

TESSA (CONT'D)

The fear that there is nothing to believe in.

There is silence. Honestly, she's right and it's nearly scary to Daryl how well Tessa could read his flaws. Growing up in the country South, there is a little bit of some religion in everybody. Though his mother wasn't deep into prayer, worship, etc., Daryl still recall her acknowledging some form of belief. Hell, even Merle at times would call on the Lord. He could deny such statement but doing so would only prove her point more. Silence is both his guilt and defense.

TESSA (CONT'D)

Anyway... Finish up. I want to show you something.

They continue with their meal.

CUT TO:

* * *

EXT.- WOODS- DAY

Daryl and Tessa stand below a tree looking up at the many busy buzzers above.

TESSA

I stumbled upon them a while back.

DARYL

You don't know nothin' about harvesting honey.

TESSA

I sure don't but find me a bee suit I will

learn quick, fast and in a hurry. Anything to

sweeten things up around the place- bake

some cakes... drink some tea. It makes a great face mask, too.

Daryl grunts at the statement.

DARYL

It's gone take a lot more than a bee suit. This ain't gone be easy.

TESSA

Well... bees follow their Queen and the

Queen's best interest is the hive. So we

relocate it. We can build something that

will be easy for us to harvest the honey.

DARYL

Looks like it extends into the branch and

no telling how deep into the trunk. Leave

even a piece of it up there they'll rebuild

and be right back. All that would have been for nothin'.

TESSA

Just cut the branch with the hive and

we've taken the majority of it. A bee's

foraging radius is about three to five

miles and the community isn't far.

Daryl determines the pros and cons of the situation. Finding a bee suit is one challenge. The next, finding a way to cut the branch without ruining the hive or harming the bees. This seems like a senseless task but honey is a valuable food that has more benefits than just sweetening things up. Moving the hive to fit their standards is better than making a trip out to it and facing all potential dangers to harvest when needed. So it's either trouble now or later.

DARYL

Well, like I said "easier said than done"... but lets do it.

Tessa smiles.

TESSA

We can ask Tobin To build a harvest house.

They begin to leave until Tessa spots a thicket of bamboo.

TESSA (CONT'D)

Hold up.

Daryl stops as Tessa heads over with here knife drawn. She examines the patch before picking a nice strong reed. Tessa bends it at the base and cuts it off.

DARYL

What's that for?

TESSA

You'll see.

They continue on.

* * *

EXT.- ALEXANDRIA- EARLY MORNING

It's a beautiful, calm morning in the community. As usual, Morgan begins his morning practicing his Aikido near the pond on a lawn of grass. Every move is swift, precise yet graceful.

 **GAZEBO.**

Tessa briefly watches Morgan from under the gazebo by the pond with the reed of bamboo. She continues to strip away the small branches on it with a knife. Once done, she slits the stronger top end and places a piece of deer antler filed like a spear head between it before binding it together with fishing line and twine. For the finishing touch, Tessa poke small holes in the base of some geese feathers, slip the clear line through and tie them to the end of the bamboo. Her new weapon is complete.

MORGAN

It would be better without the tip.

Tessa turns to see Morgan standing near the steps of the gazebo. She is a bit started by his sudden appearance.

TESSA

Well... it wouldn't be a spear without it.

MORGAN

Exactly. It would be a different weapon.

A peaceful weapon... What happened to your bow?

TESSA

It was returned to me with a broken limb.

Happened at the fort battle. It will be

difficult finding a replacement limb so...I made this.

MORGAN

The spear. Who's it for? The living or the dead?

TESSA

Which ever one tries to kill me.

MORGAN

It requires close contact. A different skill.

TESSA

(Beat) Are you making an offer?

MORGAN

If you want I can teach you.

TESSA

Aikido? I don't think my spear would be

welcomed in the practice nor am I willing

to adapt the belief of not killing.

MORGAN

Is it wrong?

TESSA

It's a noble gesture and all life is indeed

precious but as nature dictates, something

has to die for something else to live. With

death, only can the value of life be appreciated.

MORGAN

What about restraint? Use the spear

tip for the dead but show mercy on

the living. Kill only if you have too.

Tessa thinks on his words for a moment.

TESSA

(Beat) I can live with that. When do we start?

Michonne is on her way to start her watch shift for the day when she sees Tessa and Morgan by the pond. They start with a relaxation exercise before Morgan demonstrates the movements to Tessa. She then follows his pattern, occasionally making mistakes but Morgan corrects her and the lesson continues.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


	27. Seeds

INT. - ALEXANDRIA- DARYL & TESSA'S HOUSE- KITCHEN- MORNING

Tessa sits across from Daryl as they eat breakfast. Some bread baked by Carol, sliced apples, peaches, and oatmeal. She stops eating and looks to Daryl who is chowing down.

TESSA

I want to go to the town off the Old Highway.

Though still eating, Daryl divides is attention between his meal and Tessa.

DARYL

What for?

TESSA

When Rick and I went scouting a while back, I saw a floral shop.

He is slightly amused.

DARYL

You want to risk your life for some flowers?

TESSA

For some seeds. There's bound to be edible

seeds we can plant and start fresh crops.

The space out back is perfect for that.

It is why I picked this house.

He thinks for a sec but still dismisses it.

DARYL

Forget it.

TESSA

Daryl we could get more than just seeds.

It's a new start at substantiality. Grow more

than just cucumbers and tomatoes. Though

Maggie doesn't mind, we won't have to have

go to Hilltop for produce all the time.

Daryl just glares at her with uncertainty.

TESSA (CONT'D)

To sweeten the opportunity, what if I told you

there was an auto mechanic shop and

hardware store there, too? You might find that

bike part you've searched eons for.

DARYL

You mean my bike I recently bought back

after leaving in a ditch on the side of the

road because I got shot looking for a distressed

damsel being hunted by assholes?

TESSA

Yeah. That one. It's been a while since

you've rode off into the sunset... Hair blowing in the wind...

Daryl cracks a slight smile at her persuasion tactic. Eventually he nods in agreement.

DARYL

Fine. The seeds and the part. Nothing more.

TESSA

Deal.

* * *

EXT.- OLD HIGHWAY- DAY

They leave the vehicle parked in the opposite direction of the way they are walking. Suited with backpacks and their weapons they decided to walk the half mile into the town.

TESSA

We probably didn't need to park this far back.

I don't recall seeing many Walkers here last time.

DARYL

That was last time. Just in case- we don't

need to be swarmed. The distance will give us time

if we need it.

TOWN.

Like something out of a Western film, this open highway pit stop is so rundown to the core that vegetation not only grow between the cracks in the broken road but on the inside of most buildings.

FLORAL SHOP.

With the door knob already busted, Daryl swings the door back and forward a couple of times to sound the bell over it to attract or scare whatever lurks inside. After a moment, he lowers his crossbow and proceeds with caution followed by Tessa.

In the bright blue shop baskets, pot soil, broken pots and various types of artificial flowers as well as dried out dead ones litter floors and shelves. Tessa makes her way over to a shelf where some seeds should be but to her disappointment what's left is either destroyed or not edible. Looking at a few items himself, Daryl talks to her from an isle over.

DARYL

What's up?

Tessa sighs.

TESSA

(Beat) I'm gonna check the backroom.

Stepping over junk, she head to the open door on the side of the counter. To her surprise, Tessa's ankle is grabbed by a Walker on the ground behind the counter. She stumbles and loses footing a bit though she doesn't completely fall. Though her boots protect her from an immediate bite, she could still feel its intense grip through the leather shoe. Before she could react, Daryl is alerted and rushes the short distance to her. He stomps the creature's head spilling its blood and brains. Tessa moves away as Daryl turn to examine her.

TESSA (CONT'D)

I'm fine. Just fine.

She takes a deep breath of relief.

TESSA (CONT'D)

I'm gonna owe you a lot of lives.

DARYL

I'd say we're even.

TESSA

Not quite.

They head into the backroom.

BACKROOM.

The back door window provides enough light in the somewhat dark room. Boxes are either turned over with it's contents spilling out or stacked. They search around through the boxes until Daryl calls out.

DARYL

Hey, check this.

She turns to him and looks inside the box he's holding. All assortments of edible seeds from pumpkin to watermelon, spinach to lettuce, just all kinds. Tessa smiles at the discovery.

DARYL (CONT'D)

You were right.

TESSA

I know.

He stashes them in his backpack as Tessa searches around some more. She works her way over to a large, square box item covered with a sheet in a corner. She pulls it off. Even more of a delight.

TESSA (CONT'D)

Here's a bonus.

Daryl goes over and look at it. He is unimpressed or uninformed. Tessa can't tell.

TESSA (CONT'D)

It's a green house...

DARYL

I know what a greenhouse is.

TESSA

Well you're not excited.

DARYL

Okay. It ain't no T-Bone steak.

TESSA

This may not grow a T-bone steak but it can assist

in the growth of other foods. Let's take it.

DARYL

I thought we agreed to seeds and part? Plus, look

how big it is. Might take a while to load up.

TESSA

It's not that big. We strap it to the roof of the car. Quick and simple.

DARYL

(Beat) Is this what shopping with women like?

TESSA

Yep. Come in for one thing and leave with the store.

In a sense Daryl is amused. Tessa obviously had plans for the community and the best interest for the Alexandrians. He admire that about her to the point he finds himself giving in to her ideas.

DARYL

Well, guess we get it ready. Find some rope at the

hardware store. We gone have to drive the vehicle into town.

TESSA

Not a lot of Walkers as assumed so we should be fine.

DARYL

(Tilting object) C'mon.

With Daryl pushing on one end and Tessa pulling from the other, they slide the green house.

CUT TO:

* * *

EXT. OLD HIGHWAY- TOWN- DAY

Daryl finish tieing the greenhouse onto the vehicle's roof as Tessa puts a few things in the backseat.

TESSA

Better luck next time on that part.

DARYL

Yeah... We got what matters plus some. I'd say that's better than nothin'

She closes the back door and opens the passenger side as Daryl goes to the driver.

DARYL (CONT'D)

That's it?

TESSA

Yeah. If you want I can drive back.

DARYL

Naw. I'm good. Let's just get back. Get this stuff set up.

They get in.

CUT TO:

* * *

INT.- OLD HIGHWAY- VEHICLE- DAY

Daryl speeds down the empty highway. Tessa sits in the front passenger with the backpack of seeds in her lap examining some packs.

TESSA

That's questionable.

Daryl glances over to her reading the back of the packets.

TESSA (CONT'D)

Some of these say "Not intended for human consumption."

So are they referring the seeds or like when it grows to bare fruit or...

DARYL

Think that just means the seeds. Probably treated 'em

with somethin' to make 'em last longer in the pack.

TESSA

That makes sense. Then it should have said

"Seeds treated. Don't consume." or something like

that. These labels can be so vague.

DARYL

Have you ever grown anything before?

TESSA

Not exactly. When I was little, I'd help my

grandparents in their garden. More like play in it.

That's kinda about it. But I do remember in grade

school we put a bean in a moist zip lock bag and

sat it in the window seal. Within a week it sprouted.

DARYL

Why do you want to do this?

TESSA

Other than hunting with you, what else do I have to contribute?

DARYL

More than you think.

Daryl looks over at Tessa and they share a warm gaze. Shockingly, from his peripheral vision, Daryl swivels the vehicle to avoid the sudden appearance of a Walker only to hit another and another and a few more until eventually he stops. Daryl and Tessa freeze at the swarm of Walkers that spill out onto the road from the woods. Like a plague they came without warning.

TESSA

We can't go through this.

He looked behind through the back window at the grow hoard behind.

DARYL

We can't go back either.

TESSA

That situation again, huh?

DARYL

Tessa get out!

TESSA

What?!

DARYL

Run for the woods. Don't stop and don't come back. I'll be behind you. Go!

Grabbing the bag of seeds and her spear, Tessa pushes open the door with such a force that it knocks a Walker to the ground and she bolts out.

Tessa moves between the gaps of Walkers and when one gets in her path, she simply grabs it and swings it around into another Walker. Now near the tree line, Tessa could see Daryl had made it out the vehicle and is fighting through the few ghouls as well. He is doing well until suddenly, he slips but attempts to recover by firing his crossbow at an approaching Walker. Unfortunately he miss.

Her heart jumps at the sight and so does her body, into action to help her fallen partner. Daryl slides across the ground on his back trying to reload his crossbow in the process. A few close in and one launches for him but from over Daryl's head, a spear stabs into the Walker's head. She kicks it off and helps Daryl up.

TESSA

Now we're even?

The hunter and huntress dodge being prey once more and make their escape but they aren't out of the woods just yet. In fact, they jolt into the woods with a few Walkers on their trail.

Running through unfamiliar trees is no challenge for the two outdoorsmen but proves difficult when there are Walkers hightailing them. After a good moment, they hit a dead end. A somewhat steep woodland cliff could be their safe haven. They look to higher ground and assess their options. Climb the rocky hillside or change course and find a better option?

Scaling the landform comes with the risk of slipping and into the hoard of Walkers that will surround them. If they make it up, at least the Walkers can't follow. Option B puts them amongst them and who knows for how long. Either way, they find themselves in yet another damned if you do damned if you don't moment.

As Walkers closes in, Daryl nudges Tessa up the slope. She puts the spear in her mouth as Daryl drapes his crossbow around his body. Like a cat up a tree, they scurry up. Daryl makes it just as a Walker grabs at his feet. A few attempt to climb but as predicted, the unbalanced creatures clumsily stumble back down. Luckily, Tessa makes it and offers a hand to Daryl as he close in behind her. Pulling him up over the ledge, they collapse on the ground panting heavily from the hike. On higher ground they rest easy knowing for the moment they're safe from the hungry herd below.

Tessa stands and looks up at the sun through the tree tops.

TESSA (CONT'D)

Let's find a way back. Night will set in soon.

DARYL

Yeah.

Daryl gets up as well and they head off.

CUT TO:

* * *

EXT.- OLD HIGHWAY- DUSK

Now on a different end of the two lane highway, Daryl and Tessa stumble upon some abandoned cars on the road side. While Tessa keeps a lookout and checks the surrounding cars for useful items, Daryl attempts to hot-wire a car in the best condition. Finally it starts and he whistles to Tessa. They get into the vehicle and drive off.

CUT TO:

* * *

EXT. - ALEXANDRIA- NIGHT

Driving into the gates, Daryl parks the vehicle just inside along the wall. They just sit in silence for a moment as if to turn off their brains.

DARYL

Hey, sorry about the greenhouse.

TESSA

No its okay. We got what we intended to get minus

the part. And we didn't get hurt or "clock out" so I

say it was a good day. (Beat) You coming over?

DARYL

Actually I'm gone hit up Carol and Morgan's tonight.

TESSA

Alright.

She looks at the mirror to see her cousin approaching.

TESSA (CONT'D)

Here comes Michonne. Best we keep our little adventure

under wraps or we'll never hear the end of it.

DARYL

Right.

The get out of course looking beat up and filthy. Michonne who is one of the watchmen for the night goes to them.

MICHONNE

Where's the other car?

DARYL

Crap broke down. I had to hot wired another one.

MICHONNE

What happened to you two? You're a mess.

TESSA

Hunting.

Michonne is a bit amused.

MICHONNE

Did you try running it down on foot?

TESSA

Well when you're hunting with a spear... I'm gonna go freshen up.

Tessa heads in her direction as Daryl nods to Michonne and goes about his way.

* * *

EXT. ALEXANDRIA- NIGHT

Half way down the street Daryl stops in front of Abraham and Sasha's house with an idea in mind. He knocks at the door and after a moment the red haired man answers.

DARYL

Abraham. I need a favor.

THEME MUSIC/ END CREDITS.


	28. Finding Yourself

INT. ALEXANDRIA- TESSA'S HOUSE- MID DAY

Weeks have past since Tessa invited Daryl to share her home. In a sense, it's "their" home though not quite yet. He still drifts between the residence of Carol/Morgan, Aaron/ Eric's but Daryl mainly resides at Tessa's.

Cleaning house, Tessa stuffs some things in a luggage that is already pretty full but tries to zip it close. With little success, she gets on top of it to weigh it down and starts zipping it again. There is a knock at the door. She turns to it as Daryl enters.

TESSA

Perfect timing.

DARYL

Why? What cha' doing?

TESSA

Come on.

Tessa gestures for Daryl to sit. He chuckles a bit and goes over to sit on the opposite end.

DARYL

Thought you were done running away?

TESSA

(Zipping luggage)

Ha, ha. (Beat) No. I'm putting stuff I

don't use in the basement. After that, I

was going to put up the green house

and start the garden out back.

She finishes and Daryl gets up.

DARYL

I'll do that. Just finish cleaning inside.

TESSA

Daryl, you don't have to. You and Abraham

already went through the trouble going back to get it.

DARYL

I didn't have to sit on that suit case either.

(Beat) I got it. I ain't got nothing else to do no way.

TESSA

Okay... get it started. All the materials are out back. I'll help when I get the chance.

She heads off into another room.

DARYL

Got it.

* * *

INT.- ALEXANDRIA- TESSA'S HOUSE- DAY.

Tessa hauls some junk from upstairs into the living room. She goes to the basement door and opens it but before going inside, catches a glance of Daryl out in the backyard tilling the ground for a garden. Tessa goes to the sliding glass door and observes him for a moment. With just the vest covering his upper body, his sweat bathe skin glistens in the heat of the day. Most noticeable, it compliments the definition of his muscular arms. Every stab and twist of the weasel tool shows how sculpted and toned they are.

Tessa finds herself a bit intrigued by his physic. Since sharing the same house, Tessa has noticed her growing interest in The Archer. Sometimes, she shakes the feeling but female nature takes over and she often have the urge to submit to him. But will he allow that? Such uncertainty stops her from testing those boundaries. She opens the door and heads out.

EXT. BACKYARD

Tessa approaches Daryl though he doesn't stop working.

TESSA

Take a breather for a minute. You've been

out here a good two hours at least.

DARYL

Don't seem like it.

TESSA

You may be use it but still...

Tessa walks back inside. After a moment, Daryl stabs the tool in the ground, picks up his undershirt and follows her inside.

INT. LIVING ROOM

In the house there is a bin of books ready to be sent down to the basement. Daryl enters as he finish buttoning up his black undershirt.

TESSA

Refreshments are on the table. I'm gonna run upstairs real quick.

Once she's out of sight, Daryl curiously moves to the bin of books and looks through them. He hopes to find another like he had a while back with Carol in search for Beth. He read that book and coped with the pains of his past. The information in it was helpful but wasn't enough to heal.

He picks up an unlabeled book and flips through it waiting for something to catch his eyes. Then he lands on a page and skim through a few words that read...

 _{ I think women are foolish to pretend they are equal to men. They are far superior and always have been. Whatever you give a woman, she will make greater. If you give her sperm, she will give you a baby. If you give her a house, she will give you a home. If you give her groceries, she will give you a meal. If you give her a smile, she will give you her heart. She multiply and enlarges what is given to her. So, if you give her any crap be ready to receive a ton of shit!}_

\- William Golding, British Novelist; Playwright & Poet 1911-1993}

Daryl tosses the book aside. Not exactly what he's looking for. He scrambles through again. This time a bright, multi- colored book catches his attention. He picks it up and view the cover title which reads _"In the Meantime Finding Yourself and the Love You Want" by Iyanla Vanzant_. Cool... but still not it. Daryl toss it back in the bin. A lot of books were on love but not abuse. He looks at the book again.

Okay, whatever. It says "finding yourself" ...

He stashes the book in his bag upon hearing Tessa come back down the stairs. Daryl tosses the bag aside and picks up the bin before Tessa could reach the bottom. He heads for the basement.

TESSA (CONT'D)

That's heavy. You need help?

DARYL

Naw. I got it.

Daryl cautiously goes down the basement stairs. Tessa waits at the top for him. Once back up, he closes the door.

TESSA

I think I'll call it a day. Thanks for your help.

DARYL

You're welcome. I'm gone go off for a while but I'll be in tonight.

Daryl grabs his bag and heads to the door with Tessa trailing behind. He opens it and heads out.

TESSA

Okay. Well, I might be sleep. Going out

scouting with my cousin and others in the

morning but there will be a plate for you in the oven.

He nods and walks on as Tessa close the door.

* * *

INT.- ALEXANDRIA- TESSA'S HOUSE- LATE NIGHT

All is quiet. The few candle lights burn on the coffee table in front of him next to a plate with food bits. Daryl is stretched out on the couch relaxed in comfortable clothes with the book in hand. Since Tessa is upstairs sleep, he feels at ease to read the material in the house. Daryl reads though the book and a few sentences catch his attention.

"You know where you want to be but you have no clue how to get there."

"No one can prepare you or help you find what you are looking for."

"What you need is love, not romance."

"Every living being wants to experience the light of love. The problem is that our windows are dirty! The windows of our hears and minds are streaked with past pains and hurts, past memories and disappointments. The windows are so clouded by fear, self-doubt, and inaccurate information that the light of love cannot shine through. In the meantime, we keep looking through the foggy window, trying to convince ourselves that what we see is the real thing. It's not, and we know it, but we can't seem to figure out what to do until the real thing comes along. What we must do is clean."

"... Do this through mental housekeeping."

" Once that happens, our spirits will shine, bringing in the light of true love and happiness."

"When there is something wrong inside you, it comes to the surface. When it does, people notice it. They may mention it to you, but when you live in the basement, you cannot stand criticism. You think people are just picking on you. You are confused, and your life tends to be a little chaotic. You are angry, and you always seem to have experiences that make you even more angry."

It's weird... this book seem to sum up many things Daryl has either wondered about, felt or experienced at some point in his life.

Feeling his eyes getting heavy, Daryl slips the book back in his bag and sits up on the sofa. He rubs his face then gets up and takes his plate to the kitchen.

KITCHEN.

Daryl scrapes the bit of remaining food into the trash before washing out the dish and putting it in the rack. He run the facet and drinks some water from the palm of his hand then turns it off and lean over the sink.

Numb. Empty. That's what he feels. The book offers some great insight but no amount of reading will be enough to truly help him not just deal with his past demons but defeat them. And even after that, what is his purpose? What else does Daryl Dixon have to live for?

Nearly his entire life, he was raised to believe he was just some worthless, redneck, trailer park trash unworthy of anything good. Alone with the scars of his physical abuse, Daryl has carried the burden of his mental wounds. Wounds that have not healed enough to become scars. Even though he has told himself time after time that he has value deeper than his civic actions, there is always that whisper of doubt tugging at the back of his mind. Sometimes, that doubt even screams "Why are you still here?" "No matter where you look you won't find a purpose!" "You don't truly belong!"

Daryl sighs in disappointment from his frustration. He stands upright and looks around.

Despite everything positive he has done, he still feels... Numb. Empty. A walking dead man.

But then again there is someone who does make him feel alive. He walks off.

 **CUT TO:**

BEDROOM.

The dark room is brightened by the dim light coming from the doorway. Daryl's body cast a shadow on a sleeping Tessa curled up in the bed. He examines her from the distance. Peacefully asleep. After checking in on her, he closes the door and heads back down the stairs to his place on the sofa.

LIVINGROOM.

Daryl slams his exhausted body on the sofa and stare up at the ceiling of the now dark room. Seeing her has recharged "that feeling" again though he has yet to explore it. Tessa is right. Since the start of the apocalypse, there is no way everything that as happened came by chance alone. There had to be some strange reason things turned out the way they did. Maybe it was that "full circle and everything gets a return" thing Morgan once talked about. Maybe there is something protecting them.

Thinking of this now gives Daryl satisfaction in knowing that if this be the case, his purpose is greater than what has yet to be seen. But is it just him or is Tessa somehow involved too? If so, he surely wouldn't mind. Being around her gives him some sort of empowerment and reassurance of his role within the group. He doesn't know if it's just good team effort or him being a show off but whether hunting or scavenging together they seem to always get their task done.

As of lately, he finds himself being eager to jump to her aid not because he'll be rewarded but because it makes him feels good to provide for her. Though neither of them know it, both of them definitely holds a space in each other's hearts.


	29. Let It Go

*****Remember these are scenes between Daryl and Tessa that could be placed where ever within the the central story line. So I'm moving the story between them along.*****

* * *

EXT. ALEXANDRIA- AARON'S GARAGE- DAY

NEXT DAY...

Daryl is in the garage of Aaron and Eric's house when Tessa drives up in a pick-up truck with the motorcycle in the back. She brings it to a stop and gets out.

TESSA

Hey. Thought I'd find you here. Got you a gift.

Daryl stops his business and goes over to the truck.

DARYL

What's this?

TESSA

We didn't get much on the run but I came

across this and remembered that part you

were looking for. I didn't know what you

needed so I brought the whole thing.

He inspects the bike and immediately spots the part he's been searching for and touches it.

DARYL

I'll be damn... this is exactly what I need.

Plus, I got spare parts. (Beat) Thanks.

Tessa smiles.

TESSA

I'll help you unload it.

DARYL

Nah. I'll get Aaron for that. You've

done enough. Go take care of yourself.

TESSA

Like you haven't done enough by bringing

back the greenhouse and starting the garden?

DARYL

I still gotta finish 'em.

TESSA

No, I'll do that. Catch you later.

She walks off leaving Daryl to his thoughts.

* * *

EXT. ALEXANDRIA- DAY

A WEEK LATER...

Between the three communities, the members have been taking it easy in these wealthy times. Though there is always something to be done, nothing major has happened for a while. It's actually just what Tessa needs. A piece of mind and a chance to recuperate. Lately she has been filling her time planting the garden, reading up on things and creating strategies that could be valuable to the group's survival. On some mornings, she'd practice Aikido with Morgan, as well as work-out to keep fit.

Tessa would experiment with different spices and methods to cook the Game Daryl occasionally hunts. Besides, he genuinely loves her cooking. Like his current favorite, "Korean Style BBQ Rabbit" she made with just apples, peaches and honey for the sauce. He. Fucked. That. Up. Which makes her put extra effort into preparing them meals. But Daryl isn't the only one bringing in the bacon. Tessa pulls her share by fishing. It's the best she can reel in since her bow is broken.

EXT. FRONT GATES

Though she's not on watch, Tessa stands at the gates with Father Gabriel pre engaged in conversation.

TESSA

...And that's just how I feel.

GABRIEL

Well, I can defiantly say that patience

is a virtue. If it's worth waiting for

it's a prize worth having.

They hear the roar of an engine and turn to see Daryl easing up to the gates. He brings the bike to a halt between them.

DARYL

(To Tessa)

Just the person I wanted to see.

Daryl reaches into the bag on the bike and pulls out a leather windbreaker.

TESSA

What's this?

DARYL

I'm going out. Thought you should come with.

TESSA

For what?

DARYL

Just out.

He hands her the jacket. She takes it.

TESSA

Any particular place, at least?

DARYL

Nope.

TESSA

So we're just going out... For fun?

Daryl nods.

TESSA (CONT'D)

I recall someone hating going out

unnecessarily. He says it's "dangerous."

DARYL

Between the two of us we can handle it.

Besides, I recall someone wanting to travel the world.

Lightly smiling, Tessa shakes her head and puts on the jacket. She then gets on the bike behind Daryl and holds to him correctly this time. He ruts the engine.

DARYL (CONT'D)

Gabriel-

GABRIEL

Of course.

He goes over to the gate and opens it.

DARYL

Thanks. Tell Rick we're out.

They head off. Gabriel looks on after them with a glimmer of something in his eyes. As if he sensed something remarkable about the two.

* * *

EXT.- OPEN ROAD.

Tessa holds on to Daryl. Having ridden with him before she is kind of use to the wind slapping her in the face. Only this time her hair is tied back so it doesn't do the same.

They travel the open, two lane highway that twist through valleys and hills. The clouds seems to form mountains in the clear, beautiful, blue sky. Freshwater roll off a few hillsides they pass forming roadside water falls. To Daryl and Tessa, this is sweet freedom. They were like nomadic Eagles just soaring to their heart's content and not a care in the world. Just the two of them and the wonders of the world. After miles and miles of traveling, Daryl pulls over to the side of the road and stop.

TESSA

What's wrong?

DARYL

Nothing wrong. Just making a pit stop.

They get off the bike and Daryl heads to the trees to urinate. Tessa walks off giving him his privacy. She looks down the road- the long, empty, winding, open road and inhales a relaxing, calm breath. Tessa takes in her surroundings then looks up to the hill side. With her spear in hand she starts for the woods just as Daryl finishes his business. He turns to see her head into the tree line.

DARYL (CONT'D)

Yo, where you going?

She turns to him.

TESSA

I don't know.

She continue on. Daryl watches her for a moment then picks his crossbow off the bike putting it on.

DARYL

(Calling to Tessa)

Well, hold up!

He takes the bike and moves it to the side of the road.

TOP OF HILL.

Daryl and Tessa make it to the peak and stand on the rocky overlook to admire the picturesque, wilderness scenery. Other small mountains and hills crossed with the road and the breathtaking beauty of the natural world paralyzed them. For the moment, this world is their's.

TESSA

Remember when I said "Even if I were to stand

on top of a mountain what would I be looking down at?"

DARYL

Yeah... What was or will be.

TESSA

What was is gone. But what will be... that's

for us to decide. There's more to this life.

DARYL

We have... And there is.

Subconsciously, Daryl moves a bit closer behind Tessa's shoulder. She doesn't pay mind to it even though she could feel him slightly brush against her as they glare out into the open.

In a sense, Tessa finds herself thinking "What is this about? Does he even realize how close he's standing to me? Maybe he doesn't but if so... what does it mean?"

If Tessa were to draw attention to it, Daryl would probably retreat and never attempt such an act again. Despite the questioning, she just goes with it. If it does mean something she will find out soon enough. Daryl then notices grey clouds forming from the direction they just came. That could only mean one thing.

DARYL (CONT'D)

C'mon. We find a place to settle for the night.

They move on.

* * *

INT. -WOODS- SMALL CABIN- RAINY NIGHT

The hard rain run off the roof of the dwelling. Tessa sits near the fireplace of the abandoned run down cabin finishing a can of food. Daryl walks over and sits next to her.

DARYL

The place is locked up pretty tight.

TESSA

They're probably losing their minds right now. Wondering where we are.

DARYL

They'll be alright.

She hands him an open can of food as he joins her under the blanket to keep warm. They sit together before the fire.

TESSA

How far are we from the community?

DARYL

I'd say about forty- fifty miles out.

TESSA

It doesn't feel like we've been driving that long.

DARYL

That's the thing about the open road you

just go. Don't really think about it.

TESSA

(Beat) Ya' know, I'm curious... is this little

road trip your way of saying thank you for the part?

He shrugs a bit with a mumble of "I don't know" then takes a bite of his food.

DARYL

Why? Do you like it?

TESSA

What's not to like? We past through some

beautiful scenery and not many Walkers

in sight. (Beat) It was almost like we

were the only beings on Earth.

Daryl examines the soft glow on Tessa's face as she to him.

DARYL

(Beat) Yeah... feels good to get away. Clear your head a lil'.

TESSA

(Beat) Daryl, is there something on your mind?

DARYL

Naw... I'm just saying. This stuff

don't taste right. Your'n taste right?

Tessa hands him her can of food basically giving it to him to finish. She watches as he eats what's left. Tessa isn't fooled. There is something more to Mr. Dixon that what meets the eye. This mysterious vibe he gives off sends her curiosity mixed signals. There is definitely something to this man and the same could be said about her.

There is a whole lot Daryl has found himself wondering about Tessa. But hopefully if he play his cards right all will be revealed with time.

TESSA

Well, I've been doing a lot of "clearing my mind"

lately. Determining what's worth remembering and forgetting.

DARYL

(Beat) How do you do that?

Tessa thinks for a moment.

TESSA

This is going to sound coo coo but... I talk to myself.

Daryl chuckles a bit as Tessa cracks a smile.

DARYL

Like full conversation?

TESSA

If that's what it takes. No, but seriously.

It's weird to explain but doing so has gotten

me through some tough times. Times when no one

would lend an ear even before the world ended.

Daryl intently listens at this.

TESSA (CONT'D)

I have this ability, that if I have problem, the

majority of the time I would dig deep within to

find the answer. Call it inner conscience,

guardian angel, whatever, but it's there. And

I just kinda ask myself, "How will holding on

to negative energy benefit my future?" Will

it make me stronger? Tear me down? Bitter?

More forgiving? Depending upon,

I either embrace it or let it go.

DARYL

What if you can't?

TESSA

If you can't that means that you have to.

(Beat) I remember a saying "Yesterday is gone

forever, tomorrow may never come, but

today is yours." Daryl, everyday we wake up

we're getting another chance to make life

as we want it. Meanwhile, someone else just

took their last breath.

There is silence in the room as Daryl meditate on this. Wow. She was mainly talking about herself but it felt like she was describing him. Maybe not the "talking to himself" part because he would usually go to an external source like a book to answer his problems. But in this moment, Daryl has discovered something new about Tessa.

This confirms it. In her past life, Tessa was like him. Alone. Perhaps misunderstood. Why else would she have to talk to herself? You'd think a girl like her would have a support system of many friends and family members. But then again, even Michonne admitted that she couldn't always make time for her younger cousin. Through all this, Tessa has found a way to cope with her loneliness and it seem to work. She's here. Standing strong.

DARYL

You know... the reason we are out here...

it's the same reason I was in the woods

that day I found you. (Beat) Back at the community,

I did anything to keep occupied to make myself

feel like I have a purpose. When I started feeling

cramped, I just needed to be alone. So I'd

wonder the woods day after day. It felt

like I had to be there searching for something

that couldn't physically be found.

TESSA

(Beat) Sounds like you were searching for

some kind of clarity or closure to something.

And you hoped that you'd find

the answer in the woods somewhere.

DARYL

Something like that.

TESSA

(Beat) Did you?

DARYL

(Beat) I don't know.

Daryl and Tessa lock eyes. or a moment, they hold a bit of tenderness in their gaze before a bit of awkwardness interrupts. Daryl breaks eye contact and gets up.

DARYL (CONT'D)

We should turn in for the night.

TESSA

Well, there's only one bed.

DARYL

And it's yours. I'mma sleep on the floor.

TESSA

No needed to be humble. The bed is big enough

for both of us plus you're driving so you

need proper sleep. Besides, snakes, spiders

and all other critters could be crawling around in here.

Daryl settles on the floor with the blanket and makes himself comfortable.

DARYL

Nah. I'm good. I've had it worst.

TESSA

(Beat) Alright.

Tessa surrenders and heads for the bed.

TESSA (CONT'D)

But you're cooking breakfast.

He slightly smiles at the tease. Tessa curls up and settles on the bed.

TESSA (CONT'D)

Good night.

DARYL

'Nite.

Daryl lay looking up at the ceiling reflecting back on the day. She is right about something again. When they were on top the mountain, it indeed felt like they were the only humans on Earth. All of the world their home. Of course he doesn't really wish they were and technically they could go anywhere they please. Maybe even run away together and... Naw.

He glances over at Tessa who's breathing seem to have evened out, a sign she is fast asleep. Daryl turns over and dims the fire.

* * *

 *****Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I also imagined the song** ** _"If You Could Only See" by Tonic_** **playing when Daryl and Tessa was leaving and on the road. It wouldn't be relevant really but hey. Thanx!*****


	30. Don't Hide

INT.- ALEXANDRIA- NIGHT

 **CAMERA SHOTS AROUND THE COMMUNITY.**

A week has past since Daryl and Tessa's little road trip. Afterwards, Daryl divided his time in various of places barely seeing Tessa except on shifts around the community.

* * *

INT.- ALEXANDRIA- TESSA'S HOUSE- LIVING ROOM- NIGHT

Soft music plays in the background. She places her plate on the coffee table before lighting scented candles. With the pop of a cork, wine is poured smoothly in a wine glass. She takes a sip.

Dressed in a red bath robe, Tessa flops on the sofa and gets comfortable. She sighs, surrendering her tired body to the soft couch before placing the glass down and picking up her meal. Tessa puts the plate back on the table after a few steady bites then closes her eyes, relaxing further on the couch. She is at peace, listening to the harmonious music when...

The front door closes and Tessa swiftly grabs her knife under a pillow on the sofa and stands at defense. The man stops in his tracks and she returns to ease upon seeing the familiar face.

TESSA

I didn't know you were going to be here tonight.

DARYL

I wasn't plan on but...

(looking around)

What 'cha doing?

TESSA

Just having a little "me" time.

He seems a bit disappointed but nods.

DARYL

(turning to leaving)

A'right. Sorry. I'll just go to-

TESSA

No, you're fine. (Beat) How have you been?

DARYL

Nothing different.

TESSA

What does that even mean?

He shrugs.

TESSA (CONT'D)

Well, there's food in there. Grab a bite. I'm gonna go change.

She heads upstairs.

 **CUT TO:**

LIVING ROOM.

Moments later Tessa comes back down the stairs to meet Daryl sitting on the sofa examining the wine bottle in hand.

DARYL

Where did you get this?

TESSA

Abraham. He found a few crates of it and dropped by to give me one.

DARYL

(chuckles)

You sure that was Abraham?

TESSA

I know right. I'm not much of a drinker but tonight, what the hell. Want some?

DARYL

Naw. I'm good.

He sets the bottle back on the coffee table.

TESSA

Why? It'll be a while before I finish the bottle myself. (Beat) Scared?

DARYL

You wouldn't like the drunk me. I'm a dick.

TESSA

(teasing)

How hard?

He grins.

DARYL

Hard.

Tessa smiles and rolls her eyes.

TESSA

You don't have to get drunk. Just... just drink.

We're inside the walls, in a house, free

of Walkers... This the one time to just be reckless.

(picking up glass)

It's a celebration thing.

Tessa hands Daryl her glass of the wine. He looks to it for a moment, then takes it and takes a swing.

DARYL

Let the party begin.

Tessa pours another glass and snuggles onto the couch to rest her head back as Daryl examines the wine glass. He slightly chuckle to himself. Tessa notice.

TESSA

What are you snickering about?

DARYL

Nothin'.

TESSA

Daryl Dixon doesn't just smile for nothing.(Beat) Is "Dick Mode" kickin' in?

DARYL

I'm just remembering this game I played with a girl... a drinking game.

TESSA

Well... we've got nothing else to do. How'd it go?

DARYL

I state something I've never done. If you have, you drink. If you haven't I drink. Vice versa.

TESSA

Okay... you go first.

DARYL

(Beat) I never shot a Recurve.

Tessa just sits there for a moment.

TESSA

Oh. I drink?

Daryl nods. She does.

DARYL

Your go.

TESSA

Okay... um... I never... eaten raw squirrel.

DARYL

Anything raw?

TESSA

... I've had sushi. Wait, we can counter question?

DARYL

Yep. Drink up.

TESSA

But I said squirrel...

He drinks. She drinks.

DARYL

Good catch. (Beat) I never been to college.

Tessa finds this amusing. To her, Daryl isn't slick.

TESSA

(Taking Drink)

Are you trying to get me drunk?

Daryl shrugs.

TESSA (CONT'D)

I believe the objective of this game is

to find out something new about the other

person, Mr. Dixon.

DARYL

A'right. Go for it.

Tessa thinks for a moment before testing the waters.

TESSA

I've never had a job I liked. In the world before.

Daryl drinks.

TESSA (CONT'D)

What did you do?

DARYL

(Beat) Nothing. Just... nothing. What did you?

TESSA

Crappy retail jobs... Your go.

DARYL

I've never had a birthday party.

Tessa drinks.

TESSA

Alright... I never gave up on something I believed in.

DARYL

Like a dream?

TESSA

Yeah. Or at least never didn't try achieving it. If that makes sense.

Daryl drinks.

TESSA (CONT'D)

Really? What?

DARYL

When I was a kid I wanted to be a Park Ranger.

Figured I'd be good at it because well...

the outdoors is pretty much my lifestyle.

He looks to Tessa who has an ear to ear smile of disbelief.

TESSA

That's so weird because when I was little

I wanted to be a Park Ranger. Move to

the mountains... Why didn't you? You

would've been great at it.

Daryl is silent but cool and calm though he is reluctant to answer her. He turns the attention back on her.

DARYL

Why didn't you?

TESSA

I grew out of it. Then I wanted to be a

veterinarian and like twelve other things.

But those weren't exactly dreams just interest.

DARYL

(Beat) Well... I never been-

TESSA

Uh uh, you're not off the hook.

Daryl is hesitant to answer.

DARYL

Guess I grew out of it too.

Tessa can tell Daryl is uncomfortable with the subject. His answer wasn't exactly his own and there is a sense of shame yet she didn't push it. Instead Tessa just takes her plate and starts eating the rest of her meal.

TESSA

Did you try the yams yet?

Daryl slightly shakes is head with a grunt.

TESSA (CONT'D)

Try them. They're sweeter than the

last bunch. I didn't even have to add honey.

Which by the way, Tobin has taken pride in

being the bee keeper.

DARYL

Yeah... I saw him building another hive house the other day.

TESSA

It's both strange and good fortune that his Uncle was a bee farmer.

DARYL

Why is that strange?

TESSA

That we have a man that knows what he's

doing. Said when he was a kid, he and his Uncle

would harvest honey in the summer. I remember

the times my Daddy and I went fishing in the

summer. (Beat) You know, you never talked

much about your family. Other than Merle.

Feeling where the subject might head next, Daryl gets up.

DARYL

Think I'm gone go try 'em yams.

He heads for the kitchen leaving Tessa a bit puzzled.

KITCHEN.

Daryl fixes his plate taking his time to stall his return. He isn't angry or even the slightest upset but rather uncertain. At this point, Daryl wants to know more about Tessa and he doesn't mind telling her his personal past. He's just not ready to reveal the dark sides of it- especially a certain person. Someone he feared, hated, yet at the same time loved. Resurfacing this shameful, painful history would possibly mean being rejected no matter how understanding she is. Then again he did give her free rein for questioning when they started that game. He just hated that some of these questions will lead to the subject he is trying to avoid. He softly closes his eyes.

 _"'Go for it'... What the hell were you thinking, Daryl?"_

How could he open himself to such vulnerability? It seems he's just become that comfortable around Tessa that he unintentionally lets his emotional guard down.

 _"You need to be careful."_

Now finished, Daryl takes a deep huff of breath and goes back to the living room with his plate.

CUT TO:

* * *

INT.- ALEXANDRIA- TESSA'S HOUSE- LIVING ROOM- NIGHT

A good two hours had gone by. Daryl and Tessa sits on the floor in front of the sofa, back to back against each other in chill mode. After eating a meal and having their fill of wine, they're engaged in a conversation.

TESSA

And Carol?

DARYL

She's like a mother to me.

TESSA

(teasing)

Aww. Her big ole' adopted baby.

DARYL

(chuckles)

Stop.

TESSA

Does she remind you of your real Mom?

Daryl is silent.

TESSA (CONT'D)

Sorry. You don't have to answer that. It doesn't matter anymore.

DARYL

Nah... It doesn't bother me anymore.

But she don't. My Mom didn't take shit

from nobody, tho. She'd cuss you out

over the simplest thangs.

TESSA

So I could imagine how she handled Merle.

DARYL

She was never around him that much.

(Beat) In truth we're half brothers. Same Dad different Moms.

TESSA

What was his Mom like?

DARYL

Don't really know. I only saw her a few times.

But my Mom would call up my Dad and bitch about

how he's spending more time getting lit and high

with her than spending time with us. In short,

Merle's mom was a drug addict. Explains

how he got heavy into it. Even got locked up

a few times for it.

Tessa looks at him with much curiosity. Through all the craziness she collected from their conversations, Daryl turned out with a good head on his shoulders. The fact that he has overcome so much is an attractive quality.

DARYL (CONT'D)

When my Mom died, our Dad took

custody me then both of us when

Merle's Mom died of an overdose.

TESSA

(Beat)How did your Mom pass?

DARYL

Fell asleep with a cigarette- lit the house

on fire. I wasn't there but I watched

it burn. I was just a kid- about seven years old.

They sit silently for a moment.

TESSA

You know, after everything... You amaze me.

DARYL

How's that?

TESSA

The average man who's been through what

you have turned out to be one shitty human being.

But you... you didn't let that get the best of you.

DARYL

Don't be fooled. Sometimes I still-

Daryl stops himself. He's saying too much.

DARYL (CONT'D)

(Beat)... let's just say, you wouldn't have like the old me.

TESSA

Why, cause you were a dick?

Daryl cracks a slight smile.

DARYL

Yep. Probably the biggest one.

Daryl hesitates on his decision to ask. Well they gotten this deep...

DARYL (CONT'D)

Michonne told me about the Walker you were crying over that day.

TESSA

(Beat) Then she also told you everything else.

DARYL

No.(Beat) Who was it?

She turns to him and he to her.

TESSA

(Beat) If I tell... you promise not to ask again?

Daryl nods.

TESSA (CONT'D)

(Beat) Trevor was someone I was in love with...

he didn't know it or at least I don't think he did.

He was only with me because Constantine knew

I was fond of him and wanted me to bare witness

to his death. He was the one I was with before

the storm separated us... then you found me.

Tessa studies Daryl with a soft, feminine glare.

TESSA (CONT'D)

Have you ever been in love?

Daryl's gaze meets her's for a moment. He could feel his heart racing and the pressure of his own body temperature rise. He shrugs his shoulder.

DARYL

(Beat) I'm not sure I really know what that is.

TESSA

How can you not know? (Beat) Okay,

at least infatuated... "Been" with anyone...?

Daryl slightly shake his head.

TESSA (CONT'D)

(teasing)

I think you have. You're just to sheepish to say it.

DARYL

Yeah, keep thinking that.

TESSA

I will because you have. I sense it.

DARYL

How is that?

TESSA

A woman's intuition. Hey, I answered your

question but why you wanted to know...

I could ask that but I want to know this.

As a memory resurface, Daryl snorts a bit of laughter as he sits next to her seemingly bashful and blushing.

TESSA (CONT'D)

I knew it.

DARYL

You promise not to ask again?

TESSA

Alright. Shoot.

DARYL

Merle use to get me into a lot of crap. So when we

were teenagers he'd brag about the girls he was banging.

Me? Nobody. So he and a few guys he'd hang with

challenged me to sleep with a girl of my choice

by the end of the week. If I couldn't, it had to

be the neighborhood skank and she was wasn't pretty...

Your intuition can tell you what's next.

Trying not to laugh, Tessa is amused by the news.

TESSA

Oh... you must have been a... terrible flirt.

DARYL

Um... It didn't last. Just let her do a lil' somethin'

to shut my brother and his buddies up. But no one else after that.

TESSA

Why did you even go through with it?

DARYL

Peer pressure's a bitch.

Tessa is still amused.

TESSA

... I'm so sorry that happened to you. (Beat)

That reminds me... Merle shot my cousin.

DARYL

(amused)

Promise not to bring that up again?

TESSA

Oh my... well, all is forgiven, She's alive and well.

(Beat) I had an older brother. We weren't exactly

close but he was killed two years before all this.

DARYL

How?

TESSA

Shoot out. He wasn't involved but just... wrong place wrong time.

They sit in silence for a moment. Daryl leans forward enough for Tessa to see part of the tattoo on his back peeping through his sleeveless, black, button down shirt.

TESSA (CONT'D)

You know, I noticed but never thought to ask. This tattoo... what is it?

DARYL

It don't mean nothing. I got it just because.

TESSA

(Teasing)

Peer pressure? (Beat) Can I see?

Daryl seems to want to drop the subject. In a sense wish it never came up. He remains quiet as not to entertain the matter further. Tessa touches a visible part of it but he slightly shrugs his shoulder and stands.

DARYL

I gotta piss.

Tessa watch as Daryl heads off to the half bath.

BATHROOM.

Daryl washes his hands then splashes water on his face. He squeegees excess water off his face before looking in the mirror at the visible tatoo under his shirt. Daryl pulls his shirt over it to cover it but seeing that won't work, he quietly sighs then exits the room.

LIVING ROOM.

Tessa's mind is a world wind of questions about Daryl's reactions to her touch and the mentioning of his tattoo. In her inner monologue, she sits in deep thought picking through the conflicting speculations.

 _That was strange. Is he hiding something? Maybe he's afraid I'll be offended by the tattoo like it's some cult or supremacy symbol. After all, I don't know that much about his previous life but I have heard from Michonne Merle's views on Black people. But... despite what I've heard about his brother, that doesn't mean Daryl was the same or at least he isn't like that now. Then again it's said even Merle changed a bit before his death. Maybe the apocalypse changed Daryl too but even so, wouldn't he still be- wait... he did say that I wouldn't have like the old him. What does that mean? Plus, though he has suddenly been talking a bit more about himself tonight, he still has been avoiding certain topics. Then it's true._

Tessa sighs and rest her mind for a moment. It's saddens her to think that someone she has come to like well... love may not love her because of his past.

 _No, Tessa... Daryl hasn't shown you any reason to think of him as some cruel, racist, sexist, ball-less bitch even from previous life. And if he was, that's not who he is now. Besides, he could have very well left me in that ditch because I was Black and Daryl was the main person willing to put his life completely on the line to save me from a manic. It takes will power to change ways as dirty as racism. So he's come a long way if he was a racist. Come to think of it, I've never gotten such vibe. His energy and spirit seem... familiar. Like there is some sort of a connection about him I've felt before._

Tessa sighs with exhaustion.

 _Oh Tessa, all of this unnecessary thinking. It could be that it's an ugly tattoo and he's embarrassed by it. Either way, I-_

Daryl returns to see Tessa sitting on the sofa staring down as if in deep thought. Upon seeing him, she flashes a sweet yet weary smile. He nods and gathers his things.

DARYL

I'm gone take a walk.

Daryl heads for the door but before he could get to it Tessa calls out.

TESSA

You don't have to hide anything from me.

Facing away, Daryl stops to put on his vest.

DARYL

Ain't nothing to hide.

TESSA

Why are you afraid of showing me your tattoo?

He turns to her, with a calm yet stern voice and says...

DARYL

I'm not afraid. It's just a damn tattoo.

There is a hard stare between them.

TESSA

Then why not just let me see?

Daryl studies her over. Any other person, he would have challenged but Tessa has a strange way of calming him. Daryl is uncomfortable, yet, he swallows his pride and walks to sit on the sofa.

His back to her, she watches as he takes off his vest. He starts unbuttoning his black over shirt but losing confidence, the pace in which he does slows. Halfway, he stops. Daryl sighs and rubs his face. Feeling his discouragement, Tessa goes over and places her hands on his shoulders. She positions herself behind him, lean forward and unfastens the rest of the buttons. Even Tessa is afraid of finding out is her speculations are true.

Her head is slightly over his shoulder. Daryl could feel his heart pace quicken just as Tessa could feel his breaths shorten, sensing his nervousness. At the last button, Tessa slides the shirt down a bit. Before she could look at the ink, a hint of something else caught her eyes. She pulls the clothing down the rest of the way and stiffens coldly at the sight before her.

Nevermind the tattoo. Her eyes examine a different pattern embedded in his skin. The scars... the deep, long horrific scars. Ashamed, embarrassed and, yes, afraid, Daryl musters the courage to speak.

DARYL

It's not the scars but the story behind them... As a kid, my dad-

TESSA

(Softly)

Shhhhh... Shhh...

He didn't have to say what the scars had already. Tessa warmly embraces him from behind. From everything she has collected about this man, she never would have guessed Daryl was a victim of well... anything even abuse. He seems so impenetrable, yet, once upon a time...

She sorrowfully glares at the angry wounds then out of remorse gently begins kissing the ones across his left shoulder. With every touch of her soft lips gliding across them, Daryl feels the love pour into his age old wounds and he melts into her embrace. It was as if she was extracting the anger and pain this man has endured and mending his broken spirit.

Daryl could see it before, but now he is feeling it. This girl truly is as mighty as a lion but at times as gentle as a blue bird. Her strength gives him courage and her tenderness soothes him. Head hung, Daryl weeps. Tessa knows but silently continues the bond.

* * *

INT. - ALEXANDRIA- DARYL & TESSA'S HOUSE- BEDROOM- DAYBREAK

Her locs are spread wildly across the pillow. Once peacefully asleep, Tessa stirs upon hearing shuffling in the room. Naked in the king size bed under the thin sheets, she rolls onto her opposite side to see Daryl standing with his back to her, topless and frantically fastening his pants as if in a rush to leave.

TESSA

Got a shift?

He nervously looks back at her continuing to get dressed.

DARYL

I got- I just...

Daryl snatches up the rest of his belongings and storms out the room. Tessa just sighs and sits up without bothering to pursue. She knows his reasons.

* * *

 **I know this chapter probably pushed certain buttons a bit but hey these are life topics. Hope you enjoyed some if not all! Review! :)**


	31. Stay Away

EXT. ALEXANDRIA- MORNING

Daryl walks at fast pace down the streets of the community. A few neighbors starting their day wave to and greet him as he pass.

COMMUNITY MEMBER 1

Hey, Daryl!

COMMUNITY MEMBER 2

Morning, Daryl!

He indirectly nods to them but nervously keeps a low profile. Daryl feels as if they knew what he had done.

 _"What happened?! How did it happen?! I don't even remember half of it. What the hell did I do! What was I thinking? Was I thinking?!"_

Frustrated, conflicted, scared... these are just some of the many emotions boiling within as Daryl mentally combat himself over what happened between he and Tessa last night.

That was a total left turn for him. Something he never saw coming. The kisses on his on the back lead to kisses on his neck then to his lips. He remember feeling relaxed and taking hold of her as his body temperature spiked and his awareness- along with self control- faded. The next thing he knew, he had surrendered to the heat of the moment. And once it started he couldn't stop. He didn't want to stop. There was a different force driving him. An instinct and in that intoxicating moment, Daryl loved it. Now that the sensation has worn off... WTF!

As if letting his emotional guard down wasn't enough, he had to let nature get the best of him and sleep with Tessa. It upsets him the more he realize that this is TESSA! The younger cousin of one of his closet friends, Michonne, and practically the "adopted daughter" of his best friend and brother, Rick. If they were to find out, the possibilities of their actions are endless. Honestly, this worries him.

The situation has left him vulnerable in more than one way. It's not so much as the sex that's got him on edge. Daryl feels he has been manipulated into exposing facts he wasn't ready to. This was to truly be naked. His secret scars that no one but Denise had actually seen, are irrelevant compared to the story behind them. Would she tell anyone? Use it against him? It seems those possibilities are endless as well.

For now, Daryl just wants to get far and fast.

* * *

EXT. ALEXANDRIA- AARON'S GARAGE- DAY

He opens the garage door from the outside, goes to his bike and gets on. Before he could start it up, his heart skips upon seeing one of the main people he should be avoiding. She steps in front of the bike.

MICHONNE

Heading out?

Daryl is frozen yet stiffly shakes his head 'yes'.

MICHONNE

Well, I gathered up a team to start building the training grounds. With so many new members we gotta teach them to handle themselves. You in?

DARYL

(Beat) Maybe later.

MICHONNE

Well if you're leaving at least take

someone with you. Ask Tessa to-

DARYL

NO. I'll be fine.

He ruts the engine and she steps out of his way. Daryl eases out of the garage and takes off. Michonne senses a hint of something odd. His snappy reaction at the mentioning of Tessa's name. Maybe he already knew what she was going to suggest. Thinking nothing more of it, Michonne goes about her way.

* * *

EXT. ALEXANDRIA TRAINING LOT- LATE AFTERNOON

A few community members stand on guard for Walkers and other potential dangers in a lot just a little outside the Alexandria. It is under construction. People fortify walls, move objects into place and other necessary task to get the area together. The purpose is to provide a safe place for members to train with varies weapons and learn techniques of survival. It's a decent size lot, enclosed within the same steel plates that surround the community and will protect them from unauthorized Walkers as they groom skills on chained/ controlled Walkers and targets.

Tessa walk side by side with Michonne carrying equipment to a truck.

MICHONNE

This was a really great idea.

TESSA

Well it's not entirely mine just partially

adopted from my time at Knox.

MICHONNE

But still... having a place to train inexperienced

people with weapons and Walkers without being

in the actual field is pretty smart. Only wish we

developed this sooner... (Beat) You don't seem so

upbeat today. You okay?

They stop at the truck to put up the items they were carrying and pull out other tools.

TESSA

(Beat) Huh? Yeah. I'm... straight. I was just up

most of the night... getting things ready for this.

MICHONNE

Maybe afterwards we'll go take care of ourselves.

I could use a hot soak and you... your locs are weaving

a bird's nest. Time for a re-twist.

TESSA

Me? Have you seen your head?

Just then, the roar of an engine comes to a halt and they turn their attention to the lot's entry way. Daryl steps off his bike.

MICHONNE

(Calling Out)

Daryl!

He looks around for the source of the call but hesitates upon seeing who called him.

Shit... but he plays it cool.

Daryl paces over in their direction. Tessa gradually turns her attention away to some business on the back of the truck as he approaches.

MICHONNE (CONT'D)

(Teasing)

Look who finally showed up after we've done

most of the work. Where'd you run off to all day?

He just shrugs his shoulders.

DARYL

Nowhere special.

Tessa glances in his direction but he seems to be oblivious to her existence.

MICHONNE

Well we're wrapping up. We'll come back the day after.

DARYL

Yeah, sure.

Tessa hands Michonne a pack of tools.

MICHONNE

You can review plans with Tessa while I help Tobin finish the wall.

Daryl takes them from her before she could head off.

DARYL

I got it. I need to get my hands a little dirty.

He swiftly walks away in whatever direction. Michonne ponders again. This is the second time he has blown off an idea that involves Tessa. In fact, she notice they didn't even interact with each other just now. She turns to Tessa standing on the bed of the pickup truck untangling some rope.

MICHONNE

Are you two okay?

Tessa is caught slightly off by the question but play it off.

TESSA

(Beat) Yeah. Why wouldn't we be?

MICHONNE

It's just tha- (Beat) Nothing. C'mon. Let's start packing up.

* * *

EXT.- ALEXANDRIA- OUTSIDE AARON'S HOUSE- DAY

DAYS LATER...

Daryl is fixing on his bike when Tessa walks up. She studies his behavior. He gives not so much as a glance in her direction and walks right past her to the other side of the vehicle without the curiosity of "excuse me." After a moment Tessa confronts him.

TESSA

So that's it? I'm just non- existing to you?

Daryl continues giving Tessa the cold shoulder and kneel down tend to his bike. She stoops next to him.

TESSA (CONT'D)

Daryl, it was the heat of the moment and a natural reaction. I know it's upsetting but you shouldn't be ashamed.

Daryl glances at some passing community members.

TESSA (CONT'D)

What happened between us is between us. Nobody have to know.

Upset, Daryl looks to Tessa.

DARYL

Stay away from me.

He gets to his feet.

TESSA

Don't blow me off like some waisted college bitch.

We slipped up so that makes us enemies?

DARYL

It was a well thought out "slip up." What else

was a "slip up"? Huh? Inviting me to share your

home, the meals, wanting to share a bed in a cabin,

trying to get me drunk? Those "slip ups" too?

TESSA

You think I'd put effort into planning this out?

This wasn't intentional on either of our parts.

It just happened.

In a firm tone, Daryl makes direct eye contact with Tessa.

DARYL

Stay the hell away from me because it won't just happen again.

He brush pass her and gets on his bike.

TESSA

That's fine. But avoiding each other only

draws suspicion. And I'm sorry for being

compassionate. That won't happen again.

She swiftly walks away as Daryl pays no mind.

TESSA (CONT'D)

(undertone)

Have fun with your stupid bike.

* * *

EXT.- ALEXANDRIA- CAROL & MORGAN'S HOUSE- FRONT DOOR- DAY

Carol walks to the door and opens it to find Tessa on the other side holding a basket of things.

TESSA

Hi, Carol. Sorry to disturb you.

CAROL

You're not. I was just baking some bread. What's up?

TESSA

Nothing. Just bringing those things over Daryl requested.

Carol looks in the basket to see some of Daryl's belongings.

(He actually didn't request them. Tessa is just well... kicking him out.)

She looks past Carol to see Daryl walking pass. Unaware that Tessa is at the door, he is caught off guard by her presence. He briefly glare at her before turning to walk away. Puzzled, Carol turns back to take the items from her.

CAROL

I'll make sure he gets them.

Tessa puts on a pleasant smile and leaves. Carol pushes the door close with her foot and heads to the living room where Daryl is sitting on the sofa. She sets his things on the floor and just looks at him like a mother about to give advice to a child. She knows something is up between them.

CAROL (CONT'D)

(Beat) In the old days people would say "life is too short."

Well that saying couldn't be further from the truth today

as it was then.

Daryl glances at her and looks away.

CAROL (CONT'D)

I'm going to do laundry. Take off that vest so I can wash it.

She walks off leaving Daryl with his thoughts.


	32. Their Hearts Beat As One

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Super thanks to everyone who has bared with me and continue to some of you may have read the post before, my computer crashed, ruining the file for the story and it wasn't backed up like I thought. Lesson learned and the story goes on. I recovered what I could but had to rewrite scenes I was working on up to that point. Anyway, **SPECIAL SHOUT OUT** to **UIET87 (QUIETSTORM007)** for the awesome review! A thing I'm going to start doing is recognizing awesome reviews as an appreciation to my readers. Now enjoy...

* * *

EXT.- ALEXANDRIA- DAY

A FEW WEEKS LATER...

Vehicles from The Kingdom are at the gates. It's trade off time where the communities would exchange needed goods and share their fortunes. A few members from both communities, including Daryl and Tessa, are unloading items.

Tessa is working over by a van and Daryl a truck. Through the short distance, Daryl can't help but to sneak glances in her direction. However, Tessa seems to be either ignoring him or is completely unaware of his presence. She just goes about her way as if no one is around.

Having time to reflect on that night between them, Daryl has come to accept their most intimate moment. Perhaps he realize life is too short and avoiding someone he once fought hard for to keep alive is contradicting. There was a time Daryl wanted Tessa to stick around even when she didn't want to but for what? So he could push her away? It's foolish and the guilt is slowly eating away at his conscience. Besides, for a while now, he longed to understand this growing feeling for her and in the moment of their intimacy he somewhat felt it. Not lust but a deeper connection of a sort. Nothing else could replace this new burning desire.

Another thing he didn't understand... why him? It's all his mind has battled with since. Now that he has calmed, there was only one way to find out.

Tessa is now at the van alone. She slides a barrel that is too tall and heavy for her to the edge of the vehicle. Daryl seizes the opportunity to help and rushes over. With Tessa already holding one end, he takes the other and they lift it off the van.

DARYL

Man... what the hell is in here? If it was heavy for

both of us I know you couldn't handle it alone.

Tessa says nothing but continues working the load. There is silence between them as Daryl looks to her with a sense a guilt.

DARYL (CONT'D)

A taste of my own medicine, huh?

TESSA

You wanted me to stay the hell away from you. Go help someone else.

DARYL

No sense in watching you struggle.

She casually carries own. Her low tolerance of his presence creates a sense of awkwardness for Daryl.

DARYL (CONT'D)

(Beat) Okay. I get it but...um... let's not fight

fire with fire here. After all... life is short.

Tessa abruptly stops. If looks could kill, Daryl would surely be dead. The look she shoots him is anything but a forgiving one. She goes back to her task.

DARYL (CONT'D)

(Beat) I've thought about it and umm... maybe we

can work something out, you know. Give me another chance?

Tessa angrily grabs a basket and storms away but Daryl follows. He knows that pursuing her is like playing with fire. At times, Tessa can have just as short fuse as he but Daryl is willing to push that in order to earn forgiveness. Though he's just going out on a limb and doesn't exactly know what to say, he should be careful in his choice of words.

DARYL (CONT'D)

(Beat) Okay, what do you want to hear?

She continues to hold her tongue. There is a long silence as he waits for her to respond but after a moment...

She is still silent. Daryl sighs in disappointment.

DARYL (CONT'D)

Look, I really just-

TESSA

Nothing! I don't need to hear anything that your

actions haven't already said. Go away!

DARYL

Tess... I'm sorry.

She turns to face him with much seriousness.

TESSA

Saying "sorry" doesn't make it okay! You set me out,

avoid me for weeks now you expect me to just open up

and let you back in because you want me too?

DARYL

I wasn't sure how I felt then but-

TESSA

Yeah 'cause damn my feelings. As long as Daryl Dixon is comfortable that's okay.

DARYL

At the time, you did didn't exactly make me comfortable.

TESSA

Oh shut up! Don't dare play innocent when you were just as invested in the moment!

Daryl is silent. This is true.

TESSA (CONT'D)

Daryl... I love you. But you are too closed off and afraid

of your insecurities to comprehend that. I'm not going to deny

my emotions because you can't figure yours out. I'm not playing

games with you and I'm not going to chase you to make you

understand. And yeah, life is short. So short that I don't want

to regret not sharing my heart even if you're being

selfish with yours.

Daryl is taken aback by this confession.

TESSA (CONT'D)

This world has enough things in it to fear. Love shouldn't

be one of them. Maybe you're uncomfortable with this

but after today it's not like it'll matter.

Though emotionally wounded herself, Tessa gathers some things and trout pass him with much pride. As she continues on her way, Daryl sorrowfully looks on after her before heading off in a different direction.

* * *

EXT.- ALEXANDRIA- WATCH TOWER- DAY

 _{ MUSIC SELECTION: "Hurt" by Johnny Cash}_

The sky is covered with clouds, creating a sense of peace for some but gloom for others. Aside from his community duties of hunting, scouting and scavenging, Daryl has taken it upon himself to be on watch today. He paces across the deck observing both inside and outside the gates. Inside, certain things catch his attention such as the mannerisms of the members towards each other.

In short, he notice that they seem to have compassion and tenderness for one another. He now looks to the outside of the gates. Longingly, he watches the road, anxiously waiting for the appearance of the group that went out today. Among them- Tessa.

Two weeks has passed since and Daryl has kept his distance of Tessa as she the same. Her words cut deep and every bit is true. He was just as engaged in their intimacy yet blamed her out of his own uncertainty. Never had he experienced what he had that day but even so how could he reject someone such as her? A better question why would Tessa want someone as broken as he? It's one of the only things that has been consuming his mind since.

For much of his life, Daryl has been emotionally and physically scarred, breed to believe he is worthless and thinking everyone hates him. In response, he has push those who have pushed him, hid his emotions because he felt no one cared and those that tried, he just believed they were up to no good and ejected them from his life.

Then came those who have touched him. His own brother was an occasional asshole yet Daryl was still inspired his durability. Hershel's wisdom and guidance was that of a fatherly figure he has always lacked. Beth, like a younger sister showing him that it's okay to show emotions. Not to mention there is Rick who is a brother even better than Merle, Carol a mother, Michonne a best friend. Then there's Tessa... but who is he to her but mostly, who is she to him?

Only Daryl Dixon can reveal that answer when he's ready.

 _{FADE MUSIC}_

From behind, **RONALD,** a teenage member about 16, interrupts his thoughts.

RONALD

Mr. Dixon?

Daryl turns to see him halfway up the ladder.

RONALD (CONT'D)

I've come to relieve you from your shift.

The teen comes onto the deck but Daryl seems reluctant to leave.

DARYL

I'm good. I can stay longer.

He turns his attention back to the road.

RONALD

Okay... but you've been up here for hours. Six to be exact.

(Beat) They could use some help at the stock house.

Plus, you must be hungry or-

DARYL

I'm good.

The teen shuts up after his stern statement but slowly goes next to him and looks out as well. He looks over the few Walkers that scour about below as Daryl still focuses on the road.

RONALD

Some times I wonder how we got here. You

think that people did this to each other?

Daryl shrugs.

DARYL

People did a lot of thangs to each other.

RONALD

(Beat) In a sense, I'm glad that this happened.

Daryl breaks his focus on the road and looks to the youngster. He doesn't say anything but his expression is that of "why?"

RONALD (CONT'D)

In the old world, many people were so ungrateful and acted so entitled.

Things that doesn't matter anymore were fought over. The rich

ruled the poor and important morals and values were lost. I'm

glad because minus everything humanity created, this plague

brought us down and proved that we are just basic creatures. It

purged the world of the weak to allow the strong to inherit it. The

fact that we are alive means that we truly belong.

(Beat) You think that's cruel to say?

After listening to this reason, who better to understand this than Daryl who's lifestyle was once laughed upon in the old world and little was thought of him because of it. Daryl didn't go to college, have a six figure job or own expense luxurious things. Wasn't a womanizer, viewed as "the sexiest man alive", and all other trends exploited on a daily. Not being any of this made him bitter towards the world that once rejected him.

Yet, being exposed to the people who were apart of that society like Rick who was a sheriff, Michonne a lawyer, and Tessa a college student, changed his perspective and realize that they weren't doing so because they felt they were perfect or better than the next person but it was a means of survival in the old world's system. Tessa, for example much rather travel the world than get a college degree but it was deemed neccesary in order to get a "decent" job and provide "a decent life."

DARYL

People in the old world did what they felt they had to to

survive the system created. Just as we're doing now. Regardless

the direction everyone else goes, you be what you feel you gotta be.

The teen reflect on his words.

RONALD

I guess I should have tried to be more then. There was

so much I took for granted. Guess, it's true. You don't

know what you got til it's gone.

Daryl looks out to the road one more time before turning to the ladder.

DARYL

(Beat) Stay alert.

He gathers his things and leave.

* * *

INT.- ALEXANDRIA- STOCK HOUSE- DAY

A bit later, Daryl finds himself helping at the pantry/stock house to keep his mind occupied. He moves things around as, TWO WOMEN, standing just a few feet away are engaged in conversation. Though Daryl is in ear shot, he is trapped in his own thoughts and doesn't pay much attention until...

WOMAN 1

Did you hear what happened to Tessa?

The mentioning of her name alerts him and Daryl stops his task to casually listens in.

WOMAN 2

Yeah, I heard through the grapevine but not in detail.

WOMAN 1

Me too. Something about Walkers got at her while

they were out today. She's over at the doctor's now.

Daryl's breathing increase as his concern deepens.

WOMAN 2

Oh my gosh... was she bit?

WOMAN 1

Hope not. She's been such a big help around here-

They hear an object drop to the ground and turn to see Daryl now jolting down the street in the direction of the doctor's house.

{OPENING THEME}

Nearing tears, Daryl's mind race just as fast as his feet while thinking of the many possibilities to what he just heard.

{OPENING CREDITS}

* * *

EXT.- ALEXANDRIA- DOCTOR'S HOUSE- FRONT PORCH- DAY

Michonne steps out of the house closing the door behind just as Daryl is running up. Skipping a few steps, he hops onto the deck panting and sweaty with his face reddened near tears.

DARYL

Tess- wher... is she alri-

He frantically tries to pass her but Michonne calms him.

MICHONNE

She'll be fine. She had a run in with a few Walkers

and sprang her ankle. Dr. Ferrell is patching her up now.

Daryl a bit is relieved yet still concerned. It seems he is fighting to hold back tears but Michonne senses his worries.

MICHONNE (CONT'D)

Daryl, she'll be fine. Wanna see?

He hesitantly nods. Michonne opens the door and gestures for him to go in. He does and Michonne follows behind.

* * *

INT- ALEXANDRIA- DR. FERRELL'S HOUSE- DAY

Tessa sits on the table with her leg propped on a stool getting her ankle wrapped and smiling in amusement as Dr. Ferrell tells of a story that happened to him a while back.

DR. FERRELL

...But that's a story for another day. (Beat) There. Now stay off it for a while.

Just then, Michonne enters the room.

MICHONNE

That was fast.

DR. FERRELL

Yeah. I was just telling her how I've had so

many of these I shouldn't even have ankles.

Tessa turns her attention to her cousin just as Daryl appears from around the corner. Her smile softly fades as they catch gaze.

Daryl could feel his heart race and temperature rising though he composes himself. He turns his head and gradually breaks the awkward eye contact.

DR. FERRELL (CONT'D)

Nothing to worry about. Just stay off it, ice when needed,

yada, yada, sprang ankle stuff. She'll be good in another week or so.

MICHONNE

(To Tessa)

That's a week of relaxation. Take advantage.

TESSA

You won't catch me arguing.

MICHONNE

C'mon. Let's get you to the house.

Tessa attempts to get off of the table with help from Ferrell and Michonne. Daryl just stands there uncertain of what he should do. Michonne looks over to him.

MICHONNE (CONT'D)

Daryl, can you help me walk her back?

He is silent. Dr. Ferrell notices something odd at him.

TESSA

(Beat) Seems he's had a rough day. I can actually make it back on my own.

MICHONNE

No. I'll help you get comfortable. C'mon.

As they pass to leave, Daryl shamefully turns away to avoid further contact with Tessa. Dr. Ferrell follows them out to assist with the door but cuts his eyes in Daryl's direction. Daryl stands there for a moment.

A while ago he was so concerned about her and longed to just see her face. Just then, it shamed him to even look at her straight. He hears the front door close in the other room and makes his way to it. Before he could reach it, Ferrell steps in front of the door preventing his exit.

DR. FERRELL

You love her.

Daryl is taken by surprise that the doctor realize something he's been hiding.

DR. FERRELL (CONT'D)

Act like it.

He steps aside and opens the door for Daryl. He looks to the doctor but says nothing and walks out. Ferrell closes the door and sighs.

* * *

INT.- ALEXANDRIA- AARON AND ERIC'S HOUSE- LIVING ROOM- NIGHT

For the second night in a row, Daryl restlessly turns on the sofa struggling to get a good night's rest. In his final position, he releases a deep sigh of frustration as he lay bare chested and staring up at the ceiling of the dark room.

He can't help but to think of how he nearly lost Tessa- again. Yet, he continues to take it for granted. It was as that teen put it the other day. "You don't know what you got till it's gone." He looks to the clock on the wall. 11:48 PM.

It's late but he doesn't care. Daryl makes the decision to do the hardest thing a man could ever- face the woman he loves.

* * *

INT.- ALEXANDRIA- TESSA'S HOUSE- NIGHT.

Tessa rushes down the stairs dressed in a red bath robe with shorts on underneath. Armed with a knife just in case, she approaches the door as the knocking continues. After looking through the peep hole, she sighs in annoyance upon seeing who it is.

Tessa stands against the door for a moment conflicted on what to do. It's been a while since the two of them has really connected and being honest with herself- she misses him and it's apparent that he has been trying to make it right. Yet, as much as she wants to, Tessa still feels scorned by his mistreat to just simply let him back into her life.

Then, it dawned on her. Her life could have been over had it not been for Daryl. Even the close encounter with Walkers a few days ago proves everything said about life being short and love isn't to be feared. What make forgiveness any different?

Daryl seems to have swallowed his pride now it's time for her to do the same. Her decision tonight could determine the rest of their days. With the chain attached to the door, Tessa opens it as far as it goes.

TESSA

What?

Caught off guard, Daryl just stands there at a loss for words. There is silence between them for a moment. A bit disappointed, Tessa proceeds to close the door but Daryl quickly wedge his foot between it and the frame. His breathing is increased by the nervous energy he tries to retain as he invites vulnerability. Finally, Daryl just spurs what he can from his mind.

DARYL

I'm a... I'm an asshole... and I was wrong to blame you

out of my insecurities... I could go on about it but bottom

line I didn't understand why. You deserve better than me...

I'm sorry. I'm just no good at this but...

I'm sick of regretting shit... Tessa, I love you.

Tessa felt her heart jump at this confession and studies his sincereness for a moment. He's drowning for words here but she could see he is serious. She softly speaks.

TESSA

Move your foot Daryl.

Hesitantly, he does and Tessa closes the door.

Daryl felt a part of him sink with disappointment. Feeling wounded, he turns to leave for the last time but just as he hits the first step he hears the flicker of the chain and the door opens wider.

TESSA (CONT'D)

Hurry up.

Daryl does and closes the door behind. They face each other for an uncertain moment before Tessa breaks the ice.

TESSA (CONT'D)

Well... a few of your things are over in

the corner. I'm going to take a shower.

Tessa heads up the stairs.

DARYL

(Beat) Can I take one after you?

Tessa stops and turns to him. She leans onto the rails causing her robe to hang off her shoulders to expose her sun kissed brown skin. She seductively glare at him.

TESSA

No... but you can take one with me. No sense in wasting hot water.

{Music Selection: "RUN" by Hozier}

Daryl's breaths shorten as he stiffens at this request. He nods and exhales a puff of nervous energy.

DARYL

Alright...

Tessa smiles and continues up the stairs with Daryl in pursuit.

* * *

INT. MASTER BATHROOM

Their clothes, particularly the red robe and winged vest, litter the floor and the bathroom is filled with the steam from the shower. Daryl and Tessa are inside it, completely nude. Daryl stands still uncomfortable with the situation but Tessa gently cuffs his face with her hands. Her warm brown eyes glare lovingly into his icy blue ones. She then places her hands on his broad shoulders before sliding them down his toned arms. Daryl somewhat relaxes as his hands are guided to the small of her back. Hesitantly, he caresses her and closes the small gap between them. He lowers his lowers his head to rest his brow against Tessa's. The soothing water allows them to melt in each other's embrace as they explore one another's bodies softly and slowly.

Tessa picks up a bottle of shampoo and squirts a little in the palm of her hand. She reaches up and begin messaging it in his hair. With every circular motion, Daryl relaxes further and rears his heads back. Tessa warmly smiles. It's amusing because it was like he was a puppy getting it's belly rubbed. He then gets under the running water completely to rinse it away.

From behind, Daryl rubs the soap smoothly across Tessa's back. He goes lower exploring around her curves until he stops at the scar on her right flank that was obtained in their battle with General Constantine. Daryl examines it feeling angered yet grateful. The scar is a hefty reminder of what he nearly lost that day.

Unlike many, they get a second chance and now, Daryl intends to take full advantage. Daryl pulls her locs to one shoulder and closes in closer to run his beard teasingly between the base of her neck and collarbone. Tessa softly moans as she gives in to his tenderness. She runs her free hand across his arm that extends across her stomach to her groin. His other hand locks across her chest pulling her closer to him and caresses her left breast. Daryl, glides his beard to the edge of her shoulder and finishes with a gentle lick. Tessa turns to him and they nuzzle heads. She places a hand on his jaw line, look him in the face and initiates a kiss under the smooth, running water.

That night nearly no one was alone. Rick with Michonne, Carl with Enith, Carol with Morgan, Rosita with Spencer, Terra with Torri, Aaron With Eric, Abraham with Sasha and now...

After a hot shower, they lie in bed relaxed and chill in each other's arms. Though they did not have sex, their intimacy came from just being in each other's company. She lay against his chest and tucks her head under his chin to hear his strong heart beat. He rest his head on hers. Their heart beats match, they are one...

Daryl is officially with Tessa.

{END MUSIC}


	33. Solid Words

**Author's Note:** HELLO READERS! Hope I didn't keep you waiting to long since the last post but I know a lot of you are relieved that IT FINALLY HAPPENED! **SHOUT OUT TO GALWIDANATITUD** for the review! I know it was just as painful for me to drag this as it was for the readers but thanks for hanging in there. But these next few scenes will speed along some with the new couple having lots of "FUN" doing you know... couple stuff. *wink* Enjoy...

* * *

INT.- ALEXANDRIA-DARYL & TESSA'S HOUSE- MASTER BEDROOM- DAY BREAK

She stirs at the first glimmer of light with the arms of her new lover wrapped around her from behind. Last night, for the first time in a long time, they become vulnerable to each other's bodies, hearts and minds. There was a soul connection between them like none she ever experienced. No other guy Tessa has been interested in could compare to or has earned what she has given Daryl, even the late Trevor. Also, the fact that Tessa shared with him a part of her so sacred and special, makes her comfortable knowing that he is the reason she has held out this long. Tessa is proud to claim Daryl as her "official" first and only.

Tessa slightly moves around a bit in attempt get comfortable without waking Daryl. She settles back into to their warm, plush bed and closes her eyes in hopes of returning to sleep. Moments later, Tessa opens them upon feeling a growing pressure against her rear. It gets stronger, wedging itself in the perfect position between her. She realizes that Daryl has Morning Wood.

She isn't sure if her movements caused this but whatever the reason, the woman in her doesn't shy away. Instead, Tessa relaxes to the sensation it sends her body as she feels herself getting hot and sensitive in response to it's touch. As a result, she feels her nipples harden and the throb of her genitals lubricates itself to the point she can no longer resist the urge to explore what's happening beneath the sheets. Tessa carefully slides her hand between their bodies to caress her lover's manhood. She gently stokes it, nearly feeling the flow of blood rushing within it. To her surprise, it's bigger and stronger than she recalls.

After a moment, Daryl stirs to the delicate touch of his lady. Even after he is awaken, she doesn't stop but it's not like he wants her to. Tessa turns her head to him behind her and speaks in a calm, seductive tone.

TESSA

Good morning to you too.

Daryl releases his hold on her and rolls on his back to relax and let Tessa continue. After re positioning herself, she does.

DARYL

This how you plan to wake me up every morning?

TESSA

No but you let the big fella go rouge and it came knocking for attention. I couldn't just ignore it.

DARYL

Yeah, it'll do that from time to time. (Beat) Why don't you go a lil harder?

TESSA

Don't get too excited. We need to be getting up to start our shifts.

Daryl glances over at the clock.

DARYL  
I'm sure we can sneak a quickie in.

He moves closer to stoke his beard across the sensitive base of her neck in attempts to seduce her further. Tessa playful pushes him away.

TESSA

Daryl, they'll be looking for us and know you were here.

DARYL

Late at night and early mornings, I'll just

come and go through the back door or the

basement sometimes.

Tessa is amused.

TESSA

Now that screams suspicion. If we're going to

keep our relationship on the low best take timing

into consideration.

She smiles and nuzzles heads with him.

TESSA (CONT'D)

Just continue usual behavior in front of the others minus the intimacy.

DARYL

Yeah. (Beat) I mean, we're already half way into it might as well -

Tessa subtly laughs at his reference to sex once more.

TESSA

Okay, you... but remember-

DARYL

(whisper)

I know... I'm still breaking it in.

Already nude, she crawls on top of him and saddles her groin to his. Daryl sweeps her locs to one side of her shoulders to better view her breast before relaxing completely and letting Tessa take the reigns to her comfort. Daryl just goes along for the ride.

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

TWO HOURS LATER...

Daryl steps out onto the deck of the back porch fully dressed with gear at hand. The coast is clear and he turns back to Tessa at the door.

DARYL (CONT'D)

Alright. See you tonight.

TESSA

Actually, D, it'll be best if you stay

somewhere else a few nights.

Daryl looks to her a bit sorrowful but he understands why. He closes in to his lady to hug her then breaks it with a kiss above the brow and head bunt.

DARYL

See you around.

Tessa smiles as she watches him head off. That loving feeling fades after realizing they finally found love but have to protect it from not just the world but two particular people. Rick and Michonne.

* * *

EXT.- ALEXANDRIA- MORNING

At the gates, a small group is huddled together with Rick near a truck that's ready to ride out but is waiting for one member of the supposing party.

RICK

And no one has seen Daryl?

MEMBER 1

Aaron said he was at their house but that

was last night and he couldn't have

gone out. His bike is still there.

Member 2 looks down the street just in time.

MEMBER 2

Here he comes now.

Rick looks over to see him approaching. Daryl can nearly feel Rick's eyes upon him and though he knows Rick doesn't know about he and Tessa, it still feels like he does. As he gets closer, Daryl evades eye contact and continues to the truck. Rick goes to him.

RICK

Hey, everything alright?

DARYL

Yeah. Everything's cool.

RICK

Sure?

Daryl nods. Rick just looks to him. He's demeanor is different but it seems Daryl is trying to mask it. Yet, Rick shrugs it off.

RICK (CONT'D)

Alright. We're an hour off but we gotta push it now.

He heads to the driver side of the truck but instead of taking the usual passenger seat next to him, Daryl hops in the back. The gate keepers open the gates and they ride off.

* * *

EXT.- ALEXANDRIA- CENTRAL GREEN HOUSE- DAY

The largest greenhouse IN the community and OF the communities sits at the far rear of Alexandria and is, of course, Tessa's idea. It's dimensions, the size of a tennis court about 78 feet long and 27 wide with glass sheets predominantly creating the structure standing two stories high. Nearly everything possible is grown inside from one end of the fruit family to the other of the vegetable.

The construction was being conducted around the same time as the training ground and recently completed with the help of construction equipment found at a site. Tessa carries a bag of pot soil and places it on a table next to some pots as other community members work around her planting sprouts, sorting seeds, etc. But she seems to be in her own little bubble and ignoring those around her.

There is a refreshing glow about Tessa that this dreadful world cannot overpower. She smiles to herself at the realization that, like her older cousin, she too found something so rare and so needed in an unexpected situation from an unlikely person. They both found true unconditional love in a hopeless world.

Speaking of, Michonne, who is amongst the helpers, spots Tessa from a distance. She picks up the radiant vibes from her young relative and goes over to her.

MICHONNE

Hey. What's got you over here smiling ear to ear?

Tessa acknowledges her and composes her feelings.

TESSA

Nothing.

MICHONNE

Oh it's something. Makes me want whatever you had.

Tessa smirks to herself and mumbles under her breath.

TESSA

(To herself)

You probably can't handle it.

MICHONNE

What?

TESSA

Here is the layout I came up with.

Tessa recovers by handing Michonne a scroll like paper. She unravels it and takes a look.

TESSA (CONT'D)

I figure we'd start the tomatoes in the

rear along with the corn before moving

them to the field. How many pots are ready?

MICHONNE

I just got here and have no idea. But

whatever needs to be done just point it

out. I'll get to it.

TESSA

Alright.

Tessa slides the pot soil over to her.

TESSA (CONT'D)

Get to it.

Hints Tessa. Michonne looks on after Tessa amused that she practically dumped her with the dirty work. She starts to place soil in the pots.

* * *

EXT. ALEXANDRIA- STOCK HOUSE/PANRY- DAY

Hours later...

The small group is back and they unload the truck. Michonne and Tessa just so happen to be already at the stock house when they arrive. As Daryl gets out, Tessa briefly acknowledges him and they carry on their task. Michonne goes to Rick.

MICHONNE

What you get?

RICK

It's not the usual load of food

and weapons but it's something.

Michonne opens a box on the truck.

MICHONNE

Clothes.

RICK

And a few hygiene stuff, home goods

and sporting equipment. We raided a strip mall.

MICHONNE

Well, every little bit helps I guess. We'll make use.

Daryl works half of the load before stopping to light a cigarette. He leans against the truck to take a few puffs and stare in the direction of a particular person.

He releases a deep sigh.

Daryl knows they are to "act natural" but he couldn't help but to sneak glances her way. He scopes out every detail of Tessa as she help Tori arrearage things and store the new items. She is dressed as usual. Nothing provocative. Cargo pants tucked inside of military style boots, a tank top and over shirt. Yet, Daryl's instinctual desire to mate causes his mind to mentally undress her and fantasize about sex.

Every detail of her body, head to toe, is imprinted in his mind. But besides her body, the other quality he loves most about his female is that she is unpretentiously sexy. Tessa doesn't try be that way, she just is and in her own unique way. Kind of makes him wonder if that's how she sees him. Either way, like a kid in a candy store, Daryl Dixon can't resist that brown sugar.

MICHONNE (CONT'D)

Daryl!

He whips around to Michonne.

MICHONNE (CONT'D)

(Teasing)

Can you make yourself useful.

He puts out the light gives her a hand with the load.

MICHONNE (CONT'D)

What are you looking at?

DARYL

I don't know. I just... spaced out.

MICHONNE

Well that's unusual.

He just shrugs his shoulder and grunts.

MICHONNE (CONT'D)

You should see the doctor if that keeps up.

Michonne continues the tease but he doesn't entertain it much.

DARYL

Yeah. Maybe.

Daryl walks away.

* * *

INT.- ALEXANDRIA-DARYL & TESSA'S HOUSE- LATE NIGHT

Three nights pass since Tessa last been with Daryl. For all she knows he could be staying at Aaron's, Carol's or even Rick's place. One thing is certain, they can't be seen together all the time. Neither are ashamed of one another they just fear the disapproval of their relationship from fellow community members. Battling Walkers and other enemies out in the world is enough. Fighting family for the sake of being together is a challenge this unlikely couple aren't willing to face.

For all the ups and downs, Daryl and Tessa are willing to protect their love even if it means deceiving those who trust them. They deserve one another and no one is going to come between them.

INT- KITCHEN.

Though Tessa has been trying to play it cool, the absence of Daryl is driving her damn near crazy. She pours hot water from ma kettle in a cup and dips a tea bag inside with honey and stirs.

INT- LIVING ROOM

Tessa sits on the sofa and takes a few sips in attempt to relax and take her mind off Daryl. She rears back, closes her eyes and slowly takes deep breaths. Inhale. Exhale. A few good times...

Nope.

The tea and breathing isn't cutting it. Frustrated, Tessa gets up and goes to the kitchen. She places a wine glass on the counter and reaches in the fridge for the bottle of wine given by Abraham a while back. As she begin pouring, BUMP! CRASH! Tessa reacts to the sudden noise coming from the basement.

She swiftly reaches for a kitchen knife and hesitantly makes her way to the basement door. Creeping quietly closer her heart pounds at what may be down there beyond the door yet she bravely takes hold of the knob, readies the knife and swings open the door. She freezes upon seeing Daryl standing there a bit startled himself.

DARYL

Sorry, I knocked something over down there.

Thought it'll be better to sneak in from the-

His words are cut short by an exhilarating kiss. They embrace each other and bunt heads in a cat like manner. After closing the door, Daryl lets his belongings hit the floor. Tessa gasp at his surprising strength as Daryl grabs her under her thighs and hoist her onto him. Her legs naturally wraps around his waist as he supports her by the lower back and butt. Daryl walks over to the sofa and places her on the soft cushions to continue the bond.

Assuming position on top, he brushes his beard teasingly across her collarbone just the way she likes it. As if that wasn't enough he delivers a soft bite to the base of her neck in just the right spot while his rough yet gentle hands move across her silky skin to caress her curves. Tessa feels pleasurable shivers rush through her body. So good, she claws gently at his back, pulling him closer in the process. Wine, whatever. There is nothing quite as soothing as her man's affection.

It's now 1:43 A.M.

After their refreshing making out, they lay together on living room floor cuddled on blankets and pillows, halfway clothed, and chilled. Daryl didn't come for sex and neither did Tessa expect it. He has a higher respect for Tessa and genuinely just wants to be with his lady. Daryl's arm is draped around her as Tessa's head rest on his bare chest. She rubs her fingers across a section of his lower abdomen just below his navel. At ease, Daryl just looks up at the ceiling in thought.

DARYL (CONT'D)

Tess... What are we?

TESSA

What do you mean?

DARYL

I mean, who am I to you?

TESSA

(Beat) My boyfriend.

He chuckles a bit. It kind of makes him cheeky for the fact, he's never been referred to as a boyfriend.

DARYL

Think I'm a bit old to be called that.

TESSA

Okay, you'll be my "manfriend."

DARYL

That sounds like a damn dog.

TESSA

(teasing)

Well, I'm already rubbing your belly so...

(Beat) Who do you want to be to me?

DARYL

(Beat) Boyfriend sounds right.

They sit in silence present in the moment with each other. Tessa exhales a deep silent sigh.

TESSA

This can't go on forever.

DARYL

(Beat) No. Just as long as it can.

TESSA

How ever long that may be. You

think we should just tell them?

DARYL

I don't know. If we tell them or they

find out either way, we gone be together.

TESSA

And if they don't understand?

DARYL

(Beat) We'll leave. Start a new life somewhere

else. Probably find a group. Make it work.

TESSA

But, Daryl, we've been through to much

with this one to just give them up and leave.

DARYL

It's hard but... Tess you're the best thing

that's happened to me in a long time.

How you make me feel... nothing can

replace that. And I won't let nothing change

that. Not Rick, Michonne, nobody.

I said I love you, girl. Those words are solid.

Tessa glares at him, warmed by his sincere words. A lot seems to have changed in Daryl like the way he is owning up to the responsibilities of a relationship.

TESSA

If push comes to shove, then that's what we'll do.

She cuddles back next to him and they chill through the night.

* * *

 **What do ya think?!** For those who don't know I have a novel adaptation to the screenplay basically titled the same. It is a bit more detailed than the script with a few extra scenes I plan to add that won't be in the screenplay such as days Tessa was back at Knox. I will be working on getting that caught up so don't get discouraged. A LOT MORE is to come. Thanks for reading!


	34. Harmony

**A.N:** First off, THANK YOU ALL FOR THE LOOONG WAIT! Secondly, hope you all enjoyed the awesome premiere of TWD S8! I was going to upload a week before but decided the day after the 100th epi airs would be better so people are pumped! These next couple of chapters are a time lapse. They can be placed anywhere between other scenes within whatever make believe show plot maybe out there and gives a sense of how the archer's relationship is developing before the next major arch. **SHOUT OUT TO ANIMECRZYGRL99 & UIET87** for the wonderful reviews! Even if I enjoy writing, the reviews reassure me you enjoy reading. So read on! :)

* * *

EXT. WOODS- EARLY EVENING

The season of Summer is coming to an end as the rains move over the land to prepare for the next. Still, the forest hang on to as much of it's thick, lush, greenery to sustain the life that depends on it for a while longer. Two deer, a buck and a doe, take advantage of what nature has to offer. They forage about under the trees unaware of the eyes in the shadows watching them. Lurking a few feet away in the foliage, a hunter and huntress wait on the opportune moment for the deer to come within range. Perfectly camouflaged, they move not a muscle as they study their quarry. A raspy voice speaks softly.

DARYL

(Speaking softly)

I'll take the one on the left you the right.

They wait but after a moment only one deer moves within shooting distance of their arrows as the other heads in the opposite direction.

DARYL (CONT'D)

Shit.

TESSA

It's okay. One is better than none. Let's go for this one on three. One...

They both ready their weapons. Daryl with his crossbow and Tessa draws her newly replaced Recurve. They simultaneously inhale and on the exhale fire upon the animal. Both arrows miss, spoking the creature as it leaps into the air and darts off flashing it's white tail in the opposite direction of the couple. They unveil themselves from their cover.

DARYL

Damn. That should have hit from my angle.

TESSA

Yours got closer than mine. I'm still breaking in these new bow limbs you found me.

DARYL

Yeah.

Tessa wraps up the cover sheet and packs it away in the backpack. After gathering the things, she starts to walk off but Daryl reaches for her, gently taking her by the wrist and pulling her in to him. He stands inches taller looking down upon his lady as she look up to him. The chemistry between them is mutual and they affectionately nuzzle heads.

DARYL (CONT'D)

Maybe we can get an earlier start tomorrow.

Set up on the other side of the creek.

TESSA

Maybe. Just depends. (Beat) I wanted to tell you last night...

I'll be tied up at the greenhouse for the rest of the season.

Trying to make sure we're good on certain produce for

the colder months. No more hunts for a while at least.

A bit disappointed with the sudden news, Daryl slightly nods. He enjoy their hunts together as it's one of the only times they could escape the pressures of community duties. Besides, if there is anyone he could trust to have his back in the hunts and know what they are doing, his mate is one.

DARYL

Alright... at least you'd be safe inside the

walls. I can hold it down out here.

Tessa inhales a deep breath with a bit of concern. She knows the news disappoints him but there are other things to be done. Thunder rang out across the land signaling coming rain.

TESSA

C'mon.

They break the bond as Tessa lets her hand fall from his and she trails off into the brush with Daryl following.

About two mouths have passed since The Archers sealed their bond and hid their love from the world. To live in secrecy is hard especially when there are so many in the community who openly display their affection with love ones. Why not Daryl and Tessa?

For a start, Daryl has at least seventeen years on Tessa. Even if she is peaking the mid to late twenties range, Tessa being with Daryl is equivalent to her dating Rick. Sure Rosita and Sasha are within her age range and both have slept with Abraham who is possibly ten to fifteen years older than either but this leads to the second reason.

Rosita and Sasha doesn't have a living blood relative to possibly condemn their romantic affairs. Seeing that Tessa was a baby the time Michonne was breaking teens means that Michonne has a kind of motherly authority over her young cousin. Considering the adapted relationships within the group, Daryl and Michonne best friends, Rick and Daryl brothers, Rick and Michonne lovers, Rick and Tessa "step dad/daughter" leaves no true wiggle room for D & T beyond either "just friends" or brother and sister. With that being said, imagine your daughter dating your best male friend or boyfriend's brother. For Tessa, it'll be like dating an uncle. But aside from such logic, the two care little of any differences they may have...

The Archers continue through the darkening forest as the rain clouds move in and wind picks up. Arriving at a clearing, they stumble upon the buck and doe from earlier. The creatures see them and stand pondering at their presence. It's the perfect opportunity for one more shot whilst the creatures stand just yards away.

Daryl raises his crossbow and aims for the buck. The doe's ears perk in response to the sudden danger but a gentle hand is placed on the limb of Daryl's weapon and lowers it. Soft, graceful eyes gaze upon him and Daryl looks to his lady in understanding- there is harmony in this moment. Tessa gives Daryl's vest a tug and walks off. Daryl gives one more glance at the deer before leaving the creatures in peace.

* * *

INT.- ALEXANDRIA- DARYL & TESSA'S HOUSE- EVENING.

The raging wind howls and blows natural debris about the streets of Alexandria as the rain makes like wave upon hitting the ground. Daryl and Tessa run onto the porch, soaking wet to the core before entering their home.

TESSA

Ugh, my god. I didn't expect it to come down so hard.

DARYL

Well... when it rains it pours.

TESSA

Let's leave our clothes at door so we aren't dripping all over the house.

She takes off her wet over shirt letting it hit the tile with a splat. Daryl hangs his vest on the rack then mirrors Tessa while she takes off her belt, holster and boots. They sneak glances at each other as they undress little by little.

Tessa then attempts to take off her tank top but it gets tangled in her hair after lifting it over her head. Daryl offers his help and unravels her tresses from the soggy top. Once free, he lets it drop to the floor next to the other clothes. Tessa turns to him and places her hands on his strong chest. He places his hands on her hips as she returns the favor by unbuttoning his black shirt. Daryl just glares onto his lady with a certain glow on his face as she do so. It isn't a look of lust but a soft yet rugget hint of genuine love.

Once she slips off his shirt, Tessa slightly reacts to a small discovery on her man's body.

TESSA (CONT'D)

Oh... D, you have a tick on you.

His attention is drawn to the area on his side where Tessa plucks the tiny vermin and crushes it's thin body between her index finger and thumb nail.

DARYL

Little bastards been tough this Summer. All this rain ain't

making it no better. Glad it's coming to an end.

(Beat) C'mere... make sure ain't none on you.

From behind, he moves her hair over her shoulder before unhooking her bra and gently gliding his hands across her back to examine his female. Daryl feels her tenseness and messages parts of her back with his thumbs. Tessa tunes herself with his motions as he goes lower to the top of her jeans but he doesn't stop there. He moves his hands across her hips and unfastens Tessa's jeans then closes in for a love bite to the base of her neck. Feeling coy, Tessa stops him.

TESSA

Move... you're not checking for ticks.

DARYL

Yeah, I am. The lil' bastards can be hiding anywhere.

Tessa smiles amused.

TESSA

Well we can get them in the shower.

DARYL

Might as well finish getting dirty before we get clean don't 'cha think?

TESSA

We can get a little bit of both. C'mon, before they cut

the power. I'm gonna warm up some left overs too.

Tessa picks up her wet clothes and heads off.

LIVING ROOM.

The power has been shut down across the community as a way to reserve energy and avoids surges. After their shower, the couple spends more quality time in the living room nestled by the fireplace. Daryl stokes another piece of wood to warm the area as Tessa comes over with their leftover food. She sits on the bundles of blankets and pillows in front of the pit before Daryl settles in beside her. Tessa eats but Daryl just stares into the fire.

TESSA

You okay?

DARYL

Yeah. I'm good.

She hands him his bowl but he places it aside.

TESSA

You should eat while your food's still warm.

DARYL

I ain't really hungry, babe.

TESSA

You haven't eaten since breakfast. One bite.

DARYL

I don't want any.

TESSA

Why cause it's plant base?

Daryl shrugs.

DARYL

Cause I don't want it.

Tessa takes her utensil and teasingly airplanes it to Daryl's mouth. Through his nonchalant expression, a smile slightly tugs at the corner of his lips as he resist Tessa's force feed.

TESSA

You're gonna eat it.

DARYL

No.

TESSA

Uh huh.

DARYL

No, I don't want it.

TESSA

Yes you do.

DARYL

Gone nah.

TESSA

And if I don't?

Daryl picks up a sofa pillow next to him and pops Tessa in the head. The utensil drops making a slight mess on the hardwood floor.

TESSA (CONT'D)

(Amused)

Punk. Now you gone clean that up.

DARYL

It's yo fault. I ain't cleaning up nothin'.

Tessa picks up another pillow and bashes him with it over and over. Daryl blocks some of her licks before he retaliates with some of his own. It's a full blown pillow fight between the two until Daryl's pillow slips from hand. Tessa continues the assault but Daryl playfully tackles his woman to the ground and pins her by the wrist.

DARYL (CONT'D)

Give up.

TESSA

Like you did last time?

The couple continue to rough house beside the fire light. Tessa attempts to knee him in the side but Daryl moves over her to avoid the attack. With Tessa in a submissive position, he eventually lets go of her wrist and kneels over her. She looks at him from over her head and follows up with pokes to his midsection. He flinches upon impact.

DARYL

Hell naw. No poking.

TESSA

There are no rules.

She continues but Daryl break through with a different attack.

DARYL

Alright...

Daryl tickles her midsection as Tessa scream out in laughter.

TESSA

Daryl... NO!... Okay, okay.

She curls in a ball to deflect him.

DARYL

Naw... ain't no "okay."

Daryl drags Tessa towards him a bit by her legs and smothers her beneath him.

TESSA

Move... you're crushing me.

DARYL

Good. Now sit still.

TESSA

You not the boss of me.

DARYL

I'm on top, so I think I am.

TESSA

Wasn't like this last night.

DARYL

It's like this tonight.

Tessa blow in his face.

DARYL (CONT'D)

Now why you wanna do that? How you like it if I blow in your face?

He does.

TESSA

Ew. Dragon breath.

DARYL

I sholl had a cigarette when you were finishing in the shower.

TESSA

Not in my house you better not. I hope the

world runs out of those disgusting things.

DARYL

It will cause I'm gone smoke 'em all.

She grins at his tease.

TESSA

Ugh... much rather you smoked weed.

DARYL

Grow me some.

TESSA

I ain't growing you no damn weed, you junkie.

DARYL

Then don't worry 'bout it.

TESSA

Daryl, you're a grown man, I don't care what

you do. Just know that I don't like it.

Suddenly, Tessa counters him and knocks him on his back. They bunt heads before Tessa breaks bond with a soft kiss to his cheek. She gets off her man and takes the spoon from Daryl's bowl to eat her own food. Daryl sits up.

DARYL

Why you gone take my spoon?

TESSA

Cause you knocked mine on the floor. Besides, you didn't want any.

DARYL

I do now.

Tessa shoots him a soft annoyed glare then feeds him a scoop from the spoon. He takes the bite. D & T bond through the night.

* * *

 **Next Chapter Please... :)**


	35. Old Habits Die Fast

**A.N:** PLEASE **READ CH. 34 HARMONY**. It use to be the Author's Note I wrote a while back but it is a NEW chapter it's self.

* * *

INT.- ALEXANDRIA- DAY

DAYS LATER...

The rains have moved on leaving behind the relief of calmer, Spring like weather from the muggy Summer days.

Abraham passively listens to Eugene in pre- conversation as they stand at the guard post on their watch shift.

EUGENE

I don't believe so. There was an abundance of knowledge

in the old world that not too many people posses today.

Therefore, things can't possibly return to the state it was.

I predict this whole conundrum has pushed reset on humanity

in more than one way. Perhaps new cultures will

emerge, maybe even languages.

ABRAHAM

Um Huh.

Abraham peer through binoculars to scan the inside of the community. Of all the other activities members are in engaged in, one particular catches his attention. Abraham's curiosity strikes when he spots Daryl walking to Tessa's house on the far side of the community. He observes Daryl's cautious behavior as he strolls up and waits at the door.

EUGENE (O.S.)

I reckon in other parts of the world, places like Japan

or Singapore, have probably put together more pieces of this

puzzle. I know I was a flat face fraud the first time but

I think we should reconsider and get to the depths of this matter.

Then Tessa opens the door and Daryl goes inside.

ABRAHAM

Man the post. I'll be back.

Abraham heads to the ladder and climbs down.

* * *

INT.- ALEXANDRIA- DARYL & TESSA'S HOUSE- DAY

Daryl doesn't get far into the living room when he is suddenly caught off guard. His body slams back first onto the sofa. Like a predator on prey, Tessa prowls on top of him initiating her interest as Daryl submits and embraces her. His strong hands glide from her upper back to her waist before finally taking hold of her lady lumps. Even though Daryl draws contentment from the softness of Tessa's tawny skin, he squeezes her cheeks and gives one a smack before wondering under the red robe.

What's this? Easy access. Letting him explore, Tessa rears up to unbutton his shirt. When she reaches the end, she unfastens his belt and jeans. Their breathing increase as they hungrily go for one another.

Between their back and forward days of seeing each other, Daryl's desire for Tessa grows and vice versa. Though sex is somewhat "new" to them, the desire is something deeper. Genuine love made their intimacy so much sweeter. Though he didn't come for it, Daryl picks up a certain aroma from his female that further arouses him. He senses that Tessa is obviously in heat and his instinct is to take care of it.

A few passionate moments later both are half exposed. Still on top, Tessa's robe hangs off her upper half and Daryl's manhood peeks just above his jeans. Before the couple could really get to it, a knock at the door catches their attention. They stop before a series of knocks follow. Daryl places Tessa off to the side and gets up to investigate. He takes a peak out the window while fixing his clothes as much as possible.

DARYL

Shit... It's Abraham.

 _CUT TO:_

Abraham knocks continuously at the door. Movement is heard and seen as the curtains shift a bit. Daryl opens the door and composes himself but Abraham isn't fooled. He observes Daryl's altered attire from the half way buttoned shirt that still exposes his chest to his unfastened belt and unzipped pants.

DARYL (CONT'D)

Hey... w'sup?

ABRAHAM

You and Tessa still going on that run today?

DARYL

Yeah. We were just getting ready.

Abraham catches a glimpse of Tessa over Daryl's shoulder fixing the robe around her. She gathers some things up off the floor and casually walks away as to conceal what really happened.

ABRAHAM

Uh huh... Yeah well, I would like to request some things on a personal scale.

He hands Daryl a piece of paper.

ABRAHAM (CONT'D)

A few things on that list let's be real discrete about.

(Beat) Though you could probably use item three for yourself.

Daryl glances at the list to notice the item then looks back up at Abraham who gives him a certain look before turning to walk away. Daryl closes the door.

* * *

INT. - CONVENIENT STORE- DAY

It's midday and D & T are out on their scheduled run. They've arrived at a small town with corner shops to find their needs. In an isle on his knees, Daryl scrambles for some items underneath a shelf. He picks up a small box of something and views over it just as Tessa walks over with a bag of items.

TESSA

(Teasing)

Condoms? Is there another woman I should know about, Mr. Dixon?

Daryl reaches under the shelf scrambling for other boxes.

DARYL

It's for Abraham and Sasha. They're not quiet ready yet so they're trying to play it safe.

TESSA

Not quite ready? (Beat) They're planning a baby?

Daryl glances up at her and nods. Tessa ponders this a moment.

TESSA (CONT'D)

Oh...

Daryl gets up and stuffs the rubbers in his pack before checking around and under the shelf one more time.

DARYL

Looks like that's it.

Daryl swings the pack over his shoulder and heads off with Tessa following.

The front of the store is in shambles like everything else in this apocalyptic world. Tessa jumps onto the cashier counter and swings over to the other side behind the register with Daryl behind her. They search about until Tessa pulls something off of the shelf bringing a medium box down with it. She steps back as it hits the floor and it's contents scatter. Daryl goes to her.

DARYL (CONT'D)

You alright?

She nods and looks down at the mess. The box contains packs of varies cigarettes cartons. Tessa picks up a pack and hands it to Daryl.

TESSA

It's your favorite kind.

Daryl takes it but tosses it back on the floor.

TESSA (CONT'D)

What are you doing?

DARYL

You don't like it.

Daryl turns away from his habit as Tessa softly smiles. She senses a genuine change in him. A change for the good that happened surprisingly fast and unexpectedly. She steps over the wasted boxes of toxic and follows him out.

* * *

 **How was it for the first day back? Let me know! :)**


	36. Soul Connection

**A.N:** Thanks for tuning in this week! I really enjoyed Sunday night's episode. I watched it at Walker Stalker Atlanta after work and saw some of the cast like (Characters: Jerry, Aaron and Gabriel) speak on a panel afterwards. SHOUT OUT TO **ANIMECRZYGRL99** FOR THE REVIEW! I like that little slogan... "D  & T FOREVER!" It almost seemed like "If Daryl dies, we riot." Made me giggle. Enjoy guys!

* * *

EXT.- ALEXANDRIA- DARYL AND TESSA'S HOUSE- BACKYARD- EVENING

DAYS LATER...

The sky cast a dark reddish loom as the night sets in. Tessa steps off the deck of the back porch towards the sound of continuous chops. One hack after the other, Daryl dismembers what is left a wild boar hanging from the tree.

TESSA

Almost done?

A sweaty bloody mess, Daryl turns to her.

DARYL

Yeah. I've got a few more cuts. It took a while to

bleed out though. Might have to soak it a bit.

TESSA

Well, my cousin and Carol can decide what to do with their share.

Daryl butchers the last of the animal and tosses it in the pan. He puts the hatchet down and wipes his hands on a rag.

DARYL

I'm gone take this over to them.

TESSA

I can take it. You've done enough for one day.

Tessa moves past him and picks up the pan. Before she could get back around, Daryl steps closer to her.

DARYL

Think it's all right if I stay another night?

She looks him in the eyes, contemplating if he should. Though this would be his forth night over, she agrees.

TESSA

One more consecutive night couldn't hurt.

Tessa bunt heads with him before heading off.

TESSA (CONT'D)

Finish up. Freshen up. And keep an eye on the roast

while I'm away. And don't make a mess of the place.

DARYL

Oh, I'm gonna trash it.

Tessa ignores his silly tease and continues on.

* * *

INT.- ALEXANDRIA- DARYL & TESSA'S HOUSE- BEDROOM- NIGHT.

The sound of passion fills the dimly lit room. Under the sheets, Daryl is positioned on top of Tessa. She caresses him closer as he delivers the last few pumps to her before stopping to catch his breath. Panting, Daryl lowers his body onto his lover and rest his head on her chest. Tessa embraces her mate, running her fingers through his hair as if calming him.

TESSA

You're becoming a lot more confident.

Daryl strokes his beard across her collar bone and ends with a soft lick to her shoulder.

DARYL

I told you, babe... I like it raw or well done.

Tessa laugh out.

TESSA

You animal.

Daryl rolls beside her, adjusts a pillow and places a hand behind his head. Tessa rest her head on the pillow next to him and they stare up at the ceiling to relax in a moment of silence. It's been a while since they were both in the mood for intimacy. The days of pulling shifts has become harder so when they finally come together after the usual routine it's always uncertain.

Sometimes Tessa would have the energy and Daryl is completely drained or Daryl would be pumped for action and Tessa isn't in the mood. Often times, both are completely pooped after a day's work. Then on occasion, they make time for intimacy in the mornings which seems to be the best case. Either way they find comfort in each other. Though keeping a low profile isn't quiet as easy as one may think. It kind of feels like extra work especially when they have to go out of the way just to have total privacy.

But through all the secrecy, Tessa has noticed a change in Daryl's behavior. Like the other day when Heath was flirting with her, Daryl casually wedged himself between them without uttering a word. Tessa of course didn't encourage Heath's flirtatious manners but gently dismissed the small talk. So it's not like Daryl has much to worry about in terms of Tessa's faithfulness, but by nature he has become possessive. The fact that there are other younger males in the community that want her attention makes their secret relationship harder for Daryl to display his claim on Tessa and protect his investment.

Daryl stares up at the dimly lit ceiling as if in deep thought.

DARYL

You know, I was walking by the church the other day

and overheard Gabriel's service. He was talkin' 'bout

souls connectin' and life after death stuff.

(Beat) You think our souls have met before?

TESSA

Like in another life?

DARYL

I mean, if you believe that.

TESSA

To some degree.

She rolls to her side to face him.

TESSA (CONT'D)

I've had this conversation before and have heard so many

versions on it. I remember talking with this Rastafarian guy

at one point. He owned an herbal shop so he was heavy

into spiritual things and natural medicines. Well, he talked

about something called the Soul Cycle. There is a belief that

even souls get old but what happens after that? Do they

complete the cycle but remain the same and reach a higher

understanding of the universe? Start again young, cease to

exist or manifest into something different much like

reincarnation? Well he believed souls were transferable. That they

have no gender but can be either male or female depending upon

the vessel it attached. They have personalities but no ability to

recollect memories of past lives. That souls were recycled

commodities much like water or time.

Daryl lay taking by this unusual theory.

TESSA (CONT'D)

So to a certain degree, it makes sense. That once a soul

has completed a number of trials and become old, it's cycle

ends and it reaches that higher understanding. If souls

stay true to certain species, I don't know but sometimes...

it just feels like you've met someone or something before.

If the connection is strong enough then they'll remember.

DARYL

I guess so. I mean... it's said energy can be neither

created nor destroyed but manifested. I know that's

kinda trotting the territory of science instead

of spirituality but... I don't know.

Tessa smiles at his shyness of the subject but understands where he is going with this.

TESSA

No, D, I get it. It kinda goes hand in hand because I look

at the spirit being more of the energy form. Something that

can transferred amongst all walks of life and the soul

as The Being- everything you are. But, yeah, whatever.

This subject is so controversial and dives way deep.

Why do you ask?

Hesitant, Daryl answers her.

DARYL

(Beat) There was a guy I was close to. I witnessed his death.

Before he died, he told his lover "I will find you." I wasn't sure

what he meant then but after hearing Gabriel, it got me to thinking...

Tessa observes him before curling up closer to rest her head against his chest pressing her right ear pressed to his heart. She sighs but says nothing only listens to his strong heart beat. She knows who he speak of.

DARYL (CONT'D)

(Beat) Do you think our connection is strong enough to meet again?

TESSA

(Beat) It was in this life... I'm counting on it to be.

She looks to him.

TESSA (CONT'D)

Michonne and I had a conversation the other day

while planting the lemon trees... D, when I die-

DARYL

Stop!

Tessa understands his abrupt reaction but calms him by placing a gentle hand on his cheek. Her gaze meets his.

TESSA

... When I die, instead of a tombstone, plant a tree on my grave.

Stone may out last the tree but my body will nourish a

new life and continue the cycle.

DARYL

(Beat) You know I don't like you talking like that.

TESSA

Like it or not, D, it's a fact of life. One we will

all face one day. Some before others.

Daryl looks to his mate as if pained by this harsh possibility that one day he could lose her.

DARYL

I know but... I don't want to think about it.

They settle again for a moment.

DARYL (CONT'D)

What did you do while I was out huntin'?

TESSA

Finally got a few things sorted out at the greenhouse

but there's still a lot to be done. I also helped clean the

guns and went to-

Tessa suddenly freezes with excitement.

TESSA (CONT'D)

I found a can of pineapples! Ahh, I haven't had pineapples in forever!

Daryl is amused by her reaction until a smirk lights on his face.

DARYL

Did you eat 'em?

TESSA

Hell, yeah. They're my favorite fruit.

Daryl snorts a bit of laughter and settles further into their bed.

DARYL

Yep. That's why.

Tessa looks to him.

TESSA

That's why what?

He looks to her down below with a hint of naughtiness. Tessa picks up on what he is referencing regarding their previous moment of intimacy and laughs out.

TESSA (CONT'D)

Oh, my... I'm having second thoughts about you, Sir.

I think your "V card" has been swiped more than that one time before me.

DARYL

Nope. Just you.

TESSA

Umm huh.

Tessa gives him a soft, loving lick to the cheek with the tip of her tongue. She gets up and heads to the bathroom leaving Daryl with his thoughts. He stares up at the ceiling once more and softly closes his eyes to rest.

* * *

 **Okay. The pineapple thing is debatable but let's just have some adult fun. XD.**


	37. Prize On The Edge

INT.- ALEXANDRIA- DARYL & TESSA'S HOUSE- KITCHEN- MORNING

Fruit, nuts, a glass of water and what looks to be fruity bread sit out on the counter. Tessa stands nibbling on pieces of the foods until she becomes slightly startled by the person behind her but it's only Daryl.

TESSA

Babe, I didn't hear you come down.

DARYL

Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.

TESSA

You on your way out?

DARYL

Yeah. Going now.

TESSA

You eat something?

Daryl shrugs.

TESSA (CONT'D)

Eat. Now. Something. Anything.

DARYL

Tess, I'll pick up something along the way.

I'm trying not to be late this time.

Tessa holds up a slice of bread to him.

TESSA

No excuse.

He sighs and takes a bite of the fruit bread.

DARYL

Damn. This good.

TESSA

Carol made it.

She goes about other business as Daryl takes a few more bites.

DARYL

You got anything you want me to look out for?

TESSA

Other than the obvious stuff not really.

He gobbles up the last piece of bread and grabs a peach off the counter before going over to her.

DARYL

Alright.

They stand square and bunt heads resting in the moment.

TESSA

Come back to me.

With that he breaks away and leaves.

* * *

EXT.- CONVIENCE STORE- DAY

They stand at the entrance to a large convience store. Even though the glass is boarded up with plywood and a chain seals the handle in padlock, the men rally around to prepare for their mission. Abraham takes some wire cutters from the truck and snaps the lock as Gabriel rattles the door to attract possible Walkers. After a few moments of listening and waiting, they break open the door to go inside.

The place is in the usual ruins with nearly everything that once filled the shelves spread about or empty. There are no signs of Walkers or other intrusions so the team proceeds.

RICK

Alright. Spread out. Get what you think our people need.

The four men disburse with caution through the aisles.

* * *

INT. -ALEXANDRIA- RICK AND MICHONNE'S HOUSE- DAY.

Tessa snoops around Diana's old study room. She flips through books and old stacks of papers on the desk until she discovers blue grid paper. She pulls them out to view over it. It's a blueprint of the community. Plans that never quite got off the ground. Just then, Michonne enters the room.

MICHONNE

Hey. Find anything new?

TESSA

Yeah... who made these?

Michonne goes over to her to see the papers.

MICHONNE

Diana. She was the leader that took us in. Her husband

was an architect. He had many plans for this place

that never made it past the blueprints.

TESSA

Hmm... maybe they should.

Michonne looks to her young cousin with a proud glow.

MICHONNE

It should. (Beat) You know, you and Carl and Judith...

you're going to be the future of this place. I want

you to start calling some shots around here.

TESSA

Michonne I can't-

MICHONNE

You CAN. You can because you have... You have before.

Through the attack at the fort to the other works you've done.

TESSA

That's because I had to but I'm not ready to lead.

MICHONNE

But you're capable. Tessa, we all must do things we aren't ready for.

Besides, you've already contributed with the Greenhouse and training grounds.

TESSA

Running an operation and leading people are entirely different.

MICHONNE

Yes. That's why I ask you start. You don't have to bare

the full weight just enough to where you get comfortable.

Tessa sighs with understanding but teases with her cousin.

TESSA

I don't think I'll be a better matriarch than you.

MICHONNE

You're right. Just the best you can be.

Michonne lightly smiles and makes her exit.

* * *

INT.- CONVENIENT STORE- DAY

The group continues on through the store. Bag full and nearly finished with the sweep, Daryl scans through the aisle once more. Even if he's got some things that would deem useful it doesn't hurt to check twice. Daryl tip toes around the mess on the ground and shines the light across the top shelf but doubles back upon spotting something particular. A can of pineapples. He takes off his pack, sets the light down and starts to climb. The shelves creek under his weight but he continues to go for the item that's sitting just beyond his reach. His finger tips barely taps the can and only pushes it back a bit further out of grasp.

The Archer climbs down and looks about the debris on the floor to find something that could act as an extension. His eyes land upon a fly swatter. Daryl picks it up and starts up the shelves again to get the can of fruit. The shelves creek louder than before but he doesn't stop.

At the back of the store, decomposed fingers curl around the cracked door and pushes it open.

Sweeping the swatter across the top shelf, it catches on to the can and he pulls it to the edge. Before he could grab hold of it with his hand CRASH!

The shelves beneath him buckles from his weight sending him back down. Daryl doesn't completely fall flat. Instead, he stands looking up at the prize on the edge.

DARYL

(To self)

Shit.

Just then Rick, Gabriel, and Abraham runs over to the commotion. Daryl looks to them.

DARYL (CONT'D)

I was just... trying to get pineapples... They're Tessa's favorite.

Abraham has an amused look of suspicion on his face. There is an awkward moment of silence until it is broken by groans and snarls. Coming from around the corner, a Walker. Daryl sighs and picks up his crossbow.

DARYL (CONT'D)

I got it.

He takes aim but stops upon realizing there is more than one. The snarls and groans grow louder until a good number of Walkers make their way into the aisle from out the back.

GABRIEL

We've got to go.

They turn but from behind them are a few closing the gap at the other end of the aisle. Rick doesn't hesitate another second and draws his knife to slay the few between them and their way out. Abraham and Gabriel does the same. Daryl's end takes on the most ghouls and he turns to help his comrades.

As more cut the corner, some bump the shelf sending the can of pineapples to the ground. It falls in the aisle just between the Walkers and Daryl. He looks to the can and the oncoming threat and with just enough time and absent though, he dashes for the can, kicking a nearby Walker back into another before scooping up the backpack and fruit and making a break for the exit with the others.

They slay Walkers as needed while dodging others. Just as Daryl makes it to the doors, a Walker nearly tackles him off balance. He wrestles it off his body but it snags hold of his backpack. Daryl wiggles free of it and surrenders it to the Walker as he finally makes it out the doors as others close in after him. Abraham slams his body against the door to keep the creatures inside while Gabriel rewrap the chain on the handles. The red head man lets go once the task is complete. They look to Daryl.

RICK

You alright?

Daryl just stands there panting with the can of pineapples and crossbow at hand but he appears to be fine. He nods.

ABRAHAM

Let's get the hell out of here.

* * *

EXT.- ALEXANDRIA- GAZEBO- LATE AFTERNOON

Tessa sits at the gazebo near the pond writing and reviewing things she found in the study when Daryl approaches.

DARYL

Hey.

TESSA

Ya'll back already?

DARYL

Yeah. I got this while we were out.

Daryl sets a can of pineapples across from her on the bench.

TESSA

Pineapples?

DARYL

You said they were your favorite.

She gives him a look of uncertainty.

TESSA

Apparently they're yours now, too but for a different reason.

He shrugs.

DARYL

Either way, it's healthy.

Amused, Tessa starts to leave.

TESSA

I'm not sure how to take this.

Tessa walks off and heads down the street.

DARYL

(Yelling after her)

I went through hell to get 'em!

Smiling, Tessa looks back at him as if saying "Yeah. Sure you did."

* * *

 **It's getting there. Review :)**


	38. Busted

**A.N:** SHOUT OUT TO **DEVILDOG35** & **GALWIDANATITUD** FOR THE REVIEWS LAST WEEK! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Also, I know the topic in CH. 36 was a bit unusual but I wrote it because personally I would like to see something deeper develop in Daryl. His ideas, fantasies, desires and beliefs. What's in his mind and heart instead of just being a person who act on impulse. Perhaps he has things to share but keeps them to himself because he didn't have anyone to discuss them with. But now that he has grown comfortable with Tessa, he can open up about things he probably couldn't with Merle or even Carol. Tessa would be a lot more understanding and soothing to his cause because she has a way of calming him. But that's just me. Enjoy...

* * *

EXT. ALEXANDRIA- GUARD TOWER- DAY

WEEKS LATER...

Abraham and Daryl are manning the tower. There is a female Walker impelled on one of the wooden spikes sticking from the cars outside the fence. It snarls and reaches for them as it squirms on the post. Abraham studies the ghoul.

ABRAHAM

(Looking at Walker)

Damn. It's going to take a lot more

of them to get the world back up.

Daryl glances at him a bit confused by his statement.

ABRAHAM (CONT'D)

I'm talking about women. Live, beautiful,

fertile, fit for parenthood women.

DARYL

You really thinking about that right now?

ABRAHAM

Why not think about it? What purpose is there staying

alive if you've got nothing to stay alive for? The women...

now that's a start.

A bit uncomfortable with the conversation, Daryl fumbles with his crossbow.

ABRAHAM (CONT'D)

I know you've thought about it at some point.

Daryl grunts a bit.

DARYL

Nope. (Beat) Why don't you and Sasha just go on with it.

Y'all been thinking about it for a long while na.

He continues to distract himself avoiding eye contact with Abraham who glares at him.

ABRAHAM

Yeah. It's coming along. (Beat) I've noticed who you've

had your eyes on. Some days, you go to Tessa's place

like a sad, stray dog but come out with your tail waging.

DARYL

That ain't nothing, man. She just cooks the Game I bring in.

Abraham chuckles.

ABRAHAM

She cook them pineapples too?

Daryl glances to Abraham before casually returning to what he is doing.

ABRAHAM

As a man, I sense that happy go dandy feeling of getting

your John buffed and waxed. So stop bullshitin'...

You're getting more than just a hot meal.

Daryl stops his business to face Abraham for a moment. He shrugs his shoulders.

DARYL

You asked when I was gone settle.

Daryl walks to the other side of the guard post. Abraham nods to himself in approval.

ABRAHAM

Secret safe.

* * *

INT.- ALEXANDRIA- DARYL & TESSA'S HOUSE- KITCHEN- MORNING

The next few days, Tessa is up bright and early. Dressed in shorts and a tank top, she stands that the kitchen island preparing a baskets when she hears the back door slide open. She turns to see Daryl stepping in.

TESSA

Morning. I thought you were going with the group to The Kingdom?

DARYL

Nah. I decided not to go. Heath took my place. Think

I'm gone help out at the training grounds later.

TESSA

Well, I decided to go with the group to Hilltop now.

Trying to finish this shipment to take over.

Daryl observes her for a moment then goes over behind her. He places his hands on her hips and leans in closer to her ear.

DARYL

You don't have to.

TESSA

Oh, but I want to.

He nibbles her ear a bit before rubbing his beard along the side of her neck. Though amused, Tessa continues her task seemingly ignoring his affection that is until he gets bold and moves closer pinning her between himself and counter. His arms wrap around her midsection as he takes the strap of her tank top between his teeth to tug down. Possessed with animal instincts, Daryl gropes her curves sexually. She can't ignore this. Tessa turns to him and places a hand on his chest to gently push him away but Daryl still holds to her strong.

TESSA (CONT'D)

D, we can't.

DARYL

Huh, why not?

He continues to bond placing his forehead against hers.

TESSA

Because we're adults and have adult stuff to do.

DARYL

What could be more adult than this?

Daryl gropes her a bit more but Tessa resist.

TESSA

A lot of things now move.

Daryl lets go and Tessa moves away from him. He watches the sway of her seductive movements. Damn, he hates the teasing but loves the suspense at the same time. Tessa stops at the arch of the kitchen entrance and turns with a teasing smile.

TESSA (CONT'D)

On second thought...

She dashes off. Daryl pursues.

* * *

EXT. ALEXANDRIA- GATES- MORNING

There is mild activity in the community. A truck is just about ready to head out as Rick loads a few more supplies inside. Michonne approaches with her katana on her back and a few other items.

MICHONNE

Hey, are we ready to go?

RICK

Yeah, just about. Got a few more things to load.

MICHONNE

Did my cousin ever bring that stuff over?

RICK

What stuff?

MICHONNE

Something for Maggie.

RICK

Nah... I haven't seen Tessa so far.

MICHONNE

She probably overslept or something. I'm gone run by a get it.

RICK

Alright. Hurry back.

Michonne heads off in the direction of Tessa's house.

* * *

INT.- ALEXANDRIA-DARYL & TESSA'S HOUSE- MORNING

Michonne knocks on the front door. She stands there expecting the door to soon open but it doesn't so she tries again. No answer. She tries the door handle, it's unlocked and she enters.

INT. LIVING ROOM.

Michonne casually enters the house and shuts the door. She glances through the living room for signs of her young cousin.

MICHONNE

Tessa...

All is quiet. Michonne looks to the kitchen to see the unfinished shipment on the granite counter top of the island. She sighs in annoyance and heads over to the items.

MICHONNE (CONT'D)

Ugh... This girl...

Michonne finish putting the things in the basket then takes it and heads to the door. As she opens it to exit, she suddenly stops upon hearing a bump from upstairs. Listening, the samurai gradually turns her attention to the stairs case with a scold on her face. The sounds are faint but she try to make out what her ears can catch. Another bump and a struggle like scream sends Michonne over edge.

MICHONNE (CONT'D)

Tessa?!

Michonne drops the supplies, draws her sword and races up the stairs.

INT. UPSTAIRS/ MASTER BEDROOM.

More sounds escape from the other side of the door as Michonne stops in front of it. She rears back and fiercely kicks in the door. Sword held high she is ready to attack but freezes at the sight before her. Upon entry, Michonne witness Daryl pumping to Tessa doggy style from behind while they engage in a passionate kiss. Both completely baring all.

The couple quickly conceal themselves in a panic. Tessa covers her privates with the sheets and Daryl uses a pillow. Everyone stand frozen at a loss for words. The few seconds seeming like minutes as the shock moves through their bodies. Tessa could feel her heart in her throat while she studies the expression on her older cousin's face. Daryl quietly observes panting next to his lady just as guilty. Finally, Michonne gradually lowers her weapon and makes a swift exit. Tessa finds herself wanting to call out after her but holds her tongue.

* * *

EXT.- ALEXANDRIA- DAY

Michonne swiftly walks back towards the gates with her sword on her back and the supplies in hand. A scowl of confusion and disbelief is engraved on her face as this discovery has left her completely lost and just... lost. Has it been happening or did it just happen? Why? How? This is too much.

She reaches the truck and sets the basket on the back before opening the passenger door to get in next to Rick in the driver's seat. He looks over to her.

RICK

You get the stuff?

Michonne just looks ahead stiffly.

MICHONNE

Yeah... I got it.

RICK

You should have asked Tessa if she wanna

come. We could use the extra hand.

MICHONNE

No. She has other plans.

Rick observes her.

RICK

What's wrong? Everything okay?

MICHONNE

Nothing... everything's fine.

Hesitantly, Rick starts the vehicle as the gates open. Clearly, there is something but he doesn't press the matter and shifts the vehicle in gear. They head out.

* * *

INT.- ALEXANDRIA- DARYL & TESSA'S HOUSE- MASTER BEDROOM- DAY

Now dressed in his pants, Daryl sits next to his lady who remains wrapped in the sheets on the edge of the bed. He looks at her looking at the floor and can't help but to share the guilt.

DARYL

Tess, I'm sorry.(Beat) We can stay

apart for as long as we need-

TESSA

No, it's okay. Cat's out the bag

now. No sense in hiding anymore.

DARYL

Damn... I should have took my ass

on to the training grounds or somethin'.

TESSA

After months of tip toeing it was bound to happen.

DARYL

Just hate that it happened like that. So, what do

you think will happen once word gets to Rick?

Tessa shrugs.

TESSA

I don't... care. Whatever happens it's not

going to tear us apart. You said that.

DARYL

I did, didn't I?

She gives him a kiss on the cheek and places her head under his. Though upset at himself, Daryl is saddened but is prepared to own up to those words if this situation goes South. It may be hard out there for the two of them but not as hard as denying their feelings for one another. He rest his head on top of his lover with a feeling of uncertainty.

* * *

 ****Okay... moving on...****


	39. New Found Freedom

INT- ALEXANDRIA- RICK & MICHONNE'S HOUSE- BEDROOM- NIGHT

In the dimly lit room, the masters of the community share an intimate moment of love making. Though Michonne doesn't seem to be fully engaged, leaving Rick to put in the majority of the work. Eventually he stops to face his troubled partner.

RICK

Okay... You wanna just tell me what's up?

Michonne is hesitant as Rick rolls off her onto his side. At first her mind is conflicted but here it goes...

MICHONNE

Daryl and Tessa are sleeping together.

In a late reaction, Rick responds to her after processing what he just heard.

RICK

... What?

MICHONNE

After getting the supplies, I walked in, well, more like

burst in on them in while Daryl was giving it to her

from behind. (Beat) What do you think about that?

They are silent for the moment until Rick awkwardly ask...

RICK

(Beat) How do you... feel about that?

MICHONNE

I don't know.

They lay quietly for a moment. Rick seeming to assess the possibilities.

RICK

I think we should just tell them how we feel and

what we think. I'll talk with Daryl, you with Tessa.

For now, let's just give them space. Let things settle

and get our heads straight. Okay?

Michonne falsely smiles as Rick cuddles close and kisses her hand. The thought of her baby cousin and best friend together is clearly picking her brain.

* * *

EXT.- ALEXANDRIA- AARON'S GARAGE- DAY

A few days later, Daryl is working his bike when Rick walks up. Daryl pays him little mind but in a sense seems on the defense. He composes himself and continues his business.

RICK

Hey.

Daryl vaguely gives him a nod up.

RICK (CONT'D)

You got a minute?

DARYL

Why? To talk about me and Tessa?

Rick pauses but nods to this.

RICK

Not entirely but I was getting to that.

DARYL

No, but you still wanna. Yeah, we're together.

Rick studies his brother on the defense.

RICK

And it's been like that for...?

DARYL

Months.

RICK

And you couldn't tell me?

Daryl abruptly stops to confront Rick who stands his ground.

DARYL

Like you told me about you and Michonne?

Rick looks Daryl in the eyes.

RICK

That just happened.

DARYL

Yeah, well, us too. Didn't know we needed approval.

Daryl continues his business. Rick observes him for a brief moment to let the slight tension fade. His intention is not to pick a bone with Daryl but to ease him and get an understanding of the situation. Rick speaks sternly but with compassion to his brother.

RICK

Daryl, look at me. Look at me.

Though still feeling defensive, Daryl stops to look Rick in the eyes.

RICK (CONT'D)

(Beat) You and Tessa don't ever have to hide anything

and I mean anything from me. If you want to be

together you have my support. Hell, if you want

to start a family, you have my support. For everything

that it's worth... you deserve each other. Not myself,

Michonne, or anyone else in this community is to say

otherwise. Now Tessa is like a daughter to me and

you, you're my brother. I'd trust you with her over

anyone else.

Daryl's seems to have dropped his guard a bit as he studies Rick's sincere expression.

RICK (CONT'D)

The other thing, I wanted to know if you could help

me out with something. I'll be at the church if you

feel up to it.

Rick walks away.

* * *

INT.- ALEXANDRIA- DARYL & TESSA'S HOUSE- MASTER BEDROOM-DAY

Tessa is ripping sheets off the bed when suddenly Michonne appears in the door way. She catches her from the corner of her eye and stops. Michonne calmly inhales and glares at her young cousin before speaking.

MICHONNE

How long?

Tessa knows she is referring to her and Daryl's relationship. Though hesitant to respond, Tessa boldly face her cousin on the matter.

TESSA

About five months since we first slept together.

MICHONNE

(Beat) So are you just doing it to get your rocks off or is it serious?

TESSA

It's serious.

Michonne silently sighs.

TESSA (CONT'D)

If you're unhappy with that just be honest and say so.

MICHONNE

Would it make a difference in your choice if I am?

TESSA

No. Michonne I'm not doing this for attention, loneliness

or despair... I genuinely love him. I only wish you'd accept that.

Michonne steps closer to her but Tessa stands her ground and she locks eyes with her older cousin. After an intense moment, Michonne leans forward and pulls Tessa in for hug. Though a bit taken aback, Tessa goes with it.

MICHONNE

Tessa, you've come such a long way and as an older

cousin or not, who am I to deny you of what you deserve.

Michonne breaks bond.

MICHONNE (CONT'D)

If being with Daryl gives you serenity you deserve it. Both of you.

Near tears, Tessa is relieved by her cousin's grace and easy approach.

TESSA

Thank you.

MICHONNE

We're all we have left.

TESSA

We kept it a secret because we were afraid no one would understand.

MICHONNE

It's was unexpected but Tessa you're strong, intelligent, grown ass

woman capable of making sound choices. Honestly, you

chose well. I couldn't think of a better person to trust

you with. (Beat) I only ask that during your intimacy

you use protection. You're young, fertile and...

Tessa attempts to speak but Michonne continues with her words.

MICHONNE (CONT'D)

Not ready... I'm not ready. It may seem you are but

you're not. There is more to consider than just having

another mouth to feed. So please... not yet.

Tessa looks Michonne in the face at her sincereness.

TESSA

I actually haven't given it thought. Just thought if it

happens it happens but... okay. But tomorrow isn't promised.

MICHONNE

No, it isn't. But I'm asking you to sincerely

think than to "just let it happen."

Michonne plants a kiss on Tessa's forehead before exiting the room. A feeling of joy comes over Tessa as she huffs out the last bit of nervous energy.

* * *

INT. ALEXANDRIA- ARSENAL- DAY

Later in the day, Daryl sits at a table in the room full of guns restringing his crossbow and sawing arrows to fit. His conversation with Rick earlier has put his mind at ease for the moment but the only person's approval he is really concerned about is his mate's older cousin. The answer has come sooner than expected when he turns to the door to see Michonne watching him. A twinge of fear strikes him.

MICHONNE

Five months, huh?

DARYL

It just happened.

MICHONNE

So it's been "just happening" for five months? (Beat)

Yeah, I get it. You didn't know how we were going to take it.

Daryl nods slightly still frozen with uncertainty.

DARYL

You talked to her?

MICHONNE

Yes.

DARYL

Anybody else?

MICHONNE

No. It's none of their business.

Michonne smiles a bit.

MICHONNE (CONT'D)

Daryl... Tessa is a grown ass woman. Now if you were

anyone else I would cut you. But I trust you with

her life... She couldn't have chose better.

Michonne turns to leave. A bit relieved, Daryl calls to her.

DARYL

'Chonne...

She turns back to him. A bit of nervousness shadows him but he proudly speaks.

DARYL (CONT'D)

(Beat) I love her.

A calm, warm smile spreads across Michonne's face.

MICHONNE

Tell her.

Michonne continues on her way leaving Daryl in total relief.

* * *

INT.- ALEXANDRIA-DARYL & TESSA'S HOUSE- NIGHT.

That night, Tessa sits curled on the sofa under a blanket reading a book by the fireplace when a knock at the front door distracts her. This is unusual but she sits the book aside and goes to the door. After looking through the peep hole she doesn't hesitate a second longer. As soon as the door opens, Daryl embraces his lady in a loving hug. Nearly all his weight crushes her as he cradles his mate in his strong arms. Tessa melts in the warm feeling and kisses his neck repeatedly.

For all their struggles, through all their pains, this power couple have over turned the odds like none other. Daryl and Tessa indulge in the exuberance that comes from this new found freedom to love without boundaries and express it when they please. Nearing tears, Daryl bunt heads with Tessa while she closes the door. Her man is home and here to stay.

* * *

 **WHOOOOO! They made it! Now for a new chapter in their relationship...**


	40. Series Of Ron Ron

**A.N:** HAPPY NEW YEAR! Hope everyone had a great holiday! OMG... another important character gone. :-( Welp... I didn't upload the last couple of weeks because I got suddenly busy then figured everyone else would be busy with the holidays so... yeah. But **WHOO HOO** for **MY 40th CHAPTER!** It isn't easy making it this far and that's why I want to give a **BIG SHOUT OUT TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS! SERIOUSLY** **THANK YOU FOR LOVE AND SUPPORT.** If you feel someone else may enjoy reading ITWS, please I'd be grateful if you spread the word! Things are leading into the second major plot point but for now enjoy! :)

* * *

EXT.- WOODS- DAY

The sky is clear. The Summer rains have ended leaving the atmosphere cold and causing the trees to shed their green lush. A chilled wind sends more multicolored leaves showering down onto the already decorated forest floor. The beauty of Fall is in full effect. A time for things to rid themselves of old burdens and reset for a fresh start.

Though things appear to be dying, there is a high energy of life moving throughout the forest. A herd of deer drink from a pond, gathered due to the rut where males fight endless for their breeding rights. Critters like squirrels, rabbit, and birds race against time to prepare for their ancient routine of hibernation. Though not all creatures are wired to meet the demands of the changing seasons. The sound of thrashing leaves echoes about the forest. Like Eagles soaring freely, two beings run carelessly through the trees spoking the native residents. But they are not hunting or fleeing from danger- just living. For the first time in a long time they are alive AND living.

After conquering the forest's obstacles, Daryl and Tessa comes to a halt to catch their breaths. There is a youthful glow about them as they face one another. Daryl closes in to his lady to place his forehead against hers. They rest in the moment feeling content until a terrifying, woman-like scream shatters the silence.

They turn their attention in the direction of the wilderness in which it came. Tessa glances to Daryl with concern. Instinctively, he wants to lead Tessa away from the scream for whatever is causing it can't be safe for either of them but an ounce of that audacious trait within him blocks his second mind and he darts off with Tessa to investigate.

The scream grows louder as they draw near but turns to yips after they pinpoint the source. There in a clearing, a small creature struggles in agony. A Red Fox. It's leg is caught in a rusty spring trap. To make matters worse, it's cry invites nearby Walkers, six to be exact, to the distressed animal's location. Tessa draws her knife and starts towards them but Daryl grabs her by the arm. Tessa quickly pulls away to continue forward. If he couldn't stop her he might as well join her so he draws his weapon and starts for the Walkers too.

The fox is nearly surrounded at all angles. A Walker attempts to grab the fox but it frantically avoids it with the little slack provided by the chained trap. Suddenly an arrow strikes the ghoul's head and it falls dead. Daryl reloads as Tessa stabs the closes to her. The remaining four Walkers turn their attention to the newcomers. Daryl and Tessa work their way to the fox putting down Walkers along the way.

Finally, Tessa drives her knife so deep into the skull of the last Walker that when it collapsed to the ground she went with it. The Walker is completely out and Tessa looks up at the innocent animal nearby. She retracts her weapon from the Walker's skull and puts it away as Daryl retrieves his arrows. Tessa goes over to it and stops to access it's situation. Daryl walks over and stands next to her. The fox heavily pant making hackling noises out of fear as it lay curled defensively on the ground looking up at the archers. It is clearly in pain from the contraption on it's front leg and slightly bleeding due to the small, sharp needles that act as hooks to prevent escape.

Daryl looks upon it with pity and raises his crossbow to take aim. The creature is frightened further and squabbles around. Tessa stops him before he could pull the trigger.

TESSA

No.

DARYL

Tess, it's injured. You know it won't survive out here.

TESSA

I don't know that. Let's just free it first.

She starts for the fox but Daryl stops her.

DARYL

Hold up... It might have rabies or sumthin'

TESSA

Well, we didn't do all that to just leave it.

Daryl is still uncertain.

TESSA (CONT'D)

Daryl...

She looks to him with a stern yet soft, pleading look.

DARYL

Fine. (Beat) Here...

Daryl pulls the rag from his back pocket and hands it to Tessa.

DARYL (CONT'D)

Cover his eyes. Control 'em by the neck and keep 'em still.

Tessa gently does so as Daryl works the trap. Naturally the animal wiggles yet understands they are helping.

TESSA

Shhh... It's okay. It's okay.

He works the rustic trap more.

DARYL

This damn thing's tough.

Finally, he gets it loose enough.

DARYL (CONT'D)

Alright, I'm gone open it be ready to pull 'em out. Ready?

Tessa nods.

DARYL (CONT'D)

Now.

Daryl opens the trap as wide and safely as possible while Tessa pulls the creature away before the trap snaps shut again. As a reflex, Daryl quickly retreats his fingers. The fox struggles in Tessa's arms a bit but she keeps him still as she examine the wound.

TESSA

His leg doesn't appear broken but it's still

a nasty wound. Let get 'em fixed up.

DARYL

Tess, I don't think the Doc is gonna waste

medical supplies on a wild animal.

TESSA

He won't be wasting it, D. Besides, if we just

let him go, it could get infected, leading to a

dysfunctional leg, killing it and our efforts still would have

been in vain.

Daryl sighs. Why does she have to be so head strong?

DARYL

Whatever. C'mon before more Walkers show up.

Daryl assist her with the animal still blinded by the rag. They head off.

* * *

INT.- ALEXANDRIA- DARYL & TESSA'S HOUSE- BASEMENT- NIGHT.

That night, down in the basement of their home, Tessa sits in front of a dog carrier cage watching the now calm and patched up fox sleep. Daryl walks down the last few steps.

DARYL

You plan on sleeping with the fox tonight? Been down here for a minute.

TESSA

(teasing)

Well if he doesn't snore like some else I know.

Daryl grins at her comeback.

DARYL

Doc get 'em fixed up?

TESSA

Yeah. Simple medicine. Got 'em in this cage to get

use to the surroundings and keep him off his leg

for a few days. He should be good to go in

two weeks.

DARYL

Alright. (Beat) We got anymore boar left?

TESSA

In the back of the fridge.

DARYL

Want some?

TESSA

No, but take that catfish in the freezer out for me?

DARYL

Got it.

Daryl heads back up the steps as Tessa gets up off the ground and dust herself off. She takes the thin cover on the side on the carrier and places it half way over the cage.

TESSA

That should keep you calm a bit. Just behave now.

She starts for the stairs and heads up leaving the animal in peace.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Approximately five days have passed now and the fox appears to be making a full recovery. Each day, Tessa makes the effort to rehabilitate the animal. The first few days, he just lay in the cage licking at his bandage, eating foods to aid his recovery and sleeping. Then Tessa started letting him stretch his legs in the backyard. The possibility of him escaping was slim for it still walked with a heavy limp. Also it never tried to.

TODAY...

* * *

EXT.- ALEXANDRIA- DARYL & TESSA'S HOUSE- BACK PORCH- DAY

Daryl steps out on the back porch with a bag at hand. He goes over to the cage with the short cover over it. Tessa asked Daryl to tend to the fox today while she tends to other things. He opens the small bag containing nuts and berries harvested from the previous season and chops of scrap meat.

Daryl looks to the cage where the fox sits at the back looking at him. It seems to be mean mugging him.

DARYL

The hell is your problem?

He opens the cage to pour the food in a bowl and looks to the fox.

DARYL (CONT'D)

C'mon. Go out.

It still just looks at him.

DARYL (CONT'D)

Go on.

After a moment, Daryl reaches his hand inside toward the animal but like a cat on defense, the fox snaps at him and he quickly retracts his hand. Daryl checks to see if he was bitten as the fox makes gerkkering sounds. Never has it done this with Tessa. He'd let her pick him up with no hassle. Daryl closes the door.

DARYL (CONT'D)

Fine then. Stay in there and shit yourself. You damn... mutt.

Daryl walks back into the house.

* * *

INT.- ALEXANDRIA- DARYL & TESSA'S HOUSE- BEDROOM- NIGHT.

That night Daryl and Tessa prepare for bed. Dressed in the red robe, she walks into the bathroom to put away a towel as Daryl brushes his teeth at his side of the double sink. She looks to the nearly empty tube of paste between their sinks.

TESSA

Shoot. I went right to the stock house and didn't

rack out some tooth paste. Remind me tomorrow?

DARYL

Um huh.

Daryl spits into the sink as Tessa goes back into the room. He finishes up and wipes his mouth on a towel. Then takes the mouth wash and swash. After a quick moment he spits again and goes into the bedroom where Tessa stands near the bed looking into a small note pad. He comes up behind her to wrap her in his arms. She continues to hold the note pad steady as he rest his head on her shoulder.

TESSA

All clean?

He nods.

TESSA (CONT'D)

Have a good day?

He nods.

TESSA (CONT'D)

Finish building your new bike?

He shakes "No".

TESSA (CONT'D)

Tend to Ron Ron?

Daryl raises up off her.

DARYL

Who the hell is that?

TESSA

The fox.

Daryl snorts with a hint of amusement but annoyance.

DARYL

You gave it a name?

TESSA

I did. Like it?

DARYL

No. Now just means you're attached to it.

TESSA

No, just means I think he should have a name.

DARYL

Well, that damn flea bag nearly bit me today.

He sits on the bed in front of Tessa.

TESSA

What did you do to him?

DARYL

What you asked. I tried to let him out.

TESSA

Well he probably remembered you tried to kill him.

DARYL

I still might if he do it again.

Tessa smiles.

TESSA

You better not.

She tosses the book on the nightstand.

DARYL

Let 'em try me.

Tessa is amused at his annoyance.

TESSA

Aww. I'm sorry... but thank you.

DARYL

You ain't welcome. Be glad when you let 'em go.

TESSA

He's getting there. But I'll make it up to you.

Tessa gets on top of Daryl, saddling his lap as he caress her bottom. She places a hand on his chest and runs her fingers through his hair with the other.

DARYL

I know you will.

Daryl unties her bath robe before laying back and surrendering himself to his lady. Tessa place upon his lips a soft kiss and they continue on through the night.

* * *

EXT. ALEXANDRIA- DARYL AND TESSA'S HOUSE- BACK PORCH- EVENING

A FEW DAYS LATER...

Tessa sits on the back porch looking out into the yard at the fox. The animal is in full motion exploring the area and doing... well... fox stuff. Daryl steps out the house.

TESSA

Hey, you're back?

DARYL

Yeah. It was a short run.

Daryl goes over to her and hugs her from behind in the chair. He looks out into the yard at the fox.

DARYL (CONT'D)

It's walking a lot better.

TESSA

Yeah. It's actually been a little over

two weeks. Time to set him free.

DARYL

(Beat) I'll do it. First thing tomorrow since you've

got that thing to do. Beside you've done enough for it.

Tessa looks to the fox a bit saddened.

DARYL (CONT'D)

I'll take it back to the area we got it. Chances

are it's got a den close by. He'll be fine.

TESSA

(Beat) Alright. Get someone to help you.

DARYL

I got it. It ain't rocket science. I'll take the truck.

Daryl goes to the door as Tessa gets up. She calls out into the yard.

TESSA

Ron Ron! Tsk. Tsk. C'mon!

Daryl looks back to her and sees the fox running to the porch and into his cage. Tessa feeds it a treat. Daryl just shakes his head and goes inside.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY...

EXT.- WOODS- ROAD SIDE- DAY

The truck pulls over to the side of the road and comes to a halt. They're a good way away from the community. Daryl steps out and closes the door. He glance down the road to see a couple of Walkers staggering down it but none to fret over. He goes to the trunk of the truck and opens it to uncover the cage revealing the fox inside. He looks at the creature who lingers at the cage door ready to get out.

Without further hesitation, Daryl opens the cage door. The animal springs out, jumps off the truck bed and makes a break for the woods. Daryl watches it for a moment as it stops to take a glance back at him before continuing on. He then closes the trunk and goes back to the driver side to get in. Daryl makes a u- turn in road and heads back in the direction of the community.

* * *

INT.- ALEXANDRIA- DARYL AND TESSA'S HOUSE- MASTER BEDROOM- NIGHT

That night, Daryl sits at the edge of the bed, takes off his bottoms, and slides under the covers next to Tessa. He nuzzles up behind and wraps his arm around her waste before resting his head on his pillow.

TESSA

Everything go smooth?

He knows she is referring to the fox's release.

DARYL

Yeah. Everything went good. Opened the cage he

jumped right out of there. You did good, Tess.

Daryl gives her a gentle lick kiss on the shoulder and they rest for the night.

* * *

EXT.- WOODS- DAY

TWO DAYS LATER...

Through the eyes of a small creature we observe the forest floor, scurrying quietly through the foliage. Not hunting or fleeing but on a mission. Suddenly we stop. The scent of danger is ahead though nothing is in sight. Seconds later, Walkers step into view and without being detected by the ghouls we change the course of direction through more shrubs and forest debris, up a hill and finally...

The road. We stand low in the middle of it looking down a particular end. There is a Walker staggering away from our direction but other than that the road is clear. Empty. For a long while there has been no need to fear coming up on it for there's not much activity. Although...

The sound of vehicles fast approach from the other end and we dash back into the roadside woods. Five vehicles speed by driving wildly in no particular lane. The Walker on the road turns around to the coming noise but is struck by a bullet from a passing vehicle. Cheering is heard from one of the trucks as it drives off into the distances.

(FADE IN THEME MUSIC)

Now... The small animal reappears once the coast is clear and stares down the road. After a brief moment of pondering it starts off in it's intended direction where the vehicles went. Back where it was taken. Back to Alexandria.

(CUT TO OPENING CREDITS)

* * *

EXT. ALEXANDRIA- GATES- DAY

Near the gates, Daryl is at the truck checking some supplies in his backpack before Michonne walks up holding two arrows.

MICHONNE

It's going to be a difficult hunt without these.

Daryl looks to her approaching.

MICHONNE (CONT'D)

Tessa wanted me to give 'em to you.

Daryl sighs.

DARYL

I told her not to do that. She filed her own arrows

so I could have extra. I got three already.

MICHONNE

Well you're out there more than she is so

you could use 'em more. She'd rather you have

a lot than not enough.

She hold them out.

MICHONNE (CONT'D)

They're no use to her now.

Daryl takes the arrows and put them on his quiver.

DARYL

I'm gone try to bag a boar if not some wild turkey.

Either would be good for the feast I think.

MICHONNE

Well do what you can do.

Daryl heads to the driver side and gets in.

DARYL

I'm out.

MICHONNE

Hey, stay sharp out there.

DARYL

Alright.

Michonne taps the side of the truck before the gate keeper open the entry. She watches as Daryl drives out and away.

* * *

The day advances as members prepare for an event that is the first of many. The Alexandrian Annual Fall Feast. Just another week until the community celebrate their good fortune and renew bonds with neighboring groups. It also marks the day Rick and his group arrived at the gates to make the place their home.

Years before, the Saviors, Kingdom, Hilltop and Whispers knew nothing of Alexandria. It was like a hidden garden spiced full of secrets. And as it's name already suggest, the great community is now legendary due to the heros that contributed to the hard times.

Seriously, the list is endless. Maggie Rhee took over and led Hilltop's people. Carol aided The Kingdom and still holds a say in King Ezekiel's court as well as a spot in his heart even if she chose Morgan. Needless to say Rick, Michonne, Daryl and now even Tessa who led Alexandria to Fort Knox, replenished supplies and sparked ideas the community is proud of. The greenhouse is one. This makes Alexandria the largest constant producer of produce in the area year round that is shared among the neighboring communities. With each passing season, new traditions come about.

* * *

EXT. ALEXANDRIA- GATES- EARLY EVENING DAY

A FEW HOURS LATER...

Panting near exhaustion, the poor creature stops in the cover of the houses outside the gates and watch as they open for a truck. He quickly dashes to the walls keeping along the sides to make his way towards the entrance. The vehicle enters and while the gate keeper takes out an approaching Walker, the fox's presence goes unnoticed. It slips by staying along the walls to the far back corner of the community.

* * *

EXT. - ALEXANDRIA- DARYL & TESSA'S HOUSE- EARLY EVENING- DAY

The truck pulls up to the front of the house and parks. Daryl steps out of the driver side and goes to the trunk as Tessa comes out the front door. He opens it to reveal a recently hunted deer.

TESSA

That didn't take long.

DARYL

Yep. Didn't have to go far either. Just a couple of

clicks up the road. Didn't bag what I intended though.

TESSA

You did good, babe.

Daryl and Tessa bunt heads.

TESSA (CONT'D)

C'mon, I'll help you gut it.

She leaves but Daryl call after her.

DARYL

Hey, the knives are in the basement.

I'm gone drag it 'round back.

Daryl prepares to unload the animal.

* * *

EXT.- ALEXANDRIA- DARYL AND TESSA'S HOUSE- BACKYARD- DAY

Familiar ground. Having made it into the backyard, the fox takes cover behind the tree. He looks up to see a deer strung up by the back legs and hanging from the tree. Then there on the back porch, Daryl stands facing away and sharpening a knife when Tessa walks out. They exchange some words before Tessa gives Daryl a kiss and goes back inside.

Ron Ron takes the opportunity to dash to the small greenhouse on the opposite side of the yard to get closer to the house. He attempts to slip pass smoothly but ends up knocking over a flower pot on the ground. Yet he still goes under the lodging.

Upon hearing a shatter, Daryl turns his attention to the yard and immediately spots the turned over pot. Guard up, he puts down the knife and grabs his crossbow to move off the back porch and towards the greenhouse.

With caution and weapon aimed, he approaches the turned over pot at the corner. Perhaps there is something on the other side? Thinking there is, Daryl quickly snaps aim to the side of the structure but lowers his weapon. Nothing. He looks around.

Eyes watch from underneath the greenhouse at boots stepping cautiously about. His low growls are contained by panting.

With no other explanation Daryl, proceeds to pick up the pot. Suddenly, in a jolt, the fox burst from under the greenhouse and snaps at the archer. Startled Daryl attempts to flee but loses balance and crashes into other pots and vases around. Daryl is on the ground clenching his elbow as the fox retreats back under the greenhouse.

DARYL

Ahhh... SHIT!

Tessa immediately rushes outside upon hearing the commotion.

TESSA

Daryl, what's going on?

DARYL

IT'S THAT DAMN FOX!

Ron Ron appears from under the greenhouse again and runs towards Tessa up on the porch.

TESSA

Ron Ron?

It stops and bows repeatedly in a submissive manner whilst making gekkering sounds. Tessa picks him up.

TESSA (CONT'D)

What are you- why are you back here?

The fox licks at Tessa and squirms in her arms with excitement but everyone isn't happy. Enraged, Daryl now comes towards them with his crossbow aimed at Ron Ron.

DARYL

Let him go, Tess! I wanna make a coat out of him!

Ron Ron growls defensively at Daryl but plays it innocent when addressed by Tessa.

TESSA

Daryl, put that down! Ron Ron stop growling at Daryl!

DARYL

Stop calling it that! It ain't a pet! And he ain't staying!

TESSA

He's just going to come back!

DARYL

Then just let me kill it!

Ron Ron growls and barks viciously.

DARYL (CONT'D)

See! If he's doing that to me he will to you eventually.

TESSA

That's because you're scaring him.

Tessa cuddles the creature and heads away into the house leaving Daryl to calm down. A bit settled, Daryl check his arm.

DARYL

(Calling to Tessa)

I hurt my elbow!

* * *

INT.- ALEXANDRIA- DARYL & TESSA'S HOUSE- KITCHEN- DAY

Over the next few days- a war between the fox and Daryl begins.

Tessa is in the kitchen eating when she hears Ron Ron scratching at the back door. She stops eating, takes a few pieces of food from her plate and goes over to open the glass sliding door and screen. The Fox is joyful, crouching, running in small circles and making noises as it wages it's fluffy tail.

TESSA

Hey, Ron Ron. Hey, boy. You hungry?

Tessa pets him and rubs his under belly as she speaks to him in an adoring tone but he teasingly bites at her hand.

TESSA (CONT'D)

What I tell you about scratching on that screen huh? You gone tear it up.

She feeds him a few pieces and watches as he gobbles it down.

TESSA (CONT'D)

Take it easy. Enjoy it. You eat like Daryl.

After a moment of watching him, Tessa gets up and closes the screen door. Ron Ron stands outside the back door in front of the screen and watches as Tessa puts Daryl's plate on the counter. She finishes in the kitchen and heads back up the stairs.

Once the coast in clear, the fox paws at the bottom corner of the screen door using his claws to pry it open. Ron Ron then slides it just enough to get his muzzle between the door and the frame then pushes it open with his head. He slips his body the rest of the way through and heads to the kitchen. The sly creature stops to assess the situation. Bingo. Ron Ron jumps on top of the trash can lid, onto of the island counter and then onto the wall counter to the food Tessa laid out for Daryl.

The fox chumps down on it until it hears footsteps coming from upstairs and jumps off the counter. It runs back outside, stands on it's hinge legs and pushes the door close by the handle.

Just then Daryl comes down the stairs and into the kitchen but to his dismay the plate is clean. Daryl glances around and yells up the stairs.

DARYL

Yo, Tess! Where on the counter?!

TESSA

(O.S)

Umm... On the plate!

DARYL

No. It ain't!

TESSA

(O.S)

Where else would I put it?!

DARYL

You tell me!

Daryl looks to the floor to see pieces of the food trailing to the door and sitting just behind the screen- the fox. He slowly goes over to the door to pick up the piece of food. He studies the creature, looking down on what he considers a pest.

DARYL (CONT'D)

(Yelling to Tessa)

Nevermind!

Ron Ron sits ignoring his presence and licking his lips of food residue. Though Daryl can't exactly prove the fox is the culprit he just assumes he is. Daryl gives Ron Ron a hasty glare.

DARYL (CONT'D)

You just get a real kick out of this, don't you?

Ron Ron isn't phased by Daryl's presence. Instead, he just sits there panting as if nonchalantly saying "Yeah, what are you going to do about it?" Tessa comes down the stairs.

TESSA

Was it good?

Daryl turns his affection to Tessa and plays off his annoyance to the other creature.

DARYL

Yeah. It was real good.

He bunt heads with her.

DARYL (CONT'D)

I'll see you later.

Tessa smiles, watching Daryl gather his things and head to the door. She turns to Ron Ron at the screen door who is panting and looking at her.

TESSA

(Teasingly)

What are you looking at?

Tessa goes about her business.

* * *

INT.- ALEXANDRIA- DARYL & TESSA'S HOUSE- EVENING.

That night, Daryl steps into the house and sets his crossbow down by the door. He slightly smiles upon see his lady on the sofa with a book at hand but it soon fades after seeing what is curled up beside her.

DARYL

Why that damn thing in the house?

TESSA

He's not a "thing" and it's for a little while. I wanted to cuddle.

DARYL

Well I'm here now so he can "can it."

TESSA

See. That's why he is mean to you. You two

should go on a date. Get to know each other.

Daryl shrugs off her tease. After taking off his vest and hanging it up, he goes over to the sofa and sits next to Tessa. Daryl nuzzles close to her to see the materiel she is reading. His cold flesh from the night air brush against her warm skin.

Ron Ron, laying on the opposite side of Tessa, raises his head and stares at Daryl as if sending him a warning. Then, the fox lunges across Tessa and snaps at Daryl with a growl. In retaliation, Daryl raises a hand as if he wants to hit the animal.

DARYL

Man- GET SMACKED!

TESSA

Ron Ron! Behave!

DARYL

Put it outside, Tessa!

TESSA

He just have to get use to you.

She holds the animal as it still bares it's teeth.

DARYL

He's not going to cause it's a wild animal!

TESSA

He did with me!

DARYL

I don't even want it near you!

TESSA

Just feed him a treat or something.

Daryl snorts a hint of annoyance and gets up.

DARYL

I'm getting ready for bed.

Daryl heads up the stairs. She sighs and looks to Ron Ron.

TESSA

C'mon you. Outside.

Tessa heads to the back door and the fox follows.

* * *

INT.- ALEXANDRIA- DARYL & TESSA'S HOUSE- BACKYARD- DAY

Over the course a the next two days, Daryl and Ron Ron have been pulling each other's straws.

Tessa no longer lets Ron Ron in the house because Daryl disapproves but one night, the fox staked out under the front porch of the house until Daryl came home. As he opened the front door the fox dashes from under the stairs and bolts pass him into the house. He didn't get far before Daryl grabbed him by the neck fur and tosses him back out.

Then, the next day, Ron Ron snuck into the house to leave a personal "gift" in Daryl's right shoe. Believe me, Daryl got back at him. The next time he saw Ron Ron he threw that same shoe at him with the "gift" inside when the fox least expected it. It popped the animal in the back and he bolted away. From there, a lot of back and forward non sense between Tessa's two boys.

Today...

Daryl walks from the house to tree in the back where yet another half skinned deer he has hunted for the upcoming feast hangs from it's branches. He organizes the knives he's holding and sets them on the table before choosing one. Daryl gets back to the task of gutting the deer when a small creature slips silently into the yard. It watches Daryl through vertical pupils as he dismembers the deer in small pieces. For a moment, Daryl carries on until the corner of his eye spots the fox watching him from a distance.

Ron Ron's tail curls against him as he sits handsomely in the grass. Daryl just hastily glances at Ron Ron as he continues the task. He breaks the front leg off the deer after cutting and places it in the cooler next to him. Throughout the dressing, Daryl glances at the fox that still just sits looking at him.

Daryl cuts off a piece and puts the knife down to face the animal. He then tosses the scrap into the yard towards Ron Ron. The delighted fox goes to the piece of meat and gobbles it up. Daryl then tosses another piece before wiping his hands on a rag.

From the window of the house, Tessa notices Daryl's kind actions and a slight, sweet smile tug at her lips. This could be the start of something beautiful.

* * *

EXT.- ALEXANDRIA- DAY

Today is the day. The Alexandrian Fall Feast. Children run about playing, people stand around talking or carrying on with other matters. Dressed in a beautiful white dress, Michonne sets a long picnic table with plates and other needed items. Just then Tessa walks over, also dressed beautifully, with some food covered in a container.

TESSA

These are just some of the veggies.

The meats are still cooking.

MICHONNE

Egh... The little stuff huh? I made the punch

but it may not be enough. Ran out of blackberries.

TESSA

No biggy. We have water.

MICHONNE

It nearly midday and I haven't seen Daryl

around. He didn't go back out again did he?

TESSA

I hope that he's resting some. He's been

exhausting himself hunting and

while I'm grateful he takes pride in it, I worry

about him being alone out there. But

to tell him that without sounding like

I'm his mother or something... I don't know.

MICHONNE

He knows.

TESSA

It's getting him to understand.

MICHONNE

Daryl is as tough as they come. Besides,

there's a stronger reason behind his will to live.

Tessa faintly smiles knowing that her cousin is hinting to her. Michonne then spots a small, red creature walking across the way in the distance. She just giggles to herself at the sight.

MICHONNE (CONT'D)

So we have chickens, two goats, a horse now a

fox running around. You're making plans for a zoo?

TESSA

Ron Ron comes and goes as he pleases.

Usually for food. Ron Ron! Tsk Tsk.

The fox stops in his tracks with his ears perked as a response to Tessa's call. He pinpoints her location and runs to her. Tessa picks a piece of food out the container as Ron Ron approaches. He rolls in submission in a fox like manner as Tessa feeds him the piece.

MICHONNE

Wow. You even have a way with wild animals.

Tessa smiles at the cuddly creature but turns her attention to the opening gates where a bus pulls into the community. It parks along side the walls and the door opens. Out steps Jesus and Maggie along with other members of Hilltop. Michonne smiles and heads over to them but Tessa just goes off in the direction of her house.

* * *

INT.- ALEXANDRIA- DARYL & TESSA'S HOUSE- MASTER BEDROOM- DAY

Tessa opens the door, shedding some light in the room that is darkened by the window blinds. In their bed, Daryl lay resting under the sheets with his back facing the door. Tessa gently closes the door and heads over to the bed where she silently crawls in and lies behind him but on top the sheets.

Tessa listens to her man's silent calm breaths before cuddling next to him to touch his shoulder. Daryl isn't startled for he knows that loving feeling of his lady's touch. He stirs.

DARYL

(Muttering)

What's going on out there?

TESSA

Hilltop just arrived. Just thought you should know.

DARYL

(Beat) Is Maggie...

TESSA

Of course.

Tessa leans over to kiss him on his cheek.

TESSA (CONT'D)

Finishing resting. Come down when you're ready.

With that, Tessa crawls out of bed and exits the room leaving Daryl with his thoughts.

* * *

EXT.- ALEXANDRIA- DAY

Now that Alexandria's closes communities have arrived the gathering is in full swing. A bit of music playing softly, food, children playing, adults mingling and everyone all around are having a good time. Tessa herself stands around talking to other women and men her age but smiles upon seeing Daryl approach. She goes to him. Daryl and Tessa bunt heads in their usual manner.

TESSA

The food's set up near the church.

Just then Maggie gradually appears before them and Daryl turns his attention to her. Tessa could tell through his body language that Maggie's presence makes him uneasy. Maggie immediately goes in for a hug embracing him fully as Daryl does the same.

MAGGIE

Good to see you.

Daryl gradually melts in her embrace though he could still barely face her.

DARYL

(Beat) You too.

They break bond.

DARYL (CONT'D)

I hear things are holding up.

MAGGIE

It's working.

Daryl slightly nods awkwardly as if to say "That's good."

DARYL

I'm gone umm... get something to eat.

Daryl heads off in the direction of the church leaving Maggie and Tessa together. He heads off. Maggie watches him as if she is reading him with a bit of sorrow in her spirt.

MAGGIE

He still holds guilt.

TESSA

Yeah. More than you think. From the night he

mentioned his name in his sleep and I asked

Michonne about it... I can feel his torment.

He still has insecurities about our relationship

because of it.

Maggie looks on after Daryl.

MAGGIE

I've told him more than once.

TESSA

No matter how many times you forgive him,

the pain is just too great and doubled when you mi-

Tessa stops and recollects.

TESSA (CONT'D)

The only person's forgiveness he'll accept is Glenn's

himself. Otherwise, I'll just have to help him deal with

it the best I can.

MAGGIE

We'll help him deal with it. We may live in

different communities but you're still family

nothing less. Tessa you know you can come to me when

you need me.

TESSA

I know.

Maggie places a hand on Tessa's shoulder and Tessa touches her hand as they smile in alliance. Maggie then heads off leaving Tessa with her thoughts.

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ron Ron pokes his furry head from around the corner of a house. He sniffs the air that's heavy with the scent of food and makes his move. The small creature scurry to the long table where the food is laid out from end to end and darts underneath.

Shielded by the table cloth, the fox sniffs the ground for whatever may have dropped during the transition from the table to one's plate. Bingo. A piece of food. Ron Ron pokes his muzzle out from under the cloth just far enough for his whiskers to feel the piece. He brings it back in and chomps down. After devouring it, his search continues.

Daryl walks up to the table but just as he is about to take a plate someone calls his name. He turns his attention to the addressee and sees the glowing, proud smile of Jesus.

JESUS

It's been a while.

He stops before The Archer.

DARYL

Yeah... I was just telling Maggie I'm glad ya'll holding up.

JESUS

Yeah. The expansion was well worth it. I told you before

we're looking to build something. Not just a safe haven

but a future... For the future.

Jesus looks over to one of his Hilltop residents chatting with friends and holding her newborn baby.

JESUS (CONT'D)

She was born three weeks ago.

Daryl just watches the scene before him. He weakly smiles.

DARYL

(mumbling)

For those that have it.

JESUS

(Beat) There is more to this life than what we

currently see... Well I'm going to finish catching up.

As Jesus walks away, something else catches Daryl's attention. The sneaky predator lurking just under the table snatching particles of food from the ground. Daryl just continues on with fixing his plate.

Upon finishing, he takes a piece of food and intentionally drops it on the ground then walks away. He looks back and sure enough the fox reaches from under the table and gobbles it up. Daryl cracks a slight smile of amusement at the creature's cunningness and leaves with his share of food.

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The day progressed to night and the communities still party- though not everyone. Ron Ron lay with his nose tucked to tail under the porch of a house. He is sleeping off his full belly from the day's festivities when he suddenly awakens. He gets up and makes his way from under the porch and runs across the community.

He stops just before the wall. Fully alert, the curious creature cautiously approaches the steel plated structure and skittishly assesses it. His ears like radar dishes, picking up the slightest sounds. Something is on the other side.

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Daryl sits at a table finishing up a game of cards with fellow members when Tessa walks over. Daryl drinks a bit of beer from a cup until he feels his lady lean in from behind wrapping her arms across his chest.

TESSA

Hey, are you almost partied out?

DARYL

Nope. When I get another glass I'm just getting starting.

TESSA

Well, I am. I'm going to head home in a moment after I fix a plate for leftovers. You want anything?

DARYL

Yeah. Venison if there is any left.

TESSA

Mmm k.

She kisses him on the cheeks and goes off.

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Still on alert, Ron Ron now scratches at the steel plated wall.

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sasha and Bertie from Hilltop stand near the food table chatting until Tessa comes over. Bertie stops conversation to address her.

BERTIE

There she is. Hey...

Bertie goes in to hug Tessa and she returns the love.

TESSA

Hey how are you?

BERTIE

Good. We kept missing each other this whole time

and I'm like "I'm sure I'm gone run into her."

TESSA

Yeah, I've been running back and forward... around.

Sasha then notices the fox in the shadows pacing the wall skittishly.

BERTIE

Well the food was wonderful. Thank you so much.

TESSA

You're welcome. Feel free to take a plate there's more than enough.

BERTIE

Oh okay.

SASHA

Hey... what's up with that fox?

The ladies turn there attention to the small creature. Then Ron Ron lets out an alarm bark alerting the attention of a few nearby people.

BERTIE

It looks like he's trying to get out. Maybe

he senses another fox out there.

SASHA

Or Walkers.

Tessa isn't buying any of it. She feels something isn't right.

TESSA

No. Walkers are outside our gates all the time. This is something else...

Ron Ron now rush faster between the wall as he barks at the source.

TESSA (CONT'D)

Have the guards check-

Suddenly an object is lunged from the other side of the wall and lands before the women. There is fuse lit.

TESSA (CONT'D)

MOVE!

{MUSIC SELECTION: "Zeus' Wrath Divine" - God of War}

There is slight popping explosion just as Tessa, Sasha and Bertie remove themselves from the position. Gas floods the air in a smoky mass and soon there are more as other cans are lunged over the community walls from every angle but the entrance.

People now scurry about in a panic. Daryl and others abruptly stop the game of cards upon hearing the screams and dash to action along with Rick, Michonne, Maggie, Jesus and many other trained members prepare for action.

Suddenly the guards in the watch tower are taken out and a vehicle speeds through the gates. Out jump bandits who fire shots in the air adding to the terror already stricken into the people. Not to mention inviting Walkers along with them. Soon a few others scale the wall and jump to the ground. Draped in baggy clothes, the thieves head for the houses.

Tessa, Sasha and Bertie take cover as they trying to make out the figures through the smoke.

SASHA

We need to get to the arsenal!

TESSA

We can try but until then we need to cover

each other and use what we can use!

BERTIE

Let get moving!

The ladies get moving.

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Across the community Rick, Carl and Michonne cover each other. Rick fire a few shots at the intruders as Michonne slash oncoming Walkers.

RICK

Carl! Grab Judith and get everyone inside

a house! Barricade every door!

CARL

Right!

Carl spring into action at his fathers orders. Ensuring his sister and other defenseless members are safe, particularly the doctors, takes priority.

A Walker comes for Daryl but he knocks it flat with the limbs of his crossbow. In the dimly lit streets shrouded with smoke, The Archer spots a bandit making his way from a house with some spoils. Daryl aims his weapon precisely as the thief makes his way onto the street. He fires and his target falls flat. Just as Daryl heads to retrieve his arrow he is placed in a choke hold from behind. His attacker restrains him in a vice like grip.

Daryl tries to shake him off but the much larger guy's grip is too much and he brings the hunter to the ground still holding the position. Daryl continues to give it his all to escape even goes for the man's eyes but he evades the counter attack. He aggressively yanks at the hunter in attempt to further restrict his breathing. Daryl is fading.

MAN

That's right! Go to sleep!

Suddenly the man cry out along with the sound of growls and snarls. Tiny teeth take a mouth full into the man's leg right in the tenderness between the thigh and the butt cheek. Ron Ron viciously yanks at him until the man is forced to let go. He takes a swat at the animal but the fox skittishly evades him. Upon releasing Daryl, a knife plunges into the man's neck. Blood spills and he falls dead. One more blow to the skull and Daryl is finished. The Hunter looks to the fox and nods in respect as he grabs his crossbow and gets up.

Just then Maggie rushes over.

MAGGIE

Are you okay?

DARYL

Have you seen Tessa?

MAGGIE

No. But many of the people are unarmed. We need weapons.

DARYL

The arsenal.

Daryl and Maggie head off to Alexandria's weapons stash.

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Accidently separated from Sasha and Bertie, Tessa fends for herself. She managed to find a rake in a nearby yard to use for defense and just in time. The dead come for her but that is the least of her dilemma. Four bandits now circle around but she stands ready with the rake at hand.

BANDIT

Hello, pretty lady. What's your name?

TESSA

Let's skip that part. It's not like we're going to be friends afterwards.

One goes for her, but Tessa applies her Aikido skills gained from training with Morgan and gets to work. She pops the attacker in the face with the stick end of the rake before swiftly coming down behind his head with the other end laying him out. Then two others go for her but Tessa delivers a kick to one Bandit's solar plex then swings the rake across his other's lower back before swiftly smacking the third across the face. The last one standing goes for her but just as he reaches Tessa, he trips and is pulled backwards.

A chain is wrapped around his ankle and the bandit looks to Jesus holding the other end of it. Tessa then delivers the final blow to his head, knocking him out. Jesus goes to her.

TESSA (CONT'D)

We need to protect the arsenal.

A Walker goes for Jesus and he quickly subdues it but blood splatters onto Tessa's dress. She gasp in shock.

TESSA (CONT'D)

Ah... my favorite dress.

JESUS

At least it doesn't make you look fat.

He runs off in the direction of the arsenal with Tessa following.

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Rick now face off with the leader of the thieves.

BANDIT LEADER

Where's the leader?

RICK

Take a good look.

Out of bullets, Rick holsters his weapon to fights him like a man. They go for one another, fist jabbing to the jaw, solar plex, throat and any other vulnerable part that will claim victory.

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Now at the arsenal, Daryl and Maggie along with Sasha and Bertie protect the weapons cash. They fire at any approaching Walker and Bandit. Though Daryl made it, on the tip of his mind the thought of one person lingers. He shouts over the commotion to Sasha as they continue to defend themselves.

DARYL

Have you seen Tessa?

SASHA

We lost her.

DARYL

What do you mean "lost"?

SASHA

Daryl we just got separated on the way

here. Tessa's tough. I'm sure she's fine.

She continues to fire at the enemies.

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

They fight until Rick takes a kick to the gut followed by a knee to the head. The Bandit Leader goes in for another blow but a sword slashes across his back. He cry out and falls to his knees until the finishing blow decapitates him. The headless figure falls flat. Michonne looks to Rick and helps him up.

MICHONNE

I got distracted.

Rick just pants to catch his breath. In the distance, a member of the bandit clan witnessed the death of their leader and signals a retreat signal. Suddenly more smoke cans ignite to allow the remaining bandits time to escape. Some scurry over the wall or back out the front entrance where ever convenient. In just a few moments, they were gone. Only Walkers and the Walkers of the dead bandits remain.

RICK

Get that entrance closed!

Rick runs with Michonne to make that possible.

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

{Music End}

Across the community, Jesus and Tessa run up to the arsenal. Upon seeing her, Daryl waste no time taking his lady in arms. They greet in their usual manner. Maggie softly smiles at this moment of tenderness.

JESUS

We should find Rick.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Upon reaching the entrance, the group see Abraham get out of the Hilltop bus that is now acting as a gate to replace the damaged one. More members of the community rally such as Carol, Morgan, Aaron, Rosita, Ezekiel, Rosita and Tara to see the chaos and hear Rick's order.

RICK

Finish disposing the dead! Every able body stay on guard!

ROSITA

We should go after them while the trail is fresh.

DARYL

Naw. It's night. We'll just be tripping over ourselves.

MICHONNE

Besides, it'll leave the community vulnerable to

another possible attack. We can start early.

MAGGIE

Hilltop will stay to help with the damages.

EZEKIEL

As will The Kingdom. And in the morning my men will follow you out.

Rick nods in agreement.

RICK

Let's check on our people.

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

In the early A.M. Hours the first of day break, Rick along with Daryl led a group out to track the Bandits. Dealing with the aftermath, Michonne and Tessa restore order to Alexandria with the help of members from the Hilltop and Kingdom. Thankfully no casualties but this event was just another dimple in the history of the community.

Later that day the search group returned to report that the bandits had fled the area. With their leader dead, it's possible the group is now divided in terms of their next move. Maybe even to regroup and develop a new strategy. Whatever the case, Alexandria, Hilltop, and The Kingdom will unite as one in the face of danger.

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

EXT.- ALEXANDRIA- DARYL & TESSA'S HOUSE- NIGHT

They walk up the steps of their home.

TESSA

It's great Hilltop is staying for a little while.

We can afford to "get some sleep".

Tessa romances her man as he returns the favor.

DARYL

Mmm... some much needed sleep.

Suddenly, Ron Ron appears below the steps and sits before the couple. They turn their attention to the small creature.

TESSA

Hey, baby... Tsk, Tsk.

She calls the animal up and it runs into her arms. Tessa shows it affection and to her surprise, Daryl does too. Just a little bit.

DARYL

A guy had me down... your little flea bag helped me out.

Tessa smiles.

TESSA

He sounded the alarm. Helped us all.

Daryl places his hand on the small of her back and nudges her into the house with Ron Ron in her arms.

DARYL

C'mon.

They go inside their home with a new addition to the family.

* * *

My **LONGEST** CHAPTER. *sigh* For those who don't know **Ron Ron was an actual fox and Youtube sensation that passed in 2016**. He was 9 years old (which is pretty darn old for a fox) a joy to watch. R.I.P Ron Ron. :(


	41. Come Back To Me

**A.N.** Okay so just for fun, here are some songs I think of when I think about Daryl and Tessa's relationship. _"Next Contestant"_ by **Nickleback** , _"Teach me How To Love"_ by **Musiq Soulchild**. (At one point) _"If You Could Only See"_ by **Tonic,** _"Addicted"_ by **Saving Abel**. _"Just a Kiss"_ by **Lady Antebellum** _"Kissed By A Rose"_ by **Seal**. What songs you think describe their relationship (At any point)?

* * *

INT.- ALEXANDRIA-DARYL & TESSA'S HOUSE- KITCHEN- DAY

At the back door, Ron Ron scratches at the screen door to be let in. A couple of scratches later, Daryl arrives and discourages it.

DARYL

Stop. You know not to scratch at

the screen. Why don't you bark or somethin'?

He opens the door.

DARYL (CONT'D)

C'mon.

The fox enters and heads to the kitchen. Tessa see the furry creature enter.

TESSA

Hey Ron Ron... Hadn't seen you in a while.

Where ya' been babe? Huh?

Tessa's adoring tone creates a sense of joy in the fox and he rolls for affection. She tosses him some fruit as Daryl re-enters.

Tessa continue with separating seeds from a bell pepper, watermelon, and tomato as Ron Ron munch on left over pieces she toss to him. Daryl stands near the trash can peeling a piece of fruit to eat.

TESSA (CONT'D)

Like I was saying, we had a good turn out this year.

I feel good about giving half our seed share

to both communities.

Daryl just continues to peel seemingly ignoring her but he is listening.

TESSA (CONT'D)

The avocado seeds finally sprouted but I want

to keep them in a pot before planting them

in the ground. If you come across more pots today

please bring them if possible or we'll have to build-

She looks over to Daryl.

TESSA (CONT'D)

Are you listening to me?

Still focused on his task, Daryl nods.

DARYL

Um huh.

TESSA

No you're not.

DARYL

Tess, if I nodded my head I heard you.

He takes a bite of the fruit.

TESSA

But are you listening?

DARYL

Yes.

TESSA

Then what did I say?

Daryl goes to her swallowing the food before speaking.

DARYL

That I'm the best you ever had.

Tessa is amused. He wasn't listening. Still, she goes back to separating the seeds. Daryl observes her.

DARYL (CONT'D)

You've been working pretty hard lately.

Why don't you let somebody else do that?

TESSA

I would if there were someone else to do it.

Many people are taking double shifts- triple even.

Which brings up the point... you and Aaron

should start back scouting.

Daryl hesitantly replies to this.

DARYL

(Beat) What for? Got everyone I need right here.

Daryl playfully nuzzles close to her but Tessa kindly pushes him away. She knows he doesn't favor this idea for the fear of bringing in the wrong people. His only concern is protecting the people close to him.

TESSA

Daryl, we can't go on like this. With people

we can get a lot more done without wearing

ourselves thin. And that last attack proves we

need more helpful hands.

DARYL

That last attack proves ain't nobody good out there.

TESSA

You don't know that.

DARYL

And I don't want to find out. I only

care about keeping you and the community safe.

The people out there can take their chances.

Tessa softy inhales and stops her task to face him directly. She remembers being told that Daryl once took pride in his role of scouting but in the events of the war against Saviors and Knox has damaged his faith in humanity. His loyalty is to those he know are good not those he believe to be.

TESSA

I know you're concerned about bringing in

the wrong people but we need people, Daryl.

And you yourself, can't be the Jack of all

trades here. You fix things, scavenge,

pull guard shifts. I worry about you being the

only one out there hunting now.

DARYL

You know you ain't got nothing to worry about.

TESSA

I do. Whatever can happen will. Maybe

you should consider training some people

and coordinate a hunting team.

DARYL

(Beat) Maybe.

She sees that he is uncertain about her suggestion. Tessa drops the subject and takes the containers of seeds.

TESSA

It's just something to think about. (Beat)

I'll be back. I'm going to drop these off.

Tessa exits leaving Daryl with his thoughts.

* * *

INT.- ALEXANDRIA- DARYL & TESSA'S HOUSE-BEDROOM- DAY

Tessa lay nude and peaceful under the sheets of their king size bed until awakened by a gentle nudge and husky voice.

DARYL

Tess... Hey, Tess.

It's takes a moment for his voice to register with her but once so, she jumps a bit thinking something is wrong.

TESSA

What? Everything okay?

DARYL

Yeah, everything's good. Just didn't know if you wanted to sleep this late.

TESSA

What time is it?

DARYL

Nearly noon.

She sighs and relaxes back onto the bed.

TESSA

Yeah, guess I'll start the day.

She sees he is dressed.

TESSA (CONT'D)

Where are you off to?

DARYL

I thought about what you said. You're right.

We need people. Me, Aaron and Abraham are going out scouting. See who's worth bringing back.

Tessa slightly smiles.

TESSA

Okay.

* * *

EXT. ALEXANDRIA- DAY

Daryl is parked on the curb side preparing the R.V for the journey. He tightens the oil cap just as Tessa walks up with a pack of supplies.

TESSA

(Handing pack)

Here.

DARYL

What's this?

TESSA

A going away goodie bag.

Wiping his hands, Daryl looks to her as he takes the bag.

DARYL

Thanks. (Beat) It's like you're

happy to see me leave though.

TESSA

You'll be fine. It's just two weeks.

DARYL

That's a long time. You'll be missing me.

TESSA

Will I now?

He nods and steps a bit closer to his lady, look her in the eyes and leans in.

DARYL

We still have a little time. We can hang out... say our "Good- Byes."

Tessa is aware of what he in hinting. Amused by his way of flirting, she smiles and studies his confidence. They inch closer for a kiss but Tessa stops and whispers...

TESSA

I hate good byes.

She turns to leave but Daryl calls out to her.

DARYL

Not so much as a hug?

TESSA

Nope. You'll get it when you get back.

DARYL

Why?

Tessa stops and turns to him.

TESSA

To ensure you come back to me.

She walks away. Daryl slightly smiles. Damn she knows how to keep him on edge. He continues with his business.

* * *

 **THANKS SO MUCH FOR TUNING IN! Please Review and refer :)**


	42. Open Road

**A.N:** My life takes unpredictable turns so I can't promise an update every week like I want but I am still writing. But THANK YOU FOR READING! :) **SHOUT OUT TO SUE** **RODRIGUES** & **ANIMIECRYGRL99** for the awesome reviews! I've been planning the fox for a while now. Glad you love him! Enjoy!

* * *

INT.- R.V - NIGHT.

A dim light illuminates in the mobile home in the dark woods. Inside, Aaron and Abraham sit at the table playing a game of cards as Daryl lay on the sofa staring up at the ceiling in deep thought.

ABRAHAM

Think we gone find someone out here?

AARON

It's possible. Eric and I found your group in the middle of nowhere.

ABRAHAM

I mean it's been a week. We should consider

moving on else where if we're serious about

finding somebody.

AARON

How far do you think we have to go before we do?

ABRAHAM

(Beat) Until we do.

Aaron looks over to Daryl who is grinning to himself.

AARON

What are you grinning about over there?

Abraham looks over to Daryl also. He knows something is up.

ABRAHAM

It's not what he's grinning about it's who.

Trying to compose, Daryl briefly acknowledges them.

DARYL

It ain't nothing, man.

ABRAHAM

Stop putting on. You know I've already

told you I can sense that vibe.

DARYL

Just thinking about something Tessa did.

AARON

Like what?

ABRAHAM

He knows what. Thinking about his "favorite position"?

(To Daryl)

How you hit it? Face off, hot seat... like a dog?

Aaron chuckles a bit at Abraham's gentle tease as Daryl cheekily shrugs at it.

DARYL

Man, I ain't going into detail about what Tess and I do.

ABRAHAM

No shame here. Sasha's off and on. Sometimes,

submissive sometimes dominate but I love it either way.

DARYL

(Beat) Well... in short... she's a wild one.

ABRAHAM

I bet.

AARON

Yeah, Eric is the kind of guy that like it...

There is a slight awkward silence but Aaron shrugs it off.

AARON (CONT'D)

Not how you guys would.

The men are amused.

DARYL

It's okay, man.

Just then a Walker's snarl is heard from the outside.

AARON

But, um, it's wonderful how close you

two have grown. I didn't expect it.

DARYL

Yeah... neither did I.

ABRAHAM

We should dial in for the night.

DARYL

I'll stay up a bit.

Aaron and Abraham gets up from the table.

AARON

I call top bunk.

ABRAHAM

I'm too big for it anyway.

They walk on as Daryl remains on the sofa now in thought about he and Tessa's early days. What a journey but every step, climb and jump was worth everything they have built together. Yet, a part of him still feels like he doesn't deserve any of it but he takes it. He takes it and protects it with pride because it's something he's never had.

Daryl softly closes his eyes and sigh a calming breath.

* * *

INT.- ALEXANDRIA- DARYL & TESSA'S HOUSE- MASTER BEDROOM- LATE NIGHT

Lying in their bed, Tessa opens her eyes and inhales a calm breath. She sits up and swings her legs over the bed.

* * *

EXT.- ALEXANDRIA- NIGHT

Tessa steps out on the porch in the chilled air to take a breather from the feeling of uncertainty that crossed her mind. She looks up at the diamonds in the sky and feels a distant connection to familiar energy. Knowing that the only man she has ever truly loved is out there risking everything, along with Abraham and Aaron, scares her but it must be done.

TESSA

D... please come back to me.

Tessa inhales a calming breath as she continues to view the night sky.

* * *

INT- R.V - OPEN ROAD- DAY

It's been a week in a half and still no sign of other survivors. With Abraham in the driver seat, Daryl in the passenger and Aaron chilled in the back, the trio make their way down a winding two lane road into the thick of heavy, grey storm clouds that loom overhead.

ABRAHAM

Them clouds looking pretty ugly. Anybody

in their right mind out here would have

run for shelter.

DARYL

Yeah. According to that sign we passed

back there, there should be a truck stop

up ahead. If the storm hits, whoever out here

might have gone there.

ABRAHAM

We should check it for supplies too.

Maybe haul out there ourselves til the

storm pass.

They continue on the road before suddenly around the bend, movement in the road catches their attention. Drawing closer, they see that it's a group of the living fighting with an overwhelming number of the dead.

DARYL

Yo, stop right here!

ABRAHAM

What?!

DARYL

Just stop!

Abraham smashes the breaks bringing the R.V to an immediate halt yards away from the squabble up ahead. Startled, Aaron rushes to the front to get a view of what Abraham and Daryl are seeing.

AARON

Oh my...

Without further hesitation, Daryl darts past Aaron to grab his crossbow near the door and bolts out.

ABRAHAM

(Calling to Daryl)

Hold on now, wait!

Too late. Daryl is out.

ABRAHAM (CONT'D)

Got... diddly...

Abraham too rushes to the back for his weapon followed by Aaron.

* * *

EXT.- ROAD- DAY

Already half way there, Daryl runs for the group of people about to become engulfed by the herd of Walkers just as Abraham and Aaron make there way out of the mobile home in pursuit.

Within the group, seven people defend their lives with the exception of one EARLY TO LATE 20'S AFRICAN AMERICAN WOMAN, **LAURA** , who is laid out on the ground seeming to weak to move. But to her aid is a LATE 20'S TO MID 30'S AFRICAN AMERICAN WOMAN, **JOANN** , armed with a rifle to knock down whatever Walker comes their way.

A short distance from them, is an EARLY TO MID 30'S CAUCASIAN FEMALE, **AUDREY** , slaying what Walkers she could with the axe she was wielding. Further from them, nearly engulfed buy the swarm, is a EARLY TO MID 30'S HISPANIC/PACIFIC ISLANDER MALE, **FRANCISCO** , who clears a gap briefly buy firing his rifle and killing four Walkers in a row.

 **DERRICK** , another HISPANIC/ PACIFIC ISLANDER MALE IN HIS MID TO LATE 20'S, has Francisco's back by driving his knife in the skull of a ghoul that closes in to him. Afterwards, he goes to the aid of **GEORGE** , 40'S TO 50'S CAUCASIAN MALE with nearly the same facial hair as Abraham but a bald head. He struggles with a Walker that came at him from the side. George places his rifle between him and the Walker to act as a barrier during the struggle but is relieved once Derrick delivers the stabbing blow.

Then there is **TREY,** a MID TO LATE 20'S AFRICAN AMERICAN MALE, who is isolated a ways away from his group but closer to another. He is grabbed by a Walker who attempts the fatal bite to his arm but an arrow cracks it's skull and it releases it's hold on the victim. Stunned, Trey fall to the ground but turns in the direction of where the arrow flew to see Daryl running towards him.

The Archer snatches his arrow up and continues on to the rest of the group. Abraham comes from behind with his gun to shoot an opening for Daryl. The Walkers turn there attention to the new gunfire and so does the survivors as they divide their attention whilst slaying the dead. Aaron helps the man up off the ground before driving a hatchet through another Walker.

AARON

Get to the R.V!

Aaron then rushes to the women on the side of the road. He gets Laura up and supports her balance. Though still fiercely protective of her sister, Joann sees him as no threat and covers him as they head back to the R.V. There is a clearing now for the other survivors to escape. Francisco takes aim to a Walker closing in on him but before he could take shot an arrow strikes. He turns to see Daryl rushing over to him.

DARYL

We can't win this! C'mon!

They all run for the large van just as Aaron, Laura, Audrey, Trey and Joann are boarding. Suddenly a Walker tackles Francisco from the side. Joann screams out.

JOANN

(To Francisco)

FRANNY!

He struggles just long enough before Daryl stabs the creature in the head with the arrow splitting it in two. Relieved, Francisco and Daryl continues on towards the R.V. They all enter just in time. Last in, Daryl slams the door as Walkers ram into it. They bang against the sides before Abraham cranks up and puts it in gear.

ABRAHAM

Hang on to your asses!

He floors the peddle sending the R.V in reverse away from the herd. After the U-turn, the survivors speed off in the opposite direction.

* * *

INT.- R.V.- DAY

They sit in silence for a moment to recover from the ordeal but starring at one another with much uncertainty. Abraham is in the driver seat but occasionally glare at them from the rear view mirror. Daryl particularly looks to the sweaty, sickly woman being supported by Audrey and Joann.

DARYL

Was she bit?

Francisco looks to Daryl with his crossbow at hand but calmly addresses him.

FRANCISCO

No. A common fever. She's been sick for a few days now.

Aaron steps forward.

AARON

Here, you can rest her on the bed.

He heads to the back to straighten the sheets. Audrey and Joann hesitantly helps her to the bed. Once they place her down Audrey assures Joann she's got it from here. Joann goes back to the front and takes place next to Francisco. He addresses Daryl.

FRANCISCO

(To Daryl)

Thank you for what you did back there.

Daryl just remains quiet studying Francisco. Aaron breaks the intense ice.

AARON

You're welcome. (Beat) Where were you headed?

FRANCISCO

Nowhere in particular. Our warehouse was

over run by ghouls. A parade of them just blew

through out gates.

AARON

How long it's been like that?

GEORGE

Months... maybe a year.

Daryl looks to his team.

JOANN

Out on the road like this my sister, Laura, got sick.

Her cold turned to a fever and has gotten worst ever since.

They look to the woman on the bed in the back being tended to by the other woman.

TREY

So is it just y'all?

AARON

Well we are from-

Aaron is cut short by Daryl's stern response.

DARYL

Yeah.

Trey is suspicious of this sudden action.

TREY

Naw... you just cut him off. What was you about to say?

Aaron is hesitant and uncertain if he should speak up again. He is fully aware of Daryl's caution to the new comers and unwillingness to be so accepting.

DARYL

Nothing we can trust you to know right now.

TREY

Oh... so ya'll with them secrets and shit.

If you can't trust us why should we trust you?

DARYL

We saved your life.

TREY

Man, that don't me jack! You-

Seeing that Trey is upset, Francisco intervenes.

FRANCISCO

Trey, chill.

TREY

Man, they could be psychos or somethin'.

FRANCISCO

I said CHILL OUT!

Francisco turns back to face Daryl and Aaron.

FRANCISCO (CONT'D)

Look... you have all the reason in the world not

to trust us... but us too. We've dealt with some

unstable people under unpredictable circumstances

and I'm sure you can relate. But why don't we start by

a proper introduction. I'm Francisco. This is my brother Derrick

and my fiance, Joann. Her sister Laura is being tended

to by Audrey. That's George and well... Trey. You?

AARON

Aaron. Abraham is driving.

Aaron looks to Daryl who is still studying the group. He doesn't say anything for the moment until he's ready.

DARYL

Daryl. (Beat) How many Walkers have you killed?

GEORGE

What?

AARON

They're simply questions we'd like to ask... like an assessment.

The newcomers are uncertain of this test. What answers are they looking for? Whatever answers given, their best bet is to answer truthfully and hope to win favor to pass judgement.

JOANN

Of course more than we can count.

AARON

How many people have you killed?

DERRICK

Alot... A few were our own.

DARYL

(Beat) Why?

FRANCISCO

So that we can live.

Daryl isn't pleased to hear such answer. In fact, the answers given raises to many questions needing details. He signals to Abraham who see it through the rear view mirror. The R.V slows down.

JOANN

Wait. Why are we stopping?

It comes to a full halt. Daryl opens the door.

DARYL

We helped you out but that don't mean

we're willing to take you on.

FRANCISCO

So you're just throwing us out on our asses?

We've got a sick woman here and it's about

to rain hell. Ghouls are still about. If this is

it you should have kept driving to begin with.

Daryl observes him before cutting his eyes to Joann who steps from behind Francisco.

JOANN

Please... Daryl, you're the first people we've seen in a long time.

Abraham observes quietly from the driver seat.

DERRICK

Look, I know we don't know each other and we're

all weary. But if we seriously intended to do you

harm we would have taken you 6 to 3. So what

must we do to earn our keep?

Daryl looks to the survivors. Usually, he is an excellent judge of character in a person but lately that doesn't seem easy. Perhaps that fear of bringing in the wrong people clouds his judgment.

AARON

Daryl.. A word?

DARYL

(Beat) The five of you... outside.

Trey rise up from where he was sitting and comes forward.

TREY

Man, hold up we ain't about to just go outside and leave ou-

His words are cut when Francisco extends his hand to his chest.

FRANCISCO

Trey... outside, now.

Trey swallows his pride and follows Francisco's order. Trey dangerously cuts his eyes to Daryl upon storming out the door with the other four trailing out behind him.

* * *

INT.- R.V- DAY

Daryl, Abraham and Aaron stand together talking quietly amongst themselves as they peer out the blinds at the group secretively.

ABRAHAM

You feeling confident we can invite them back.

DARYL

One of 'em seems he needs a short leash.

I ain't exactly 100 percent.

ABRAHAM

No one ever is.

AARON

Well we can't refuse the basket because of one

bad apple. Neither choose the good ones over it.

They're doing what we are- taking precaution.

Aaron lets go of the blind.

ABRAHAM

(To Daryl)

I saw you through the rear view mirror. The look you

gave when they mentioned that herd wiped them

out a while back. You think we did it?

Daryl shrugs.

DARYL

I can't be certain. But the time frame in which they

mentioned it makes it a possibility but still...

can't take full responsibility for that.

AARON

I say we take them in. (Beat) Look, I wasn't one

hundred percent on your group because I still had

people to protect. But it turned out fine. That one...

Trey... I get it, but we can't be afraid to trust.

Besides, no telling how long she's going to last.

They look to the back of the R.V where Audrey attends to Laura on bed side. She looks over at the men but casual turns her attention back to Laura.

AARON (CONT'D)

If this is the conversation to be had, we

really should have kept driving.

Daryl looks to his companions in silence.

AARON (CONT'D)

(Beat) Daryl...

* * *

EXT.- RV- DAY

Outside the R.V, Francisco, Joanne, Derrick, Trey and George gather to talk.

TREY

Francisco, man, why the hell are we out here

when Laura and Audrey are in the back with them folks?

FRANCISCO

Because I trust them. If they wanted us dead

they would've waited for the ghouls to finish us

off. Besides they haven't tried anything thus far.

TREY

Thus far. I don't trust them. Some G.I Joe dude,

a faggot and a Redneck ain't a combination

I'm willing to mix with.

JOANN

Trey, I'm with Franny on this. There's more

to these guys than what meets the eye. I

believe we can make this work.

DERRICK

And with Laura sick, storm brewing and

nowhere else to go what better chances do we have?

Nothing they are saying is getting through to Trey.

TREY

(Beat) You know what you said about 6 to 3?

DERRICK

What? Trey no. We are not-

TREY

We should. There's a matter of time before

that number change. I say we just over power

them before they do us.

DERRICK

From the looks of it those guys are held

up somewhere good. A clean R.V, weapons and food-

TREY

Forget that. We take the R.V. and head West like we planned.

GEORGE

It's more like 1 to 3. Laura is sick and the

rest of us are willing to take a chance. You

still want to try something stupid?

Trey steps to George with tension.

TREY

Man, you already-

Francisco steps in front of Trey towering just above him. He looks him in the eyes to address him sternly.

FRANCISCO

T, we're NOT and that is it. If you want

to trail off and pass this up no one is stopping

you but you're not going to stop me from doing

right by my family.

Trey studies his fierce expression as his mind registers his serious words and snorts at this.

TREY

You trying to do right may be all so wrong.

Just then the R.V door opens and out walk the Alexandrian trio. Without another word, Francisco extends his hand to Joann. She takes it giving a disgusted look to Trey. Francisco, his fiance along with his brother, Derrick, head back for the vehicle. George looks to Trey but casually walks away in a different direction.

Francisco, Joann, and Derrick stops before them.

FRANCISCO

We've decided... That if you are willing to accept

us, it's your rules. Your way. If you will assure

a safe haven for my family, under you, I surrender

my leadership.

Francisco hands his weapon over to Daryl. The men lock eyes with a mutual understanding. Daryl places his hand on his rifle but doesn't take it. Instead, he eases it back to Francisco's chest and nods.

DARYL

My rules, my way but you still do right by

your people. But there's one thing...

* * *

 **A.N.:** If you **want to see what the new characters look like** visit my profile and copy and paste the photobucket link to a web browser! Next chapter... :)


	43. Homecoming

EXT.- WOODS- DAY

Tessa examines the ground where the last of the season's peaches rot away. These won't do. She looks up to the tree top at the fresh, ripe fruit beyond her reach. Tessa takes the spear and tries to shake loose the choice produce until a snarl catches her attention. She turns to the Walker coming at her. Tessa kicks it to the ground and stabs the spear through it's skull. Blood splatters and she eject the weapon reviling the soiled tip. She tosses the spear to the side before looking up at the tree once more.

Now at the top of the tree, Tessa picks the peaches of her liking. She selects another and sticks in the pouch she made out of her over shirt.

Tessa empties the peaches into the basket and heads off with the bloody tipped spear.

* * *

INT.- ALEXANDRIA- DARYL & TESSA'S HOUSE- KITCHEN- DAY

On the kitchen counter lay baking ingredients and peach pits. Tessa finishes layering the pan with dough and tops it off with cinnamon and sugar then places it in the pre heated oven. Suddenly there is a knock at the door.

She goes to open it.

TESSA

Tobin. Hi.

TOBIN

Morning Tessa. I just wanted to bring you the

first fresh jar of the week. Straight from the hive.

Tobin hands her a jar of honey.

TESSA

Aww... You even have a piece of the comb inside.

TOBIN

From the queen to a princess.

TESSA

You're to sweet.

TOBIN

Wow, what's baking? Smells lovely.

TESSA

Thanks. Peach cobbler. I'll cut you a slice when it's ready.

TOBIN

Naw don't worry about it. I'm not much of a

peach lover but apple... now I'd have to beg.

(Beat) Well I got a couple other things to catch up on.

TESSA

Sure. I'll see you around in a bit.

Tessa closes the door.

* * *

EXT.- ALEXANDRIA- DAY

The day is in full swing around the community and Tessa tends to her usual duties at the greenhouse and more.

A little girl about eight years old, LIBBY, stands near Tessa and watches her scoop soil into a pot. Tessa then takes an odd looking seed from the bag and places it in the soil.

LIBBY

What kind of seed is that?

TESSA

A Jack Fruit seed.

LIBBY

What a Jack Fruit?

TESSA

It's gonna be a massive tree that produce big,

spiky, watermelon size fruit. Usually grows in

tropical regions and really good too.

LIBBY

Then it may not grow here. We're not it in the jungle.

TESSA

You're right but it's worth a shot. Who knows

it could adapt to the climate here. Become a new

type of it's kind.

LIBBY

Well, if it's going to be big I don't see where you're going to plant it.

TESSA

Outside the walls in the forest.

LIBBY

That could be a bad idea.

TESSA

Why's that?

LIBBY

Because plants and animals that aren't native

to an area could throw off the ecosystem.

Tessa is pretty impressed but is amused by the little girls response.

TESSA

Who told you that?

LIBBY

Mrs. Roswell has been teaching us science

lately. And I read about it in a book.

TESSA

She's right, Libby. That can happen but it would take

something in drastic numbers and a short amount

of time to really do damage to the environment around it.

So when something like non native snakes or insects

reproduce rapidly it will cause an imbalance because they

are destroying resources or competing with the native

species. Species that took time to coexist. It'll be many

years and take many more of these trees

before it change with the environment.

LIBBY

Will the animals like it?

TESSA

Maybe. If this tree survives the climate it could provide

a new source of nutrition to support animal and

insect life here. So change can be good. Besides, plants

are masters at evolving and have found many ways to

spread their seeds far and wide be it through animals,

insects or elements like wind and water. Humans are apart

of those methods.

LIBBY

So we're like bees?

TESSA

Kind of. Some plants use pollen that disburse through

the air, some seeds have hooks to stick to you.

I call 'em Hitchhiker Seeds and most seeds, if you

eat them, they resist your stomach acids so where

ever you defecate the plant will grow right there.

LIBBY

Defe-a- what?

TESSA

Means it'll come out in your poop.

LIBBY

Eeeewwww.

Tessa smiles with amusement at her disgust.

VOICE (O.S.)

They're back!

* * *

EXT.- ALEXANDRIA- DAY

The gates close as the Daryl, Aaron and Abraham steps out of the vehicle followed Francisco, George, Trey and Derrick as Audrey and Joann supports the sick one, Laura, down the steps of the R.V. They stop at the sight the others were beholding. Their faces as if seeing a city of gold.

AARON

Welcome to Alexandria. I'm sure you'll come to love it here.

ERIC (O.S.)

Baby!

Aaron turns just as his partner Eric fly into his arms. Recovering from the impact, Aaron returns the love just as Sasha walks over to show her love for Abraham. Aaron breaks away to face the group.

AARON

Everyone this is Eric.

ERIC

Hi! Welcome in.

Soon Daryl's heart is uplifted when he hears that sweet familiar voice.

TESSA

Daryl!

He turns in the voice's direction to see his lady welcome him with open arms. He eases his crossbow to the ground to embrace her fully. Tessa initiates an affectionate kiss as the survivors watch warmheartedly- all but one. Trey has a look of disapproval as he eyes the pairing down. After bunting heads, Tessa breaks the bond to address the survivors.

TESSA (CONT'D)

Hi. Welcome to Alexandria. I'm Tessa.

DARYL

Rick around?

TESSA

He went out with Michonne and Carl but you all will meet him soon.

Though unnoticed, Trey has a glare of interest as he eyes Tessa.

AARON

Tessa, one of the survivors, Laura...

Aaron gestures towards Laura being supported by her sister Joann and George. She looks frail and on the last limb.

AARON (CONT'D)

She needs Dr. Ferrell now.

Tessa looks to them bringing forward the sick woman.

TESSA

Yes. He was at the pantry last I seen him. That

wasn't long ago. Get her to the house. I'll send for him.

SASHA

We'll get him.

Sasha and Abraham head off.

ERIC

And we will escort them to his house.

Aaron and Eric aid Joann and Audrey with Laura to Dr. Ferrell's house. The others watch as half their group split off.

FRANCISCO

Thank you so much. As I told Daryl, whatever

needs to be done my group and I are in your debt.

TESSA

We will need to store away your guns when

inside the gates. If you go outside them you're

welcome to check them out. Knives you can

keep but, firearms... there are children about.

You understand.

The group looks to Francisco who assures them and hands over his rifle to a community members. The others follow suit even Trey though not so enthused.

DERRICK

We've been on our own for a while now.

TESSA

We'll get to know each other in time. For now,

just unwind and someone will show you your new home.

Tessa flashes a smile and turn to walk away. Daryl nods to Francisco, before following his lady off.

* * *

EXT. ALEXANDRIA- DAY

Things are at peace in the community as members either cheerfully go about their daily duties or relax. Daryl stroll with Tessa to their home in the community.

TESSA

Seven. Not bad for your first time back on the job.

DARYL

We were about to call it off until we drove upon

them fighting with Walkers. Wasn't sure about

bringing 'em back. You want someone to keep an

eye on them?

TESSA

D, they seem like a decent group. You brought

them back and I trust your judgement.

DARYL

I wish I could. One guy don't seem so.

TESSA

You weren't a piece to the puzzle once upon of

time either. But it was a stranger that took a chance...

Daryl just drops the subject.

DARYL

(Beat) Where did Rick and 'em go off to?

TESSA

The Kingdom to meet with Ezekiel. They left two

days ago. I've been holding it down since. But now

that you're back...

DARYL

Naw. You're doing just fine.

TESSA

What? Can't filled the boots?

DARYL

I'm tired, Tess.

They arrive at the porch of their home. Tessa takes a seat on the top steps. Daryl sits between her on the step below and rears back into her lap.

DARYL (CONT'D)

Shit I got a headache.

TESSA

(Messaging his temples)

The doctor may have something for that.

DARYL

Nah, this straight right here.

Daryl shuts his eyes and relaxes as Tessa soothes him.

TESSA

Well, if it keeps up, I'll make some

ginger and cinnamon tea for you.

Moments later, Francisco, Derrick, George and Trey walk past the dead end street where the archer's house sits.

The other three move on but Trey stops to look down the way and notices the couple on the porch bonding. He studies them with that same hasty look as before. The affection she is giving him, the charm he is receiving. It annoys him.

TESSA (CONT'D)

Oh... I went into the forest, picked some

peaches and made your favorite.

Daryl looks up and over his head at her.

DARYL

Stop playing.

Tessa smiles.

TESSA

I knew my Georgia boy was coming home. C'mon.

From the distance, Trey sees Daryl and Tessa get up. Francisco, Derrick and George stops for Trey.

FRANCISCO

Trey, you keeping up?

Trey looks over to the trio but says nothing but gives another glance to the house where D & T now enter. After the couple closes the door, Trey rejoins his crew.


	44. I'm Not Dying I'll Kill

**A.N** : Welp... R.I.P Carl. While he wasn't exactly my favorite I didn't dislike him either. He was just... Carl and it does feel very different now. Also poor Michonne has had to endure the same situation twice. Andrea now Carl so let me avoid that route with Tessa. SHOUT OUT TO **UIET87, devildog35, ANIMECRZYGRL99,** AND **GALWIDANATITUD** for the awesome reviews! I love how you all are dedicated to my story. Thanks so much!

* * *

Ext. - DARYL & TESSA'S HOUSE- DAYBREAK

Ron Ron snoops about outside the house in the early hours.

INT.- ALEXANDRIA- DARYL & TESSA'S HOUSE- MASTER BEDROOM DAYBREAK.

The morning light break through the window blinds casting shadows on the furniture in the room. A roaster is heard from the distant outside sounding as an alarm. Daryl tightens his grip around Tessa just enough to cause her to stir. Her locs scattered about the pillow but that doesn't stop Daryl from nestling closer and burrowing his face in the back of his lady neck as she rest her head on the biceps of his other arm stretched under her. Relaxed in each other's embrace, they tune to the soothing touch of each other's bare skin under the silk sheets.

TESSA

You know I have to get up soon.

Daryl drowsily stirs a bit himself.

DARYL

I know.

TESSA

What are your plans today?

DARYL

I haven't really thought it through... I might go out.

TESSA

Daryl, you just got back.

DARYL

Not scavenging.

TESSA

Not hunting I hope.

DARYL

Got to, Tess. I been gone for two weeks.

She slightly turns her head to him.

TESSA

What happened to forming a hunting team?

The new arrivals seems capable enough.

DARYL

They are. I already talked to 'em

about it. They just need to unwind first, Tess.

He assures his lady, giving her a gentle lick on her shoulder as they let the subject drop.

DARYL (CONT'D)

(Beat) You know, last night was the best I had in a while.

Tessa rolls completely to face him.

TESSA

You know, I thought about it while you were

away. We should set aside a few days, just

for us, for nothing but food, sex, and sleep.

DARYL

And repeat? I love the sound of that. When we startin'?

TESSA

As soon as my cousin and 'em get back.

DARYL

Guess that answers your question too. I'll format

the hunting team after that. That gives 'em

time to get use to things around here.

Now the rooster crows louder than before. Daryl sighs.

DARYL (CONT'D)

That damn bird. Surprised the fox ain't got 'em yet.

TESSA

That's because I fixed the coop. C'mon. Get up.

Tessa raises up out the bed to start the day.

* * *

EXT.- ALEXANDRIA- DARYL AND TESSA'S HOUSE- MORNING

Hours later, Daryl loads a truck with needed equipment as Tessa brings out a backpack. He turns to his lady.

DARYL

Oh. You know I might need another one

of your arrows. One of mine broke.

Tessa annoyingly hands over the sack.

TESSA

You wait til now to tell me.

DARYL

Sorry babe.

TESSA

I'll go file one down.

She walks off towards the house.

DARYL

(Calling after Tessa)

Love you...

Tessa enters and Daryl searches through the bag on the truck bed. Just then a man approaches the vehicle and watches him for a moment unnoticed. Daryl closes the truck bed door and catches him standing their from his peripheral vision.

FRANCISCO

Morning.

Daryl just nods a "hello."

FRANCISCO (CONT'D)

Going out I see. Where to if you don't mind me asking?

DARYL

Just out... doing a little huntin'.

Francisco nods to himself and ponders this for a moment as Daryl continues to ready himself for the hunt.

FRANCISCO

I'll join you.

The Archer silently looks to him- studying him a bit uncertain.

DARYL

Naw... You just got here. Rest up. Enjoy a little.

Daryl takes his arrows and flex them one after the other.

FRANCISCO

I have. Because of you and your people, my

people slept the safest they ever had in a while.

DARYL

Yeah but it was just one night.

FRANCISCO

One night or one hour it doesn't

feel right not pulling some kind of weight to

make up for it. Besides, you just got back

yourself AND I'm a pretty good shot.

Daryl just observes the man standing there with his rifle. Just then Tessa walks out with the filed arrow. Daryl sighs.

DARYL

(Beat) A'ight. As long as you keep up and keep quiet.

And we ain't gone use guns. Not unless we have to.

FRANCISCO

Aye, aye.

Tessa comes up and hands him the arrow. He places them all back in the quiver on the crossbow. She greets Francisco.

TESSA

Morning.

He smiles and gracefully responds.

FRANCISCO

Buenos dias, senorita. Como estas?

(Good Morning, miss. How are you?)

Amused, Tessa test the waters.

TESSA

Muy bien. Usted y su gente duermen bien?

( Very well. You and your people sleep well?)

She nails it. Daryl just glares at her like "what?"

FRANCISCO

Sí. Te agradecemos por tu hospitalidad.

(Yes. We appreciate your hospitality.)

TESSA

Eres muy bienvenido.

(You're very welcome.)

DARYL

I didn't know you could speak Spanish.

She looks to Francisco but cheekily smiles and shrugs.

TESSA

Poquito.

(A little bit.)

Francisco smiles back.

DARYL

(Beat) Well, we out.

TESSA

We?

DARYL

Yeah. (To Francisco) Ready?

Francisco nods and heads to the passenger side of the truck.

DARYL (CONT'D)

(To Tessa)

Alright. I'm gone bring you back good one.

He bunt heads with her.

TESSA

Just watch your backs out there. Come back to me.

DARYL

Always.

Francisco watches from the passenger mirror as they exchange affection. D & T break away and he goes to the driver side and gets in. The men briefly glance at each other before Daryl starts the truck. He backs out of the driveway and heads off as Tessa goes back into the house with Ron Ron running up to her then inside.

* * *

INT.- OPEN ROAD- TRUCK- DAY

Many views pass by as the men ride silently. Francisco occasionally glance to Daryl who keeps his attention on the road. He finally breaks the ice.

FRANCISCO

I can tell you do this often. Hunting.

DARYL

(Beat) Yep. Only one who really know how... besides Tessa.

Francisco registers the name as questions spring to mind. But like all new relationships, he's not sure if they are the right questions to ask right now without possible offending. The conversation is slow.

FRANCISCO

Tessa. Who is she to you?

Daryl glances over then back to the road. Though he seems a bit reluctant to answer, Daryl understands Francisco is only trying get to know him.

DARYL

Same Joann is to you.

FRANCISCO

Fiance?

DARYL

Naw, but we're together. She teases

I'm her "Manfriend" sometimes.

Francisco is amused at this and cracks a slight smile.

FRANCISCO

That sounds like a dog.

DARYL

Um huh. She only says it because

I said "boyfriend" sounds a little dated.

FRANCISCO

She seems like a good sport.

Daryl looks over him but says nothing.

FRANCISCO (CONT'D)

You know. Sense of humor and all. I can tell she's smart.

Another brief moment of silence.

DARYL

Tell me something about Joann. How long ya'll been engaged?

FRANCISCO

A little before the turn of it all. Dated for three years.

I use to make deliveries to her job and asked her out

a couple of times. She refused. Said she wasn't into

delivery boys. But, eventually, I earned her love.

Daryl glances over to him. Wow. The fact that this man has been rejected so many times yet still got the very woman he wanted says a lot. Francisco is persistent and possible has a positive perspective on things. Daryl himself would have given up BEFORE the first try.

FRANCISCO

Joann is pretty precise about the things she want.

She's strong headed, knows her self worth and

values... She's got her shit together, ya know.

DARYL

Yeah. I know what you mean.

FRANCISCO

(Beat) I know it goes without saying but... I'll die for her.

Daryl glance between Francisco and the road a couple of times. He doesn't agree with his statement but neither does he disagree.

DARYL

For Tessa... I ain't dying. That'll do no good.

I'd rather be alive to kill for her instead.

Francisco nods at this deep commitment and directs his gaze outside the window as they drive on. Of course Daryl would die if he had to but wanting to live instead says much about his devotion to his lady.

* * *

INT. ALEXANDRIA- DOCTOR FERRELL'S HOUSE- DAY.

Tessa walks in the front door quietly with a dish at hand and closes it behind her. She heads to the part of the house where patient's beds are set up. There in the beds lie another Alexandrian member and the woman from the survivor group, Laura. Around her is Joann, Audrey and Trey.

TESSA

Hey...

They look to her.

TESSA (CONT'D)

How is she coming?

Joann gets up from her sister's bedside and casually approaches.

JOANN

She's... better now that she's here. Your doctor

is still evaluating her. He said it could be the

flu or worst case, pneumonia, but the best

news it's not contagious since none of us has

yet to catch it.

Tessa evaluates the group for a moment looking a bit concerned.

JOANN (CONT'D)

But if you want to take precaution I understand tha-

TESSA

No, it's fine. She's in good hands with Dr. Ferrell

and I trust his judgement. (Beat) I bought over

a little something to lift your spirits.

Tessa uncovers the dish to reveal some of the peach cobbler.

TESSA (CONT'D)

Seems I made more than Daryl could eat.

She hands Joann the dish.

JOANN

Wow... Can't remember the last time I had peach

cobbler. Thank you. (Beat) We never properly

introduce our selves. I'm Joann. You may have seen

Derrick and George out on the porch, that's Audrey,

Trey and my sister... she's Laura. I'm not sure

where my fiance', Francisco went.

TESSA

With Daryl.

There is a brief silence. Tessa softly smiles.

TESSA

Well, stay strong. You're here now.

She turns to leave as Joann has a feeling of relief.

* * *

EXT.- WOODS- DAY

The men tread softly through the dead foliage trying not to make more noise than the leaves allowed. They have their weapons up and ready just in case and study the Earth around them for possible signs of game. So far, nothing but Walker tracks- a lot of them.

FRANCISCO

Nothing but the dead's track scattered throughout here.

We might need to head in another direction so not to run up on them.

DARYL

Judging by how old the tracks are that herd seems

far ahead. So long as we stay behind them we good.

Though they may have spooked all the game.

Francisco looks around a bit more.

FRANCISCO

I'm thinking we go West?

DARYL

(Beat) We go West.

The men head West in hopes of finding query.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

An hour pass and Daryl and Francisco find themselves in a murky, swampy area. Walking behind Daryl, Francisco loses footing a bit in the mud and stumbles. Daryl glances back.

DARYL (CONT'D)

You good?

FRANCISCO

(Recovering) Yeah.

They trek onward.

DARYL

It's been a minute. We might just head back.

Not seeing much here either.

FRANCISCO

No but that smell... wow, what died?

DARYL

Whatever did, it must be big to give off such a

stench. (Beat) What to much for ya?

FRANCISCO

It's not for you? It's like a punch in the face.

DARYL

With all the death walking around you

should be use to it by now.

FRANCISCO

Naw that's a different stench of death. This smells

fully dead and decomposing.

DARYL

Death is death no matter what it smells like.

Just then, Daryl stops in his tracks but Francisco doesn't. Daryl alerts him and extends his arm so he goes no further.

DARYL (CONT'D)

(Speaking sofly) Hold up.

Francisco does and watches Daryl who has his eyes locked on something up ahead. Laying yards away on the ground through the trees is a large animal. From what they could see, it's black in color and pretty hairy but no other detailing sticks out thus far. What ever it is has drawn the attention of many Walkers that swarm towards it from all directions. Some already feast on it's decaying flesh.

DARYL (CONT'D)

Well there's the source of that smell.

They observe the ghouls.

FRANCISCO

What do you think it is?

Daryl shrugs.

DARYL

I don't know. Big as it is could be a Moose. Ain't no telling.

C'mon. Let's get out of here before we're spotted.

Suddenly, a Walker springs up snarling from behind Francisco nearly taking a bite but he dodges just in time.

FRANCISCO

SHIT!

He slips in the mud and the Walker follows him down attempting to bite but Daryl bashes it in the head with his crossbow.

DARYL

C'mon!

A muddy mess, Francisco takes Daryl's hand as he pulls him up from the ground. Now alerted to the duo's presences, the Walkers around the animal and those closing in start for them.

The men find footing and run in the direction they came rushing pass any incoming Walkers. But their escape is narrowed by more Walkers flooding in. Francisco takes his rifle, aims and fires. Five Walkers fall in a nearly straight line from one shots. There's their opening. The men dash from the closing crowd.

They race through the forest for a good moment with death on their heels and though tiring they dare not stop. Finally, they've reached their end. In front of them a long drop over a rocky hillside into a body of water below. They view the option forward then look back at the coming herd.

FRANCISCO

Damned if we do damned if we don't.

DARYL

At least we got options.

Daryl puts his crossbow on his back as Francisco puts his rifle on safety and does the same. They carefully but swiftly start down the steep hillside grabbing hold of tree roots or branches which ever is stable. Not so much for the Walkers. As the herd close in some Walkers fall over hillside to the drop below.

Daryl and Francisco does their best to avoid the falling bodies as they continue down, but like a hurdle of rocks the Walkers smash against the trees and the rocky edge until eventually...

With a blunt force it's body smash against The Archer causing him to lose his grip on the tree root. Both he and the Walker roughly roll and slide down the hillside.

FRANCISCO

Daryl!

Francisco picks up the pace to climb down. Daryl hits the pool of water below but immediately emerge on the defense. A few Walkers that survived the fall start towards him but he takes aim from the ground and fires his arrow. Damn, this is just like the time he went looking for Sofia except this time...

A shot ring out and a Walker falls. Followed by another shot and two more fall. Francisco has his back. He aims steady from the water's edge until the last Walker is down.

Daryl lay propped on his elbows panting and looking toward the marksman. He nods a 'thank you' and rolls over to get up.

Suddenly, a dead hand from below the water latch on to Daryl's ankle and pulls him close enough with such a strength. Then, the bite right to the back of his Achilles Tendon. He cry out a bit and kicks with his other leg to the creature's head as he felt the pressure of the bite but it wasn't enough to completely shake it. Francisco bolts to Daryl's aid and with the butt of his rifle delivers a fatal blow to the ghoul's head. It releases hold on Daryl and goes limp into the water.

Daryl scurries away from the Walker to the shore. His heart race as the worst crosses his mind when he immediately unties the rope around his bitten ankle to lift his pants leg. Francisco assist him preparing to see what horrible damage was inflicted to Daryl. Once so, they inspect the area.

FRANCISCO (CONT'D)

Daryl...

There is a bite mark due to the pressure but it didn't penetrate through the thick ankle high, steel toe boot he wore. The men catch their breaths exhausted from their encounter.

FRANCISCO (CONT'D)

You lucky son of bitch.

Daryl has never been so relieved. If the bite penetrated through, there would be no way to amputate his leg in time to stop the spread. Even if there was, who would stop the bleeding? Worst of all, what would the quality of his life be after that? How much of use would he be to his community and Tessa- especially Tessa?

DARYL

It was your idea to go West.

Francisco slightly smiles at his tease.

FRANCISCO

And you listened to me.

Daryl looks to Francisco with a sincere expression.

DARYL

I owe you, man.

FRANCISCO

We're equal. Besides, we have something in

common... we both have ladies to protect.

Francisco extends a hand to him and pulls him from the ground. Daryl puts on his shoe and with support from Francisco. They carry on pass the cliff where Walker bodies dangle between trees and rocks.

* * *

EXT. ALEXANDRIA- STOCK HOUSE- DAY

Tessa moves around supplies in the open garage to help Tori organize the shelves. She packs a box unaware of the man approaching. He stops and observes her in a subducting manner.

TREY

S'up, ma?

Tessa acknowledges him but continues her task.

TESSA

Hey... Trey is it?

TREY

That's right, Tessa. Let me help you out with that.

Trey takes the box and set it on the shelf after-which he turns to Tessa and just glares at her.

TREY

(Beat) You know, that has a nice ring

to it. Our names. Trey and Tessa.

Tessa glance to him a bit uncomfortable with his "charming" tone but she smile mask it and continues with her task.

TESSA

Coming on a little strong there.

TREY

I see no reason to hold back.

TESSA

Well there is a reason.

TREY

Time ain't exactly on our side these days and I

just want you know up front, I'm feeling you.

Tessa slows her task an takes a breather.

TESSA

Yeah... sorry to disappoint you-

TREY

So don't.

TESSA

I have a man.

Trey smirks.

TREY

Is he "eating it" right?

Tessa frowns at his bold question.

TESSA

Better than you'll ever know.

She takes some supplies and heads away but Trey calls to her.

TREY

If you need a real man to handle

that you know where to find me.

This new comer surely isn't shy about expressing himself. Trey watches Tessa leave clearly nerved by this distasteful conversation.


	45. Will You Still Love Me?

EXT.- ALEXANDRIA- DAY

Hours later the gate to the community opens to let in the pickup truck. Daryl and Francisco has returned empty handed from the hunt. Daryl pulls along the wall and brings the vehicle to a stop once inside. He spots Tessa not far away talking with an elderly couple on their front porch. Clearly disappointed, Daryl is just over it all.

DARYL

We should keep what happened between us.

FRANCISCO

Yeah.

The men get out of the truck. Tessa spots Daryl from the short distance and ends the conversation with the elderly members. Playing off his injury, Daryl goes to his love as she embraces him with a soft head bunt.

TESSA

Hey, how was everything?

DARYL

Everything was fine. Didn't bag nothing though.

TESSA

Hey, you tried.

D & T share a moment. Francisco watches a bit before heading away down the street. While he is relieved he helped the man who helped him and his people, a feeling of gloom still clings to his thoughts. He isn't exactly sure why or what it is but perhaps it's knowing that at any second the thread of life can be cut.

Francisco goes into the doctor's house where he last left his lady.

INT. ALEXANDRIA- DOCTOR FERRELL'S HOUSE- DAY.

He quietly closes the door behind him and enters into the room with the patients to see Joann reading in a chair near Laura's bedside. Heartfelt, she looks to her fiance and goes to embrace him. They share a loving hug and kiss.

FRANCISCO

Everything, okay?

The break the embrace. She observes his messy clothing.

JOANN

Yeah, everything's good but

Franny, where have you been?

FRANCISCO

I went out hunting with Daryl.

It was a last minute decision.

JOANN

Oh. Get anything?

FRANCISCO

Umm... bruises, a few cuts and mud in my

underwear and I might have slipped a

disc somewhere too.

Joann cracks a smile at his tease.

JOANN

Well thank God you're in the right

house. I should get the doctor.

FRANCISCO

Nah, I know a person who can make it all better.

JOANN

Really?

FRANCISCO

Yeah, she gives the best messages a man could want.

JOANN

Ugh, later, babe. Right now, I'm starving.

Joann heads to the kitchen followed by Francisco. She goes to the cabinet to pull out two plates. There on the counter is the peach cobbler Tessa brought earlier.

FRANCISCO

Wow. You made this?

JOANN

No, Tessa bought it by. She said she made

it for Daryl but more than he could eat.

For a brief moment, Joann just glares at the dish.

JOANN (CONT'D)

(Beat) You think it's safe?

Francisco looks to his concerned lady.

FRANCISCO

Why wouldn't it be?

JOANN

It's just that... Franny, all this... is to good

to be true. I mean, we were right at the

jaws of death and now Laura is getting

treated, we have a roof over our heads,

food, clean clothes and... it's just

incredible. And at what cost?

Francisco takes this sudden vent all in. Her worries weighing in on his own emotion. He can tell she has been dwelling on this for some time.

JOANN (CONT'D)

I want to trust in the people here and

believe in this place but after everything

I can't quiet grasp this as a reality. The

more I think on it, it's scary and I'm just-

He comforts her.

FRANCISCO

Hey... hey. Stop. Just stop. There's no need

to overwhelm ourselves with the past. That

does nothing but clouds the future. (Beat)

Before I agreed to this, I was scared. That

I might lead my family into something worst

than what we've faced. But so far, I sense

no foul play here. Today, I got to know Daryl

and realized we are one in the same. Just

two men trying to do right by the people

we love. Jo, I FEEL it. We are the fortunate

ones and we should rejoice in that. It could

be twenty plus years for us here. We can

finally get married, build a life... have

a baby as we planned. There are still

good things in this world.

Joann rest her head against her man's chest hearing his voice and heartbeat. Then, Francisco sighs. Though he tries to be optimistic, he understands he must still see the world for what it is.

FRANCISCO (CONT'D)

(Beat) But if I'm wrong, will you still love me?

JOANN

(Beat) Of course.

He look her in the face. They continue to share a warm moment.

* * *

INT.- ALEXANDRIA- DARYL & TESSA'S HOUSE- MASTER BEDROOM- NIGHT.

The day has run it's course and the community settles in for the night.

Water is heard running from the bathroom sink as Daryl sits in the bedroom on his side of the bed reflecting back on the day. He blankly stares at the ankle that was nearly torn into by a Walker. A heavy loom resonates with him the more he thinks that today could have been his last. Though he isn't quite expressing it, this scared Daryl. Seems even the brave gets scared.

Had Francisco not been there, would he still have ended up in that predicament somehow? He thinks to himself. This is what Tessa wanted to prevent. She knows Daryl can't be strong all the time and needing an extra hand doesn't make him weak. He tries to be the rock for his community but even rocks tend to chip and break. If he is strong for everyone else who will be strong for him? This is what Tessa wanted to ensure- his safety.

Just then, arms wrap around him from behind across his shoulders and she rest against his bare back.

TESSA

You're so quiet tonight.

DARYL

Just... tired. Feeling a bit sore.

TESSA

I bet. You've been wearing yourself thin.

Tessa begins to massage Daryl and he gradually relax to the soothing motion before completely surrendering to her treatment. A part of him feels he doesn't deserve it but at the same time her touch makes him feel ALIVE and he cherish the moment more.

TESSA (CONT'D)

So, how does it feel?

DARYL

Feels great, Tess.

TESSA

I mean having a new hunting buddy? Looks

like you two went through it out there.

DARYL

Meh... nothing special. He ain't you so...

Daryl let's the subject fade as not to end up in the area he wants to avoid.

TESSA

Well... we've got more people now so I've thought

about talking with Joann and others to help out

at the Greenhouse. Show them the ropes and we

rotate. Some days there and some out hunting

with you.

Daryl is a bit hesitant to answer.

DARYL

Why?

TESSA

"Why?" Because you've been missing me out

there with you and honestly, it's getting a little

dull inside the walls. It'll be good to mix it up.

DARYL

Well, I ain't opposed to that but... I like that you're safer in here.

Tessa smirks and teases.

TESSA

Oh, I laugh in the face of danger. It'll be like old times.

Daryl doesn't say anything but the gloom from earlier is still pretty heavy... Tessa slows the massage and tries to look him in the face.

TESSA (CONT'D)

D, what's wrong?

He catches gaze with her but doesn't say anything for the longest.

DARYL

Nothing. Just still tired that's all.

Daryl eases in to embrace Tessa cuffing her face in the palm of her hand. This surprises Tessa. The sudden affection in this non- Daryl like manner is unusual but she goes with it. He bunt heads with her and moves in with continuous kisses. She submits to his dominance as he stokes his beard across the softness of her neck. They rear back into the comfort of their bed. That night Daryl makes love to his lady like never before.

* * *

INT.- ALEXANDRIA- DARYL & TESSA'S HOUSE- KITCHEN- DAY.

Daryl reaches the bottom of the stairs where Ron Ron sits eating his morning scraps. Daryl acknowledges the fox then continues on into the kitchen. Tessa takes a bit of her food as Daryl comes in.

DARYL

Smells good.

TESSA

Taste better. Yours in the oven.

Daryl pulls down the door to reach in and get his warm plate nearly full of food.

DARYL

Damn, babe, I might not eat all of this.

TESSA

Then save it for later. But that's a surprise.

Thought you would need your energy after

last night.

Daryl glare at her with a "sexy smirk" from her flirtatious tone.

DARYL

Well, I wanted to do a little somethin' special for my lady.

TESSA

You succeeded.

Daryl starts to eat.

TESSA (CONT'D)

Are you going back out today?

DARYL

Nah. Figure I could lend a muscle here today.

Just tell me what you need I'll do it.

TESSA

Well... not much I can think of right now.

Did a lot of things yesterday. (Beat) Then again,

I suppose you could finish helping Tori at the

pantry. I didn't exactly finish there. Had a little

set back.

DARYL

Like what?

Tessa is reluctant to tell so soon as she is uncertain of what and how much she should say. It may have been just a one time thing yet, feels it should still be known just in case the situation gets out of hand.

TESSA

I wanted to say something earlier but,

Daryl, Francisco needs to handle this.

DARYL

Tess, what?

TESSA

It's about the new comer... Trey.

Daryl gets a bit defensive as his tone carries a hint of aggression.

DARYL

He do something to you?

TESSA

Not "do" but he said a few... inappropriate,

uncomfortable things.

DARYL

Said or did. You give him a foot he'll

make it a yard. When I catch his ass and I'm gone-

TESSA

D, no. It'll be best to let Francisco handle it first.

He knows his people and how to handle them.

They don't need to think we are trying to start

trouble with them. And beside, you're not the best

at confrontation.

His jaw clutches but Daryl holds composure.

DARYL

Fine. But if Francisco can't get him straight-

TESSA

Then you handle your business.

Tessa continues her meal as Daryl does the same.


	46. Trial & Error

**A.N** : Hello again! **SHOUT OUT** TO MY NEW FOLLOWERS **BexOnTheRun, Beachgirl25** and **lovely girl95!** **FARAWAYEYEZ, ANIMECZYGRL99 & UIET87** FOR THE **AWESOME REVIEWS**! I love hearing what my readers have to say! Who know... Trey might get what's coming to him if he keeps on. I know I haven't been updating as regularly as I wish due to me writing a stage play but I will update as often as I can. Anyway next two chapters up and thanks for not sending me death threats for the last Daryl- Walker shocker! XD. Enjoy...

* * *

EXT.- ALEXANDRIA- DOCTOR FERRELL'S HOUSE - PORCH- DAY

The day is taking off in the community. Francisco sits on the porch of the doctor's house cleaning his rifle when Daryl spots him. He heads over with his own crossbow over his shoulder.

DARYL

Francisco. I wanna run something by you real quick.

He stops his task as Daryl approaches.

FRANCISCO

Yeah. What's up?

DARYL

Ya boy, Trey... Is he neutered?

Francisco is confused but Daryl's tone sounds serious.

FRANCISCO

Ummm, what? No. I mean I don't think so.

DARYL

No? Well he's gonna be. He said some inappropriate

things to Tessa. She held her tongue about it because

she wants you to deal with it first. But if you don't- I am.

Francisco holds eye contact with Daryl for a moment seeing a real threat in his eyes.

FRANCISCO

Yeah... yeah. I will.

DARYL

Handle it.

Daryl walks away. Francisco inhales a calm breath of annoyance at the drama he will have to later endure with his group mate. He looks to Daryl heading away before getting up from the porch.

* * *

EXT. - ALEXANDRIA- GATES- DAY

Sasha opens the gates and out goes Ron Ron with fox business. Derrick and George stand watching the odd sight. She closes it and turns to them.

SASHA

He's a resident. You'll get use to it. (Beat) C'mon.

She climbs the ladder to the gate guard post followed by the two. Once to the top, they overlook the community.

SASHA (CONT'D)

This up here is the Gate Guard post. Over there

is Watch Tower One which lets us see a little

further in the distance. Watch Tower Two

is left of the community and Three to the back. We

rotate but I'm mainly stationed in Tower One.

DERRICK

Is this our assigned job?

SASHA

Not unless you want it to be. Every able member

gets a go at guard duty. Though preferably those

who can shoot which is why I choose guard. I'm a good shot.

DERRICK

Yeah. That was one of my concerns. I'm a

bad shot. I'm not really hot with guns.

SASHA

No biggie. I can teach you.

GEORGE

This might be a better position for me. Though

I'll still join the hunting group from time to time.

SASHA

That's fine. Or my husband, Abraham, could use

an extra member for the scavenging group as well. He can

tell you more. Now...

* * *

INT.- ALEXANDRIA- DAY

Much later in the day, Trey walks with a swagger down the street smoking a cigarette until his name is called.

FRANCISCO

Trey.

He turns to Francisco coming his way and takes another puff. He addresses Trey with a straightforward tone.

FRANCISCO (CONT'D)

What did you say to Tessa?

TREY

Who?

FRANCISCO

You know who. Did you say anything to her-

sexual, degrading, inappropriate at all?

TREY

Man, don't come to me with no bullshit-

FRANCISCO

I'm not bullshitting! Tell me. What did you do?

TREY

No more than say "Hello- good bye."

FRANCISCO

You're a damn lie. Daryl told me she was uncomfortable

with something you said and knowing you... you did something.

TREY

Man, I ain't got time for this.

Trey takes another puff and turn to walk away. He continues on for a bit until...

FRANCISCO

You know... you're going to end up dead.

Trey turns back to him. An expression of disapproval on his face.

FRANCISCO (CONT'D)

Either out there or in here... You're going to end up dead.

Trey goes back to Francisco.

TREY

You threatening me?

FRANCISCO

That's a promise.

TREY

Over what some bitch say? Man, you barely know

these people and you're trusting their every word.

FRANCISCO

But I know you. You're uncooperative, arrogant, angry,

selfish and since knowing you, haven't given me much

reason to trust you.

TREY

Really now? So having your back against the

Ghouls out there wasn't trusting, huh? (Beat) You pathetic man.

Trey is divided between leaving or just speaking his mind but eventually he goes all in.

TREY (CONT'D)

You know, hiding in the woods, chewing on twigs

by a dying fire- we use to talk about how if we ever

found a place like this it would be ours for the taking!

FRANCISCO

And it is OURS. Mine, Joann, Laura, Audrey, George,

Derrick and EVERYONE ELSE who is willing keep it

together. It can be yours too if you just cooperate! But

if not, you'll end up beaten, exiled or dead and I can't help you.

The men study each other for an intense moment.

TREY

You're so damn simple minded, man. You think these

people really willing to risk everything for us? This place...

you really think they want to share it with outsiders?

Every place has a secret, Fran! Everywhere, they've tried

to kill us.

FRANCISCO

If you feel that way then leave.

TREY

And leave Laura behind? What kind of boyfriend would I be?

Exasperated by this conversation Francisco doesn't entertain it any longer.

FRANCISCO

The saying still goes... the world doesn't revolve around you.

TREY

(Beat) No, it don't. It just died.

Trey completely walks away and Francisco stands weary of the conversation. Of all efforts, anything said to Trey either goes over his head or through one ear and out the other. His bitterness and thuggish attitude may be the end of Trey or worst everyone around him. Francisco sighs.

Just then, he hears his name.

AUDREY

Francisco!

He sees Audrey and George running up. Great. What now?

AUDREY (CONT'D)

We're needed at the doctor's house.

FRANCISCO

What? Is it Laura?

AUDREY

No.

GEORGE

Their leaders are back.

Seeming a bit nervous, he simply nods and goes with his group.

* * *

INT. -ALEXANDRIA- DOCTOR FERRELL'S HOUSE- DAY

The seven members, Francisco, Joann, Derrick, Audrey, George, Trey and Laura who still rest in the bed are gathered in the patient's room awaiting the approval of the Alexandrian leaders. Francisco notices the tenseness of his fiance and takes her hand to reassure her.

FRANCISCO

We're going to be fine. You don't have

to say anything if you want to.

Just then the front door is heard along with footsteps to the room. In walk Daryl and Tessa followed by Rick and Michonne. Rick stops before them and immediately gaze upon Francisco.

RICK

Francisco...

He gets up to step before Rick.

FRANCISCO

Yeah... Rick is it?

Hesitantly, Rick nods as he scopes him out seriously but non threatening.

RICK

Yeah. (Beat) I was told you've been out there for

nearly a year. How have you survived this long?

Francisco takes a moment carefully considering what's to be said.

FRANCISCO

Well, the last place we were held up, a warehouse, was

overrun so we scavenged what we could... bounced around-

RICK

Warehouse? Where?

FRANCISCO

Many miles West of here.

JOANN

It was one of the best places we stayed since the start of it all.

FRANCISCO

We were there maybe three months before it went down.

DERRICK

An uncontrollable herd whipped out pretty much everyone.

GEORGE

Then back on the road we went.

AUDREY

We're just ready to call somewhere home.

Rick takes in their grievance before Michonne intervenes.

MICHONNE

Rick.

He takes another look at them before stepping away. They go out into the hall with Daryl and Tessa.

MICHONNE (CONT'D)

Do you think the herd we led away had an impact on them?

RICK

That could have been any herd.

DARYL

Could but like I said, the time frames add up.

RICK

We can't hold ourselves responsible for that.

DARYL

Yeah but we can't just ignore it either. Besides, we

risked our lives to save their's so something's got to count.

MICHONNE

Hold on. We can't be so readily accepting of them.

DARYL

We can't simply reject them either.

MICHONNE

(To Tessa)

And you gave them free will throughout the

community without surveillance?

TESSA

We shouldn't make them feel like prisoners.

MICHONNE

They are Outsiders. We don't know what they

are capable of.

TESSA

I had their guns confiscated instead. Look, Daryl, Abe,

and Aaron brought them back and I trust their judgement.

RICK

Tessa, we have to go on more than an intuition here.

Daryl backs his lady.

DARYL

I went out with Francisco yesterday. He proved to be

pretty useful for our cause and haven't given me

any reason to think otherwise. They're probably the most

decent group we've come across in a while... surprisingly.

Rick thinks long and hard about this as he glances back to the group in the room. He sighs a long, deep breath and looks back to Daryl seeming to regret what he is about to do.

RICK

You sure you vouch for them?

Daryl look back into the room and ends up locking a dangerous gaze with Trey sitting near Laura's bedside. The newcomer doesn't appear intimidated. As if mischievously glaring at Daryl, Trey kisses Laura's hand. Though Daryl disapproves of his presence he can't reject the entire group. And in a way, he owes a debt to Francisco. Daryl swallows his pride and neglects to mention anything about him.

DARYL

(Beat) Yeah. Yeah, I do. We see what they're really

capable of and how they can be of benefit. Besides,

how can we just send them away after we've already

invited them in?

Michonne inhales and looks to Tessa with a hint of disappointment but Tessa calmly turns her gaze as not to meet her's.

MICHONNE

We'll see.

Rick nods and they head back in. The leaders stand square to address the group.

MICHONNE (CONT'D)

Alexandria could be your home so long as you abide by our code.

RICK

We have a system designed to keep the wheels turning

and our people safe. Too much has happened for me

to just accept you as one of us- an Alexandrian... so I'm

allowing a trial period. Not saying when it ends but if

you abide by the community, we'll consider your membership.

Francisco nods in relief.

FRANCISCO

A chance. That's the greatest thing to give these days.

Rick turns to head out with Michonne and Tessa. Daryl touches Francisco's shoulder for reassurance as he also leaves the group of survivors. Francisco can't help but to crack a smile of relief as he looks to Joann who smiles back.

* * *

EXT.- ALEXANDRIA- EVENING

Nearly nightfall, Tessa walks down the street towards the greenhouse. Upon arriving, she wraps a chain around the door to lock it. Then, Francisco shows up.

FRANCISCO

Hola, seniorita.

Tessa smiles.

TESSA

Francisco, I don't know enough Spanish to have full conversations.

FRANCISCO

Why not? You did pretty good last time.

TESSA

I only took two semesters of it in college to qualify

for a higher degree. Didn't start the last two.

Francisco is amused.

FRANCISCO

I can teach you.

TESSA

You really think I'd use it much?

FRANCISCO

You never know. (Beat) Tessa, I can't thank you and Daryl

enough for sticking your neck out for us. Needless to say,

it means a lot. And about Trey, I'm sorry if there

was any fowl play. He's a -

TESSA

You don't have to apologize on his behalf. I get it

but you're not responsible for his actions.

FRANCISCO

I know but I'm want to make this work.

TESSA

It will.

FRANCISCO

(Beat) Well...

Relieved Francisco, nods to her and begins to take his leave. Tessa watches him for a moment with a question tugging at her mind. Before he gets to far she impulsively calls to him.

TESSA

Francisco.

FRANCISCO

Yeah?

He turns and to her and goes back half way.

TESSA

That deer must have put you guys through hell yesterday?

Francisco ponders this then smiles it off.

FRANCISCO

Certainly did.

Tessa isn't fooled.

TESSA

Daryl's demeanor has changed since. I'm not naive.

Something else happened out there. What?

He looks her in the eyes and studies her expression. Smart girl.

FRANCISCO

You'd know if I'm lying right?

Tessa weakly smiles signaling a "yes". Francisco inhales a breath.

FRANCISCO (CONT'D)

We had a run in with a herd of Walkers. We escaped by

climbing down a river cliff side but Daryl was knocked

in by a Walker that collided with him on the way down.

When he fell into the water, he was bitten... right on the back

of his ankle. Needless to say he's fine because his boots

prevented the Walker from breaking the skin. But he didn't

want me to tell you. He didn't want you to worry.

A tinge of fear flows within Tessa and her breaths grow shallow with each racing thought after hearing this.

FRANCISCO

Tessa...

Seeing her distraught, he places a hand on her shoulder.

TESSA

(Beat) I won't tell him you told me... I won't say anything at all...

FRANCISCO

Hey, Daryl is tough and have a lot to live for. He's not going down easy.

Tessa just glare back towards him.

TESSA

Thank you.

She heads off to finish her task as Francisco look on after her.

* * *

INT.- ALEXANDRIA-DARYL & TESSA'S HOUSE- NIGHT.

Now that the day has settled, Tessa sits on the sofa reading a book with Ron Ron curled beside her. His nose tucked under his tail sleeping peacefully until Daryl walks over. His presence awakens the fox and he shoos him away.

DARYL

(To Ron Ron)

Move.

The fox jolts off the couch letting Daryl take place next to Tessa who continues to read. He sets his glass on the coffee table and hands Tessa her's. She just places it on the end table next to her.

DARYL (CONT'D)

(to Tessa)

What you reading?

TESSA

Just... I don't know. Something.

She continues.

DARYL

(Beat) I talked with Francisco about the matter.

TESSA

Well that's good.

Daryl studies his lady. She seems uninterested and nonchalant. He gets close to her.

DARYL

Damn you look tired.

TESSA

Well I've been running a community for the past few

days but good thing for us, my cousin gave us the green

light to take two days off.

DARYL

For what we talked about? I'm down.

TESSA

Well I didn't tell her the reason. But yeah... For that.

DARYL

Well she'll eventually know.

TESSA

I swear, I think Michonne thinks I can't do anything right.

DARYL

What you mean?

TESSA

D, you heard how she nearly badgered me for

letting them roam the community freely.

DARYL

Well, Tess, as leader you made a decision you felt

was right. I mean people aren't going to always stand

by 'em but a decision better than none.

Tessa sets the book down and takes a sip of the beverage.

DARYL (CONT'D)

Besides, half the reason we're doing so well is because

of your ideas. The Greenhouse, training grounds and

no doubt the hunting team will be successful.

Our community has structure.

Daryl nuzzles closer to Tessa to comfort her. She doesn't exactly reject his affection or accepts it just blandly sits glaring at the floor. Seeing that his lady is troubled by something gets to him.

DARYL (CONT'D)

Why don't you stop being so tight lipped. What's wrong?

Tessa seems amused by this.

TESSA

You know I sense a change in you...

DARYL

That good?

TESSA

I don't know. (Beat) D, I know you can handle yourself

but tell me what happened out there on the hunt.

DARYL

It was a hunt, Tess. Just like any other.

TESSA

Funny. Of the many hunts you've been on, you've

never had to play off an injury nor have you become a

lot more affectionate than before.

Daryl just glares at her.

TESSA (CONT'D)

You've already displayed the effects of it.

So don't be tight lipped. Just tell me.

After an irritable moment, Daryl grabs his glass, gets up and heads for the kitchen. Of course, she follows.

INT. KITCHEN.

TESSA

Daryl, this is stupid.

DARYL

Yeah, it is. So just drop it.

He chugs down his beverage before placing the glass into the sink.

TESSA

And that proves it. Daryl if it is so stupid

then telling me wouldn't be a problem.

DARYL

Will you stop?!

TESSA

No! Why is this so hard?

DARYL

Why the hell does it matter?

TESSA

Because obviously it's had a traumatizing effect on you!

You've tried playing it off but I get it. Whatever happened

you don't want to appear weak so you act like it's nothing!

He brush past her and goes to the back door where Ron Ron scratch to be let out. He opens it.

DARYL

That's because it is.

(To Ron Ron)

Gone!

The fox flees into the yard and he closes the door. Daryl heads upstairs with Tessa in pursuit.

TESSA

UGH! There you go again! Pretending nothing gets

to you! You've got a serious problem!

DARYL

And what's yours?! Huh? Since you've got everything figured out!

INT. MASTER BEDROOM.

TESSA

You know what? I DON'T! See I can admit that

but you would rather keep secrets!

DARYL

Like you kept Trey a secret?

TESSA

Wha- I told you!

DARYL

The morning after!

TESSA

But I told you!

DARYL

And I handled it! But what can you do about my problem?

TESSA

I don't know what the problem is but if you just tell me-

DARYL

I WAS BIT! Right on the ankle but it the damn thing

didn't break the skin! Now, what are you going to do

about it? Nothing! You see, I'm not bit so there is

nothing more you can do and even if I was, there is

still NOTHING you can do. You should appreciate the

fact I'm still alive!

He goes into the bathroom and grabs his tooth brush, puts paste on it and vigorously starts brushing his teeth. Tessa silently watches from the door frame. She speaks soft with understanding.

TESSA

Okay...You had a closer than comfort brush with

death but Daryl I don't want us to have to tip toe around

anything just because we feel we are keeping each other

from pain or misery or anything else. I could have kept Trey

a secret and thought nothing more of it but, baby, big or small,

let's not lose our vulnerability as a couple.

Daryl finishes and spits into the sink. He then wipes his mouth on the towel and faces Tessa. She has teary eyes.

TESSA (CONT'D)

Now I don't think any less of you for getting bit and

I am beyond ecstatic you're still here and D, ... I just...

Daryl embraces his lady. She rest against his chest and he places his head on top of hers.

DARYL

Shhh. Hey... hey. (Beat) I was wrong. I should have

told you but it was just... kind of embarrassing, I guess.

But I really didn't want you worrying- not over something

you can't control anyways.

TESSA

D, I'm gonna worry either way. You're my "manfriend" after all.

He snorts a chuckle.

DARYL

Yeah.

Breaking embrace, they look each other in the eyes. Though Daryl's fringe of hair kind of prevents Tessa from fully seeing his, she gently moves his hair back running her fingers through them.

TESSA

How would you like to start our time off? Abraham

gave us booze- and your favorite.

DARYL

I don't need to get lit for what's about to happen.

With surprising strength, Daryl hoist Tessa onto him. Her legs naturally wrap around his waist and they bunt heads. Daryl carries her into the bedroom and places her on the bed. Tessa unbuttons his plaid house shirt and in return Daryl slides his hands down her back side between her shorts and grabs a hand full.

For the next two days, D&T will "appreciate" each other with some well deserved time of food, sex, sleep and repeat.


	47. Take Pride

**A.N:** Nooo! The season is over. Say it ain't so! What am I to do for a whole 6-7 months? :(... Welp. I'm looking forward to the reboot. What about you? Still giving the **SHOUT OUTS! ANIMECRZYGRL99** yes I am still updating and plan to often now that the play I am writing is coming to an end. Whew... Anywho. Read. Enjoy. Review.

* * *

EXT. ALEXANDRIA- GATES- DAY BREAK

Days pass with the roar of thunder and refreshing rains. The soothing sound of water running down the window seal awakens Tessa. Her head rest softly on her pillow and she opens her eyes to the somewhat dark room. The bed feels empty and she rolls to find that Daryl isn't lying behind her. Matter of fact he is nowhere in the room. Tessa gets up and heads to the bathroom.

INT.- KITCHEN

Downstairs in the kitchen Daryl, is preparing a tray of a sort. A few things here and there and then it is complete. He takes the tray and heads upstairs.

INT.- MASTER BEDROOM

Tessa flops back into the bed. Not long after, the bedroom door opens and in walks Daryl with the tray.

DARYL

Hey...

She turns to see him and his gift. Burnt toast with the side of the jam Tessa made, scrambled eggs, some fruit and a flower in a beer bottle. She is amused.

TESSA

Really?

DARYL

Yeah... It ain't no Martha Stewart but I gave it a stab.

Tessa laughs. Daryl grins.

DARYL (CONT'D)

What's so funny?

She glares at him with a loving smile.

TESSA

Nothing...

DARYL

You did it for me the other day. Thought that I'd return the favor.

TESSA

It's lovely, D.

She reaches for the tray and Daryl sets it on the bed next to her as he too sits. She begins to eat.

DARYL

I burnt the toast but-

TESSA

It's fine. Still good.

Daryl gives her a teasing look.

TESSA (CONT'D)

Okay, it can be better but I'll still eat it.

DARYL

(Beat) Why don't we do one more day?

TESSA

D, I told Michonne two days; we took three.

DARYL

Yeah but it's been raining all those days. Still is, so...

I mean, we don't scout or hunt when it rains. Might as well.

TESSA

Still... I'm sure Rick or Michonne will find us something.

She feeds him some food.

TESSA (CONT'D)

We had a good little break.

DARYL

Yeah. (Beat) Well, it might clear up later. Maybe take who I can out- scout new hunting grounds.

TESSA

Sounds good. I'm sure there's something at the greenhouse to do.

* * *

EXT.- ALEXANDRIA- DAY

After three long days, the refreshing rains has passed leaving behind a cool post autumn chill. By noon, Daryl along with Francisco and George load up a truck. Just then Michonne walks over to Daryl.

MICHONNE

(Teasing) Are you and my cousin done hibernating?

DARYL

Yeah... fun's over.

Michonne is amused.

MICHONNE

Well looks like it did you some good.

You seem well rested. Where is she?

DARYL

She was tending to some stuff at the greenhouse.

If not then she's probably dealing with somebody

somewhere. I don't know.

Just then, Tessa actually comes from around the corner of a street walking towards them cradling Ron Ron in her arms.

DARYL (CONT'D)

Aw. There she go right there.

Tessa approaches.

MICHONNE

Girl, put that animal down. It can walk.

TESSA

He's being a spoil butt.

Tessa attempts to put Ron Ron down but he struggles in her arms. When she does, the fox jumps against her leg to get her attention. Tessa picks him back up as Daryl goes over to them.

TESSA (CONT'D)

See... (To Daryl) Wanna take him with you?

DARYL

If he'll come.

TESSA

(teasing) Just toss him in the back of the pick up truck.

On the other side of the truck, Trey makes his way over with a backpack and his rifle. Francisco notices but calmly addresses him.

FRANCISCO

Whoa, whoa, what are you doing?

TREY

Exactly what it looks like. I'm coming along.

FRANCISCO

You're staying here.

TREY

Funny. Didn't we have a whole conversation about

me not cooperating? Now that I'm trying to make

this work... we have a problem.

FRANCISCO

Trey, there are other things you could do while we're gone.

TREY

Like what?

Francisco calmly speaks hoping to get him to understand.

FRANCISCO

Guard duty, maintenance, maybe even inventory

but you coming along is not a good idea.

Daryl interrupts.

DARYL

Naw, I think it's a great idea. Pull your weight.

Let's see what you can bring to the table.

Daryl places Ron Ron in the back of the truck. Trey looks to Francisco.

TREY

You heard him.

Trey goes to get in the back seat of the truck and Francisco whispers to Daryl.

FRANCISCO

I'm trying to keep peace between you two.

DARYL

There's peace. So long as he don't try nothin'.

With George and Trey already in the back, Daryl heads to the driver side as Francisco the passenger front. The gates open and the truck heads off. Michonne and Tessa watches.

MICHONNE

Daryl with all those newcomers. He should have

at least taken another of our own.

TESSA

(Beat) He'll be fine.

Though sounding a bit uncertain, Tessa goes off to start the day's work.

* * *

EXT.- WOODS- DAY

The truck pulls into an open field off the side of the road and heads to the tree line of the woods. Once parked the men get out and Daryl goes to the trunk to open the door. Ron Ron jumps off the truck bed and tends to fox business as the men prepare for the hunt.

DARYL

I've had the most luck in this area a few times. It

practically has everything our query needs. Thickets

for shelter, water from the lake and a few apple and pecan

trees spread throughout.

GEORGE

Wow, that's too perfect. Makes me wonder why you haven't set up blinds.

DARYL

Haven't found the time to do it. Now that I've got

some help I see us staking claim on a few spots. From

what I know, I drew out a map.

Daryl unfolds the large spreadsheet over the truck bed. They examine it.

FRANCISCO

Since it's noon, wanna start by the water?

DARYL

We can start by the water and the food trees. Teams of two.

TREY

So how exactly is this suppose to work, man?

Though the question is directed to Daryl, Francisco tries to answer.

FRANCISCO

Each team will have an assigned area of -

TREY

I mean, I asked the man of the operation.

We got it. Surely we can talk like men.

Daryl addresses him.

DARYL

Your team find your assigned game, you bag it. If it's a herd,

just one. One animal per team. My girl don't want us

to over hunt. What each team bag we split among the

community. You and George will scout the trees while me and

Francisco the water. Got it?

Daryl hands him the map. He takes it.

TREY

(Beat) Got it.

They finish gearing up.

FRANCISCO

We meet back an hour before dusk. Mark your trail.

Today, we're hunting for mature buck and mature bucks only.

It's the start of the rut so it shouldn't be too hard.

The men head off in their intended directions.

* * *

EXT. - ALEXANDRIA- DARYL AND TESSA'S HOUSE- DAY

Tessa sits on the porch with a variety of fruit on a table. She takes two blueberries and carefully slices them open exposing the tiny seeds inside. Then she takes tweezers and plucks out the seeds from the darkest, firmest blackberry and places them on a napkin.

Joann walks down the street on the opposite side when she spots Tessa on the porch. She watches her for a moment uncertain if she should approach until eventually Joann gets a grip and heads over.

Joann steps onto the porch.

JOANN

Hey...

Tessa looks up at her.

TESSA

Hey... You're out and about.

JOANN

Yeah... first time really just exploring the community.

TESSA

How is everything?

JOANN

Fine. Laura is pulling through. She's still bed ridden

though. Hopefully she'll be up and walking soon but

still pretty weakened. (Beat) What are you doing?

TESSA

Selecting seeds for next year.

JOANN

A lot of those should be out of season by now.

And lemons? Where did you get those.

Delighted, Tessa slightly smiles.

TESSA

I'll show you.

She gets up to take Joann to one of Alexandria's treasure troves.

* * *

EXT.- WOODS- DAY

Now on trail, Daryl and Francisco search the surroundings for signs of game.

FRANCISCO

I got tracks here. Some came through this way.

DARYL

Yeah. We ain't that far off from the lake.

FRANCISCO

(Beat) Daryl, I don't know if you know but Tessa asked

me about what happened on the hunt the other day- and I told her.

DARYL

(Beat) Yeah, I know. We talked. She didn't tell me you told her but...

FRANCISCO

I'm sorry.

DARYL

Don't worry about it. Knowing Tessa she was gonna

figure it out eventually. I shouldn't have asked you to keep

such a thing no way. We're good.

Francisco changes the subject.

FRANCISCO

(Beat) You're not concerned about that fox running away?

I don't even know which way it went.

DARYL

Ron Ron. Naw. If so, he'll be where he belongs. He'll be

back at the truck before we will. And if we were to leave

him, he'll find his way back to Alexandria. He thinks he

owns the place. Tessa's got 'em spoiled like a damn dog.

Francisco is amused.

FRANCISCO

So he's been out with you before. That's cute.

He's like your lil' huntin' buddy.

DARYL

He don't do nothin'. Just goes off, do fox shit and wait

by the truck when he's done. Then expects me to feed 'em

scraps from the kill.

FRANCISCO

Well you've got us now. And we won't expect "scraps."

Hopefully the four of us can make this work.

DARYL

Tsk... maybe. We're gonna need more than who we got.

FRANCISCO

Well who else can we pull?

DARYL

Wish I knew. Tessa wants to start back. I kinda don't want her to though.

FRANCISCO

And why is that?

Daryl gives him a look.

DARYL

You're really gonna make me spell it out?

It's safer for her inside.

FRANCISCO

Well, you don't want her to get soft. Joann is a good

shot but until Laura gets well that's not happening. Laura

is pretty good too so maybe when she come around.

DARYL

Who ever it is, I just want four teams, two on each at least.

We'll cover more ground and increase chances.

FRANCISCO

You never told me anyway... Who taught you how to hunt?

DARYL

Been knowing how. I taught myself. I've been doing

it for the group since it all started. Then Tessa joined me but

took on other stuff. After, I was out on my own again.

FRANCISCO

These teams, then, were a good idea. Tough job for one

man to provide meat for an entire community.

DARYL

I don't mind it. I take pride in what I do.

Because I know what I'm doing it for.

The men continue on.

* * *

EXT.- ALEXANDRIA- GREENHOUSE- DAY

They stand in front of the enormous greenhouse as other members also tend to the plants and daily duties it requires.

TESSA

This is one of Alexandria's treasures- the greenhouse.

All year round we can grow some foods out of season and

even those that wouldn't survive the changing climate

otherwise. We produce a large amount of produce and

split with ally communities. Everyone gets a share. The only

thing I ask is if you take from the pot you give back. Save

the seeds so they may be shared and planted too.

JOANN

Wow. This is incredible. Was it always here?

TESSA

No. We got lucky out on a run. Came across a construction

sight with equipment and these large sheets of glass. Took

about two in a half months but we made it work.

Wanna see what we got?

JOANN

Yeah.

Joann joins Tessa for the tour. Once inside Joann could defiantly feel it's effects and why this so effective.

JOANN (CONT'D)

Whew! Hace calor!

TESSA

Now we do have wind turbines installed and a few other

forms of ventilation to make working in here durable.

You get use to it after a while.

They walk on through the array of plants.

TESSA (CONT'D)

A lot of the soil, pots, seed packets and gardening

tools we got at a major hardware store on the

outskirts of the city. The apocalypse hit, all people

thought about raiding for were food, weapons, medicine

and gas. Who would have thought dirt would have the

value of gold.

JOANN

So what's all in here?

TESSA

The corn, melons, blueberries, blackberries and strawberries-

all extracted from wild plants- we started in the nursery in

the corner over there. Later we transport them to our field

or to neighboring communities for growth. We have a few

tropical plants and trees starting up too. Some should bear

fruit in the next year or so. Hope you're not craving

Guacamole anytime soon. Mainly edible plants that

won't do well in the changing climate or those that

aren't found locally in the wild.

JOANN

I saw a short haired woman handing out what seem

to be cookies earlier. Let me guess. You grow sugar cane too?

TESSA

No... We're working on finding other means for sweetening

things up. Currently, we have beets, honey, and maple sap-

wild apples and cherries when they bloom but not much else.

JOANN

That's good. The natural stuff.

TESSA

Yeah. (Beat) Let me show you the Seed Shed.

They walk on.

* * *

EXT.- WOODS- DAY

Trey walks through the woods alone but ever vigilant with his weapon ready. Somehow he and George got split up but this didn't seem to bother him. Actually, he doesn't seem interest in hunting at all. He stops and looks around. Coast in clear. Trey sets the rifle aside and takes off his backpack to reach inside and pull out a liquor bottle. He is delighted.

TREY

(To Himself)

Ha, haa... Olmeca Tequila. My baby.

Trey sits on a log and takes a swing. He looks around again.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps in the distance and Trey dashes up to put away the bottle. He grabs the rifle before hiding behind a tree then pin points the source of the steps. Trey peeps around the tree but can't quiet see the figure. Assuming it is a Walker, Trey gathers courage, darts from behind a tree with his rifle aimed but stops upon seeing who it really is.

Daryl remains focused ahead on his task of tracking, unaware of Trey on the upper ground as he tread through the woods. Trey lowers the rifle but then notices... no one else is around.

A thought crosses his mind and he takes aim for Daryl again. Through the scope, Trey has Daryl in his cross hairs as he follows his every movement. His finger on the trigger just wanting to squeeze but he is still conflicted. If he were to shoot him. What would be his alibi?

Suddenly a Walker appears near Daryl and he draws his knife. This is perfect. He takes aim again and is ready to pull the trigger but feels a presence among him. He turns to see George standing there watching. Trey calmly collects himself.

TREY (CONT'D)

I was gonna get that Ghoul for him. Looks like he got it

though. We need to... wear some orange or something out here.

Trey looks back to where Daryl has now killed the Walker. He walks away. George just stands taking in what he just witnessed.

* * *

EXT.- ALEXANDRIA- DAY

The storage shed opens and in walks Tessa and Joann. There are selves of containers, pots and soil all about.

TESSA

So here we are. The seed shed. There are watermelon seeds,

cucumber, cherry, broccoli, snap beans, natural corn seeds...

Hilltop mainly grow that. Here are some heirloom tomatoes...

Mrs. Foster loves planting those so I usually leave them

to her. And the list goes on.

JOANN

Oh my... wow. Are those Jackfruit seeds? Where did you get those?

TESSA

We also raided a local market. The backroom was full of

rotten foods such as. Some seeds were preserved in the waste.

JOANN

I love Jackfruit. Franny's grandma introduced me to it.

TESSA

Yeah. But we haven't been to successful at growing those.

The one that sprouted just died a couple of days ago.

JOANN

Darn. Well... hey.

TESSA

That's another thing I encourage. That members have

their own backyard gardens. I don't like to put all the

eggs in one basket so everyone is welcomed to grow

something of their own. We even teach the children about

different plants and animals along with other studies.

Joann takes it all in.

JOANN

This all seems like a well thought out and effective system.

(Beat) Other than cooking, I don't really know if my previous

skills would be of much help. I mean, I was a secretary

for crying out loud. Trying to move up in a big company.

But tell me what needs to be done I'm willing to help.

TESSA

(Beat) I'll show you. Teach you how to fish... so you'll eat for a lifetime.

Tessa hands Joann some seeds and a pot. The women head out.

* * *

EXT.- ALEXANDRIA- EVENING

The day is nearly done when the truck pulls into the community. Up in the guard post Francisco's brother, Derrick, can see their kill on the truck bed. He goes down the ladder as the gates close and the truck comes to a stop. The men get out. Daryl opens the truck bed door for Ron Ron to jump out. Derrick greets his brother.

DERRICK

Man, ya'll leave out of here like you're about to do

something serious and come back with one?

FRANCISCO

We still made it happen lil' brotha. What's with you?

DERRICK

We didn't scout today. Thought I'd do some guard duty.

Derrick looks to Daryl and George unloading the gear. Trey just walks away about his business.

DERRICK (CONT'D)

Yo, I can butcher that. Looks like ya'll need to take

a break. I haven't done much all day anyway.

DARYL

(Beat) Yeah. Sure. I'm gone hang it on the post at my place. You can do it there.

DERRICK

Alright.

Daryl gets in the truck and heads off to the house.

* * *

EXT.- ALEXANDRIA- DARYL AND TESSA'S HOUSE- EVENING

Tessa is cleaning off the porch from earlier when Daryl pulls up and backs into the driveway. He gets out and she goes to her.

TESSA

Yay! Success on the first group hunt.

DARYL

Yeah. Just one. We split in two groups. Me and Fran

bagged it though. Derrick's coming by to clean it later.

TESSA

And Ron Ron? You didn't leave him did you?

DARYL

He's in the community somewhere. (Beat) Wanna help me string it up?

Daryl and Tessa head for the deer in the truck.

* * *

INT.- ALEXANDRIA- DR. FERRELL'S HOUSE- EVENING

Trey enters the house quietly but his presence doesn't go unnoticed.

AUDREY

Hey...

Trey acknowledges her.

TREY

W'sup?

AUDREY

How's everybody?

TREY

They cool. They hunted a deer. I'm going to bed.

He continues to the bedrooms but she stops him.

AUDREY

Trey... Laura's alert. She asked about you. Come see her.

Audrey nudges her head towards the room where Laura is and enters.

TREY

(Beat) Yeah...

He follows her into the patient room.

* * *

INT. PATIENT ROOM

Laura is alert in the slightly elevated bed and smiles upon seeing Trey.

TREY

There's my baby.

LAURA

Hey...

Trey leans in to Laura. They kiss.

TREY

Good to see you awake.

LAURA

Barely. I'm still drifting in and out. Still can't stand

on my own. Muscles feeling weak. (Beat) Audrey told

me we are in some community. How is it out there?

TREY

It's cool. Nothing like the warehouse. It's houses that

are like mansions. They got a way of doing thangs, though.

We're trying to make it work for your sake, baby.

LAURA

You know I appreciate everything you do, boo. So as

long as you're staying out of trouble. You know you can

be a bad boy.

TREY

Only when I got to be, ya know. Set the standards. Can't

be to soft out here these days. (Beat) Look, we both

need to rest. When you get back on your feet, I'm gone

show you around this place, we gone live a good life...

it'll be ours for the taking, baby. Make you queen.

LAURA

(Amused) Boy... bye.

TREY

I'm for real, baby. You know, I'll do anything for you.

(Beat) A'ight. Let me turn in. You sleep well.

LAURA

I love you.

Trey kisses Laura's hand and she watches as her man leaves. She rest her head back and stare up at the ceiling.

* * *

INT.- ALEXANDRIA- DARYL & TESSA'S HOUSE- LIVING ROOM- NIGHT

Daryl sits at the table with a dim light looking over the map from earlier. He studies it even jots some things down on a separate sheet of paper. Then, comfortable in the red robe, Tessa quietly approaches from behind and places her hands on his shoulders before wrapping an arm across his chest. She rest her chin on top his head.

TESSA

What's this?

DARYL

I'm trying to finish piecing together what I know of the hunting

area. George got me thinking. Maybe we can establish a territory

to patrol. I mean, this is a prime spot for game. We wouldn't have

to go far. And if I get enough people, say four teams, two on each,

that's a win. We can cover all these areas at once.

TESSA

Sounds like it's coming along.

DARYL

Yeah. The only other problem is figuring out some sort of communication.

TESSA

What do you mean?

DARYL

Say if it's nearing the end of the day, one team encounters

a herd but two others haven't bagged yet, then the team

with the herd can at least bag two deer to make up for

the other team's loss. But to communicate that over a

distance... we can't always rely on the radios. Ain't enough

for all teams and the community as it is.

TESSA

Hmm... good point.

DARYL

To supply the community with meat we need to take at least four game a week.

TESSA

Well I'd say at least two is durable. We have chickens and the elderly loves fishing too.

DARYL

Well, I'd rather have a lot than not enough.

TESSA

True, D, but remember I don't want us over hunting. Let's

just see where the demands stand then determine how

many we should take. I don't know to many members

wanting venison or other game so often anyway. Besides,

don't want to do a lot of unnecessary work.

DARYL

Yeah... still got a lot to lay out- this plan.

Tessa smiles and kiss him where she please.

TESSA

It'll come along. Just don't let your brain explode. I'm going up.

She turns to leave Daryl to continue his work.

* * *

So I am curious to know **who actually acts out the scenes** as they read? And how? (This will be great to hear. LOL) Review :)


	48. Friends Not Food

**A.N:** FINALLY got a bit of time on my hands! So sorry for the long wait but I'm going to try to expedite this plot line to get to the more juicy D &T relationship plots. Though I will admit, it's pretty difficult considering all the "stuff" happening with the show but I'll keep my opinions to myself. Feel free to share yours if you wish. **SHOUT OUT TO ANIMECRZYGRL99 AND NEW READER** **TERYL LUVJINKS** for the awesome reviews! And on every chapter! Lol.

* * *

EXT- ALEXANDRIA- GREENHOUSE- DAY

The day is in full swing as members attend to their daily routines. A few KIDS are gathered in a group listening to MRS. JOHNSON, a community teacher, explain a lesson. Some members pull weeds from the plant beds, water plants, transplant plants, etc. Tessa is in the middle of guiding Joann through the greenhouse routine.

TESSA

And that's about it. We try to keep it simple though some

plants require a bit more than others. Constant soil

turn over, watering and nutrients but thankfully we have

a little help.

They stop before a large, long troth. She lifts the hood to revile dark, rich soil but it is what's underneath that makes it all happen. She takes the small rake and claw at it's surface. Upon every stoke the soil's secret is uncovered and soon thousands of red worms and earthworms squirm around.

JOANN

Oh no, no... What?

TESSA

Yep. The worms, particularly the red ones, eat whatever

natural waste we throw in. They then digest it secreting

casting that fertilizes the soil in which we use to grow

many of the plants and keep them healthy throughout

the year. We even put a few worms in the plant beds. But

all of them aren't kept. The majority will die when it starts

getting colder but these little pebbles here are worm eggs.

They'll hatch and the cycle starts over.

JOANN

And the dead worms? What do you do with them?

TESSA

Well in nature, they decompose very quickly but we start

thinning them around this time to use as fishing bait . As a matter of fact...

She reaches for a pal on the ground and rack some of the large worms inside. Joann stands just... taking it all in slightly disgusted.

JOANN

Oh how Laura would love this.

She's the tomboy of us both.

TESSA

Better than Walker guts.

JOANN

True but worms, spiders, insects in general... I don't do.

After finishing, Tessa spots Libby passing by in the class.

TESSA

These are ready to go. (To Libby) Libby,

take this to the fishing bus please.

Libby takes the bucket from Tessa and prepares to leave but Daryl approaches. The little girl gives him a hasty glare as she moves past him. Daryl notices but continues to Tessa.

DARYL

What's wrong with her?

TESSA

Oh, she thinks you're "a meany"

for killing the deer yesterday.

DARYL

Aw, she'll get over it.

He acknowledges Joann. She nods.

DARYL (CONT'D)

Need some help around here?

TESSA

I think we're good for now. What happened with going out?

DARYL

Well, like you said, we should inventory our demands first.

No need to wear ourselves thin if we don't have to.

TESSA

Ok but do what you feel you have to. But we might go

and prepare the field later. Maybe check the fences to

make sure they're holding up. The elders are going fishing

today. I might go help with guard duty as well.

DARYL

A'ight just let me know when.

I'm gone see what Rick is up to.

TESSA

Okay.

They bunt heads. Joann smiles. Daryl leaves.

JOANN

That's you, huh?

TESSA

That's me.

JOANN

I can tell he's a good one. How'd you meet?

TESSA

(Beat) Destiny.

JOANN

What makes him special to you?

Tessa is a bit uncertain on how to answer that. She never really gave much thought as to why he is attractive. He just... is.

TESSA

Just... Daryl. Everything he is. I guess I could

say he's a man that gets shit done.

JOANN

I was never into Franny but he was persistent. He delivered

to my job for a while for a while until one day he asked

me out to Coffee Queen for coffee. I told him I wasn't a coffee

drinker and he says "So. I'm pretty sure they've got water."

Tessa laughs.

JOANN (CONT'D)

Yeah, it made me laugh too. And that's why he's my fiance'.

We dated for three years and got engaged before all this

but never officially tied it.

TESSA

I know someone who can help with that. A priest- Father Gabriel.

I'll introduce you to him when he gets back from the trip.

Joann looks over to see Daryl talking with Francisco.

JOANN

You know, not that it's any of my business but in this

day and age, if out of true love, Daryl might as well be your husband.

Tessa thinks on that for a brief moment.

TESSA

Daryl doesn't seem like the type to wanna get hitched.

JOANN

Never know.

TESSA

(Beat) Hmm, we're good doing what we do.

* * *

EXT.- TRAINING GROUNDS- LATE AFTERNOON

BANG! Daryl recovers from the aiming position and hands the rifle off to Francisco on his right side. They look to the target with the bullet hole perfectly in the center of the red dot.

FRANCISCO

Damn. That was excellent.

DARYL

Yep. That one's got the best accuracy. Can you mark it?

Francisco writes best accuracy on the green tag and places it on the weapon. He sets it to the side with other green tagged tested weapons. Daryl steps aside and lets him take the spot. Francisco aims and fires a different weapon. He, too, hits the target but not as precise.

FRANCISCO

Have to adjust this one a bit.

He hands it to Daryl who marks it "adjust" and places a red tag on the rifle before standing it up in a different pile.

DARYL

Well... done here.

FRANCISCO

What's next on the agenda?

DARYL

I don't know. We just wing it, I guess.

FRANCISCO

Well... I guess I'll chill with Joann if she's not busy.

DARYL

She was with Tess last I saw her so she might have

gone with her to guard the fishing group.

FRANCISCO

Fishing group?

DARYL

Yeah. Got a group for almost everything. That way

members aren't stressed out with all these different task.

We have a scavenging group that Abraham oversees. Of course,

now, our hunting group and a fishing group- mainly the community

elders or whoever else that wanna get out and do something.

FRANCISCO

Then who helps Tessa at the Greenhouse?

DARYL

Anybody really. From the kids to the elders. No specific group.

Gardening and fishing is seen as therapeutic or somethin'

Tessa was saying. Surprisingly, many do find it relaxing.

FRANCISCO

Of all the places my group have been, you guys

have the most effective system. It's amazing.

DARYL

Have to. Too much shit's happened in the past.

Guess we finally learned from our mistakes.

They finish loading the guns in the truck.

DARYL (CONT'D)

Forgot to say, we have rendezvous points throughout the

woods in case of emergency. At those points are

hidden medical and food supplies. We check them every week.

So I'm making that another task the hunting group is responsible

for. I'll take ya'll to them the next time we're out.

FRANCISCO

Cool.

DARYL

A'right. Let's get going.

* * *

EXT.- SMALL LAKE- LATE AFTERNOON

The fishing group sit along the peaceful shore of the lake tending to their poles. Some bait their hooks, pull fish from the water or just sit and wait for the fish to bite. One member unhooks a fish from his line and places it in a large cooler with other catches of the day.

Tessa, Joann and other members that volunteered to guard those fishing from Walkers are spread out by the trees before the woods. Sure enough groaning is heard as a Walker staggers over. This alerts Tessa and she readies herself.

TESSA

I got it.

Tessa takes aim at the Walker with her recurve. She fires and the arrow strikes it between the brow sending it to the ground.

TESSA (CONT'D)

Hmm, haven't lost my touch.

Joann looks to her as she goes to recollect her arrow. Tessa rips it from the Walker's skull and heads back over.

JOANN

Nice. Daryl teach you how to shoot?

TESSA

No. Daryl actually can't handle my weapon. He can pull

it back but can't get the aim right. There's a bit of "math"

involve with shooting a traditional bow or recurve. The slightest

adjustment will altar the outcome. So you must be precise all the time.

JOANN

Then how'd you get so good with it?

TESSA

The will to survive. I was alone for a while. One I relied

on for food and protection. Just me living by the laws of

nature which forced me to do things I'd never otherwise do.

That's when you find your true strength.

JOANN

I know what you mean. Actually hard to believe how some

of us came this far. But what matters is that we are here now.

Joann takes a sip of water from bottle. Tessa looks to her for a moment.

TESSA

You know, I get the relation between you, Francisco,

Derrick and Laura but what about the other three?

JOANN

Three days before our city went down, Francisco saw

that the situation was getting worst and drove a delivery

truck to our home where we picked up my sister and his

brother. We went to a FEMA camp on the outskirts but it

was jammed packed already. There we met Audrey who

was actually volunteering. She helped us out and been

with us since the camp went down. Out on the road, we

came across George. Funny cause he thought that everything

that was happening was a bunch B.S. and decided to take a little

hunting trip only to come back to the truth. So he was out on

his own for a while until we picked him up.

Tessa just listens. Joann takes a deep breath.

JOANN (CONT'D)

Then there is Trey, the late member to the group. We actually

met him at The Warehouse. My sister took a liking to him. For

whatever reason she's always been drawn to guys like him. Then

of course she's always been the opposite of what our parents

groomed us to be. You know... graduate college, get good jobs,

marry successful, educated men and start a family.

TESSA

Mmm... the younger siblings are always rebellious.

JOANN

Yeah. Her taste in men suck. Trey is a leech and

utterly useless. But what kind of people would we be

to just let him parish?

TESSA

Well story goes we had a member seen in that light- useless-

but proved everyone wrong in the end. He actually saved the

entire community after they were led astray even if he was

alongside the enemy. People can change. Some faster than most...

some not at all but you never know.

JOANN

Girl, I ain't got time to fix a broken man. Not one like

Trey anyway. A man's looking my way he needs to have

something going for himself or something to contribute. Be it

a job, some skills... plus a little "domination."

Tessa curiously looks to Joann after a naughty hint in her voice.

JOANN (CONT'D)

You know what I mean. A little "bang, bang."

Tessa laughs after understanding her reference to sex.

TESSA

You... I won't argue with that.

JOANN

(Beat) You know, you have it good. I've seen you. Many

of the plans that help the community burgeon are yours.

You're a good strategist, a leader when need be...

you're beautiful... it's like you're a princess of the community.

Tessa is amused by her tease.

TESSA

And that makes Daryl?

JOANN

(Beat) A knight?

Tessa just shakes her head with a smile.

TESSA

(Beat) Well, it's getting late. Think we should load up.

JOANN

Yeah, that cooler is looking pretty full. They can barely close it.

TESSA

I'll give the last call.

JOANN

(teasing)

Yes, my lady.

TESSA

Oh, stop.

Tessa heads over to the fishing group.

* * *

EXT.- ALEXANDRIA- EVENING

The fishing bus pulls into the community and parks alongside the walls. The group exits. TWO MALE MEMBERS unload the large cooler filled with fish as other members head off to their homes. Francisco gets down from the guard post.

JOANN

Hey...

The couple greet with a kiss.

FRANCISCO

How was it out there?

JOANN

We put down a few Walkers but nothing we couldn't

handle. Got a lot of nice, juicy fish. Once their cleaned,

I'm going to cook us up a romantic dinner.

FRANCISCO

Looking forward to it, Mamacita.

TESSA

(To Francisco)

Hey, where Daryl?

FRANCISCO

Oh, he turned in for the evening. Should be at the house.

TESSA

Great. Gotta do a few things then that's where I'm headed. Catch you guys later.

Tessa heads of past the two men carrying each end of the large cooler. They travel through the community to the designated location. A small area in the far corner of the community used to skin game or clean fish. They set the cooler down near the shed.

MAN 1

Should we wait for the butchers?

MAN 2

I mean the fish aren't going anywhere. Just leave them. They'll get em.

MAN 1

Yeah. C'mon. I heard Mark made beer.

The men walk away leaving the cooler unattended.

* * *

EXT. ALEXANDRIA- DARYL AND TESSA'S HOUSE- EARLY EVENING

About and hour later, Tessa gets to the house where Ron Ron runs up to greet her. Ears back and body lowered to the ground, he fans his tail and make heckling noises of excitement. Tessa smiles at the little critter.

TESSA

Ron Ron. Hey boy...

She pets him anyway she can as he runs in small circles.

TESSA (CONT'D)

You been good? Huh? You been a good boy? You know

I'll know if you haven't. C'mon, let's check on the chickens.

Tessa starts to the backyard to their personal chicken coop. There behind a fenced pen is the chicken coop. She looks for any signs of Ron Ron's tampering. None. All chickens are present and accounted for.

TESSA (CONT'D)

All the chickens are here. You have been a good boy.

Then she looks to the fences' latch and frowns. Stuck in the pad lock is a hair pin as if someone tried to pick the lock. Tessa takes it out with a few good yanks and examines it. Who could have done this?" is her ignital expression. Surely not Ron Ron and Daryl knows where the key for the pen is.

Just then her attention is caught by the call of her name. Tessa heads back to the front of the house.

Joann runs up to her as soon as she spots her coming from around back.

JOANN

Tessa! There's a problem.

Joann urges her to follow and she immediately does.

* * *

EXT- ALEXANDRIA- DAY

The BUTCHER, Man 1 & 2, Joann and Tessa stand near the now empty cooler near the shed.

MAN 1

I'm telling you we left them right here.

BUTCHER

Well, there not here now.

MAN 2

Maybe the fox took 'em?

TESSA

Don't be ridiculous. Ron Ron couldn't lift that lid, take

all the fish and put it back in tack. Plus there are no signs

of his presence. This is a person we are looking for.

JOANN

But who would want to take that many fish for themselves?

And why these when there are still some left at the stock house freezer?

TESSA

(To Men) When you were bringing the fish here, did

you notice anyone around as you were coming?

MAN 2

Um... no.

MAN 1

I mean maybe someone was around but

nothing suspicious to draw our attention.

Tessa checks thoroughly around until something catches her eyes. Hidden by the shrubs are faint, small human footprints in the dust. After a moment of thought, Tessa sighs.

TESSA

I'll take it from here guys.

The men and the Butcher leave.

JOANN

What's wrong?

TESSA

I think I know who it is.

JOANN

Well let's find them and-

TESSA

No. I got this. I have some Trout at home in the freezer

for your dinner date. Ask Daryl to give it to you.

JOANN

(Beat) Okay. Any trouble you know where to find us.

Joann turn to leave and Tessa continue on.

* * *

EXT.- ALEXANDRIA- POND- EVENING

She struggles down the hill out of sight from community eyes with a backpack on her back then stops at the water, takes it off and unzips it. Inside are as many fish the backpack could hold but at least it is the last of the load. The little girl begins to toss them in the pond one by one but soon sees that she has company coming her way. She speeds up until the backpack is light enough. She lifts the remainder over the pond and back into the water all the fish go. The majority of the fish float at the top.

Upset, Tessa storms the little girl.

TESSA

What is wrong with you?! Why did you do this?!

LIBBY

Because they don't want to be caught! Just like that

deer didn't want to get shot! They want to live just like us!

TESSA

Libby, we have to eat them to live.

LIBBY

No we don't! We have fruits and vegetables to eat.

TESSA

Not all of them produce year round and those that do

won't keep us fed. Now I love animals too but there is a

balance and natural order of things! It's called nature!

LIBBY

It's not right or fair! What makes humans so great

that we get to decide if an animal live or die?!

Tessa looks to the teary eyed girl.

TESSA

(Beat) We didn't just "decide" these things, Libby. Life isn't

fair to any of us. Honestly life is a privilege more than it is

a right which is why you should cherish it everyday.

LIBBY

Then cherish the animal's life too.

TESSA

We do. We don't hunt and fish for fun and we use what we

can of the animal. If anything we are grateful for that animal's

life so we may continue ours. Besides, we are a form of animals

too and are subjected to nature's laws as much as any other. It's

not about being superior to other creatures but something have

to die for something else to live.

LIBBY

We still shouldn't do. I won't kill!

TESSA

And you don't have to. Just eat what's been killed.

LIBBY

I won't do that either! I don't want that blood on my

hands or in my body. We can just eat plants!

TESSA

Plants are living things too. Just because it doesn't scream

or bleed doesn't mean they aren't conscience. Plus plants even

benefit from us dying when our bodies return to the soil.

There's a balance to keep. It's an honorable gift of nature

to be able to eat both and not be dictated by our diet. Where

crops couldn't grow or food foraged we depended on animals.

LIBBY

The plants can handle being eaten and can grow back. The

animals don't get a second chance. But I guess you're

going to tell me something stupid like we have to eat them

or they are going to die anyway? Or the dead had to eat

my parents so they can live, too?!

Tessa is taken aback. There's the source of this problem.

LIBBY (CONT'D)

I'm sick of things dying! Why can't- why

can't we just all live happy?!

Libby sobs and rubs her eyes as Tessa takes in this heartfelt moment. She connects with the girls pain and speaks peacefully.

TESSA

Because life... demands death. Nobody designed it this

way we just live it. It's a system that been here long before

man and will be here long after we are gone. There's no pleasure

in killing. Sometimes it's just something that must be

done. Everything gets a chance to run the race of life and

only the strong survive.(Beat) Come here.

Tessa hugs the little girl.

TESSA (CONT'D)

I understand your pain but you still can't expect everyone to

follow your example. But I tell you what... I'll design an eating

plan just for you using the foods we are able to grow to

ensure you are still getting the nutrients you need. Okay?

The little girl nods. Tessa looks to the pond.

TESSA (CONT'D)

I'm going to gather these dead fish and use them for the

plants so their deaths are not in vein. Let's go get the net.

* * *

INT.- ALEXANDRIA- DARYL & TESSA'S HOUSE- MASTER BEDROOM- NIGHT.

Daryl and Tessa are settling in for the night but there is complete silence between them. Daryl occasionally looks to his significant other examining her gloomy state.

DARYL

You haven't said a word since you came in the house.

(Beat) Joann told me somebody stole the fish.

TESSA

It was Libby.

DARYL

The hell she do that for?

TESSA

She didn't want them to die... like her parent did.

She's sick of things dying. Which is understandable

but what are you going to do?

Tessa wearily sighs.

TESSA (CONT'D)

It makes me think back to that night about what

The General said. We are finally seeing the world for what it

always has been before man separated from the natural world.

DARYL

(Beat) Don't let it bug you. You know everybody got

their own perspective on thangs. She'll understand someday.

He takes some books from the backpack.

DARYL (CONT'D)

Abraham found these out on the run.

Thought you could use 'em.

He hands her the books. She takes them. Just a few books on gardening and oddly enough one titled " _Plant Diseases & What You Can Do To Protect Your Garden."_ She flips through it then sets it aside with the others.

TESSA

Thanks. I'll look at 'em later.

Tessa yawn and closes her eyes slightly resting. Hands glide up her side from under her shirt to caress her bare breast. A warm sensation and pressure increases at the base of her neck as Daryl moves in from behind her. This is when she feels his true desire knocking at her rear.

TESSA (CONT'D)

What is that?

DARYL

You know what that is. Can we get a lil in?

Tessa is amused.

TESSA

Now you see I'm exhausted. How much is a little?

Daryl continues to grope her.

DARYL

How ever long we can go.

Tessa gives in and turns to him.

TESSA

Fine. But if I fall asleep you're on your own.

DARYL

You're still mine.

Daryl hoists Tessa onto him and she naturally wraps her legs around his waist. He carries her to their bed to continue their intimacy.


	49. A Set Back Is A Come Back

EXT.- ALEXANDRIA- DAY

A few days later and the community still thrives. Throughout Alexandria duties are being carried out as Michonne and Tessa are at the stables grooming the horses.

TESSA

I'd like to take them out today.

Feeling up for it?

MICHONNE

So I can beat you at racing again? Na.

TESSA

You got lucky. I don't think my

horse was feeling well that day.

MICHONNE

Excuses. I suppose we can out to check the field fences.

Be sure no Walker herds have passed through.

TESSA

I think we should think of a new way to keep

large herds at bay. Wire fences can only do so much.

MICHONNE

What? Build a moat? The fences are the best we

are able to do to stop them before reaching the community.

Best leave well enough alone, sweet cousin.

TESSA

(Beat) Guess we should get going then.

I'd like to get back early. I have plans.

MICHONNE

Plans?

TESSA

...Daryl and I.

MICHONNE

Oh. (Beat) Are you still doing as I asked?

TESSA

(Beat) We ran out. And the ones we do have are small.

MICHONNE

Then it sounds like something to either put on your

scavenging list or sow two of 'em together.

TESSA

Yes, Mom.

Michonne rolls her eyes at her sarcasm.

MICHONNE

Let's get going.

They begin saddling the horses.

* * *

EXT. - ALEXANDRIA- DAY

They ride to the gates just in time as Daryl rides in on his newly crafted bike. Michonne waits by the gate on her horse while Tessa rears her's around to face Daryl. He shuts off his bike and looks up at his lady on the animal.

DARYL

Hey, where ya'll off to?

TESSA

You're not the only one who likes to take a stroll.

Plus we're going to check the fences.

DARYL

My group did that yesterday.

TESSA

Give us a reason to be out.

DARYL

A'right.

Daryl looks to the animal.

DARYL (CONT'D)

You're riding Walker food though. You should

get a better mode of transportation.

TESSA

Just because you don't like horses...

And I don't know how to ride your bike.

DARYL

I told you I can teach you.

TESSA

Mmm... I'll stick with the Walker bait.

DARYL

My bike is faster.

TESSA

Horses are smarter.

He slightly smiles.

TESSA (CONT'D)

I'll come back to you.

DARYL

Gone.

Daryl gives the animal a smack on the rear and it dashes off. He watches as the ladies of the community ride off. Derrick walks up to him.

DERRICK

Someone should go with them. You think?

The gates close.

DARYL

They're just as tough as any guy here. They'll be fine.

He starts up his bike and heads on his way.

* * *

INT.- ALEXANDRIA- DARYL & TESSA'S HOUSE- LIVING ROOM- EARLY EVENING

Hours later...

Dressed and groomed in fresh attire, Daryl lights another candle on the dining table set with china ware. He then goes over to the fireplace to start stocking for the fire. As he does, Joann steps from out of the kitchen.

JOANN

Almost finished in here?

He glances over to her.

DARYL

Yeah.

JOANN

The food is laid out on the island. I hope

it won't be too much spice for you.

DARYL

I can handle it.

JOANN

It's going to be a perfect night. Probably

better than you've had before.

DARYL

Yeah... I'm looking forward to it.

Just hope Tessa don't suspect nothing.

JOANN

She won't.

DARYL

What makes you think that?

JOANN

Because I covered our trace ever so nicely. Just

remember what we talked about a few days ago.

Daryl glares at her.

DARYL

I really appreciate this.

JOANN

I don't think I've done enough to repay you for

taking us in. So take this as a direct thanks. Francisco

surprised me like this when we first started dating. I think

that every girl's man should do something special at least

once in the relationship. I mean, not to say you haven't just-

DARYL

Yeah, I know. I have but I suck at it so...

JOANN

That's why I'm here. Well... I should get going. She'll

be here. Everything's set, you look nice, remember what

I said earlier and she'll think it was all you. Be smooth.

DARYL

I'll try.

JOANN

No, you will. You got this. Otherwise I'll loose the bet

against Franny. He thinks you have no game.

Daryl slightly smiles as Joann heads to the door.

JOANN (CONT'D)

I'll hear about it later.

Joann exits. Daryl looks to the clock. Any moment his lady will be home to share a special evening he planned for her. This time done right. Though she doesn't know exactly what it is, Joann helped Daryl plan this night even cooked their dinner.

Daryl looks into the mirror. The slick back hair isn't really working for him so he pulls a piece in front of his brow. No... still not right... ugh! Daryl eventually returns his hair to it's natural state. After the adjustments he goes back over to the fireplace and attempts to get it started but there is a knock at the door. He gets up and goes to it.

Standing before him is a CHILD.

CHILD

Excuse me, Mr. Dixon.

Is Mrs. Dixon home?

Well she's not his wife but why explain this to a child?

DARYL

(Beat) Naw. What is it?

CHILD

Something's happened at The Greenhouse.

* * *

EXT.- ALEXANDRIA- FRONT GATES- EVENING

The gates open and in walk the horses with Michonne and Tessa as their riders. No soon as she enters a WATCHMAN shouts down to her.

WATCHMAN

Tessa! Head over to the Greenhouse! It's urgent!

She looks from the watchman to her cousin and they race the horses over.

* * *

EXT.- ALEXANDRIA- GREENHOUSE- EVENING

Tessa rears the horse to a halt and hops off followed by Michonne. She swiftly walks to the entrance where Daryl meets her with a few other members. They do not exchange words for his looks says it all. Something has happened. Tessa waste no time and walks with them inside.

Tessa and Michonne stop to behold the sight with a look of horror on their faces as they watch a few members weed out yellowish looking plants from their beds. Tessa walks slowly, taking in the ruined site before her. Just days ago everything was thriving. Now rotted plants are nearly everywhere. She stops at a tomato plant and examines it. It appears yellowish in color and it's pedals spotted with lump like broils.

MICHONNE

What is this?

TESSA

I don't know but it happened fast.

DARYL

They were healthy the other day last we were here.

MICHONNE

Did somebody do this?

DARYL

Maybe that little girl again?

TESSA

No.

MICHONNE

We can figure it out later but now what needs to done?

MEMBER

There are still some healthy plants scattered around.

TESSA

Then take the healthy plants and move them out immediately.

Pluck whatever good fruit they bare and spare it. We can

tally our rations once complete.

The members execute the command.

MICHONNE

I'm sure the whole community knows by now.

DARYL

Yeah, just not how bad. Rick is on his way over

once he's finished on the other side.

Tessa appears distraught. Michonne comforts her.

MICHONNE

Hey, it may not be that much of a loss. We're going

to take every necessary step to get this place back together.

DARYL

That's right. I did a walk through. We still have some good stuff.

TESSA

Okay. But have everyone to also wear mask and protective

gloves when handling the plants. We don't know how contaminant

whatever this is. It's possible it could spread to humans.

Michonne spots Rick and heads over to him. Daryl looks to his lady.

DARYL

Hey... it's gonna be all right.

TESSA

(Beat) We'll see.

* * *

EXT. ALEXANDRIA- GREENHOUSE- DAY

A member rolls a wheel barrel loaded with dead plants. Tessa herself rips away at dead plants and puts them in a near full wheel barrel. Michonne walks over.

MICHONNE

Hey...

Michonne hands her a bottle of water. Tessa just looks at it and continues pulling plants.

MICHONNE (CONT'D)

C'mon. It's hot in here.

Tessa stops and takes the bottle to drink. She then hands it back and continues.

MICHONNE (CONT'D)

Things are almost done here. You should go in for

the day. I can tell you didn't sleep well last night.

TESSA

I'm fine.

MICHONNE

Do you want to remain that way? Go take care of yourself.

Tessa just continues until Michonne stops her.

MICHONNE (CONT'D)

No need to be strong right now.

TESSA

(Beat) The winter is coming.

MICHONNE

Yes. It is.

TESSA

What's left isn't much to get us through.

MICHONNE

We've already sent word to Hilltop and The Kingdom.

They may be able to spare us some of their share.

TESSA

Yes but for how long?

MICHONNE

I'm sure as long as needed.

Soon a MEMBER comes over.

MEMBER

Should I take this barrel to the bon fire?

Tessa nods and the member takes it away.

MICHONNE

Were those the lemons?

TESSA

Yeah. Would have been nice to see them become trees.

MICHONNE

(Beat) There was a time you couldn't get one lemon seed

to sprout. I remember. You were pretty frustrated because

you've planted them over and over. Then you learned something

new and tried it a different way. Planted them, waited two months...

nothing. Just when you were ready to toss them out you

discovered tiny sprouts beneath the soil. You glowed with pride

and replanted them above the surface. Just surprised you

haven't learned from that.

TESSA

What's there to learn? I just finally got it right that's all.

MICHONNE

That you've got your daddy's stubbornness even his square ass.

Tessa lightly snorts a laughter at her tease.

MICHONNE (CONT'D)

But I think you know that. That just because you can't

see something from the surface doesn't mean there's

nothing happening underneath and when you think

you are in a dark place perhaps you've just been

planted ready to sprout again.

Michonne gets up.

MICHONNE (CONT'D)

Now go home. I'll take it from here.

She begins to leave and Tessa stands to her feet and takes off the gloves.

Upon exiting the Greenhouse she looks over to large fire where the dead plants have been taken to burn. She can't help but to feel sorrow by their loss and continues on her way.

* * *

INT.- ALEXANDRIA- DARYL & TESSA'S HOUSE- DAY.

Tessa lay on the sofa looking up at the ceiling in ponder. What went wrong and how so fast? Just days ago the Greenhouse was thriving. Now barely any producing plant survive. True they have seeds but those will do no good now. She then remembers something. Tessa gets up.

INT. BASEMENT

Tessa rambles through the box for a particular item Daryl handed her days ago. There it is.

 _"Plant Diseases & What You Can Do To Protect Your Garden."_

She picks up the book to explore the pages. After a couple of flips, Tessa stops to read a certain section. Her expression deepens at the sight of the familiar pictures illustrated on the pages. Then her heart sank after reading the paragraph below it.

Just then Daryl enters.

DARYL

Oh, here you are. Michonne said you'd be home.

Been all over the house for ya'. What cha doin'?

TESSA

I was just looking for answers and I think I found it.

She hands Daryl the book showing him the section.

TESSA (CONT'D)

The disease that wiped out a good portion of our rations

in The Greenhouse. That picture illustrates the characteristics

many of the plants affected displayed. And the virus is

transmitted through the feces of rodents and birds. Even

species such as Raccoons, Opossums... and Foxes.

DARYL

That don't mean it was Ron Ron. Has he

even been in The Greenhouse?

Tessa nods.

TESSA

Recently. He must have picked it up

out in the woods somewhere.

DARYL

Still don't mean it was him. Ya'll cleared it out

the sick ones. Just clear the soil and start replanting.

TESSA

Even so, it will take at least three to six months for many

to produce again and with the winter rolling in... should

have started harvest last week. This is my fault.

DARYL

Hey, don't beat yourself up. We can live off

what's left and what the group hunts.

TESSA

That's another thing... I'm worried about Libby. She

refuses to eat meat. A lot of the crop that was wiped

out I designed her diet in favor of. Surely she can't just

eat apples, corn and squash for the next six months.

DARYL

We'll figure something out. You already got some seeds

stored in the freezer. They've gone through winter like

conditions just start planting them.

Tessa sighs.

TESSA

That's the plan.

DARYL

Guess I'll get the group together. Check the fields before

our hunt to be sure nothing spread there. We'll get around this.

Daryl bunt heads with her before turning to leave.

TESSA

Daryl, please don't say anything to anyone.

Not even Rick and Michonne.

DARYL

You ain't even got to tell me.

Daryl exits leaving Tessa with her thoughts.

* * *

EXT. ALEXANDRIA- DAY

The next day.

Libby sits on the floor of the Gazebo coloring while Mrs. Johnson, one of the community teachers, read a book on the bench. Tessa approaches.

TESSA

Hey Ms. Johnson. How are you?

MRS. JOHNSON

Hey, I'm well. And yourself?

TESSA

I'm making it.

MRS. JOHNSON

Honey, it's terrible what happened but it's going to

be all right. They say a set back is a set up for

a come back. It'll come back better than before.

Her words actually enlightened Tessa.

TESSA

Thank you. (Beat) May I have a word with Libby?

MRS. JOHNSON

Sure. If you don't mind I'm going to run and

check on something. I'll be right back.

She leaves and Tessa looks to Libby still coloring in the Zoo animals book. She holds up what she has done.

LIBBY

Look, they're Giraffe. That's the

mommy, daddy and the baby.

TESSA

Oh... why are they purple?

LIBBY

Because I wanted them to be. I kind of

think they look better that way.

TESSA

Okay.(Beat) So, um... I'm sure you heard about the

mess at The Greenhouse. We lost a large portion of

our food and what survived... well I can't make much

of a meal out of it. Might be a little better to supplement

it with something else?

LIBBY

Like meat?

TESSA

Just for a little while.

LIBBY

Can't we just ask the other communities

for some of their veggies and fruit?

TESSA

We have. And luckily both can spare some but

not for long. They have people to feed too.

LIBBY

Then I can just drink water.

TESSA

And fast for until the next harvest? Libby, you need

to keep up your strength or you could get sick.

The little girl doesn't say anything just keeps coloring.

TESSA (CONT'D)

Okay, what do you think we should do?

LIBBY

Maybe I can go live at Hilltop for a while. If they have

enough to share then they have enough for me to eat.

And when they run out I can go to The Kingdom.

TESSA

I really don't think that will make much of a difference.

But are you certain that's what you want to do?

LIBBY

No. Not really. I mean, I like it here but what choice do

I have other than eat a living thing- with feelings?

TESSA

Okay. I can look into that.

Tessa sees Mrs. Johnson heading back their way.

TESSA (CONT'D)

I will let you know something as soon as I do.

Mrs. Johnson reaches the Gazebo and Tessa nods to her as she leaves. Libby stops for a moment to watch as she goes.

* * *

INT.- ALEXANDRIA- GREENHOUSE- DAY

The next day...

A MEMBER carries a bag of soil over his shoulder and sets it beside Tessa and Joann.

MEMBER

The dirt truck is coming soon but I'll

bring over more soil to mix in.

TESSA

(To Member)

Thank you.

He leaves. Joann finishes linking the wooden slacks to the corner bricks.

JOANN

There. That's good?

TESSA

That's perfect.

JOANN

Didn't take long to clean out and sanitize the place.

TESSA

No but it did take a lot of resources.

JOANN

Just hope whatever it was doesn't happen

again. What do you think caused it?

Tessa is hesitant.

TESSA

Not sure. Let by gones be by gones. Here...

She reaches into the backpack and pulls out some seeds labeled in a zip lock bags.

TESSA (CONT'D)

These seeds were soaked for twenty four hours, these

have been scarified and these frozen for three months.

Hopefully a lot of them will germinate quickly.

JOANN

How long did the last ones take?

TESSA

They sprouted at different paces. Some within one

week, others within three. You can never really be sure.

JOANN

(Beat) It's a shame you and Daryl didn't get to enjoy your night.

TESSA

Well, a little. The food he cooked was... unusually

good and different. Didn't know he had it in him.

JOANN

Men are full of surprises.

Tessa smiles as if she knows.

TESSA

Yes... they are. (Beat) Since things are going to be

slow at the Greenhouse for a while I am considering

joining him back out on the hunt.

JOANN

Sounds fair. They're going to need the help. I was

thinking we should share responsibilities at the Greenhouse.

You've got a lot on your plate. You can't be the only to eat it.

TESSA

Sounds fair. (Beat) We should get to sorting

them. The dirt will be here soon.

The ladies start their task.

* * *

EXT. ALEXANDRIA- DAY

With much determination in her steps, Libby walks down the street with a backpack over her shoulders. Her gaze is to the ground until someone calls to her.

TOMMY

Libby, wait up!

She turns. It's TOMMY a little boy of same age. He runs to her.

TOMMY (CONT'D)

I was going over to Jonathan's house to hang out.

His dad is going show us something cool. Wanna come?

LIBBY

I don't have time for that.

TOMMY

What's the backpack for?

LIBBY

I'm going outside the walls to look for food.

He stops but she keeps walking. Seeing that she didn't stop he follows alongside again.

TOMMY

Libby, we can't do that! We're not even allowed near

the walls. And why are you going to look for food?

LIBBY

Clearly we have a shortage.

TOMMY

No we don't. Maybe in some things but my

family was just eating chicken last night.

Libby stops and directs her frustration to him.

LIBBY

That's not food! That is a living creature with feelings.

Tessa once told me that nature provides everything

we need so I'm going to see what plants I can find to eat.

Libby continues this time into a blocked off section of the community. She crosses the barrier along with Tommy.

TOMMY

Why don't you just leave that to the adults? If there

was food out there I'm sure they would have

brought it in by now.

LIBBY

No. They wouldn't. Plus, it's time I pull my own

weight around here. Provide for myself. Seems when

people feed you they also want to tell you what to eat.

The arrive near the wall. Libby removes the large rocks from a hole big enough for her body to fit through.

LIBBY (CONT'D)

Don't tell anyone I left.

TOMMY

Libby, no. You can get hurt out there or die.

LIBBY

Tommy I'll be back before you know it.

Besides, I've been alone out there before.

The little boy thinks on this for a moment.

TOMMY

Okay. But if you're not back in an hour I'm telling someone.

LIBBY

Cover the hole for me.

She slips through. Tommy starts covering the hole back with the pieces of rocks.

* * *

EXT.- ALEXANDRIA- EARLY EVENING

The gates to the community open for a vehicle to drive through. The hunting group has returned empty handed again. Francisco and George gets out but Daryl remains in the truck. A look of disappointment upon his face.

FRANCISCO

Hey, you all right, man?

DARYL

Yeah, I'm good. Gone drive 'round to the Greenhouse to see Tessa.

FRANCISCO

If Joann is there tell her I'm at the house?

DARYL

Yeah.

Francisco sincerely looks to him.

FRANCISCO

We'll succeed next time.

He hits the truck and steps back to let Daryl continue.

* * *

EXT.- ALEXANDRIA- GREENHOUSE- EARLY EVENING

Tessa exits the Greenhouse just has Daryl pulls up in the truck. He goes to her. She could sense his shame.

TESSA

Hey, you gotta stop coming in like that.

DARYL

How's it going here?

TESSA

Fine.

She cuffs his jawline in her hand.

TESSA (CONT'D)

I can tell you've had it. Go freshen up.

DARYL

It's just...

She puts a finger to his lips.

TESSA

Shhhh. Shhh. I know what it is. Just go rest.

You said it yourself. We'll get through this.

DARYL

Can I kill a chicken for dinner?

TESSA

Yeah. Get the brown one.

He bunt heads with her.

DARYL

I'll wait to shower with you.

Tessa grins as he heads off.

* * *

EXT.- WOODS- EVENING.

A Walker staggers around unaware of it's potential dinner hiding behind a tree. Libby shallows her breathing, minimize her movements, anything necessary to not draw attention to her. The creature staggers away into the distance. Once clean the little girl goes on.

Libby looks around the dimming forest. Though she doesn't exactly know what she is looking for she acts as if she does. Then she comes across a patch of white mushrooms. Libby smiles and kneel down to pick some up. She examines them.

LIBBY

Mushroom soup sounds good.

She gathers some and stuffs them into her backpack. The last one she looks at and smiles. Suddenly she hears the groans of the dead and hurry off with the mushrooms.

* * *

EXT.- ALEXANDRIA- EVENING

Tessa and Joann exits the Greenhouse.

JOANN

Ugh, I need a message. I'm gonna be feeling this in the morning.

TESSA

You've got a nice pair of strong hands at home that will do just nicely.

JOANN

We're gonna have to take turns. Bet he's had it rough too.

Just then, Mrs. Johnson along with Tommy rushes up to them. A distraught look is upon her face. Tessa and Joann knows something is wrong.

* * *

EXT. ALEXANDRIA.- DARYL & TESSA'S HOUSE- BACKYARD- EVENING

Ron Ron sits watching Daryl as he prepares to behead a brown chicken. Just as he is about to bring down the blade Tessa runs into the backyard.

TESSA

Daryl! Libby is gone!

Still holding the bird he goes to his concerned lady.

DARYL

What?

TESSA

She went beyond the walls to find food!

DARYL

Rally the group!

He tosses the blade on the bench and the bird back in the fence.

* * *

EXT.- OUTSIDE ALEXANDRIA- EVENING

The hunting group gather outside the walls at the spot where the little girl slipped through. They examine the ground for tracks.

TREY

It's almost dark.

FRANCISCO

Then we've just got to be quick about it.

She a little girl and can't have gone far.

Francisco heads off towards the tre

TREY

I'm not saying we shouldn't go but if we go out

there we'll just be tripping over ourselves.

JOANN

He's actually right. The flashlights

will draw unwanted attention.

GEORGE

We've been in the dark before.

TESSA

Are we seriously discussing this right now?

We can handle ourselves. Libby is a child.

TREY

Who should have known better.

Tessa frowns.

TESSA

(Beat) You don't have to go.

Just then Daryl whistles from the tree line.

DARYL

I've got a trail!

Tessa rushes over along with the others.

* * *

EXT.- WOODS- EVENING

Daryl is kneeling by the girl's tracks further examining them as the group catches up. Tessa stops beside him.

DARYL

She went East. But just in case, I want us to split and

cover each direction. Might find her faster. Split up how

you like. Me and Tess will go this way.

GEORGE

How will we know if one of us found her?

TESSA

In this occasion use the flares.

She starts off.

DARYL

Track until you can't no more. Return to the community when done.

He follows Tessa into the darkening trees.

AN HOUR LATER...

Daryl and Tessa trek the dark woods with the dim flashlight the best they can. They try to make out any sign of the little girl. Tessa softly calls.

TESSA

Libby...

Only the sounds of night creatures fill the trees.

TESSA (CONT'D)

You still see anything?

DARYL

The trail's getting harder to make out. Nearly went

cold a while back. Lucky to have picked it up again.

TESSA

Well, please don't lose it. Libby...

Daryl divides his attention between the task and his girlfriend. He senses her guilt.

DARYL

I know what you're feeling. You're feeling

like this is somehow your fault.

TESSA

D, let's just focus.

DARYL

Well, I'm going to tell you it ain't.

Tessa stops and turns to him.

TESSA

Honey...

He looks her in the eyes.

DARYL

It ain't. Which ever way this unfolds, I don't want

you feeling responsible for something that was out

of your control.

TESSA

(Beat) Like how you felt about Sophia?

DARYL

(Beat) Yeah. Exactly how I felt about Sophia.

Daryl walks on passed her.

A little ahead he stops at what use to be a mushroom patch and examines it.

DARYL (CONT'D)

Tess, here...

She goes over to gaze upon the patch too.

DARYL (CONT'D)

These mushrooms... they've been picked.

TESSA

Libby.

DARYL

Possible but we don't know that for sure.

TESSA

She came out here looking for food and we are on her trail.

What better explanation is there? This had to be her.

Daryl picks up a mushroom head and examines it. Something's not right.

DARYL

(To Himself)

Let's hope not.

Suddenly they hear what sounds like sticks cracking under foot fall. They turn their attention in that direction. Daryl walks before Tessa while she covers his backside. Their weapons drawn, they close in on the area- slowly- cautiously through the eerie, dark forest.

Tree after tree they inch closer until finally Daryl stops. In the moonlight, the silhouette of a figure sits upon a log- the silhouette of a child. Tessa sees this.

TESSA

Oh my...

She heads over.

TESSA (CONT'D)

Libby! Libby are you-

Tessa reaches out to touch the little girl's shoulder but the girl turns and snaps! Red rings around her eyes, blue veins protrude from her neck and foam drizzles from her mouth. Startled, Tessa trips backwards at the grueling sight. Libby is a Walker. The girl hungrily comes for Tessa who is frozen with uncertainty. Before Libby could reach for Tessa, an arrow strikes her head with such a power it sends her falling backwards. Tessa recovers from shock as Daryl rushes to her.

DARYL

Tess, you alright.

She nods gasping in panic. Daryl goes over to the now lifeless girl. He stands over her body examining her remains. On the ground, are the mushrooms that spilled from her backpack upon arrow impact. He picks one up and looks to her as he listens to Tessa weep. Then he gently takes the arrow from her head.

Tessa stands to her feet and lights the flare. She aims it upwards, it fires off shooting red in to the sky as she still weeps at the sad sight before them.

* * *

INT.- ALEXANDRIA- RICK AND MICHONNE'S HOUSE- DAY

Tessa sits looking out the window as Rick, Michonne, Daryl, Carol and Dr. Ferrell sits at the table.

DR. FERRELL

Amanita phalloides, or Death Cap can easily be mistaken

for an edible mushroom. Usually organ destruction is

complete after three days of going untreated but in her case,

her system didn't take it so well.

RICK

An allergic reaction.

DR. FERRELL

My guess.

MICHONNE

Her care taker, Mrs. Johnson, how is she?

CAROL

I went over this morning... she'll pull through.

DARYL

I'll get to burying the body.

He gets up to exit but not before glancing over to Tessa. She is in her own thoughts. He leaves.

MICHONNE

Rick, we need to have someone keep count of the community kids everyday.

CAROL

I don't think that will do. Kids will be kids. We can't

have someone on baby-sitting duties 24/7.

RICK

Maybe not 24/7 but the random times will help. Gather

counts at least twice everyday. Just to be sure.

Rick heads for the door but stops at Tessa. He attempts to say something but instead plants a fatherly kiss on her forehead. He gives her a look as if saying _"It will be all right"_ and leaves.

* * *

EXT.- ALEXANDRIA- GRAVEYARD- DAY

With a few more strikes in the soil Daryl completely covers the grave. He sticks the shovel in the ground just as his lady approaches. Cuffed in her hands is a newly sprouted plant. She stops before the grave and kneels down beside it scratching a hole in the center of the loose soil. Tessa sets the plant in the hole and covers it's roots. Daryl watches as his lady gets to her feet.

TESSA

It's going to be a beautiful tree someday.

DARYL

(Beat) Yes. It is.

{ End Credits.}

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! What are your thoughts on anything/everything TWD?**


	50. Stranger At The Gates

**A.N: Warning... PREPARE FOR CONTROVERSY!** **Chapter is not for the easily offended. This by far, I believe, is my rawest chapter. Shout out to ANIMECRZYGRL99, UIET87, & GUEST for the reviews! Enjoy!**

* * *

INT.- ALEXANDRIA- WATCH TOWER- RAINY NIGHT.

Derrick and George sit in the center of the tower near the lantern to keep warm.

GEORGE

First cold night of the season. Many more like this

and we might as well set ourselves on fire to stay warm.

DERRICK

True. And the rain isn't making it any better.

On the next run we should look out for some hand warmers.

Derrick gets up.

DERRICK (CONT'D)

I'm going to close these shutters a bit.

He goes to the window to close the shutters but stops as he catches a glimpse of something down below.

DERRICK (CONT'D)

Hey... come take a look at this.

George gets up to go to the window as well to see what he is seeing.

GEORGE

It's dark and raining. What's there to see?

DERRICK

No. There in the center of the road. Walking. You see?

George takes a closer look. Indeed there is a figure walking and amongst the Walkers too. Yet no Walker around is messing with it as it heads towards the gates of Alexandria.

GEORGE

It's just the dead. If it were the living they would

be dead with all those Walkers around.

DERRICK

No. It's not walking with a limp or stagger but

straightforward- and it's pacing- like it has an intention...

It's headed towards our gates!

Now that Derrick mentions it he's right! The figure does seem to walk as if it knows where it's going. Straight for them!

GEORGE

Let's get down there.

* * *

EXT.- ALEXANDRIA- GATES- RAINY NIGHT

The rain drench their bodies as two other MEMBERS accompany Derrick and George. They open the gates to see the cloaked figure continue forward with Walkers trailing behind.

DERRICK

Stop! That's close enough!

The figure stops and George with the other members ready their weapons. Derrick steps closer holding the lantern up with hopes of seeing the hooded figure's face.

DERRICK (CONT'D)

Who are you and what is your business here?

The Walkers are closing in from the distance but the figure does not speak. George and TWO OTHER MEMBERS grow anxious uncertain if they should shoot or not. After a long few seconds, a hand gun appears from under the figure's cloak. The members aim their weapons in a panic but the mystery figure doesn't aim back. Instead, it calmly turns to the Walkers and fire. One head shot after another the five Walkers fall. Afterwards, the figure puts the gun away and returns to a neutral state. No one knows what to make of this. From under the hood the figure speaks.

{CUE OPENING THEME}

DUSTIN

I'm Dustin... and I've come to see your leader.

Derrick frowns with uncertainty.

{CUT TO OPENING CREDITS}

* * *

INT.- ALEXANDRIA- RICK & MICHONNE'S HOUSE- DAY

Rick and Michonne sits at the table as Derrick and George stand by the door. Tessa is off to the side but Daryl stands with his weapon at ease but ready behind DUSTIN, a late 40's to 50's Native American Male, who scruffs down a bowl of oatmeal. They all watch him in silence still recalling things he said earlier.

Finally, he finishes and sets the bowl aside.

RICK

Okay... Dustin. It's still hard to think why a lone man

would risk coming into a place he knows nothing of.

And alone? That kind of risk could be a death sentence.

DUSTIN

No, Rick. Walking amongst the dead- that's a

death sentence. I told you I expect nothing but

I do thank the lady here for her hospitality.

He looks to Tessa but Daryl is on the defense.

DARYL

Don't get use to it.

Daryl and Dustin quietly observe one another. Tessa speaks up.

TESSA

You said you came from the West.

DUSTIN

Nevada to be exact.

TESSA

Did you come across any sign of a group

heading in that direction? Like Military?

Dustin shakes his head "No." Tessa is a bit disappointed.

MICHONNE

If you've been alone all this time what makes

you want to join a group now?

DUSTIN

The world is getting a lot tougher than from the

start. I'd be a fool to think I can continue alone and

at my age. But to clear up the misconception, I've

been with groups, approximatly three, but I didn't

stay long. They weren't my kind of people. What

became of them is beyond me.

RICK

And what do you consider your "kind"?

DUSTIN

Everything your people are. Everything you've shown

me... This community, the essences of your character

tells me you are...

He looks to Michonne.

DUSTIN (CONT'D)

Fierce yet altruistic.

He scans the room to Tessa.

DUSTIN (CONT'D)

Resourceful and head- strong.

Then behind him to Daryl.

DUSTIN (CONT'D)

Aloof yet courageous.

To Derrick and George.

DUSTIN (CONT'D)

Loyal and observant.

Back to Rick.

DUSTIN (CONT'D)

People of integrity and great resilience and the

list goes on. I'd like to add to that.

Everyone is quiet. It's quite eeire how this stranger has read them like a book.

RICK

(Beat) Kind observation but what makes

you think we are any of that?

DUSTIN

Because you haven't killed me.

Rick looks him in the eyes.

RICK

We aren't as trusting as you might think.

Dustin slightly smiles.

DUSTIN

Another reason I like you.

Rick looks to Daryl and nods. Daryl puts his crossbow across his back and grabs the mans arms forcing him up out of the chair. Dustin does not resist only allow him to tie ropes around his wrist.

TESSA

Wait. What are you doing?

RICK

He's going into the cell block.

TESSA

He hasn't done anything. Daryl stop.

Daryl continues.

RICK

It's not about what he has done but

wait he's possibly capable of.

TESSA

Like what?

RICK

Anything.

TESSA

Then we just don't accept him. Send him away.

Not sentence him to solitary confinement.

RICK

For all we know this guy could be a spy for another group.

We let our guard down there's no telling what might happen.

He could expose all we have. Now he will have food,

water and daily releases.

TESSA

Why not just assign someone to watch him?

MICHONNE

No one's going to do that.

GEORGE

I will do that.

They turn to him.

GEORGE (CONT'D)

I'll be like the back of his hand.

DERRICK

(Beat) I will too. He won't be anywhere without us.

Rick thinks on this a moment.

TESSA

Rick... we shouldn't become those kind of people.

He studies her then turns to Derrick and George.

RICK

You are solely responsible for anything he does.

And he's not allowed any weapons.

GEORGE

Yep.

DERRICK

Yes sir.

Rick nods to Daryl who further frisk him then lets him go.

DERRICK (CONT'D)

We should get our next assignment.

Derrick motions for Dustin to follow. He picks up his cowboy hat from off the table, puts it on and tilts it to Tessa in gratitude before following his new guardians out.

RICK

(to Tessa)

I hope you're right.

Rick walks away as Michonne acknowledges her cousin before following him. Tessa looks to her mate and sighs with a bit uncertainty. She hopes so too.

* * *

EXT.- ALEXANDRIA- DAY

Daryl and Tessa exits the house.

DARYL

I don't trust him.

TESSA

You barely trusted me when we first met.

DARYL

Yeah I did. A little. But this guy no at all. And he

called me "aloof". What the hell that even mean?

TESSA

That you can be distant and stand offish. It's true.

DARYL

Yeah well he's an idiot.

TESSA

Mm, I think he's charming.

Daryl snort a bit of laughter. He stops.

DARYL

But hey, you alright?

TESSA

Yeah. Why?

DARYL

That question you ask him...

TESSA

I was just curious.

DARYL

(Beat) I'm sure they made it out there.

The subject drops.

TESSA

We should get ready. The trucks will be here soon.

Tessa walks off to prepare for the shipment as Daryl a different direction.

* * *

EXT.- ALEXANDRIA- DAY

The harvest share from Hilltop and The Kingdom has arrived. Alexandrians gather around the trucks to sort their share of goods. Between two of the trucks Tessa works a load alone until an unwelcome visitor slips through.

TREY

S'up, Ma'?

Tessa just continues her business in a dull state. Considering what happened a few days ago with the Greenhouse and Libby, she really isn't up for tolerating his presence.

TESSA

You know my name.

TREY

Well, I'd like to call you something more.

It's been a while since we last talked.

TESSA

Our last conversation wasn't exactly tasteful

therefore we have nothing to talk about.

TREY

Well, I'm not sorry. See, I pursue what I like. No games.

I meant it when I said I was feeling you.

Tessa starts to ignore him.

TREY (CONT'D)

And you're shunnin' me off?

TESSA

Because I meant when I said "I have a man."

TREY

Oh... "him".

She senses the disgust in his voice.

TESSA

(Beat) Yeah... "him." You know, you have a

bad habit of not using people's names.

TREY

To be honest, I don't care to know his name.

TESSA

Well you should know Daryl. The man who risked his

life to save your pathetic one whilst you were out

there scratching your ass with twigs.

TREY

Story goes he saved you too. Only difference is

I'm not bustin' his load out of gratitude.

TESSA

If it keeps me away from you then I'll keep banging him.

TREY

Which is pretty messed up considering back in

the day, any sister with locs usually meant that

she was "Woke." Pro Black. And understood the power

of our people. Sisters shouldn't enjoy getting their

backs broke by cave demons.

Tessa stop to absorb what was said.

TESSA

Okay... I see. Cause at first I thought it was an "ego issue"

but now I see it's both. So since you want to go there

let me lay it out. My hair has nothing to do with being

"Pro Black" just as being Pro Black does not influence my

decision to date exclusively my race.

TREY

Yeah? How can one support their own if they aren't

producing them? But I guess you're getting dick'd down

so good it's brainwashed you to enjoy being his plantation bitch.

Tessa gets aggressive.

TESSA

I will punch the dog shit out of you! Learn some

boundaries! My personal life is one of them.

TREY

You're personal life was made public.

TESSA

So that gives you the extra hairy balls to

confront me about my choices?

TREY

Choices? Naw I say that's desperation. Can't say

I blame you though. The pickings are slim here. It's sad

a honey like you gotta settle for the recessive gene.

TESSA

He contributes to my survival which makes him

a lot more dominate than you. But why who I'm

screwing is so important to you I really don't care to

understand. Good day.

She goes back to unpacking the crates. Just then from around the other side of the truck, Daryl stalks cautiously to eavesdrops on the conversation.

TREY

Just didn't want you to forget how for centuries black

women were exploited and raped by white men.

TESSA

And yet it isn't happening now.

TREY

Doesn't matter. The damage is done.

Of all the crimes against our people that went on

in this country, it wouldn't surprise me if this disease

was created to wipe out "inferior races". Shit backfired

though. Now everybody suffering. And what's ironic,

Rednecks like yours loved being the foot soldiers for

all the bullshit rich Whites fed them. Starting race wars and-

TESSA

You are the type of person I wish died with the

rest of the world. We are all in the same sinking boat

and you want to bring up this? But you've been sucking

on a bottle so long it's got your brain fucked up. You

have the audacity talk like you know me or Daryl and

everything about our life when you yourself is selfish,

utterly useless, I have no respect for you and this

conversation is done.

With that Daryl approaches from behind Trey. He goes to his lady's side with a basket of goods at hand.

DARYL

Hey, you alright?

TESSA

I'm fine. Just wondering if somebody else is.

Daryl hastily glances at Trey. He hands Tessa the basket and speaks softly to her.

DARYL

(to Tessa)

Why don't you take these to the house.

Tessa gives one more look to Trey before taking the supplies away. Daryl steps to Trey.

DARYL (CONT'D)

I heard every word but I don't give a damn because

what you said that sounds like a you problem. But

take your issues out on my girl and I won't hesitate

to beat your ass.

There is a tense, silent moment between the two as they glare calmly yet dangerously at one another. After studying him, Trey slightly smile and steps a bit closer to Daryl. This bold move test Daryl's patience.

TREY

You think you the king huh? You ain't shit, man. You

and ya' other partners might be pumping it to 'em

but you still don't know a damn thang about Black pussy.

Daryl's thin patience snaps and without warning he tackles Trey to the ground. Within an instant, the two men are slinging it out but Daryl clearly has the upper hand by far. Repeatedly delivering as many punches as he could get in. Those around are drawn to the brawling males which also alerts Tessa. She runs back to the men in attempt to break it up but Michonne grabs her from getting between the vicious sprawl.

A bit after, Abraham rushes over and pulls Daryl away. He gains control of him as Rick rushes between them in attempts to calm Trey who tries to rush back at Daryl. Rick grabs him but the unruly man struggles.

TREY (CONT'D)

Back the fuck up off me, man!

He tries to rush for Daryl again but, fed up, Rick pushes him back and draws his Colt Python. He takes aim to Trey.

RICK

I don't think I will.

TREY

Aw, so you wanna shoot me? Huh? Shoot me!

Just then Francisco and Joann along with Derrick, Dustin and George runs over. Franny pushes toward Trey.

FRANCISCO

What the hell is wrong with you?!

TREY

Man, that trashed out piece of shit attacked me!

DARYL

For all that shit you were talkin' and rollin' up on my girl!

TREY

Yo, bitch rolled up on me!

Tessa moves towards him but Michonne holds her back.

TESSA

You're a damn lye!

RICK

(To Trey)

You need to leave. Now.

TREY

That's cool! Get the hell out of this uptight, whack ass community!

FRANCISCO

You need to just chill and think-

TREY

Man, naw! He want me gone. I'm gone go!

Trey snatches away from Francisco and heads to the gates. Everyone watches as he goes.

FRANCISCO

He's not going to make it out there on his own.

RICK

I really don't care.

Tessa goes to Daryl to examine the damage. Like Trey's busted lip, seem the men have equal bruises. There is a cut at the corner of Daryl's left eyebrow.

TESSA

Let's go get you patched up.

Daryl, Tessa and Michonne head away. There is a bit of silence as the members still process what happened.

EZEKIEL

Let us not dwell on the negative but continue

with our merry gathering.

The remainder of the members continue their business. Maggie goes over to Rick.

MAGGIE

You sure you're okay with just letting him walk away like that?

RICK

(Beat) I don't know. Just glad he's gone.

Rick walks away.

* * *

INT.- ALEXANDRIA- DARYL AND TESSA'S HOUSE- KITCHEN- DAY

Daryl sits on the bar stool at island counter as Tessa digs through the first aid kit. She pours the peroxide on the cotton ball and gently dabs it over Daryl's wound. He observes his lady as she does so.

TESSA

You really didn't have to-

DARYL

I did.

TESSA

I mean I'm glad you did but I don't think it changed his perspective.

DARYL

But it made me feel a hella of lot better.

Tessa softly smiles. Daryl is quiet for a second but eventually speaks out.

DARYL (CONT'D)

Hey, for everything he said... forget it. He only

saw you as a piece of ass anyway.

TESSA

I have. If we're trying to build something new

it's best we weed out people such as him. (Beat)

But if you over heard everything why didn't you

step in sooner?

Daryl shrugs.

DARYL

'Cause you were holding your own. That's something

I love about you, Tess. You don't need me which makes

me want to be there for you. It's weird. (Beat) Though

sometimes I do wonder what you see in me.

Tessa smiles as she recalls from earlier. She applies antibacterial cream before the bandage.

TESSA

I see an aloof yet courageous man.

Daryl slightly smiles at the tease.

TESSA (CONT'D)

But I don't know. Opposites attract I guess. (Beat)

Honestly, if it were the old world you wouldn't have

been my first dating choice or the second... but

most certainly not the last.

They lock eyes before Tessa places a piece of soft passion upon his lips.

From the other room, Michonne quietly watches the Archers's tender exchange. She too smiles on the inside at the heart felt moment between her young cousin and friend.

* * *

INT.- ALEXANDRIA- DR. FERRELL HOUSE- LIVING ROOM- NIGHT

Later that night, Francisco and his group along with Dustin, but the exception of the bed ridden Laura, are together in the dimly lit living room discussing the day.

FRANCISCO

I know I'm talking to a brick wall right now because none of you have this problem but in case you do, get over it. If we live in this community we will respect the lifestyle choices of others here.

AUDREY

And when Laura comes around what do we tell her?

JOANN

What happened. Trey got himself ousted and Laura's

just going to have to deal. It's no one's fault but his.

GEORGE

I kind of always figured he had a grudge. That day

on the hunt when you paired us off, I came up on

him taking aim at Daryl. He tried to tell me he was

aiming at the Walker but I was watching him the

whole time. He was going to kill him.

JOANN

Trey could have become a danger to you too,

Franny. To all of us. He got what he deserves.

There is a brief silence amongst them.

DERRICK

We should turn in for the night. The day's trouble is over.

They all began to settle in how ever they please.

* * *

 **Well as an artist, I feel I shouldn't have to apologize for my work yet I understand this chapter may have been a bit touchy to some. However, it does include real life issues that reflect their current situation as well as their past. **NOTE** In case their is confusion Tessa isn't saying she hates Black men or prefer White men ect. Daryl is clearly just a man she fell for. But as she states that in the old world he wouldn't be her first choice as it would have been unlikely their lifestyles would have crossed. If somehow they did, there is possibility she still would have considered him in the old world if circumstances allowed. Still I hope you've enjoyed this chapter!**


	51. Chosen

**A.N:** Here's a little bit of more to come! SHOUT OUT **ANIMECRZYGRL99** for the review! Trey had to learn Daryl wasn't B.S-ing! I know as of right now there is a lot of uncertainty happening with the show and other situations that has dimmed the enthusiasm of some fans. I've noticed the declines also for the story as well. So I created a Twitter for the story and if started hash tagging. So please if you enjoy the story and know of someone else who will I'd greatly appreciate it if you follow and spread the word. In The Woods Somewhere or **WoodsSomewhere is the Twitter** name. Thanks a bunch! Enjoy! :)

* * *

EXT.- WOODS- AFTERNOON

{Music selection: "Hand of Gold" by Ed Sheeran}

TWO YEARS AGO...

A rabbit grazes peacefully in grass unaware of the presence creeping just yards away behind a tree. On one knee, Tessa positions from behind the tree trunk with her gaze locked on target. She draws back her bow, takes aim and fires. She misses and the bunny flees. Tessa sighs and goes to retrieve the arrow.

Summer. In the hot muggy wilderness, a messy Tessa trek with her recurve at hand and backpack across her back. She reads the signs of the forest around her. Then, like a kid discovering a candy store, a spark of internal excitement propels her towards a Pine Tree. Tessa stomps on a near browning pine cone, picks it up and breaks it apart hoping to find the subtly sweet nuts inside. Nothing.

Tessa looks to the tree where there are still fresh green ones but they are out of reach even on the lowest branch. She takes her bow and holds it up to a batch to hook one between the sting and limb. Then, she snatches it downwards and the prickly bulb falls. All that for one but for what it's worth... Tessa carefully peels back the unopened scales as to not prick her fingers. Success. The Archer smiles and places it in her backpack. She looks up to the tree and repeats.

* * *

EXT.- WOODS- STREAM- LATE AFTERNOON

Now standing off the bank of a stream, Tessa has a good size fish in sight. The large enough creature swims casually pass her. She takes aim and smoothly follows it's movements before releasing her hold on the bow string. Yes!

Immediately, Tessa pulls the attached string on the arrow in along with her catch. It struggles but she gains control.

Now by a small fire, Tessa eats on the pine nuts and fish.

Afterwards, she washes her face with the cool water flowing in the stream. Each splash rejuvenates her and she squeegee the rest of the water from her face with her hands. Tessa looks over to a flower by stream side. It's pedals are closed. Rain is coming.

Thunder roar in the sky as a few droplets starts to fall but Tessa is tucked away inside a shallow, rocky crevasse on the hillside. Safe from potential flooding, dry from the rain and high enough from a Walker's reach. She lay her head on her backpack and watches the rain fall. Thankfully, today was the first good day in a long time.

DAWN.

Out in the wildness again. Tessa treks quietly through the forest. Suddenly, she hears multiple groans throughout the trees. She assess her surroundings and finds a climbable tree. Swiftly but quietly, the Archer dashes up to it's highest branch and settles. Like a cat in a tree, she watches the sea of creatures stumble by below. Nothing left to do now but wait it out.

LATE AFTERNOON.

Tessa awakens belly down on the branch with her limbs dangling. The herd has passed. She gradually moves her stiffened body and begins to climb down.

MID EVENING.

She continues on alot further than where she was before. The wind is still. Not many forest sounds ring. Everything is calm. Soon an unusual noise alerts her. Singing? She follows the tune through the trees and it isn't long before she finds the source. Tessa moves closer to investigate the soothing vocals of men singing. There beyond the thick forest brush are FOUR SOLDIERS gathered around a fire. She listens with caution as they quietly sing but a careless placement of her foot snaps a stick and ends it.

The men stand alerted with their weapons ready. One in particular, RED, looks dead on in Tessa's direction. With a well trained eye he creeps a bit closer to her location. Tessa doesn't budge but is conflicted on what to do. They sing a lovely tune but their personalities could be far from it.

Red stops and calls out.

RED

If you are among the living come out and we won't shoot.

Heart pounding, Tessa thinks for a long hard moment but eventually...

She steps out in a calm manner. The men are relieved.

RED (CONT'D)

Lower your weapons. It's just a woman.

TESSA

That's a lovely tune. What is it?

RED

Just an old military one. When soldiers are

off to war away from their families. (Beat) You hungry?

TESSA

I'm fine. You don't need another mouth to feed.

RED

We have enough, ma'am, I assure you.

Tessa thinks on this for a moment then goes over to the fire.

They all settle back down. Tessa sits as one soldier hands her a piece of meat.

SOLDIER

It's rabbit.

Hmmm... maybe it's the one she missed yesterday. She takes it and cautiously bite into it. While chewing, Tessa notices a can of open pineapples next to another soldier. He notices her eyeing it. He offers her some.

SOLDIER (CONT'D)

Want some?

TESSA

Thanks.

She takes it and chow down.

SOLDIER

(Beat) Where are you from?

TESSA

Atlanta area. But that was a long time ago.

RED

Where are you heading now?

TESSA

No where in particular. Just wandering. Where are you?

RED

Home.

TESSA

Which is?

RED

New Fort Knox. A base in Tennessee established after

the world went to hell. It's another day's drive but

you should join us.

TESSA

(Beat) I'm not much of a military person.

RED

You don't have to be.

TESSA

Why do you want me to come?

RED

You've been alive this long. Seems you know what

you're doing. We need people like you. True survivors.

Besides, we have running, hot water, electricity... more

cans of pineapples. But that's totally up to you.

Tessa thinks on this. True she just met these men but she doesn't feel threatened.

TESSA

And if decide not to stay?

RED

Then you can leave anytime. No strings attached.

Red continues to eat. His straight forward answer makes Tessa want to give this a chance. It would be a nice change aside from the scavenging and other survival methods. This may be an opportunity to a new start.

 **OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

{OPENING THEME MUSIC}

Moments later...

Tessa sits in the back of the military truck as the last of the gear is loaded and men get in. The truck starts up and they drive away.

{OPENING CREDITS}

* * *

EXT. FORT KNOX- DAY

The gate to the fort opens and the truck drives in. It stops as the men get out followed by Tessa. She takes in the productivity of the fort. Soldiers and citizens walk about doing various activities that make up their day to day life. The men unload what they need as Red makes his way over to her.

RED

Let's get you checked in.

She follows him.

Standing outside of a trailer building is Sergeant Jones reviewing business with two other soldiers until the approaching party catches his eye.

RED (CONT'D)

Sergeant Jones.

SERGEANT JONES

Red. Good to see your patrol is back.

He looks to Tessa.

SERGEANT JONES (CONT'D)

I see it went well. New friend?

RED

Yeah. Pick her up on the way back.

Sergeant this is Tessa. Tessa-Sergeant Jones.

Tessa nods.

TESSA

Hi sir.

SERGEANT JONES

No need to be so formal. Call me Jones.

He extends a hand but Tessa just looks at it before slowly extending her own. They shake.

SERGEANT JONES (CONT'D)

I get it. You're uncertain and nervous but with a bow

over your shoulder I can tell you'll fit right in

here. Let's check your bag.

Tessa takes off her equipment and hands it to him. He searches through her backpack. As far as he could see, she has a towel, biodegradable soap, flashlight, matches, small can of lighting fluid, knifes, hand warmers, small first aid kit.

SERGEANT JONES (CONT'D)

You're well prepared little lady.

TESSA

Try to be.

Then he pulls out a survival book and a variety of fold-able pamphlets on different types of plants and their uses, identifying animal tracks, ect. He looks to her.

TESSA (CONT'D)

I raided a bookstore. The material was useful.

He puts away her belongings.

SERGEANT JONES

Yeah... you're going to fit right in here. We'll take

your picture along with a few more details for your profile.

Someone will show you around and explain a few

basic rules of conduct. Any questions?

TESSA

Are you the leader?

SERGEANT JONES

As of right now, yes. The real head man is...

away for a while but stick around you'll meet

him soon enough.

He smiles and hands her belongings back.

SERGEANT JONES (CONT'D)

Tessa... welcome to New Fort Knox.

* * *

EXT.- NEW FORT KNOX- DAY

Tessa follows AVA, a lieutenant, through the fort as she escorts her to the lodging buildings.

AVA

Everyone has a job to follow. Obviously the soldiers here,

we do the heavy lifting. Scouting, defending, really

anything beyond the walls. The regulars clean, cook, garden,

harvest, tend to livestock, anything they may have

been good at in past life. Of the kids here, they go to school.

The lodging is divided by Soldiers and Regulars. Soldiers in A,

Regulars in B but special officers get their own quarters.

Fort life starts early to insure things get done. There is

a curfew for safety and Regulars must retire to quarters before

nightfall except on special occasions. But there are special

activities that both Soldiers and Regulars can participate in.

We have two doctors round clock. Two meals a day and limit

hot water and electronic use. Those are the basics.

They arrive at B lodging.

TESSA

What are the advances?

AVA

If you decide to join Soldier and pass the test you'll learn them.

She opens the door inviting Tessa in. Inside are many beds with other people's possessions near them.

AVA (CONT'D)

This is the women's side. Men are across the way.

Soldiers the other side of the yard. Dinner is served

at six near the courtyard but until then settle in and

get use to the place.

TESSA

Lieutenant...

AVA

You can just say Ava. I'm not much of a formal person.

TESSA

Ava, do you like it here?

AVA

(Beat) Yeah. Couldn't think of any place better.

The Lieutenant walks out. Tessa starts to look around. There are toys from children, a few clothes scattered about. But for the most part things were tidy. Pictures on the wall and other memorials decorate the room. Tessa finds a vacant bed and places her things on top. The twin mattress reminds her that of a college dorm's. Good thing she's use to it all. But it still beats the hard months of her own. Tessa lay on the bare mattress. She lets her weary body sink in and she softly closes her eyes. This could turn out to be a great place.

* * *

TWO WEEKS LATER...

Adrenaline at it's peak, breathing heavy but steady, Tessa hides behind a barrel with a gun at hand. She looks to her left to see her other comrade, TREVOR, belly down focused forward to enemy ground. He looks over to her and gives a gesture about what he sees. Tessa takes note and peaks around the barrel to see what he is hinting. She nods back in understanding.

Tessa quickly crawls belly down across the soil to the next barrel being sure not to alert the opposing side to her new position. Once there, Tessa sees another of her team mates on the opposite side and nods. Now she looks to the two team members in the center up ahead. They are the drivers of the team. She nods and they start towards the enemy line creeping ever so close until...

Shots fired. The little balls of paint explode against what ever surface it hits. Positions are given away and Tessa takes a stand with her comrades. Paintball, the game of strategy, is on.

* * *

PRESENT DAY...

Tessa awakens. Daryl is first in sight. He sleeps peacefully facing her. She looks over his body to the alarm clock on the night stand. 4:28 AM. Tessa rest her head back on the pillow and stares at her mate as she listens to him lightly snore. Tessa observes what she can of his face in the dim light illuminating through the window. A sadden expression upon her face. She then releases a deep sigh and grabs her red robe at the foot of the bed. Tessa smoothly swings her legs over bedside and sits up careful not to wake Daryl. Surprisingly he's a light sleeper. Her bare body is briefly exposed as she slips on the clothing and walks around the bed to the door. She gives another look to him before quietly exiting.

* * *

EXT. ALEXANDRIA- DAY.

Since 6 A.M., Tessa has gotten a jump on the day. Anything she could do to keep her mind occupied and work off these negative vibes she's been feeling lately. Now she finds herself unnecessarily cleaning out flower pots. Well everything else has been done so...

Just then, Dustin appears.

DUSTIN

Good morning.

She looks to him.

TESSA

Hey. Good morning.

DUSTIN

Getting your hands dirty?

TESSA

Yeah just... cleaning out flower pots.

DUSTIN

Why?

TESSA

(Beat) I don't know. Where are your "escorts."

Dustin motions a slashing motion across his neck. Tessa is taken aback a bit surprised. Dustin slightly smiles.

DUSTIN

I'm kidding. They're still sleep. (Beat) May I help?

TESSA

Um... yeah.

Dustin begins to help as Tessa starts conversation.

TESSA (CONT'D)

(Beat) So are you Native American?

DUSTIN

I am. My ancestral tribe are of the Apache people

but my grandparents and parents didn't force the values.

I grew up knowing of my culture but was also

encouraged to find my own way of life.

TESSA

Awesome. I have a percentage of Native heritage from

my grandmother's side though I don't know what people.

DUSTIN

I can tell. There is something about your spirit.

You have a distinct connection and understanding

about nature and life. And so young.

TESSA

And you have an eerie ability to read people.

DUSTIN

Comes from age and experience and I have a good number of it.

TESSA

Seems more like a gift. (Beat) Why did you come to the East coast?

DUSTIN

Nothing particular. I've always had the need to roam

even before this. I was a trucker. Could never sit still in one

place to long. The walking dead wasn't going to stop

my nomadic spirit.

TESSA

That's cool. So you've seen some things.

DUSTIN

Indeed.

Suddenly a captivating sound of a bird is heard from above. Dustin looks up as if he knows.

TESSA

What is it?

DUSTIN

A friend of mine.

He immediately takes off his over shirt and wraps it around his arm. He whistles and a figure descends from the sky. On Dustin's shirt covered arm lands a Peregrine Falcon. Tessa is amazed.

TESSA

Okay, bird man.

Dustin examines the bird and smiles.

DUSTIN

This is Na'Tonya. A Peregrine Falcon. Haven't seen

her in a few days. Seems like she's had a good feeding.

TESSA

How did this relationship start?

DUSTIN

She was entangled in the netting I used to keep crows

off the crop on my ranch. Her feathers were pretty ruffed up

preventing flight. Feeling responsible, I rehabilitated her but

even after release, she would stop by time and time again.

She came to trust me until eventually our bond transformed.

Been my friend a little before the start of it all.

TESSA

I have a little fox friend running around somewhere.

Well better hope Rick doesn't see. It's just further proof you're a spy.

Dustin smiles at her tease.

DUSTIN

I will be Alexandria's spy. For whatever the cause.

He brings Na'Tonya closer encouraging Tessa to pet her. She gently strokes the bird with the back of her fingers. Just then Derrick and George runs over in a panic but stops upon seeing the bird.

DERRICK

Here you are! Tessa we are so sorry.

TESSA

It's fine guys. Really. He was just helping me.

GEORGE

Where'd you get a bird from?

Dustin smiles and flicks his arm upward for the falcon to fly off. They watch for a moment and Dustin addresses the men.

DUSTIN

We have a shift to get to, Gents. My lady...

Dustin tilts his cowboy hat again to her after putting his over shirt on. He walks toward Derrick and George. They go off on their daily duty. Tessa slightly smiles. That Dustin is something.

* * *

INT.- ALEXANDRIA- DARYL & TESSA'S HOUSE- MASTER BEDROOM- NIGHT.

The day is done as Tessa once again lay bare under the sheets with Daryl fast asleep beside her. But she stares up at the ceiling in deep thought. Today was like any other but a lot more... numb. Tessa rolls to her side looking Daryl in the face as he sleeps. Again, sadness. She then softly closes her eyes to try and get some sleep herself.

* * *

EXT.- NEW FORT KNOX- DAY

There seems to be a sense of urgency within the fort as it's members rush about like ants. That's because the head man is back.

General Constantine walks with his most trusted man, Chief Strickland ( at the time), who informs him with up to date information on fort life.

CHIEF STRICKLAND

Welcome back, sir. How was the trip?

GENERAL CONSTANTINE

Nothing I was expecting. Reports?

CHIEF STRICKLAND

The far fence went down during the last storm but was

quickly restored and one of our outpost has reported a

decrease in a certain supply. Other than, nothing major.

GENERAL CONSTANTINE

That's fortunate. I don't need another disappointment.

CHIEF STRICKLAND

(Beat) Shall I prepare the next one for dispatch, Sir?

GENERAL CONSTANTINE

No. He's not challenging enough yet.

They arrive at the platform overlooking the training ground to see the current paintball match. The two teams battle to get to the center tower.

CHIEF STRICKLAND

It's funny how something can be both entertaining

and testing at the same time.

GENERAL CONSTANTINE

That's what makes it entertaining.

He observes a bit closure. The players run around barricading themselves behind objects, firing at opposing teams and trying to conquer the middle ground. Constantine is about to turn away until someone catches his attention.

ON THE FIELD...

They are getting hammered by the opposite team but from behind some barrels, Tessa is with two other teammates. It's clear that she is calling the shots as the other two nod in agreement.

GENERAL CONSTANTINE (CONT'D)

Who is that there?

Strickland looks to whom he is referring.

CHIEF STRICKLAND

(Beat) Tessa, Sir. The scouts brought her in about two

weeks ago. She had a bow and survival manuals

in her backpack and has proven to be pretty useful

in strategy. She's unusual.

This is news. He observes her closer. She is indeed interesting.

* * *

EXT. NEW FORT KNOX- TRAINING GROUNDS- DAY

From behind the barrels, through the sound of shots firing...

TESSA

Okay we know what we gotta do?!

They nod.

TESSA (CONT'D)

Make me proud.

At that, they disburse. One team member to a center position the other makes it to far field right. This creates a distraction for the other team as they now focus firing at the two other team members which allows Tessa the opening she needs. Swiftly and undetected, she runs up on the enemy from the corners of their positions taking out one then two but she doesn't stop there. She keeps going for the tower as her other members keep the attention on them. A few notice her but by that time, Tessa is already firing at them as she closes in on the tower.

Of course the opposing team focus fire on her. Tessa briefly shield herself behind some barrels as she reaches into her pocket and pulls out the game changer. She runs again towards the tower and tosses the paint grenade beyond the barrels hiding the enemy team. She runs into the tower, retrieves the flag and BOOM!

From outside, the other team is splattered with paint. Tessa holds the flag high. Victory. The game is done.

The General smiles at the success.

GENERAL CONSTANTINE

Bring her to me.

He walks away leaving Strickland to carry out the command.

Tessa comes down from the tower as some of the players from both teams come forward.

PLAYER 1

A paint grenade? Really? The hell you get that from?

Tessa smiles.

TESSA

You're not the only one with tricks.

TREVOR

So it seems we're tided. One to one. I'm in

for another round. Let's settle this.

PLAYER 2

Just choose a new captain that don't have grenades.

TESSA

We're still gone use them.

PLAYER 3

New captain? New team. Some folks weren't even helpful.

He turns to see Seth Bridges coming from behind one of the barriers unscaved.

Just then Chief Strickland along with two other soldiers approach.

CHIEF STRICKLAND

Tessa...

They all turn to them.

CHIEF STRICKLAND (CONT'D)

The General has requested you.

Everyone's energy seems to fade. Tessa is puzzled but nods. The soldiers starts off as Tessa heads after them but Trevor reaches to her.

TREVOR

Hey... don't look him in the eyes. Seriously.

TESSA

(Beat) Okay.

She continues but calls back to the team.

TESSA (CONT'D)

Trevor is new captain!

* * *

INT- NEW FORT KNOX- GENERAL'S QUARTERS- DAY.

Chief Strickland opens the door for Tessa and she walks in. The gray toned room had a cold feeling to it. She briefly glances around at the many interesting artifacts. Freeze stuffed animals, traps, guns and other weaponry are all about. General Constantine looks up from his business at his desk. Tessa is frozen with uncertainty.

TESSA

You requested me, Sir?

The General smiles.

GENERAL CONSTANTINE

Yes.

He nods to Chief Strickland and he heads out. General Constantine makes his way around the desk to Tessa. Immediately she notices the clean claw- mark scar across the side of his head. His presence overwhelmingly powerful making her feel unease. He comes closer but remembering the advice, she refrains from looking him in the eyes.

GENERAL CONSTANTINE (CONT'D)

Tessa, is it?

Looking down, she nods.

GENERAL CONSTANTINE (CONT'D)

I observed you on the field. That was a well played

strategy with great coordination and precision.

Were you Army? National Guard?

TESSA

No. I don't have any military experience or

family background of it... to my knowledge.

GENERAL CONSTANTINE

Then how do you explain your actions?

Tessa shrugs.

TESSA

(Beat) I don't know. I just... can.

He smirks.

GENERAL CONSTANTINE

Know one "just can". Even if born with the talents

one must still acquire skills to fully use them.

TESSA

(Beat) I've played checkers. My Dad taught me.

It was all we played on his death bed.

GENERAL CONSTANTINE

My condolences.

Tessa shrugs as if it was no big deal.

TESSA

He died when I was young.

GENERAL CONSTANTINE

As did my father. (Beat) So you have the talents. That's fortunate.

The General heads over to a table to pore a glass of liquor. Tessa continues to observe her surroundings. Over by the window, sheets cover tall figures. Tessa frowns. What's under there?

GENERAL CONSTANTINE (CONT'D)

Mampoer? Popular South African liquor.

He extends the glass.

TESSA

I'm not much of a drinker.

The General takes a swing of the liquor he pored.

TESSA (CONT'D)

So are you like a hunter?

GENERAL CONSTANTINE

Yes. Have been since I was a child.

My father taught me that. Are you?

TESSA

Something like that I guess. I've shot some things as

I came across them but I still don't know much about tracking.

GENERAL CONSTANTINE

I can teach you. (Beat) Tessa you may not know much about

Fort Knox in your short time here but I want to be up

front with you. This isn't a perfect place just as this isn't a

perfect world. We have enemies. While I was away, a two of our

Soldiers went rouge. I have no problem with people leaving

but these particular ones I cannot. I'm in need of a new

strategist to help recover them before they expose

too much to the enemy.

TESSA

(Beat) I assure you I won't be much help, sir.

GENERAL CONSTANTINE

You doubt your potential but you need not worry.

As with tracking I will teach you many things you will need

to defeat this world. Learn them for your own purpose at least.

Tessa ponders this for a moment.

TESSA

You said you were in need of a new strategist.

What happened to your last one?

GENERAL CONSTANTINE

Unfortunate events. You understand.

He sees Tessa is uncertain of this.

GENERAL CONSTANTINE (CONT'D)

I assure you. I take care of my own. I will see to it nothing

bad will become of you. And the rewards will be great.

Tessa ponders this for a moment. The she nods as he seems sincere enough to keep his word. The General smiles.

GENERAL CONSTANTINE (CONT'D)

Excellent. From now on you are a soldier. Tomorrow we train.

He turns back to his desk but then back to Tessa.

GENERAL CONSTANTINE (CONT'D)

I'm not sure who started this misconception but you can look me in the eyes.

With that Tessa looks up at him. There eyes directly meet from afar. The General smirks and returns to his desk.

GENERAL CONSTANTINE (CONT'D)

That is all.

Tessa exits the General's quarters.

* * *

EXT. NEW FORT KNOX- DUSK

Tessa and Trevor walks side by side through the fort towards the lodging.

TREVOR

He made you his strategist?

TESSA

Jealous?

TREVOR

Hell naw. Soldiers got it bitter sweet, tho.

Can you handle it?

TESSA

What do you mean?

TREVOR

I mean you see how they are on the daily.

Though they do get the better things.

TESSA

Well, I'm interested to know what he has to teach me.

With how things are today... it'll be good.

TREVOR

I don't know...

TESSA

Hey, he said he won't let anything happen to me.

TREVOR

And you believe him?

TESSA

He seems sincere and capable.

TREVOR

That's seem. You know they had many more soldiers than

what we got now? Never saw them again after they went

on a mission with him in the woods. Don't know what happened but

every time he gives someone a rank something happens to 'em.

TESSA

You are seriously trying to scare me out of this aren't you?

TREVOR

No. Just want you to be informed. Understand what you're

possible getting into. (Beat) But I do wish you hadn't agreed.

They arrive at the lodging.

TESSA

Well like I said. I'm going to see what it's about.

TREVOR

Alright. You've been warned.

Tessa smiles.

TESSA

Go get some sleep. See you later.

TREVOR

Good night.

They head their separate ways but Tessa of course reflects on his words. Nothing can be proven yet but what ever is happening only time will reveal.

* * *

 **Would love a review. :)**


	52. Fort Life

**A.N:** Another great shout out to one of my loyal readers **ANIMECRZYGRL99!** I always love hearing from you and many of the others. Trying to speed this along so hear it goes... ENJOY!

* * *

EXT.- ALEXANDRIA'S TRAINING GROUNDS- DAY

An arrow strikes the target but not in the intended spot. She draws again yet still the outcome is not desirable. Tessa takes another try as Daryl stands back observing her. She seems off. Like something is bothering her. A hint of sadness, exasperation and exhaustion all bundled into one. Her technique is fine but her mental focus is way off. Yet, Daryl stands quietly. Finally she is out of arrows. She sighs and turns to him.

TESSA

Your turn.

Daryl looks to her and just steps up to the mark. Tessa stands back not caring to observe his marksmanship. Of course, he hits the target just fine each time until his four arrows a gone. Afterwards, without a word, she heads down range to retrieve her ammo. As does Daryl.

DARYL

You sure you're ready to join me back out there?

TESSA

Of course I am.

She pulls her arrows and picks some up off the ground.

DARYL

It's tougher than you remember. You know,

a lot more focus is required.

TESSA

Are you trying to tell me something?

DARYL

Do you want to tell me something? You missed ever

shot four rounds already. Barely even hit the target.

TESSA

I know. I'm just tired.

DARYL

Tess, I know you. It's something else.

TESSA

(Beat) We should finish up here.

She pulls the last arrow and walks away. Daryl looks on after his troubled lady. She will tell him when she is ready.

* * *

EXT.- WOODS- DAY

They abruptly come to a stop on a trail. Tessa kneels beside General Constantine as he scopes out the area and signs of the quarry.

GENERAL CONSTANTINE

This style of hunting is called Still Hunting. The general

rule is to spend more time observing your surroundings

than walking. Scan and listen. You always want to

keep a low profile.

TESSA

I thought we were stalking?

GENERAL CONSTANTINE

Once we've picked up a trail it becomes that.

He looks alone the ground and spots something.

GENERAL CONSTANTINE (CONT'D)

And it seems we have.

They move closer. A rounded hoof print is embedded in the dirt.

TESSA

It's a deer.

GENERAL CONSTANTINE

Not deer. Close but a Whitetail's prints is that

of a heart shape. See, there is a point at the end.

This is more rounded. Now tell me what you

think it is.

Tessa ponders for a moment as she studies the tracks.

TESSA

A hog?

He nods.

GENERAL CONSTANTINE

And it's fresh. The edges of the print is sharp.

Couldn't be no more than an hour passed,

possible solitary male going East.

And judging by how deep, it's a big one.

The General stands now locked and focused on the intended direction.

GENERAL CONSTANTINE (CONT'D)

The wind is in our favor so we should have no problem getting up to it.

TESSA

But if we go that way it the cover is thinning.

GENERAL CONSTANTINE

Their smell is better than sight.

He gestures for her to lead the way. Tessa does so following the example of the tracking techniques he showed her previously. Soon they reach a wetland area. Puddles of water linger around creating patches of mud. Every step must be taken with caution. Then, just a little into, they spot their quarry. Laying in the mud near a tree, quartered away from them, the animal rest without care.

Tessa readies her bow and starts towards it but is stopped by Constantine. He hands her his rifle.

TESSA

I can take it with this.

The General looks to her and carelessly shrugs. If she wish. Tessa starts forward again planning her foot placements with caution. Constantine watches her form and technique. So far so good. She is now close enough and remains undetected. Feeling proud, Tessa draws her bow back and takes aim for the animal. Though she's not sure where to land the fatal shot she has an idea. Upon an exhale, she releases.

The boar lets out a hollowing cry in response to the arrow in it's backside. It tantrums in attempts to shake it out. It isn't until it stands that Tessa sees exactly what a beast she's really dealing with. Nearly the sized of an adult male Black Bear, the Feral Hog catches a glimpse of Tessa and focuses in her direction. It's on to her. Quickly, she notches another arrow and shoots again but if the first one didn't bring it down this one just pissed it off even further. It charges. She runs.

Tessa tries to keep footing on the soggy ground but it's a nearly impossible task when you are trying to escape a wounded beast. She slips and faces the oncoming creature. Just when it seems it's about to strike-

BANG! The hog flips forward landing hard onto the ground and splashing mud onto Tessa. It lay beside her dead and bleeding from the skull. She looks to Constantine who lowers his rifle in the distance. A satisfied smile upon his face. He goes over. Tessa rolls onto her knees recovering from the incident.

TESSA (CONT'D)

Okay. Rub it in.

He chuckles and offers her his hand. She gets up.

GENERAL CONSTANTINE

It was your choice. Aside from their thick hide,

wild hogs are built like tanks. Without the right caliber

weapon, shot placement must be precise. Particularly for this one.

The General examines the kill.

TESSA

Wasn't that right? I mean, generally the vitals should have been here.

GENERAL CONSTANTINE

Generally. But their vitals are compressed lower than

a deer's and kind of between the front legs. So really you

just hit it's shoulders.

Tessa seems a bit discouraged.

GENERAL CONSTANTINE

Well... we are still eating tonight.

Let's dress it then get it out of here.

Just then groans of the dead are heard. Constantine draws his knife.

GENERAL CONSTANTINE (CONT'D)

After we deal with them.

He goes to a Walker and delivers a blow.

* * *

EXT.- WOODS- EVENING

Daryl and Francisco sits behind the ground blind near the tree line edge over looking the field. Dusk is nearly upon them but they hope to bag a deer before dark on their preferred grazing ground. Franny looks to Daryl who seems disconnected and nonchalant. He speaks softly to him in case there are surrounding game.

FRANCISCO

What's up with you?

DARYL

What are you talking about?

FRANCISCO

You haven't said anything since we left the

community. And that was just a grunt.

Daryl shrugs.

DARYL

It ain't nothing, man. Just focused on the task that's all.

FRANCISCO

(Beat) Alright.

Francisco takes out a water bottle and sips. He offers Daryl some who takes a sip as well.

FRANCISCO (CONT'D)

We got another hour before dusk. I wonder if my

brother and 'em on to something? (Beat) What happened

with Tessa starting back?

DARYL

I don't know. Not sure if she even want to. She's been moody lately.

FRANCISCO

How so?

DARYL

Like dull... unfocused. It's hard to say but I can tell.

I asked her what was up and she kinda got a lil' attitude.

FRANCISCO

Oh. You must have lied to her again or didn't do something

she asked you to do? You know that pisses women off more.

DARYL

No. Not that I know of.

FRANCISCO

(Beat) Well... Are you hitting it right?

He looks to Franny.

DARYL

What?

FRANCISCO

Are you "hitting it" right?

Francisco does a sexual gesture imitating what he means. Daryl chuckles a bit of laughter.

DARYL

(Amused) I ain't fucking with you, man.

FRANCISCO

For real. She's probably annoyed by the usual. See, Joann

sometimes takes the reins but the majority of the time,

my baby likes to be dominated. You gotta keep it spicy

with women.

DARYL

I mean, I don't know how much "spicier" we can get.

Sex isn't what started our relationship so I don't

think that will keep her. It's deeper than that.

FRANCISCO

You're right. But whatever's missing

in your relationship, only she can tell you what it is.

DARYL

I mean, I ain't gone nag her about it. She'll tell me when she's ready.

FRANCISCO

(Beat) You know, I can tell she's your first love. I see it in you.

You be thinking about her without trying. Hell, I still think

about my first and what went wrong. The most painful, emotional

experience of my life. But I found healing in Joann and try

everyday not to repeat my possible mistakes.

Just then, they turn their attention to a doe that steps out into view.

FRANCISCO (CONT'D)

Dinner's here.

The men ready themselves.

* * *

INT.- ALEXANDRIA- DARYL & TESSA'S HOUSE- MASTER BEDROOM- NIGHT

Daryl's arm is wrapped around his lady as she lay awake starring numbly at the ceiling in the dimly lit room. Another sleepless night. She carefully rolls over to face Daryl as he sleeps. He appears so peaceful and tender. Yet, again she finds herself questioning everything. How did she get this man to love her like he do? How did she exactly come to love him and why? What is it about either of them that attracts them to each other? One can say it just happened but there has to be more.

It seems Trey's words cut deep and she has been forcing herself to stock the once healthy flame that fuels her desire for Daryl. Sure the sex is great but that heated passion is slipping on thin ice.

Tears swell in her eyes as she thinks deeper into the subject. She gently strokes the end of his beard with her thumb trying to reconnect with that spark from the beginning but like trying to turn over a car, it clicks and fails. Her tears fall softly from this growing gloom in her heart. Tessa is falling out of love with Daryl.

* * *

EXT. FORT KNOX- DAY

Tessa walks through the busy fort towards the breakfast area. Other Soldiers and commoners are there eating, talking and carrying on with the dailies.

Weeks have gone by since Tessa started training with The General. The workouts, the combat training, learning survival tactics, polishing up her archery skills and training with firearms, as well as learning hunting and tracking techniques all make her feel like being back in college. So much to learn and do.

Tessa finish fixing her plate. Then she spots Trevor eating alone at an isolated table. She makes her way over to him.

He takes another bite of his food just as Tessa sits. He casually acknowledges her.

TREVOR

Oh... I'm not a stranger after all.

TESSA

Don't start. (Beat) How have you been?

TREVOR

Not as busy as you. (Beat) It's been weeks. Liking it?

TESSA

So far... it's fine. Intense but fine.

TREVOR

I saw you out there training with him the other day.

TESSA

Yeah. Combat stuff. We've been over a lot tactical strategies,

some weaponry, just... the whole nine yards. It's tiring. BUT I

might bring some new skills back to the paintball field so

you better hope you're on my team.

Trevor slightly smiles.

TREVOR

Always. I was going today if you wanna join. Put us to shame some more.

TESSA

Yeah. The General's giving me a little break from the chaos.

Trevor packs up his discards.

TREVOR

Well that's good.(Beat) I've missed you.

Tessa is taken aback by this sudden confession. They glare at each other for a moment.

TREVOR (CONT'D)

I'll see you at three.

TESSA

Yeah... I'll be there.

Trevor gets up and heads off leaving Tessa with her thoughts. What did he mean? Better yet, HOW did he mean it? Tessa shrugs it off and just finishes her meal.

* * *

EXT.- FORT KNOX- DAY

Dressed for paintball, Tessa makes her way through the fort to the field. There is a slight glow about her as this particular game should be interesting. Not just because of the new skills shes possible will get to show but teaming along side Trevor again. She hasn't exactly spent time with him as she has been adapting to her new role. The anticipation is high.

She comes to a corner when suddenly Chief Strickland and another TWO SOLDIERS cross her path. They abruptly stop.

CHIEF STRICKLAND

There you are. The General needs to see you.

TESSA

The General gave me the day off.

CHIEF STRICKLAND

It's best not to question, girl. It's urgent.

Tessa studies them and calmly sighs.

* * *

INT.- GENERAL CONSTANTINE'S QUARTERS

TESSA (O.S.)

And how long ago was this?

GENERAL CONSTANTINE (O.S)

We speculate it happened sometime last

night but we just learn of his escape.

The General and Tessa talk as The Chief listens near the door.

GENERAL CONSTANTINE (CONT'D)

I prefer to waste no time. You are to track and capture him for return.

TESSA

Why just me?

GENERAL CONSTANTINE

I will be with you. But you will call the shots.

Prove to me what you have learned.

Hesitantly, Tessa nods in agreement.

GENERAL CONSTANTINE (CONT'D)

Good. Let's move quickly. We can't afford him to reach the enemy.

General Constantine nods giving signal to the Chief who swiftly walks out to prepare the orders.

GENERAL CONSTANTINE (CONT'D)

I owe you an extra off day.

TESSA

Thank you. I'd greatly appreciate it.

Constantine walks out followed by Tessa.

* * *

EXT.- WOODS- DAY

The Chief, Constantine and two other soliders follow Tessa as they scope out the woods for signs of their target. It's been hours now.

TESSA

Things are looking up, General. We're getting a warm trail.

GENERAL CONSTANTINE

I agree.

Soon they come to a small clearing. There in the moist soil is a confusion of foot prints trailing in many directions.

GENERAL CONSTANTINE (CONT'D)

Definitely getting closer.

TESSA

Why bother to do this?

CHIEF STRICKLAND

Throw us off. Buy him some time.

TESSA

Seems it took more time.

GENERAL CONSTANTINE

If he had the time to do this then we've lost time ourselves.

These tracks are about an hour or so old. That's enough time to

get even further.

CHIEF STRICKLAND

He could be in either direction.

TESSA

Then we split up. You two each take a solider to accompany

you and I go West. I figure he must be tired after all this.

Can't have gone too far.

General Constantine smirks and nods to The Chief. Then one solider goes with Constantine, the other with Strickland as Tessa heads in her chosen route.

* * *

EXT.- WOODS

With her recurve ready, Tessa treads softly through the forest. Everything quiet. No birds, no crickets or the slightest wind to russel the leaves. It's been about another hour but she is still on trail. Soon the tracks become faint until they are seen no more. She looks around for any other signs but there is only forest debris. So odd.

Puzzled by the tracks sudden disappearance, Tessa starts on a new possible trail. She doesn't get far until before the crackling of a branch is heard. She looks around at the tree tops then suddenly, from above, the branch completely snaps and falls near her. Tessa dash out of the way of the fallen limb but quickly regroups to assess the incident. She looks up at the tree and to her surprise her query lurks. She takes aim at the man named JEFF in the large tree.

TESSA

Come down now!

JEFF

Shhh, just go away!

TESSA

You're coming with me for treason against the fort!

JEFF

I don't know what he told you but

I am not what he say I am.

TESSA

I won't believe you! Come down!

JEFF

I won't. If you were smart you'd leave Fort Knox... or you will be me.

Of how he said it, a cold, eerie feeling came over Tessa.

TESSA

(Beat) What are you talking about?

JEFF

Just run. Now! Just run and don't come-

BANG!

The man goes limp and falls feet from the tree before Tessa. She is frozen with mixed feelings of uncertainty but above all- fear.

General Constantine, walks up from behind a still petrified Tessa. Her eyes still locked on the dead man on the ground. Though she does not acknowledge him, she cold, merciless presence made it known he was there.

The General leans in to her ear and says with a smirk...

GENERAL CONSTANTINE

Well done.

He places the rifle over his shoulder and walks away. As the other solider comes to collect the body, Tessa still stands frozen.

* * *

EXT. FORT KNOX- NIGHT

The next couple of days have lagged on greatly mainly due to the heavy thoughts clouding Tessa's conscience. What happened a few days ago, played repeatedly in her mind and every time tore more questions.

Who exactly was that man? Why just him? Surely if he was siding with the enemy he would have had enemy backup that day as well. What's the part about the Fort being a lie? Whatever it is, is everyone in on it? If so, why have no one revealed the secrets to me? Maybe I AM the secret. What are they plotting? Why did he tell me to run or I will be him? What does that mean? Constant, none stop, daily torment of thoughts.

Now Tessa is heading back to her new quarters. Since becoming the General's strategist she has her own shack, access to the best of everything and special privileges even other Soldiers before her don't have. But even all this she has come to question. Why?

As she heads up the steps, someone gets her attention from the surrounding foliage.

TREVOR

Hey...

Tessa quickly turns to see him. His figure eliminating in the moonlight. She regroup herself.

TESSA

Trevor... hey... why are you hiding over there?

TREVOR

Just waiting for you. I haven't seen yo-

TESSA

I know, I know. I told you I'd be at the paintball field

and skipped out. I'm sorry. It's just... a lot going on.

TREVOR

I'm not worried about that. I came to see how

you were doing. I saw you a couple of times the

past few days and every time you looked... troubled.

Is something wrong?

Tessa remained silent unsure how to answer or if she even should. After all exchanging information with the Regulars is forbidden.

TESSA

It is work related and I can't tell you. It's just something I have to learn to cope with. (Beat) Good night.

TREVOR

It was your first hunt.

Tessa turns back to him.

TESSA

What?

TREVOR

I saw them trying to conceal the body bringing

it back to the Fort. It was your first hunt.

TESSA

That wasn't a hunt. That was a spy for the enemy.

I only helped track and stop him from exposing our lives.

And now... I'm not sure if it was a good thing or bad.

TREVOR

Why?

TESSA

(Beat) He told me some things I have yet to understand

before the General shot him cold out of a tree and it

was the most petrifying thing I've seen outside of the Dead.

I mean, enemy or not... Jesus.

Trevor is in tune with the emotions she has kept bottle up for days.

TREVOR

What did he say?

TESSA

The most distinct thing he said is that "Everything is a lie

and that I will be him." I've looked at this in many ways

but I don't know what to think anymore.

Trevor studies the uncertainty in her face. He takes a deep calm breath.

TREVOR

Tessa, outside of the Dead, we have no enemies. The Fort has

never suffered an attack. Constantine made sure of that when

he established the Fort. Any surrounding survivor groups were to

either surrender, move away or be eliminated. That's what he

did to this guy named Negan. The guy rolls in here, with a couple

of dudes and a baseball bat trying to take over. The General

showed him a thing or two. Killed some of his guys, but

let him live. Told him to become a "challenge".

Trevor gives her a moment to comprehend this much.

TREVOR (CONT'D)

As for the man you tracked, his name was Jeff. He was

The General's strategist before you but fell out of his favor.

That's what he does. He hunts his own people. Who... well

that depends. But it seems he has more favor in you than

others though that can change.

Tessa processes this.

TESSA

Why didn't you tell me before?

TREVOR

Would you have believed me if I did?

Quiet frankly... No. From a distance, eyes focus in on the two.

TREVOR (CONT'D)

Now that you know, you need to either leave or stay... to help us.

TESSA

With what?

TREVOR

I want you to meet some people. But not here. At daybreak

in the woods on the next outing, two insiders. They're Soldiers.

I'll give you their names. They'll tell you what's up from there.

The eyes that once watched from beyond the trees slink away.

TESSA

Trevor, what is this about?

TREVOR

Our independence.

* * *

 **Hope everyone is enjoying the chapters so far! I started this story back in 2016 and have been a little shy about promoting it but now I am planning to launch an Instagram page dedicated to show readers the settings I imaged and what some of the characters, like Tessa and The General, looks like. It may be easier to find too. I already have a twitter up to reach out to those using only twitter and have been hash- tagging to promote it. If you guys have any other ideas on how to promote please share in the review. I'm not the best at being popular. lol ^u^. Thanks in advance.**


End file.
